Hold my hand and recover
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Steve n'aurait jamais imaginé rendre visite tant de fois à Billy Hargrove durant sa convalescence après le drame du 4 juillet. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus que cette attirance qu'il pensait voir mourir avec le temps, continue de fleurir de jour en jour une fois Billy sorti de l'hôpital. Billy/Steve [Post - Saison 3]
1. Je te revaudrai ça

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Stranger Things  
Couple : Billy/Steve  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Résumé : Steve n'aurait jamais imaginé rendre visite tant de fois à Billy Hargrove durant sa convalescence après le drame du 4 juillet. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus que cette attirance qu'il pensait voir mourir avec le temps, continue de fleurir de jour en jour une fois Billy sortit de l'hôpital. Billy de son côté, essaie de faire la paix avec ses démons et de reprendre un train de vie normal, aidé par sa sœur et par cette bien étrange famille qui semblait s'être ficelée autour de lui.

**Petit blabla introductif** : Bonjour bonjour. J'ai réussi à survivre sans me faire spoiler la fin de la série, et j'ai terminé le visionnage de la saison 3 y'a deux jours. Comme il n'y'avait eu aucun leak je me suis dit « tranquille, la fin doit pas être si terrible que ça sinon je me serais pris des spoilers bien dans la figure », et bien, il se trouve que j'ai eu tort D:

ALORS ATTENTION SPOILERS DE LA SAISON 3 DANS CETTE FIC

De ce fait, me voilà avec une fanfic se situant tout juste un mois après la saison 3, et où Billy a survécu de justesse. Ainsi, ceci contera le récit de Steve Harrington aidé par Robin (et Erica !) concernant un certain crush qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller, et de Billy Hargrove tentant de reprendre une vie normale, aidé par sa sœur le groupe très hétéroclite.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Kiss !

* * *

**H**old my hand and recover

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
** Je te revaudrai ça  
**_-''-_

_Lundi 5 août 1985 – 14h28_

Alors que Steve Harrington marchait aux côtés de Max Mayfield dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital, il se demandait encore une fois ce qui le prenait. Sincèrement, la première fois qu'il avait emprunté cette direction pour rejoindre la chambre numéro 33, il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire plusieurs fois le voyage après cela.

Il n'aurait imaginé passer dans ces couloirs d'abord deux fois par semaine pour ensuite fouler le même sol pratiquement tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, il avait un magazine d'automobiles dans une main, et un briquet dissimulé fermement dans sa paume droite. Max qui marchait près de lui tenait fermement une boîte en fer contre sa poitrine, où était apposée la marque d'un thé que buvait très certainement sa mère.

La chaleur était oppressante dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle l'avait toujours été –et pour Steve qui détestait les hostos, ça ne l'aidait en rien à apaiser l'angoisse qu'il avait toujours avant de passer la porte 33 et échapper à cet odeur médicale et aux passages de personnes malades ou blessées-. À l'extérieur, on atteignait des piques de températures très élevées, les plus importantes des vacances estivales, et Steve espérait que le ventilo de la chambre 33 fonctionnait toujours bien et qu'un patient ne l'avait pas réquisitionné –ce ventilateur avait été piqué en secret par lui et Max dans la chambre d'un homme ronchon qui s'était cassé la jambe à cheval-.

« Ça fait un mois pile, aujourd'hui, » lâcha soudain Max lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte close numéro 33. « Un mois… C'est _ouf_. »

La fillette fixait la porte l'air pensive, et Steve s'arrêta près d'elle tout en réfléchissant à la date du jour. En effet, on était bien le 5 août, et un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident à Starcourt. Un mois depuis la fermeture définitive de la seconde porte, de la disparition de leur shérif Jim Hopper et du démantèlement de ce groupe russe.

Puis, Max sourit et leva les yeux vers Steve qui attendait patiemment devant la porte.

« Il s'en est plutôt bien remis, tu trouves pas. En un mois, » lui dit-elle,

Ça avait été dur pour elle, Steve le savait pertinemment. Malgré la relation houleuse entre Maxine et son demi-frère, l'avoir presque perdu avait remué bien des émotions chez elle. Après tout, depuis novembre dernier et la fermeture de la première porte dans le laboratoire de Hawkins, ils avaient tous deux commencé à un peu se rapprocher. Certes ils n'étaient pas comme les deux doigts de la main, mais Steve avait pu sentir la différence.

Et cette convalescence derrière la porte 33 était on ne peut plus positive.

« Totalement, » lui répondit Steve en souriant lui aussi. « T'as entendu le doc, d'ici une ou deux semaines, il sera dehors à gambader à l'air libre. »

« Yep, à chouiner aussi sur sa bagnole qui a rendu l'âme et à H24 me prendre pour sa boniche, puisque monsieur semble être maintenant habitué à avoir toutes les infirmières sous ses ordres. »

Steve ricana à cette remarque, concédant que c'était tout à fait vrai. Après tout on ne changeait pas un homme, et Billy avait réussi à séduire la moitié des internes de l'hôpital rien qu'en étant allongé sur son lit.

« Et puis, il reviendra t'emmerder au boulot, » appuya ensuite la rouquine avec un sourire en coin. « T'as beau plus bosser à Scoop, il va pas lâcher l'affaire. »

« Ça m'avait presque manqué, » lui répondit Steve avec un petit rire, ses yeux se reportant sur le chiffre 33 de la porte.

En effet, parfois, quand il bossait encore au grand centre commercial, Billy Hargrove venait et comme un gosse –il avait parfois comparé Billy à Erica en se plaignant à Robin-, venait lui mener la vie dure. C'est-à-dire, se baladait dans l'échoppe comme si elle lui appartenait, venait sans cesse goûter les mêmes échantillons gratuits pour finir par ne rien prendre ou bien tout simplement venait se moquer ouvertement de ses habits et de son service.

Voilà, ça avait été le train-train habituel de Hargrove, au moins une fois par semaine. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas été amis pour autant. Certes leur relation n'était plus basée sur la haine ou la rivalité, mais Steve n'aurait jamais considéré l'autre garçon comme son ami. Mais ce mois de juillet avait été quelque peu curieux.

La première fois qu'il avait traversé ce long couloir, il pleuvait énormément à l'extérieur. C'était le jour où Joyce Byers avait révélé tristement d'avoir à vendre la maison et un autre calvaire pour Steve suite à son père qui était rentré de déplacement et qui lui avait mis la pression pour trouver un autre job –il avait à nouveau obtenu la morale habituelle comme quoi il n'aurait aucun avenir comme ceci, s'il ne bougeait pas un peu ses fesses et que son père avait honte de lui-. Bref, ce jour-là avait été une réelle torture.

Et tout le monde était occupé. Sauf lui, dans la cuisine seul à éplucher les petites annonces du journal –il espérait vraiment que Robin avait plus de chances de son côté-. C'était à ce moment-là que la sonnette de sa maison avait retenti, et il s'était agi de nul autre que Maxine Mayfield à l'imperméable rouge.

Cette dernière avait reçu un appel à la maison, c'était l'hôpital, et l'hôpital avait eu de bonnes nouvelles à partager. En réalité, quand Steve Harrington apprit que Billy Hargrove, anciennement possédé et sauvé de justesse grâce l'immunité de la créature encore dans son organisme avant que ce métabolisme ne s'éteigne pour de bon, venait de se réveiller, il y croyait à peine et était resté complètement figé devant sa porte d'entrée.

Car les médecins avaient été clairs. Il avait été grièvement blessé, et le coma dans lequel il se trouvait aurait pu être incurable. Ainsi il avait mis un peu de temps à se faire à l'idée que le type venait de se réveiller et qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était en vie, et un sourire soulagé avait fini par s'étirer sur les lèvres de Harrington.

Ce jour-là, après l'appel, Max avait aussitôt averti sa mère qui se trouvait au boulot hors de Hawkins. Susan avait apparemment elle aussi été dans tous ses états et avait dit à sa fille qu'elle arrivait à la maison d'ici une heure minimum, mais la rouquine n'avait pas pu attendre et avait sauté sur son vélo malgré la pluie pour pédaler jusqu'à la maison la plus proche : Les Harrington.

« Emmène-moi le voir, s'il te plaît ! Je te revaudrai ça ! » lui avait supplié Maxine en ayant retiré sa capuche, ses cheveux roux décoiffés comme jamais.

Max savait que ce n'était plus réellement une guéguerre entre son frère et Steve, mais elle avait semblé coupable à l'idée de demander ça au papa de l'équipe. Cependant, Steve n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois, avait récupéré les clés de sa voiture dans l'entrée et sans même se changer pour se protéger de la pluie, avait conduit Max jusqu'à l'hôpital de la ville.

« Ton cousin ? Ton cousin vraiment _vraiment_ lointain du coup, on n'a pas un petit brin de ressemblance toi et moi, » avait répondit Steve en entrant dans le bâtiment après que Max lui avait dit vouloir le faire passer pour son cousin afin de lui permettre de venir lui aussi jusqu'à la chambre.

En premier lieu, Steve s'était demandé pourquoi la fillette voulait qu'il vienne lui aussi, après tout, c'était son frère, elle aurait certainement voulu quelques minutes seule avec lui. Il avait ensuite pensé que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il se reproduise un drame et qu'il s'en prenne à elle, mais non. Finalement, il comprit plus tard que la rouquine voulait simplement quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'épauler lorsqu'elle le verra les yeux ouverts.

« Je peux pas dire que tu es mon petit ami, c'est ultra glauque ! » avait répondit Max qui marchait rapidement à ses côtés, les cheveux tout aussi trempés que ceux de Steve, n'ayant pas pris soin de mettre sa capuche. « Et puis, Lucas va ultra mal le prendre, encore une fois. Les mecs, vous êtes relous parfois. »

Eh oui, le droit de passage était réservé à « family only ».

« Dit à la dame de l'accueil que je suis ton frère adoptif, que ta famille est tombée sous mon charme et vous n'avez pas pu résister à faire de moi votre fils. »

« Pas sûr que ça puisse s'avaler, ça, » lui avait répondit Max d'un air sceptique alors qu'ils étaient à un pas de l'intendance.

Et quand la rouquine avait tourné la tête elle se trouvait devant la secrétaire de l'hôpital qui levait les yeux de son magazine féminin.

« On vient voir Billy, » avait commencé Maxine en ayant pressé deux mains contre le comptoir. « Billy Hargrove, c'est mon frère. »

La secrétaire n'avait pas été longue à rechercher son nom et lui dire qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre numéro 33 depuis son réveil, puis ses yeux soupçonneux s'étaient ensuite dirigés jusqu'à Steve qui était resté silencieux jusque-là –depuis l'affaire d'il y a deux semaines dans l'hôpital, là où son ex-petite amie avait failli perdre la vie, les visites étaient plus restrictives, il y avait même quelques policiers qui trainaient, Steve pouvait les voir du coin des yeux-.

« Oh lui, il vient avec moi, » avait ensuite dit Max en ayant désigné vaguement Steve derrière lui qui laissa donc la rouquine mentir à sa place, elle avait l'air de vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. « C'est mon beau-frère. Steve. Euh… »

Les yeux de Steve s'étaient arrondis dans la seconde tout en tirant un regard scotché vers la rouquine qui finalement, ne savait peut-être pas trop ce qu'elle faisait.

« Steve Hargrove, » ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien en se retournant vers la secrétaire.

« Quoi… ?! » avait lâché Steve tout bas, totalement désemparé.

Mais la secrétaire n'avait pas cherché plus loin, l'enfant étant très persuasive, et leur avait offert les autocollants des visiteurs à coller sur leur pull ou veste et Steve avait presque louché sur son prénom encré aux côtés du nom de famille de Billy.

« Relax, regarde ça a fonctionné, elle doit s'imaginer que tu as demandé la main de la sœur de Billy, » avait dit Maxine avec un sourire en coin, retenant à peine son excitation.

Sœur que Billy n'avait évidemment pas et Steve avait levé les yeux au ciel en collant le papier rouge sur son torse, contre le t-shirt qu'il portait et avait pris soin de dissimuler le tout sous la veste légère qu'il portait.

« Je persiste à croire que me faire passer pour ton frère adoptif aurait été plus crédible, » avait ensuite soupiré Steve en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait rendu visite à Billy Hargrove. Steve le voyait pour la première fois réveillé depuis sa possession, et la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé datait de la semaine avant le drame lorsqu'il avait conduit le trio Lucas, Max et Mike à la piscine municipale.

Hargrove avait été dans les choux mais leur avait un peu parlé. Max avait pleuré et pour la première fois, avait serré Billy dans ses bras, ce dernier se remettant petit à petit de ses blessures, avait grimacé. Mais malgré son esprit encore engourdi par les médicaments, il avait pris soin de commenter sarcastiquement la coiffure ruinée de Steve suite à la pluie. Et le rire rauque qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Hargrove suite à ses propos mesquins n'avait en rien irrité Steve, non. Ça l'avait plutôt soulagé.

Après cela, Steve avait appris que Billy avait eu la visite de Susan, même de son père. Il y eut aussi Joyce et Murray qui lui avaient expliqué la situation, que tout avait été couvert, que rien n'était sa faute. Eleven était venue elle aussi pour lui assurer que tout ceci allait passer, qu'il ne devait en rien se sentir coupable. Car Billy Hargrove se rappelait de pratiquement tout.

Steve savait de sources sûres que ça avait été dur au début. Il cauchemardait chaque nuit, ne supportait pas d'avoir la fenêtre ouverte, surtout la nuit et peinait à regarder Eleven dans les yeux.

Mais ça s'était aussi un peu amélioré courant juillet. Il guérissait de ses blessures et même si son esprit sera pour toujours marqué par le passage du Mind Flayer, certaines cicatrices se refermaient. Il pouvait à nouveau regarder Max sans avoir envie de vomir en voyant la légère cicatrice qu'elle avait contre la tempe par sa faute. Il était capable de marcher jusqu'à sa fenêtre et rester à observer Hawkins qui brillait la nuit. Il mangeait plus et avait recommencé à fumer –en cachette bien évidemment-, tout ça étant plus comme le Billy Hargrove avant le drame.

Ainsi, un mois après, Steve et Max se trouvaient devant la porte numéro 33, et Steve ne tenait plus le compte du nombre de fois qu'il avait passé cette porte de chambre –mais il fut presque certain que quelque part dans le vidéo-club où ils bossaient, Robin tenait un tableau comme à Scoop Ahoy et faisait les comptes pour lui-.

Passant le magazine sous on bras pour avoir une main libre et rapidement réarranger ses cheveux sans que Max ne puisse voir son manège, Steve prit ensuite une plus ample inspiration et serra plus fermement le briquet argenté dans sa main droite.

Ce fut Maxine qui ouvrit la porte, après avoir toqué ses quatre coups habituels à intervalles irréguliers, comme pour signaler à Billy qu'il s'agissait d'elle. La chambre était éclairée par le soleil de l'après-midi qui brûlait littéralement tout Hawkins et le convalescent était sur son lit, assis en tailleur, dos contre le mur derrière lui à regarder avec ennui la télévision.

« Je suis presque heureux de te voir, Maxine, je me fais tellement chier ici, » commença Billy sans lâcher des yeux l'écran de télévision qui passait une série médiévale. « En plus de ça, le directeur m'a confisqué mes clopes, faut que j'aille demander à Stella de me filer un autre paquet. »

En effet, Steve pouvait presque sentir une fine odeur de nicotine dans la chambre. Même si Hargrove aérait quand il allumait une cigarette, l'odeur persistait.

« Ouais, on sait qu'on est inestimable à ta vie, » répondit Max en s'avançant dans la chambre, sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « En plus je ramène un truc spécial. »

Cette fois-ci, Billy tourna la tête au « on » et Steve croisa les pupilles bleutées et ennuyées de Hargrove, et vit son visage pâle s'éclairer soudain d'un petit sourire railleur.

« Salut, » lui fit Steve en un bref signe de la main.

Il avait repris tout de même quelques couleurs. Des cernes maquaient certes toujours le creux de ses yeux et la cicatrice rougie sur sa joue droite faisait réel contraste avec sa peau, mais il y avait quelque chose qui semblait se réparer doucement chez lui. Steve le pressentait. Jamais il ne retrouverait le Billy Hargrove de l'époque, mais on percevait petit à petit le personnage.

« Oh, et Harrington est là aussi, » lâcha Billy en arquant un sourcil à son adresse. « Quelle surprise. Cinq fois cette semaine. Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? »

Alors lui aussi tenait des comptes ? Steve lui offrit une expression ironique avant de s'approcher du lit et lancer le magazine de voitures sur ses genoux.

« Ta sœur a besoin d'un chauffeur. Et je reprends le boulot à 15h, » lui fit Steve, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge –Max pouvait très bien aller en bus jusqu'ici, elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois, mais la rouquine sembla ne pas se soucier de leur échange-. « Je reste pas longtemps. »

En réalité, ses visites ici étaient rapides. Entre dix et vingt minutes -parfois un peu plus quand Billy semblait avoir besoin de compagnie- mais ça semblait bien assez pour poursuivre une certaine amitié qu'ils semblaient construire.

Billy quant à lui récupéra le magazine dont il inspecta curieusement la couverture quand Max déposa la boîte en fer sur le matelas.

« El' a eu l'idée de te faire des cupcakes, » lui fit Max en ouvrant la boîte. « Je l'ai aidé c'était sympa mais pas facile alors déguste, OK ? Lucas en a chouré trois, j'en suis navrée, » ajouta-t-elle ensuite de façon plus moqueuse.

Alors que Billy se penchait pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette boîte en fer, il leva aussitôt la tête vers sa jeune sœur, lui lançant un regard blasé.

« Quoi ? Tu sors encore avec ce loser ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Il s'est excusé. »

« Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de lui retomber dans les bras. T'es une fille facile, Maxine Mayfield. »

Max récupéra vivement le magazine qu'elle roula pour frapper le sommet de son crâne et Billy ricana plus fort alors que la rouquine lui grognait quelques insultes. Steve resta silencieux à les observer, sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'était un peu triste à dire, mais avant l'incident, Max et Billy n'étaient pas aussi proches. Certes, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés depuis novembre dernier mais ça n'égalait en rien ce qu'ils partageaient à aujourd'hui.

Ayant déjà mangé avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Max rangea la boîte près de sa table de nuit, aux côtés de magazines que lui avait rapportés Steve lors de certaines de ses visites.

« Uh, tu te rappelles quand tu nous avais parlé du briquet de ta mère, » fit soudain Steve, ce qui poussa le frère et la sœur à se tourner vers lui, mais le regard de Steve était essentiellement rivé vers Billy. « Que tu regrettais l'avoir perdu. »

Max jeta un bref regard vers son frère, sachant elle aussi combien ce briquet valait pour lui. Tout comme le collier qu'il portait autour du cou.

« Ouais… » commença Billy d'une voix trainante, ne voyant pas trop où voulait en venir l'autre garçon.

Steve se gratta rapidement le nez –tic qu'avait remarqué Max quand il était nerveux-, puis passa cette même main derrière sa nuque pour ensuite tendre vers Billy un poing fermé.

« Je suis allé à la décharge, » lui expliqua Steve alors que les yeux de Billy tombaient curieusement sur ce poing fermé. « Désolé de t'apprendre que ouais, ta bagnole est bien morte, mais j'ai aussi trouvé ça. »

Et alors qu'il ouvrait le poing, les yeux de Max Mayfield s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'objet qui brillait à la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Restant tout d'abord sans voix Billy entrouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et tendit une main vers l'objet contenu dans la paume de Harrington.

Comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de hautement fragile, Billy récupéra délicatement le briquet argenté qui était à peine égratigné. Il se rappelait l'avoir eu dans la poche de son jean quand il avait été possédé par le Mind Flayer et plusieurs fois il avait tenté de se concentrer sur cet objet pour faire passer la créature en second plan, cependant, il n'avait pas été assez fort.

Et après ça, après son réveil, on lui avait dit que les seuls effets personnels qu'ils avaient retrouvés sur lui étaient son collier et un paquet de Marlboro écrasée dans poche arrière de son jean.

« Il était dans ta caisse, sous le siège avant, » précisa Steve plus détendu en souriant doucement. « J'ai aussi pu récupérer tes cassettes de musique. Enfin, seulement trois, la quatrième a vraiment morflé. Je te les rendrais quand tu seras sortir de l'hosto. »

« Sérieusement ? T'as retrouvé mes cassettes aussi ? »

« Non, je t'offre juste de faux espoirs car j'adore lire la déception sur ton visage. »

Billy ricana alors et Steve sourit davantage, heureux de pouvoir faire passer un peu de bon temps à Billy qui devait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort ici, souvent seul dans des pensées sombres et douloureuses.

« Donc t'es vraiment allé faire les poubelles, Harrington ? » lâcha Billy en reportant un regard presque épaté vers lui. « C'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les Pretty Boy de ton genre. »

Ignorant le surnom, Steve lui offrit un sourire ironique puis haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux me payer le service, libre à toi, » lui fit Steve. « Et puis, c'est quand même moi qui aie porté le coup fatal à ta caisse, considère ça comme un dédommagement. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Steve reporta un regard surpris vers lui et Max resta silencieuse, n'osant interrompre cet échange, mais l'incertitude semblait marquer ses traits.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu cherches à réparer quelle faute, exactement ? » lâcha Billy en serrant fermement le briquet dans sa main droite, ses sourcils se fronçant dangereusement. « De quelle faute est-ce que tu me causes là ? De la fois où t'es venu m'empêcher de buter ta copine ? Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Harrington ? »

Steve et Max se lancèrent un regard hésitant. Ça faisait bien un moment que Hargrove n'avait pas monté le ton ainsi.

« T'as rien à te racheter, Harrington, » reprit durement Billy en captant à nouveau son regard dérouté. « Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu avais fait, ta copine serait morte, tu m'entends. Arrête de jouer au bon samaritain, JE suis le seul fautif. Ma caisse est déglinguée par ta faute, et c'est très bien, tu m'entends ? Mieux vaut ça que la mort d'une autre personne sur ma conscience. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, et tu le sais ! » s'exclama Maxine en s'agitant devant lui. « Arrête de chercher le mal, Steve est allé récupérer ton briquet dans une _décharge_ ! Et tout ça c'est de la faute de personne, OK ? Juste celle du Mind Flayer ! »

« Ouais, ouais, bien sûr ! » lâcha Billy sarcastiquement.

« Billy ! »

Steve resta un instant silencieux, le cœur serré. Ce n'était pas la première conversation houleuse concernant ses actions durant sa possession qu'entendait Harrington. La culpabilité le rongeait toujours et cela, malgré toutes les bonnes paroles.

« Mec, Eleven est celle qui est la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement produit dans ta tête, » glissa donc Steve d'une voix un peu plus forte pour couper la dispute dans laquelle s'étaient lancée les deux autres occupants de la pièce. « Rappelle-toi de toute ce qu'elle a dit. Tu avais beau voir ce que te faisait faire le Mind Flayer, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit non plus si on avait été dans la même situation que toi. »

Pour soutenir ces propos, Max hocha vivement la tête, mains sur les hanches en reportant un regard appuyé vers son frère qui avait refermé la bouche et qui semblait se renfrogner, mais Billy n'ajouta rien de plus.

Le silence retomba dans la petite chambre de l'hôpital, où seul le bruit du ventilateur se faisait entendre. La télévision avait été éteinte par Max quand elle avait rangé les gâteaux sur le côté du lit et la respiration lourde de Billy était inaudible.

« Merci, Harrington, pour le briquet, » lâcha soudain Billy après un moment, rouvrant sa paume de main pour scruter pensivement l'objet entre ses mains. « Sincèrement. »

Max sourit doucement et jeta un regard vers Steve qui semblait à nouveau nerveux.

« Mais bon, tu devrais arrêter de fumer pendant un temps, ça va freiner ta convalescence, » lâcha précipitamment Steve après un raclement de gorge, ignorant son cœur plus rapide. « Et imagine tu fais je ne sais quelle réaction à la nicotine couplée à un médoc ? Ça pourrait être fatal. »

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, ça, Harrington. D'après les croyances populaires, je suis immortel, » ironisa Billy en portant vers lui un sourire narquois tout en se laissant retomber tranquillement contre le mur derrière lui, bras pliés derrière son crâne.

« Ouhla, tu vas te calmer tout de suite Schwarzy, c'était juste un gros coup de chance. Là ton corps est lavé de tout poison, et donc plus de superpouvoir. Bye bye le surhomme. »

« Ta préoccupation envers ma santé me touche beaucoup, Pretty Boy. »

Qui aurait cru en hiver dernier qu'en effet, la santé de Billy Hargrove importerait à ce point à Steve Harrington ? Personne. Tout bonnement personne. Tant de chose s'était produite cette année.

Steve croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et Billy dissimula sans attendre le briquet sous la couette et prit un air plus dégagé en voyant la jeune infirmière entrer.

« Hello, Madison, » lâcha suavement Billy en lui souriant de façon séductrice.

Max leva les yeux au ciel, et Steve lança un regard atterré vers Billy et son abus. C'était comme ça qu'il avait gagné beaucoup de privilèges ici. C'était comme ça qu'il se procurait gratuitement des cigarettes, des desserts au chocolat en plus dans ses plateaux de repas et infirmières prêtes à tout pour lui.

Billy restait finalement Billy.

« Bonjour, Mr Hargrove, » sourit la jeune femme au calepin pressé contre sa poitrine que Steve confirma être de plutôt bonne taille. « Mademoiselle Mayfield, » continua-t-elle en saluant Max. « Mr Hargrove, » ajouta-t-elle en terminant par Steve qui blêmit sur le coup.

Mais alors que les sourcils de Billy se fronçait à l'appellation, Max se jeta presque sur son frère pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le secouer amicalement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que mon frère a fait encore comme bêtise, hein ? » s'exclama-t-elle en voulant noyer le poisson. « Il n'est pas allé _encore_ emmerder la 35 parce qu'il avait rien de mieux à faire quand même ? »

Non habitué aux élans d'affection de la part de la rouquine, Billy lui lança un regard totalement stupéfait mais la rouquine l'ignora et souriait toujours largement à l'infirmière qui paraissait ne pas être perturbée par le spectacle.

« Oh non, pas de soucis, » leur avertit l'infirmière en question pour ensuite lancer un doux regard vers Billy. « Je viens juste vous prévenir que vers 18h, Monsieur Franco viendra discuter de vos conditions de sortie avec vous. Je sais que vous attendez ce rendez-vous avec impatience. »

Alors que Steve avait coupé sa respiration suite à la gaffe, il retint un soupir exaspéré en voyant Billy répondre par un clin d'œil à la jeune femme « vous n'avez pas idée ». Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'infirmière rougit sans pudeur et répondit elle aussi par un clin d'œil. Puis, après un signe de tête à toute la bande, elle quitta les lieux non sans un regard long et suggestif vers Billy Hargrove toujours contre sa sœur dont le bras fin était pressé contre ses épaules.

Une fois la porte refermée, Maxine relâcha brutalement le corps de son frère et son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une expression agacée.

« T'es obligé de draguer tout ce qui bouge ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en tapant ensuite son épaule d'un revers de la main.

« Cette charmante Madison se décarcasse pour me ramener à chaque fois double ration de pâtes, je dois lui être un minimum reconnaissant, voyons, » lui répondit Billy d'une voix plus trainante en étirant ensuite ses bras, se réinstallant en position assise sur le rebord du lit. « J'aimerais par contre comprendre pourquoi Harrington se fait passer pour mon père, » ajouta-t-il en pointant le concerné du bout de son index.

Steve qui avait mis jusqu'à présent, un point d'honneur à dissimuler l'autocollant portant son nom derrière la veste sans manches qu'il portait à l'instant présent, sentait presque ce papier brûler la peau de son torse, bien que ça ne soit techniquement pas possible.

« Pas exactement ton père, non, » glissa Max qui se rassit en tailleur sur le lit. « Me regarde pas comme ça. Tu crois que Steve faisait comment pour venir aussi régulièrement jusqu'ici si on ne lui avait pas donné une couverture, hein ? »

À nouveau, le regard de Billy se planta dans ceux de Steve qui sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler. Il avait su que la stupide idée de Max allait le mordre en retour et il déglutit.

« Je te présente mon beau-frère, » ajouta donc la rouquine en désignant Steve d'un geste de la main. « Il est marié à ta sœur imaginaire. »

Oui, voilà, _marié à la fausse sœur de Hargrove_, c'était moins embarrassant et Steve hocha hâtivement la tête en croisant les bras contre son torse. Ricanant à cette nouvelle, Billy se leva –plus adroitement que toutes les autres fois, ceci prouvant un bon rétablissement- et se planta donc devant Steve qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient tous les deux face depuis l'incident. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du Hargrove depuis ça, et une odeur médicale saupoudrée de nicotine chatouilla les narines de Steve. Il reconnaissait son odeur, malgré l'absence de toute eau de Cologne qu'aimait s'asperger Billy Hargrove et qu'avait pu sentir tant de fois Steve en le croisant dans les couloirs du lycée, au basket ou bien quand il se penchait légèrement sur le comptoir de Scoop Ahoy.

« Ainsi donc, tu es un Hargrove, toi aussi, » lui fit Billy, sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, sa langue venant se glisser subtilement sur ses lèvres. « Quel effet ça fait, hein, Pretty Boy ? »

« Ça… démange, » lâcha Steve quelque peu sur ses gardes. « Pas ouf en réalité. »

Puis, Billy prit le pan de la veste de Steve dans l'une de ses mains et Steve coupa son souffle. Ce genre de proximité alarmante datait maintenant, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Bon sang, c'était bon. Bon de le retrouver sur pieds.

Il ouvrit donc la veste de Steve et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'autocollant rouge de l'hôpital et Steve retroussa ses lèvres, anticipant la réaction hilare de Hargrove. Du lit, Maxine les observait tous les deux en silence, yeux plissés.

« Steve… Hargrove, » lit alors Billy d'une voix rauque et presque provocante. « Étrange. Mon beau-frère n'a pas gardé son nom mais a préféré prendre celui de sa dulcinée. »

« Demanda à Max, elle a orchestré toute cette histoire, » lâcha Steve, peut-être un peu bas, perdu dans les yeux bleus de l'autre homme qui avait à nouveau capté son regard.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux durant l'espace d'un petit instant. Instant que ne sut périodiquement pas calculer Steve et finalement, Billy lâcha le pan de la veste sans-manches de Harrington et tapota son torse du plat de sa main, là où se trouvait à nouveau dissimuler l'autocollant.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, _Steve_, » continua donc Billy d'une voix plus forte pour ensuite désigner Max derrière lui du bout de son pouce. « T'en fais pas, la renarde derrière a beau paraître dangereuse, elle ne mord pas. Ou du moins pas encore. »

Max lâcha un « ha ha, hilarant » sans quitter le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait. Puis, l'expression de Billy devint soudain plus sérieuse et alors que Steve avait légèrement ri à la provocation envers Max, son sourire s'effaça.

« Petit conseil, Princesse, » reprit donc le blond en pointant son index contre le torse de Steve, près de l'autocollant. « Ne laisse pas mon père voir ça. »

« C'est pas comme si vous étiez marié ou je sais pas quoi, » marmonna Max de sa position.

« Tu es bien naïve, Maxine, » lui répondit Billy en tournant la tête vers elle.

_Neil Hargrove_. Steve avait entendu Joyce râler à son propos plus d'une fois, l'ayant croisé dans l'hôpital. Apparemment, c'était un vrai « connard » comme l'avait dit Madame Byers et pourtant même avant ça, quand il était encore au lycée, les rumeurs couraient comme quoi Mr Hargrove était un ancien vétéran mais aussi, une personne très stricte et violente. Max n'aimait pas parler de lui.

« Ça fait des semaines que je cache ce stupide autocollant, t'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce niveau-là, » lui assura Steve d'une voix qu'il espéra légère. « Et puis c'est bientôt fini. Tu sors bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un éclair de gaité passa sur le visage de Hargrove qui hocha lentement la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie, quitter au plus vite cet hôpital et commencer à se reconstruire. Cette chambre lui donnait la nausée quand il était seul, et la nuit étant intenable.

« Première chose que je fais en sortant de ce trou, c'est de m'éclater la panse à Burger King. »

« Euh… Burger King a été ravagé, » glissa Maxine, désolée. « C'est fermé, ainsi que le centre commercial… »

« Ah oui, putain… » maugréa Billy dans la réalisation en passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours si bien coiffés –Steve était prêt à parier qu'il avait réussi aussi à s'accaparer tout un tas de produits pour cheveux malgré les interdictions sanitaires et que tout était caché dans la salle de bain-.

« Y'a toujours KFC, hein Steve ? » renchérit Max soudain plus vivace. « Il kiffe ça, Steve. Il pourrait t'y emmener. »

Max jeta un regard innocent à l'égard de Steve qui lui offrit une expression purement perplexe. Mais il dissimula rapidement sa surprise puisque Billy reportait un regard suspicieux jusqu'à lui.

« Ouais… Si t'as besoin que je t'y emmène, pas de problème, » lui fit Steve. « KFC c'est la meilleure chaîne, comment refuser ? »

Billy plissa les yeux à son encontre, comme détaillant les propos de l'autre garçon. N'ayant plus de voiture pour un temps, le blond était dans l'incapacité de se déplacer partout comme il en aurait envie sauf s'il prenait le bus bondé d'été ou bien volait le vélo de Max.

« T'as pas besoin de faire ça, » lâcha Billy d'une voix rauque.

« Avant que tu ne rabâches un énième discours sur la pitié, non ce n'est pas par pitié que je fais ça. Ça me branche, j'te jure. »

Oui, et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Jamais lui et Billy n'avait fait quoi que ce soit ensemble en dehors du lycée, les quelques rencontres à la piscine ou à Scoop Ahoy n'étant pas considérées comme de réelles sorties. Et sous ses propos, Billy parut se détendre.

« Ouais, peut-être un jour du coup, » concéda Billy ses yeux détaillant un instant le corps tout entier de Steve. « Il me manque presque ton petit uniforme de Scoot Ahoy, » ricana-t-il ensuite.

« Dommage pour toi, je l'ai brûlé dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, » grogna Steve en levant les yeux au ciel. « Plus jamais tu ne verras cette horreur. »

Bon sang, il avait failli répliquer quant à l'uniforme que Billy portait lui sur son lieu de travail. Ou plutôt « avait porté » qui était un simple short de piscine juste pour épater la galerie et faire baver les filles. Mais il s'était rattrapé au dernier moment, concédant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de remémorer tout ça. Et surtout, le fait qu'à présent, la peau de son torse devait avoir de belles séquelles irréversibles suite à l'attaque violente du Mind Flayer contre lui.

Il laissa ses yeux dévier légèrement jusqu'au t-shirt blanc que portait Billy et qui cachait toute la peau qui avait potentiellement pu être marquée. Seules quelques fines cicatrices sur son bras droit surement dues au crash de sa voiture étaient un peu visibles. Ses bras étaient d'ailleurs toujours fermes et musclés, et cela sans même avoir eu recours à quelques séances de sport, ça le rendait presque jaloux. Il avait pourtant perdu quelques kilos, mais sa musculature paraissait ne pas avoir subi grand chose.

Se rendant soudain compte que ses yeux lorgnaient peut-être un peu trop sur les biceps de Billy Hargrove, il se racla nerveusement la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était vraiment temps de partir, Robin allait lui taper sur les doigts s'il était à nouveau en retard.

« Bon je vais devoir y aller, Max, » intervint donc Steve vers la fillette en lui adressant un sourire jovial. « Robin va m'assassiner si je la laisse encore une fois seule avec le boss. »

« Toujours aussi inséparables que Starsky et Hutch ou les Blue Brothers, » fit remarquer sinistrement Billy en croisant les bras, et Steve eut l'impression de lire une étincelle de dégoût dans son expression faciale.

À Scoop Ahoy, rares étaient les fois où Billy et Robin avaient interagi ensemble, et de son point de vue, Steve pensa que Billy était tout ce que détestait sa très chère collègue. Et au vu de la réaction du Californien convalescent, c'était réciproque.

« Ouais, faut croire, » fut la réponse de Harrington qui ne put empêcher un petit sourire narquois de naître sur ses lèvres. « La prochaine fois que tu voudras emprunter un film, tu seras obligé de passer par nous. Depuis la fermeture du centre commercial, c'est le seul VHS club à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

Steve sentit alors son âme être analysée par les yeux immensément bleus de l'autre garçon. Il se demandait bien quelles pouvaient être les pensées de Billy Hargrove à cet instant-là, il avait toujours été difficile à lire, et le restait même à présent.

En réalité, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait à Family Video, il s'était pris à espérer voir Billy Hargrove passer le pas de l'échoppe, tout comme il l'avait fait de temps à autre à Scoop Ahoy et même s'il venait pour lui mener un réel enfer, c'était toujours plus intéressant que l'ennui mortel parfois. Mais non, tout ceci était des utopies puisque Hargrove se trouvait à des kilomètres de là dans une chambre d'hôpital, et puis Steve ne voyait pas le blond être le type de personne à venir emprunter des films, non.

Billy était plutôt du genre à sortir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et fuir son domicile. Il n'avait donc tout bonnement aucune fichue raison pour se rendre où Steve travaillait alors qu'avant, à Scoop, les chances étaient plutôt de son côté. Tout le monde aimait les glaces, surtout l'été.

« Moi je passerai surement, » intervint Maxine toujours assise en tailleur sur le lit, et Steve sursauta presque, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et dans le regard de l'autre homme. « Lucas et moi on se fait une soirée film demain. »

« Ta mère est au courant ? » lâcha aussitôt Billy en se retournant vers sa sœur pour ensuite marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Max poussa un profond soupir et marmonna un « oui, on sera chez lui pas chez nous » avant de reporter un regard exaspéré vers Steve qui prit un air navré pour elle. Dès que Billy avait appris malgré lui que sa sœur sortait avec Sinclair il y a quelques mois de cela, il avait tenu Lucas bien à l'œil n'aimant pas trop quand des garçons tournaient autour d'elle –il était un garçon lui-même et savait jusqu'à où ils pouvaient aller-.

Puis, Steve les salua et ouvrit la porte de la chambre numéro 33, mais avant qu'il ne puisse abaisser la poignée, la voix de Hargrove l'arrêta :

« Hey, Harrington. »

Il se tourna vers l'autre homme près de la fenêtre entrouverte où il s'était accoudé de façon nonchalante –s'il avait son paquet de clopes sous la main, Steve fût assuré qu'il en aurait allumé une- et Billy lui montra le briquet toujours dans sa main.

« Je te revaudrai ça, » lui fit-il alors en ouvrant le briquet d'une main experte pour le refermer aussitôt dans un _clac _sonore.

« Y'a pas de quoi, mec, » lui répondit Steve sous le même ton un peu las, bien qu'un sourire s'étirait légèrement sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Ce chapitre était comme une grosse introduction (j'espère pas trop étouffante) pour arriver aux choses plus sérieuses. La suite sera plus pétillante normalement !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre on aura la présence de Robin et Erica dans un certain Family Video à discuter histoire de cœur au grand dam de notre pur petit Steve._

_Faites-moi part de vos avis, les retours font toujours super plaisir, vraiment ^u^_


	2. Soit ouvert à ce que tu ressens

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
**Soit ouvert à ce que tu ressens  
**_-''-_

_Mardi 6 août 1985 – 13h49_

Le mardi entre midi et quinze heures était le pire des moments quand on bossait à Family Video. Ce n'était pas le travail qui était le hic, loin de là, mais le réel problème était l'ennui. Keith les avait prévenus et évidemment, jamais ses horaires à lui ne tombaient les mardis après-midi. _Jamais_.

Le mardi entre midi et quatorze heures, c'était tout simplement un temps mort. Les places de cinéma à Hawkins étaient à moitié prix durant cette période et c'était là qu'aussi les matchs les plus importants de rugby avaient lieu, ce qui se résumait donc pas une clientèle invisible. Parfois, Steve sortait sur le pas de l'échoppe pour prendre l'air mais aussi, pour s'assurer que l'humanité prospérait toujours.

Ainsi, lui et Robin avait commencé un petit rituel. C'était le moment où ils discutaient de tous et de rien, derrière le comptoir, assis ou allongé sur la moquette. Parfois, Steve ramenait discrètement des burgers ou des frites de la camionnette à l'embranchement de la rue et ils mangeaient en secret à même le sol, ou bien Robin amenait son walkman pour partager sa musique.

Aujourd'hui, Robin était allongée de tout son long sur la moquette, derrière le comptoir qui protégeait leur petit lieu secret, et Steve était adossé au mur près d'elle, tenant une cassette vidéo entre ses mains. Souvent, ils jouaient à un jeu. L'un d'eux lisait le résumé derrière la cassette d'un des films du vidéoclub et l'autre avait à deviner le titre de ce dernier.

Après chaque victoire, Robin récupérait un écriteau plus petit mais semblable à celui de Scoop Ahoy rangé quelque part dans l'arrière-boutique où étaient protégés des reliques ou des films en copies, et notait les résultats.

« Ok, écoute celui-ci, » commença alors Steve, ses yeux reposant sur le résumé derrière la jaquette. « Pour conserver l'anonymat du personnage principal, nous allons l'appeler _Robin_, » la jeune femme ricana, toujours allongée sur le dol, deux mains contre son ventre. « Robin âgée de seize ans est amoureuse du garçon le plus populaire de l'école, Steve. »

Robin rit à nouveau en lâchant un « nooooon » et Steve se coupa pour rire lui aussi à sa blague.

« Et _Steve_ est là aussi pour l'anonymat du plus populaire du lycée ? » l'interrogea ensuite Robin en levant légèrement la tête vers lui, soutenant son crâne à l'aide d'un bras tiré en arrière.

« Yep, tu as beaucoup trop de points en avance, laisse-moi un peu corser le jeu s'il te plaît, je suis en infériorité ! »

Il n'avait pas tort. Qu'avait fichu Robin dans un magasin de glaces alors qu'elle en connaissant un rayon sur tous les films et séries télévisées. Elle était presque incollable et son mois d'essai à Family Video lui avait permis de raffermir cette compétence filmographique.

« Très bien, Steve, » lui répondit Robin avec un sourire amusé. « Mais j'espère que tu comptes poursuivre un peu dans le résumé parce que je suis pas vraiment très avancée. Sais-tu combien de film nyanyan conte l'histoire d'une jeune fille éprise du beau gosse du lycée ? »

« OK, OK, je continue. Donc, Robin, Robin, amoureuse blabla… Lors de son anniversaire que-… »

« Sixteen Candles ! » s'exclama soudain la jeune fille en se levant en position assise tout en levant un poing en l'air. « Ah soupir, un film vraiment long, mais looooong ! »

Steve la regarda d'un air blasé, la cassette vidéo lui tombant presque des mains. Comment faisait-elle pour connaître tant de films ! Et avec si peu d'indice !

« Ça fait donc 1 contre 5, je gagne donc la manche numéro 11, Harrington ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel suite à son énième défaite, Steve passa une main dans ses cheveux, laissant son amie s'esclaffer comme il fallait. S'il continuait comme ça, il ne parviendrait jamais à bien conseiller la clientèle comme le faisait Robin et Keith le jetterait dehors d'un coup de pied au cul.

Tournant ensuite la jaquette, se demandant vaguement pour quelle occasion Robin avait pu voir ce film récent qui semblait être plutôt un film pour jeunes adolescentes –Robin en était une mais bon, elle était _spéciale_ dirait Steve-, il observa les trois personnages qui prenaient la couverture. La fille du milieu était grande, assez bien habillée et coiffée, et plutôt _sympa_.

« Elle est pourtant mignonne, » lui fit Steve en lui montrant la jaquette. « Tu trouves pas ? »

Mais Robin plissa automatiquement les yeux et prit un petit air dégouté.

« Nope, beaucoup trop chicos et trop de _rose_. »

Steve rit doucement en hochant finalement la tête, concédant qu'elle n'avait pas réellement tort. Avec Robin, il était surpris de voir que finalement, quand ils étaient tous les deux, il était facile de parler des préférences de son amie. Parfois, il commentait l'allure d'une mannequin ou d'un personnage féminin et demandait tout naturellement l'avis de Robin. Sa collègue de son côté, lorsqu'ils étaient loin des oreilles, lui répondait en toute honnêteté et en toute normalité.

Robin lui avait un jour avoué qu'il était la seconde personne à savoir qu'elle préférait les filles, et que c'était apaisant de pouvoir en parler de temps en temps comme si rien n'était anormal.

Délaissant la cassette au-dessus d'une pile qu'avaient choisie Steve et Robin avant de commencer leur jeu et se dissimuler derrière le comptoir, Steve reporta son regard vers la jeune femme qui s'adossait en face de Steve contre les étagères, jambes étalées devant elle.

« Toi tu as quelque chose à me dire, » lui fit Robin en plissant les yeux à son encontre. « Tu as enfin une copine ? Ou bien tu as renversé mon vélo en te garant ce matin ? »

Steve resta un instant sans voix, bouche entrouverte, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'en effet il avait laissé son regard vagabonder longtemps sur le visage de Robin tout en cherchant comment verbaliser ses pensées. Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose le démangeait sérieusement, mais il n'avait encore jamais osé en parler à Robin. Hormis Jonathan avec qui il s'était rapproché depuis le temps, Robin était la personne la plus digne de confiance, pourtant.

Et en plus, elle avait eu le courage de confronter son regard et lui dévoiler son plus grand secret, là, il y a un mois, dans les toilettes de Starcourt.

« Euh… C'est… »

Robin arqua un sourcil, le poussant à continuer, mais Steve se racla la gorge et fut pris d'intérêt pour la pile de cassettes. La nervosité le gagnait mais il savait que son amie ne le laisserait pas fuir ainsi.

« Me dis pas que tu as _vraiment_ renversé mon vélo, » lâcha Robin, ses yeux s'arrondissant. « Encore. Parce là tu n'as plus d'excuse, je l'ai accroché au-… »

« Non, non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Ton vélo va très bien, je suis sûr que si tu te lèves, tu peux l'apercevoir tout beau au soleil. »

Sceptique, Robin finit donc par hocher la tête, repliant un bras contre son ventre, le second prenant appui pour presser un poing contre son menton.

Passant distraitement sa langue contre ses lèvres et levant les yeux vers le comptoir derrière Robin, il réfléchit un instant. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, si jamais un client venait par miracle passer le pas de la porte, la petite clochette retentirait dans tout le magasin. Il n'y avait que Robin et son honnêteté et ouverture d'esprit.

« OK, je vais te poser une question mais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. »

« Euh… OK dingus. Tu me fais presque peur. »

Les mains moites, Steve tenta de prendre un air plus dégagé en plongeant son regard dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille en face de lui puis il se lança :

« Tu as toujours aimé… les filles ? »

Surprise par la question, Robin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, d'abord croyant avoir mal entendu puis lâcha un « comment ça ? » et Steve sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Je-… C'est pas… ! Je pense pas que c'est une phase, hein ! C'est que-… »

Il se perdait dans ses mots et il regrettait finalement de s'être lancé dans le sujet. C'était idiot, il se faisait des idées. Et il allait en plus de ça mettre Robin mal à l'aise !

« Hey, relax, mec, » lui fit Robin en se penchant un peu en avant. « Je sais que tu ne le penses pas. Mais oui pour répondre à ton étrange question, j'ai toujours aimé les filles. »

Elle avait baissé un peu le ton, par reflexe et Steve se calma un peu et hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Finalement, cette discussion n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée et Robin était surement la seule qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

« Et, comment t'as su… que tu aimais les filles ? » ajouta-t-il avant de compresser très fort sa mâchoire.

À nouveau, Robin plissa les yeux, détaillant l'autre garçon de ses pupilles inquisitrices et Steve eut la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui tous ses tracas et il se sentit mis à nu.

« C'est juste par curiosité ou parce que tu te poses de sérieuses questions existentielles, Harrington ? » lui fit-elle, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

« Qu-… Hein ? Par curiosité. Par _curiosité_, c'est tout, » lui répondit rapidement Steve en déglutissant difficilement.

Robin hocha lentement la tête en laissant son dos retomber contre les tiroirs du comptoir derrière elle et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça à nouveau, et quand Steve discutait de filles qui l'attiraient et qui pourraient attirer Robin, c'était comme si c'était un fait indéniable à présent.

« Eh bien… » commença-t-elle, ses yeux balayant le mur derrière Steve, pensive. « Je suppose que c'est en fonction de ce que tu ressens. C'est con mais il faut juste être ouvert à ce que tu ressens, Steve. Pour ma part j'ai réalisé vers la fin du collège que d'embrasser un autre type était vraiment deg' et que finalement, une fille… c'était drôlement plus sympa. Fin', pas comme si j'ai une quelconque expérience, mais c'est juste… un sentiment. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle pressa un poing contre sa poitrine près de son cœur et Steve qui buvait ses paroles se mit à hocher la tête.

« J'imagine que pour un mec c'est peut-être un peu plus facile, s'il était dans mon cas, » reprit-elle en croisant les yeux agités de Steve. « Le truc entre vos jambes peut jouer l'effet d'un radar. »

Elle n'avait pas tort et elle rit à ses propres propos, suivi finalement par Steve malgré un petit brin d'ironie dans le sien. Non, il n'avait jamais bandé pour un mec… ou du moins… est-ce que le rêve étrange concernant Hargrove à la piscine qui l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, l'entrejambe durci, comptait comme tel ?

Malgré lui, ses joues se mirent à le brûler et la réalisation le frappa. Est-ce que par hasard… ?

« Toi tu te poses de sérieuse questions… » remarqua ensuite Robin qui se calma, soudain plus sérieuse.

« Comment fais-tu pour si bien me psychanalyser, toi ? »

« C'est à force de t'avoir tout l'été à mes côtés. »

Elle lui sourit doucement et Steve se détendit un peu. Un petit peu. Car cette histoire l'effrayait.

« Il y a un garçon qui t'a tout émoustillé, Harrington ? »

« N-… Non ! Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, j'ai-… »

La panique le gagna un nouveau. Il aimait les filles bon sang. Il avait senti un réel et puissant amour pour Nancy, et il avait eu des ex petites amies avec qui il avait pris son pied. Rien de tout cela n'était faux, il le savait pertinemment, alors pourquoi… _pourquoi_ … ?

« Robin, je capte pas, » capitula Steve en retirant ses genoux contre lui, deux mains se perdant dans ses cheveux. « Je suis sûr d'aimer les filles. J'adore leurs corps. _Vraiment_. Mais… »

Il était bloqué. Pourquoi était-il bloqué ? Robin était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ouvert pour lui. Elle pouvait comprendre !

« Mais un mec en particulier t'attire tout autant et tu es maintenant bouleversé, » compléta Robin d'elle-même.

Steve blêmit, scotché de voir qu'elle avait si bien résumé la situation en une pauvre phrase alors que lui aurait eu besoin d'écrire un essai entier et maladroit pour finalement perdre la pauvre Robin.

« T'as pas à te sentir honteux, » lui fit-elle. « Bien que dans ton cas, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment trouver un garçon attirant. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle balayait exagérément les yeux sur tout le corps de Steve avec une parfaite grimace de dégout qui finalement, délivra un petit rire de la gorge de Steve.

« Arrête, je sais que tu ne me trouves pas si vilain que ça à regarder, » fit Steve, partagé entre le malaise d'avoir vu son secret être tout de suite capté par Robin et l'atmosphère légère qu'arrivait à instaurer son amie.

« Bon c'est vrai que parfois, t'as une tête mignonne, » lui avoua Robin, petit sourire en coin. « Voilà pourquoi tu as tant du mal à pécho les filles, Harrington ! Elles sont jalouses de ta mignognitude ! »

_Pretty Boy_.

La voix rauque de Billy retentit dans son esprit et son estomac chuta de quelques étages. Il pria une divinité inconnue pour ne pas que son visage soit rouge d'embarras face à Robin et osa un regard vers elle, mais finalement, elle avait repris un plus grand sérieux et semblait l'analyser d'un regard vague.

« Je préfère être sexy, que mignon, » grommela Steve en tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Tu sais, j'ai fait quelques recherches, quand j'ai appris que je ne suivais pas le même chemin des autres. Et ton cas existe, » le coupa donc Robin en se penchant un peu vers lui.

« Mon _cas_ ? »

Robin passa pensivement le bout de sa langue contre ses lèvres de façon pensive, comment cherchant ses mots, puis elle replia ses jambes afin d'être assise en tailleurs face à Steve et continua :

« Ouais. Freud a mentionné ça y'a des années. Mais bon c'est pas vraiment à prendre en exemple. Bref, dans le monde, il y a autre chose que l'hétérosexualité et l'homosexualité, mon cher. Il ya un troisième cas. Harrington, je te présente… » elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui, une main près de sa bouche comme pour dissimuler un petit secret « La _bisexualité_. »

Puis, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire franc et les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent au dernier mot. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait contredire son amie qui semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que lui.

« Ça veut dire que tu aimes les deux genres, dingus ! » s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en tapant agilement le crâne de son ami du plat de sa main. « Tu trouves pas ça fabuleux ? Deux fois plus de choix et d'opportunité ! »

Steve ne savait pas réellement s'il pouvait appeler ça de la _chance_, Robin non plus d'ailleurs, car à Hawkins, il y avait des choses à dissimuler pour éviter tout danger. Mais il était vrai que du point de vue de quelqu'un d'ouvert, ceci pouvait peut-être se résumer en quelque chose de serviable.

« Et deux fois plus de pointage dans la case _you suck_, » ajouta sournoisement Robin en se laissant retomber contre la surface plane derrière elle, sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Lui adressant d'abord un regard blasé, Steve détourna ensuite les yeux, se concentrant sur la moquette beige.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment possible ? » l'interrogea-t-il donc, son esprit commençant à fuser. « Avant cette personne ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Peut-être que c'est juste pour lui… »

« Hum… Ça serait bizarre. Je sais pas trop. Mais en tout cas je sais qu'il est carrément possible de vouloir jouer dans les deux cours. Rassuré ? »

Steve osa donc un regard réservé vers elle et tenta un petit sourire, pliant ensuite ses jambes afin de reposer l'un de ses bras contre ses genoux. Il se sentait agité.

« En toute honnêteté… pas vraiment. »

Il y eut un petit temps de silence entre eux, et Robin perdu son sourire au grand dam de Steve qui commença alors à angoisser, pensant avoir dit quelque chose de travers, mais la jeune femme lui porta alors un regard bercé entre douceur et tristesse. Mais aussi, compréhension.

« Oui, je comprends, Harrington, » lui fit-elle, laissant retomber lourdement son crâne derrière elle, ses yeux se perdant alors sur le plafond blanc cassé du vidéoclub. « Quand on sort de la normalité et de ce que les gens attendent de nous, c'est plutôt effrayant… »

Harrington eut comme un petit air de déjà vu, tous les deux assis au sol, à partager leurs secrets.

« Toi en tout cas, t'es une vraie guerrière, je t'admire réellement. »

En effet, face à lui, Robin ne se cachait pas, et gardait toujours le sourire malgré le secret qu'elle devait garder. Derrière son sarcasme et son réalisme acide, elle restait positive et allait toujours de l'avant. Et Steve l'enviait.

« Pas vraiment, tu sais… » lui fit-elle en passant une main contre son front. « J'aimerais être plus forte. »

« Tu l'es, je t'assure ! Oh, et en plus de ça, tu as survécu à l'attaque d'une créature venant d'un autre monde, je trouve ça plutôt badass aussi. »

Robin rit et Steve se prit à apprécier ce doux son. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais la jeune femme avait un rire fascinant et qui avait don d'apaiser n'importe lequel des cœurs.

« Et donc, Stevie, » reprit ensuite Robin, plus joueuse. « Cap' de me dire qui est ton cher et tendre ? »

Apaisement qui finalement fila tel un lapin pour embarrasser Steve qui déglutit en s'agitant. Il ne l'avait jamais dit tout haut et en avait encore une fois peur.

« Allez ! Tu connais bien mes crush, » insista Robin en le voyant hésiter.

« Y'a grave moyen qu'il me tue s'il apprend que j'ai un crush comme tu dis, sur lui. »

« Et alors ? Pour l'instant il n'y a que nous ici, tu peux tout me dire. »

Un large sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres de son amie et Steve eut presque l'impression de faire face au chat dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles et il en eut de lourds frissons qui traversèrent tout son corps tendu.

« T'as pas une petite idée ? » lui demanda tout de même Steve en haussant un sourcil.

Car il ne trainait pas avec trente-six mecs non plus.

« Oh, parce que je le connais ? » s'enjoua Robin au sourire qui s'étira encore plus au grand malheur de Steve.

Allez, il fallait qu'il soit fort. Fort comme Robin qui lui avait avoué le mois dernier avoir un crush pour Tammy Thompson du lycée.

« Yep… Il était au lycée, » capitula Steve avec une légère moue, en regardant ailleurs.

« _Était_… Hum… » Robin tapota le bout de ses doigts contre son menton. « Il est venue ici récemment ? »

« Quoi ? À Family Video ? Non, c'est pas vraiment dans ses cordes, » fut sa réponse brûlante d'ironie.

Soudain, les yeux clairs et ahuris de Robin se verrouillèrent dans ceux de Steve qui tendit tous les muscles de son corps. Au vu de sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait dans un grand « O » et son regard choqué, elle paraissait avoir compris.

« Non ! Pas possible ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tapant une fois dans ses mains pour ensuite rire. « Ne me dis pas que c'est notre cher rescapé que tu vas voir pratiquement tous les jours à l'hosto ! »

« Pas tous les jours non. Et comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Sa petite sœur me parle parfois de toi quand elle vient ici et que tu n'es pas là. »

Steve retroussa ses lèvres et Robin qui eut alors la confirmation qu'il s'agissait très certainement du Californien anciennement possédé par le Mind Flayer, se mit à rire à nouveau, mais loin de toute moquerie. C'était un rire gai.

« Billy Hargrove. LE Billy Hargrove, » ajouta-t-elle ensuite en cherchant précision. « Le type arrivé en novembre dernier au bahut, qui draguait toutes les meufs et qui jouait son mâle alpha ? Le type qui a failli me renverser alors que j'étais à vélo ? »

Outch, cette histoire de vélo, Steve ne la connaissait pas et il pressa alors deux mains contre son visage. Oui, c'était bien le type qui draguait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, notamment à la piscine municipale où il avait dû bien s'éclater.

« C'est pour ça que je suis bien dans la merde, Rob'… »

Il n'y avait tout bonnement aucun moyen que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques, et même, voudrait-il tenter quelque chose avec un autre mec ? Se lancer dans une relation secrète et dangereuse, et être toujours sur le qui-vive ?

« Et… depuis quand tu as des vues sur lui ? » reprit la jeune fille après quelques instants, d'une voix plus sérieuse, plus douce.

« Huh… J'en sais trop rien. Au début, je le haïssais ou du moins, je le portais vraiment pas dans mon cœur, » Steve laissa glisser ses mains le long de son visage en poussant un long soupir. « Mais, je sais pas… En début d'année, on a passé le stade de la haine. Certes on n'est jamais devenus amis mais il faut croire que comme les autres meufs du lycée, je me suis mis à avoir un putain de crush pour lui. »

En réalité, il ne savait pas trop depuis quand. Peut-être la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur la chaise de maître nageur à la piscine municipale, bronzé comme jamais et au short court ? Ou bien la première fois qu'ils avaient partagé une bière après la remise des diplômes, sur le parking ? Ou alors lorsqu'en mai dernier Billy s'était assis pour la première fois à côté de lui en classe et lui avait sorti un tout nouveau surnom : _Princesse_ ?

Steve n'en savait trop rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'alors qu'il avait tenté de nier et d'attendre que ça passe, les choses avaient changé du tout au tout après le drame du 4 juillet. Savoir qu'il aurait pu mourir –il l'avait d'ailleurs cru mort après avoir entendu Max pleurer et crier son nom à Starcourt après que la bête soit morte- avait réveillé quelque chose en lui.

Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus nier.

« C'est clair que ça me serait jamais venu à l'idée de tomber sous le charme de ce relou, » plaisanta son amie. « Mais écoute, on ne choisit pas et puis il te tolère tous les jours dans sa chambre d'hôpital, non, ça veut dire qu'il t'apprécie bien ? »

« Pas tous les jours, » répéta Steve qui avait tout de même son semblant d'intégrité à préserver.

Non, il se refusait de croire qu'il était comme l'une de ces infirmières éprises de cet idiot et qui troquait leurs services entre elles pour avoir plus de temps avec Billy. Non. –Oui, Steve les avait entendues plus d'une fois glousser et faire des marchés stupides-.

« Et… Si jamais le blondinet se trouve être ouvert sur la question, tu serais prêt à laisser tomber les demoiselles pour sortir avec lui ? » lui demanda finalement Robin.

À l'entente et à la pensée de cette potentialité, Steve sentit ses joues brûler et il secoua vivement la tête, refusant de se donner de faux espoirs.

« C'est tout bonnement impossible, Robin, » contre-attaqua-t-il en faisant une croix avec ses mains pour appuyer ses dires. « C'est de _Billy_ qu'on parle, y'a zéro chance que ça se produise. Je t'ai parlé de ce que je ressens plus pour comprendre, pas pour que tu m'aides à faire tomber l'autre idiot dans mes bras. »

« Ouais, j'imagine bien, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, » lui fit Robin en levant ses mains en signe de reddition. « Je peux mener une petite enquête, tu sais. »

Steve enfouit alors son visage dans ses genoux en grommelant. Un espoir naissait dans le creux de ses entrailles alors qu'il ne voulait tout bonnement pas. Billy était le symbole même de l'hétérosexualité sur cette planète, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin et tous les signes qu'il pensait voir n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination ou bien des blagues pour que Billy se fiche de lui.

Point à la ligne. Il devait passer à autre chose.

« Hum… Tu te rappelles qu'il venait souvent à Scoop ? » reprit donc Robin après un temps de silence, l'une de ses mains frottant son menton comme un petit détective.

« _Souvent_ ? N'abusons pas non plus, il venait une ou deux fois par semaine. »

« C'est toujours plus que tes deux amis… hum… Jon-… Jonathan ? »

« Jon ' et Nancy bossaient. »

« Et Billy aussi. »

_Touché_. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer quoi que ce soit. Félicia Chapman était venue à l'échoppe deux fois plus de fois que Billy, et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait un crush sur Steve, non.

« Oublie ça Robin, s'il te plaît, » lui quémanda donc Steve en lui adressant un regard fatigué.

« Pourquoi ça ? Je te rappelle quand tu ma foutais la pression pour que j'aille demander à Mal' d'aller au ciné avec moi ? »

« Mais Malory a peu de chances de te refaire le portrait si il s'avère qu'elle ne préfère pas les filles. »

Robin rit donc légèrement et Steve sourit, pressant son menton contre ses genoux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé discuter de ce genre de truc avec quelqu'un, un jour. Il avait pensé qu'il garderait ce petit secret toute sa vie au fond de son cœur, en espérant bien pouvoir l'étouffer et effacer toute trace.

« Eh beh, beaucoup de drama là-dessous ! » s'écria soudain une voix qui fit brutalement sursauter les deux employés de Family Video. « C'est pas très bon pour le cœur ! »

Quand Steve se redressa dans la panique en shootant dans les cassettes vidéo empilées sur la moquette qui s'étalèrent en éventail, il aperçut avec horreur qu'une fillette était là, bras pressés contre le comptoir, et sourire de fripouille sur les lèvres.

Erica.

Sinclair.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?! » s'exclama Steve en écarquillant les yeux, pressant ses deux mains contre le comptoir qui trembla sous la force.

* * *

_Merci à Cassandre et Mlle Holmes pour vos review, ça fait super plaisir :3 (MlleHolmes, je compte continuer It's Not Bullshit, ça va arriver!)_

_J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a plu, Erica arrive pleinement dans le prochain chapitre (et il y aura du Billy aussi, promis)._

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et à très vite ! :D_


	3. Hawkins restera toujours Hawkins

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
**Hawkins restera toujours Hawkins****  
**_-''-_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?! » s'exclama Steve en écarquillant les yeux, pressant ses deux mains contre le comptoir qui trembla sous la force. _

Il avait été persuadé de ne pas avoir entendu la clochette sonner, et il savait que lui et Robin, même élancés dans des discussions intenses et intéressantes, ne pouvaient pas louper ce signal. Alors comment la petite sœur de Lucas avait-elle pu se faufiler jusqu'ici ? Et depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

« Hey, baisse d'un ton, tu veux, » lui fit Erica en levant son index, sourcils aussitôt froncés. « Je vous signale que c'est VOUS qui avez appâté l'enfant de dix ans que je suis pour faire votre sale boulot. Eh oui, tu as oublié, Harrington, je suis là depuis midi pour faire l'inventaire de toutes les cassettes du magasin et j'ai TOUT bien répertorié sur les feuilles que TU m'as données quand je suis arrivée, » elle glissa devant Steve le papier crayonné par ses soins épinglé au support en carton. « Le marché est donc bouclé, vingt dollars et un an d'emprunt gratuit ET illimité. »

Steve resta comme deux ronds de flanc alors que Robin demeurait silencieuse derrière lui. Merde, comment avait-il pu oublier ça. Lui et Robin étaient parvenus à refiler le sale boulot à la fameuse Erica Sinclair qui avait marchandé avec eux et tout s'était si bien goupillé que Steve lui avait foutu les papiers et le crayon dans les bras et Erica était partie en sifflotant dans les allées de l'échoppe sans que personne ne vienne apposer de veto.

Et c'était il y a deux heures. Elle avait terminé si vite, et en même temps… Elle avait été présente durant tout ce temps…

« Bien… Cool, super, » articula Steve qui avait soudain très chaud en récupérant les papiers. « Les voilà tes vingt dollars. »

Maladroitement, il sortit son portefeuille et tendit deux billets à Erica qui le regardait d'un air soudain blasé et il sua encore plus fort.

« Merci bien, » fit-elle en lui arrachant vivement les billets des mains, semblable à une Reine récupérant son dû de la main de ses sujets. « Alors, comment ça va les amours ? »

Le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour mais avant qu'il ne puisse balbutier une réponse incohérente, Robin prit les devants en pressant son corps contre le comptoir pour faire face à Erica.

« Ne me dis pas que tu nous as épié durant tout ce temps, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sévère mais aussi mal assurée.

Steve pouvait sentir qu'elle était on ne peut plus tendue. Certes, Erica était gentille et indulgente, mais elle parlait aussi beaucoup et personne ne savait comment elle pouvait prendre la chose.

« Non, non, non, je n'ai pas espionné, » répliqua Erica en agitant son index. « Vous parliez juste BEAUCOUP trop fort. Quand je répertoriais le thème _comédie musicale _qui est tout là-bas, » elle montra du bout de ce même doigt les étagères correspondantes. « Je pouvais vous entendre ! Je n'avais même pas besoin de tendre l'oreille. »

Robin et Steve se lancèrent alors un regard paniqué, la jeune fille ayant ses ongles qui entraient presque dans le bois du comptoir et Harrington ayant ses mains pressées fermement autour de son portefeuille en cuir.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, » reprit Erica tout sourire. « Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

Robin fit les gros yeux à la fillette qui sourit encore plus fort.

« Et tu veux combien pour ton silence, hein ? » lâcha Steve entre ses dents, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ils venaient de se vendre tous les deux à Erica Sinclair. Il aurait préféré que ça soit Dustin qui entende tout, ou même Nancy. Mais Erica était bien difficile à gérer.

« Pour qui me prends-tu, voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça ! » s'exclama donc Erica en feignant un air outré, une main contre son cœur. « Des gens de ma classe se moquent et insultent Kim Lynch continuellement, et je ne souhaiterais pas même ça à mes meilleurs ennemis. »

« Qui est Kim Lynch ? » demanda Steve en haussant un sourcil alors que Robin lui tapait l'épaule rudement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il cherchait à savoir ça.

« Une amie qui a des cheveux tout courts alors elle est stéréotypée. Ils pensent qu'elle aime les filles comme Robin. »

« Oh, oh, » s'exclama alors Robin en levant une main devant elle pour empêcher la fillette d'en dire plus. « Garde ça pour toi, tu veux ? Si tu veux pas qu'on soit dans le même cas que ta copine, commence par baisser d'un ton et surtout, oublie tout ça. »

« Oui, oui. »

« Je suis très sérieuse, Erica. »

Steve resta sans voix, n'ayant jamais vu son amie si angoissée et autoritaire. Et Erica sembla s'en rendre compte aussi et son sourire s'effaça puis elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, je ne dirais rien, promis, » soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras. « On dirait que vous allez exploser, vous êtes si rouges. RELAX ! »

Puis, le silence se fit dans le vidéoclub, seuls les sons des voitures qui passaient dans la rue se firent entendre, ainsi que le bruit des poings de Robin qui se serrèrent contre le comptoir.

« Et ça te choque pas plus que ça ? » lâcha donc Robin, aux traits toujours tendus. « Tu es au courant que c'est pas le genre de choses ordinaires qui se dit à Hawkins, hein ? Que ça peut être dangereux et que c'est mal vu ? »

Encore une fois, Erica leva les yeux au ciel alors que Steve n'osait trop intervenir, toujours bouleversé par l'angoisse qu'il ressentait chez son amie.

« Je sais, je sais, blabla blabla, » fit la sœur de Lucas en mimant une mâchoire à l'aide de sa main, qui s'ouvrait et qui se refermait.

« Promet-le, » ajouta Robin toujours très sérieusement. « Que tu ne le diras à personne. »

« Promet-le sur de ton cochon d'inde, là, comme la dernière fois quand tu as juré arrêter de te moquer de Dustin et sa chanson, » ajouta Steve en se penchant lui aussi vers Erica.

Erica prit un air lassé en observant Robin et Steve un par un puis capitula :

« Bien bien, si ça peut vous rassurer. Je le jure sur la tête de Roucky. »

Et soudain, Robin parut se détendre, laissant retomber sa tête en avant en poussant elle aussi un soupir soulagé. Une réelle histoire d'amour liait Erica et son animal Roucky, et ils pouvaient être assurés que jamais elle n'allait briser sa parole.

Steve sentit l'angoisse le quitter lui aussi, bien qu'il gardait un petit goût amer de cette rencontre impromptue avec la fillette. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à propos de ses inquiétudes, et voilà qu'Erica avait tout entendu.

« Doooooooooooonc si j'ai bien compris, » minauda ensuite Erica en souriant à nouveau, pour pointer du doigt Robin qui levait la tête. « Toi tu préfères les filles, surtout une certaine Malory, » puis elle pointa ensuite Steve, toujours accoudé au comptoir. « Et toi tu es amoureux de l'ancien gros méchant qui flagellait les gens. »

Steve crut qu'il allait l'étriper à mains nues et Robin lâcha un « je vais t'étrangler ! » en parfait osmose, ce qui fit rire Erica.

« Je ne suis pas _amoureux_, » grogna donc Steve entre ses dents alors que Robin lançait des éclairs visuels à l'enfant.

« Pourtant, ça me paraissait être plutôt flagrant après ce que j'ai entendu, » ricana Erica en haussant vers lui un sourcil provocateur.

Dieu, il allait la tuer. Steve passa deux mains exaspérées contre son crâne, brassant ses cheveux par la même occasion tandis que Robin menaçait la vie de Roucky le hamster.

O

_Vendredi 9 août 1985 – 14h07_

Ce vendredi ne fit pas exception à la règle. Le soleil d'août tapait toujours aussi fort et lorsque Billy Hargrove mit la première fois le pied dehors, il eut l'impression de rentrer dans un four. Susan Mayfield était encore à l'intérieur à signer les derniers papiers de sortie –Billy n'ayant pas encore l'âge légal- et Max se tenait à ses côtés, skateboard sous le bras.

Les yeux de Billy balayaient l'activité devant lui. Le parking était peuplé et les voitures allaient et venaient dans les allées. Les oiseaux chantaient tout autour, le bruit d'un avion de transport gronda au-dessus de sa tête et le vent claquant contre les feuilles des arbres agrémentait l'animation. Jusque-là, il avait simplement observé le monde en contrebas de sa chambre d'hôpital ou bien traverser le jardin du bâtiment à l'herbe parfaitement coupée et aux grilles épaisses, semblable à une prison.

Mais là, c'était tout autre chose. Cette odeur de liberté lui donnait la nausée et pourtant, il avait souhaité déguerpir d'ici dès son premier réveil dans cette chambre puant le propre et les antiseptiques.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » lui fit Max près de lui, aux deux élégantes tresses et au large sourire. « Tu reprends tes repaires ? »

Mais Billy ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, dégustant le vent qui venait frapper son visage et secouer ses cheveux mieux coiffés que les fois où Harrington venait lui rendre visite. L'air chaud l'étouffait mais une odeur particulière promettait une future tempête, il pouvait le sentir.

« Malheureusement, Hawkins restera toujours Hawkins, » lâcha finalement Billy d'une voix rauque, la gorge sèche.

Puis, il planta ses yeux vers le ciel parfaitement bleu, l'angoisse se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux. C'était devenu un reflexe, de vérifier si le ciel était toujours bleu ou noir, et certainement pas rouge.

« Plus rien ne peut t'approcher, » lui promit alors Max en ayant remarqué son malaise. « Je te le jure. Tout est fini. »

Cette promesse, il l'avait entendu de la bouche de nombreuses personnes. De Max, plusieurs fois, beaucoup de Joyce Byers aussi –et ça l'étonnait de la voir si détendue à ses côtés alors qu'il était quand même allé jusqu'à éclater la figure de Harrington dans son propre salon, et casser sa vaisselle par la même occasion-.

Un scientifique qui était venu plusieurs fois vérifier ses résultats lui avait aussi dit cela. _Owens_ s'il se souvenait bien, ainsi qu'un petit groupe d'hommes à ses côtés, comme une secte secrète. Quand il avait appris pour toute l'histoire une semaine après son réveil, la petite Eleven était là aussi, et il était resté silencieux jusqu'à la fin.

Tout prenait un sens. L'arrivée de ce monstre, les pouvoirs de cet enfant qui s'était baladé dans sa tête, la présence douteuse de Harrington chez les Byers en novembre dernier. Tout prenait un putain de sens.

« Ouais, j'sais, » fut la réponse rapide et morne de Billy en baissant les yeux vers le parking devant lui, restant sous le chaud soleil aux côtés de Max –jamais il ne lui dirait qu'il se sentait toujours observer par cette chose qui avait tant marqué son esprit, mais ça, elle devait surement le savoir-.

Max hocha donc la tête, ses yeux retombant sur le corps de son frère. Il portait une chemise aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, où s'échappaient de légères cicatrices qui étaient très peu visibles, mais le vêtement n'était déboutonné que par un bouton.

Quand Max et Suzan lui avaient demandé ce qu'il voulait qu'elles lui rapportent comme vêtements pour sa sortie, la rouquine avait été surprise de l'entendre dire vouloir une chemise et un jean. Avant cela, elle aurait parié qu'il demanderait un t-shirt ou un débardeur suite à la chaleur étouffante, mais elle avait très vite réalisé que ce n'était surement pas ce que voulait Billy à l'instant présent. Elle l'avait toujours vu en t-shirt à l'hôpital, et les manches laissaient entrevoir des traces plus marquées.

Et elle n'osait imaginer ce qui pouvait se trouver sous son t-shirt.

Mais ce qui était rassurant, c'était que le soleil n'était plus une gêne pour Billy Hargrove.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » lui demanda ensuite Max en déposant l'arrière de son skate contre le goudron du trottoir pour y prendre appui du bout de son coude. « Avec maman on pensait se faire un petit resto', puisque tu sembles reprendre un peu d'appétit. »

Billy quitta enfin les alentours des yeux pour poser son regard sur sa jeune sœur qui avait les yeux pétillants. C'était triste à dire, mais avant le drame du 4 juillet, jamais lui et Maxine ne se seraient adressé la parole de la sorte. Certes leur relation s'était un peu améliorée en début d'année, mais jamais Max ne lui avait transmis un sourire si éclatant.

Et c'était perturbant. Apaisant, mais perturbant.

« Un resto' à 14h ? » lâcha Billy en arquant un sourcil, dissimulant les émotions que lui procurait sa jeune sœur.

« M'man m'a dit que c'est toi qui vois. À toi de choisir, c'est ton jour. »

Inconsciemment, Billy tourna la tête vers les portes de l'hôpital. À travers les vitres, il pouvait voir Susan Mayfield discuter avec la dame de l'intendance, stylo dans une main. La mère de Maxine avait toujours été gentille et douce avec lui, mais totalement écrasée face à Neil Hargrove. Il se demandait bien ce que Susan pouvait bien trouver chez son père.

Sa propre mère avait aussi été douce et gentille, mais elle n'avait pas hésité à montrer les crocs et riposter comme elle le pouvait.

« Alors, tu décides quoi ? Si les resto' sont fermés on peut toujours manger à Wendys' ou au Macdo. »

Billy haussa donc les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment affamé, il l'était beaucoup moins depuis le mois dernier, mais il avait besoin de manger. Et puis, comme lui avait dit Max, c'était presque un miracle qu'avec le peu qu'il mangeait, il puisse avoir conservé à ce point une partie de sa musculature.

Il avait le métabolisme gagnant.

« Mon père est à la maison ? » lui demanda alors Billy.

« Non. Il rentrera ce soir… »

Max détourna les yeux. Elle savait que Neil Hargrove était venu peu de fois voir son propre fils à l'hôpital alors que les médecins avaient été formels, il avait failli _mourir_. Mais Neil paraissait plus préoccupé par le prix des soins intensifs plutôt que par la santé de Billy, et quand Max avait compris ça –alors qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter depuis le temps qu'elle vivait aux côtés de cet homme- elle avait essayé de montrer son désaccord à Neil mais sa mère l'avait arrêté.

Ça ne servait à rien de parlementer avec lui. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Le mensonge était pourtant effrayant et triste, le mensonge aurait poussé chaque parent à prendre soin de leur enfant ayant vécu ce genre de traumatisme. Pour Susan, Neil, et tout Hawkins, Billy Hargrove avait été là au mauvais moment, au centre commercial, et avait été pris dans une des explosions russes, ce qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.

Mais non, ça ne semblait pas assez pour que Neil Hargrove se préoccupe de l'avenir de son fils.

« Alors rentrons à la maison… » lâcha Billy d'une voix plus éreintée. « Je veux juste… m'écrouler un instant sur mon lit et foutre la sono à fond. »

« Ça marche. Et je viendrais pas cogner toutes les cinq minutes à ta porte pour que tu diminues le volume, promis. »

Le petit sourire que Billy vit sur le visage de Max lui serra le cœur et il hocha brièvement la tête en regardant sur le côté. Il pensait que ça allait passer, mais non, il avait bien du mal à faire face à toutes les personnes contre qui il avait été confronté une fois possédé par le Mind Flayer. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout exactement, mais se souvenait de l'essentiel.

Son cœur s'accéléra et il ferma un instant les yeux dans la douleur du souvenir. Il revoyait Maxine au bout du couloir, les joues mouillées de larmes qui se tenait droite et qui refusait de bouger. Il la revoyait lui crier des mots. Son prénom s'il se rappelait bien, et d'autres choses qui avaient titillé son esprit, qui n'avaient été des piques pas assez suffisantes pour le réveiller, mais bien là.

Il se revoyait lever la main vers elle et la frapper en plein visage. Jamais il n'avait frappé Maxine. Jamais. Pas même lorsqu'elle et lui s'engueulaient comme des chiffonniers ou quand Max lui avait foutu un brutal coup de pied dans le tibia pendant une dispute. _Jamais_.

Il avait l'impression d'être son père.

« Billy, ça va ? Tu phases pas ? T'as besoin de t'asseoir ? » fit soudainement la voix de Maxine.

Billy sentit sa petite main venir toucher son poignet nu et il leva brutalement les yeux tout en retirant son bras. Max prit un air aussitôt navré et leva les mains en signe de reddition tout en lançant un « désolée » et Billy sentit son cœur se serrer.

Mais Max ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Comment pouvait-elle ne _pas_ avoir peur ?

« Je vais bien. Arrête d'angoisser, je ne suis plus sensible à la chaleur. On vient de Californie, rappelle-toi. »

« Tu sais que même parfois, je me demandais comment tu faisais pour rester sous le soleil brûlant à la piscine municipale sans même suer. Moi je fondais ! »

« C'est parce que tu as une peau de rouquine, dommage pour toi, » lui fit Billy en la poussant sur le côté dans un geste amical.

Et Max sourit à nouveau, la préoccupation quittant les traits de son visage, mais ceci ne calma pas le Californien qui avait bien du mal à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Maxine mentionnant la piscine de Hawkins n'avait pas aidé.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir été si longue ! » fit soudain Susan Mayfield qui arrivait derrière eux tout en refermant hâtivement son sac à main. « L'ordonnance pour les médicaments n'était pas bonne, ils ont dû le faire réimprimer. »

« Billy voudrait rentrer, » lui fit Max. « Je me suis que je pourrais faire une salade ou quelque chose pour rafraîchir, non ? »

Susan sourit chaleureusement à sa fille et Billy arqua un sourcil à l'adresse de Maxine.

« Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? » lâcha-t-il, dubitatif.

Après tout, jusqu'à présent, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls sans personne pour faire à manger et que Billy avait une flemme intersidérale de bouger ses fesses pour acheter quelque chose ou cuisiner, il avait toujours vu Maxine grignoter dans la boîte de céréales ou bien se faire des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture qui n'avait aucune forme.

Ce fut un regard lourd que Max adressa à son frère.

« J'ai aidé Eleven à faire les cupcakes de la dernière fois, » lui fit-elle remarquer en haussant les épaules. « Et tu les as aimé. Oh d'ailleurs, El' regrette de ne pas être là pour ta sortie, elle avait un rendez-vous avec le doc Owens. Et Steve bosse. »

Oui, Harrington lui avait dit il y a deux jours quand il était venu lui rendre une visite éclair avant de rentrer le soir pour un repas de famille, qu'il bossait toute la journée du vendredi et qu'il ne pourrait pas être là. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Harrington semblait navré et se sentait obligé de lui dire cela, ce n'était pas comme si Billy attendait que toute la populace vienne lui souhaiter une bonne sortie.

Ainsi, sous les dires de la fillette il haussa les épaules et Susan vint demander à Billy si tout allait bien, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, lui affirmant qu'ils pouvaient aller faire les courses avant de rentrer. Touché mais n'aimant pas la pitié dans les yeux de la mère de Max, il lui assura que tout allait bien.

En réalité, il avait juste envie d'enclencher son lecteur vinyles, de se jeter sur son lit et fermer les yeux.

Le voyage jusqu'à la demeure Hargrove-Mayfield se fit en grande partie dans le silence. Billy assis à l'avant du côté passager, regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, et lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'aciérie Steel Works, son sang ne fit qu'un tour mais il ne put détourner les yeux.

Des bandelettes jaunes de police entouraient le lieu, mais il n'y avait personne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient trouvé là-dedans mais Billy refusait d'y penser. Et malgré lui, il sentit la panique le gagner.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Max remarqua son malaise et commença à lui parler, passant sa tête entre les deux sièges malgré Madame Mayfield qui lui disait de retourner au fond du sien. Elle lui parla de la nouvelle machine qu'avait créée Dustin pour détecter le taux d'humidité et prévoir s'il allait pleuvoir –certainement que cette machine indiquait à ce moment même qu'il était très probable qu'il pleuve d'ici quelques heures-, elle lui raconta aussi une anecdote concernant Eleven et Jonathan qui réparaient une porte chez les Byers mais avaient fini coincé des heures dans la salle de bain après avoir cassé le loquet.

Billy se força à se concentrer sur la voix rapide et trépignante de la rouquine alors que la voiture filait le long des arbres épais. Susan laissa sa fille installée entre les deux sièges, et souriait doucement, comme soulagé de voir enfin Max et Billy s'entendre aussi bien.

Lorsqu'ils entèrent dans le quartier, Billy n'avait toujours pas pipé mots mais écoutait toujours Max. À vrai dire, ces petites histoires eurent don de le détendre un peu, et un très léger sourire pensif s'était installé sur ses lèvres.

Jusqu'à ce que Max mentionne Steve alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à la maison.

« Apparemment, la fille avait laissé un papier dans la cassette qu'elle a rendue à Steve, » expliqua Max qui avait les bras croisés contre le dossier du siège de Billy. « Un message d'amour dégoulinant de niaiserie d'après Dustin, mais tu trouves pas ça romantique ? Quoi que non, toi t'es pas du genre à procéder à de petites attentions comme ça. T'es plus à foncer dans le tas, hein ? »

Et Max s'esclaffa toute seule alors que Susan lui demandait d'arrêter de prendre la tête à Billy.

Mais Billy ne disait toujours rien, sourcils froncés tout en observant les maisons de son quartier, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il avait refermé douloureusement son poing pressé contre sa cuisse.

_Steve Harrington_. Ce prénom lui faisait toujours l'effet d'une claque. Il pensait qu'avec le temps, ça changerait, il avait tout fait pour que ça change. Il avait ensuite pensé qu'après la possession du Mind Flayer, il serait un homme nouveau –certes bien usé et traumatisé- et que ses yeux n'iraient plus jamais détailler l'autre garçon dans l'attente vaine qu'un jour, il réponde à ses regards de la même manière que lui.

Il pensait qu'après avoir merdé et avoir été poussé à faire d'horribles choses, on le fuit, on le déteste. Mais ce fut le contraire. Max venait le voir tous les jours, Eleven lui laissait des messages par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur quand elle ne pouvait pas venir, Joyce prenait des nouvelles pour il ne savait qu'elle foutue raison, et Steve… Steve Harrington s'était pointé presque tous les jours, certes pas longtemps, mais voir sa petite frimousse passer le pas de sa porte était à chaque fois embrasant.

Non, rien de tout cela n'avait changé. Et comme il y a quelques mois, il allait continuer à être dans le déni le plus total et tout de même se noyer dans des espoirs impossibles.

« Ça y est, King Steve s'est enfin casé ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Billy en levant les yeux vers le rétroviseur intérieur pour croiser le regard de sa sœur. « Je ne me laissais pas de le voir se prendre des râteaux à Scoop. »

« Nope, apparemment, il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Dustin était fou, selon lui elle était encore plus sexy que Tanya Roberts ! »

Billy ricana à la comparaison tout en secouant la tête.

« Non, impossible, » souligna-t-il.

« Je suis du même avis. »

Billy reporta son regard vers la route toute proche de leur maison, ignorant le sentiment de légèreté qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Max avait dit que Steve n'avait pas conclu. C'était ridicule comme raisonnement, il le savait et s'en mortifiait chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'autre garçon de cette manière, mais à vrai dire, il n'avait plus trop la tête à se soucier de ce genre de chose.

Il était fatigué et blasé.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Susan était au téléphone pour commander des pizzas sous la proposition de Max qui avait été acceptée, et la rouquine qui l'avait suivi, déposa le second sac sur son lit.

Aussitôt, ne se souciant pas de la présence de sa sœur dans sa chambre –qu'il avait toujours interdit ici jusque-là, ouvrit le sac qu'il déposa brutalement contre son bureau pour dezipper la fermeture et récupérer un paquet de Marlboro. Rapidement, son précieux briquet cliqua l'ouverture et un filet de nicotine s'échappa de la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Comme une sœur attentionnée, Max alla aérer la chambre de Billy et le soleil s'engouffra dans la chambre, le vent qui se levait venant brasser les cheveux de la rouquine et les pages de magazines jetés sans ordre sur une commode.

Billy remarqua ensuite que son cendrier avait été vidé et lavé, ses chaussures alignées le long du mur et ses vêtements qu'il se rappelait, tapissaient une partie de sa chambre, étaient rangés ou mis au sale.

« M'man s'est permis de faire le ménage, un peu, » l'avertit Max qui remarqua le temps d'arrêt chez Billy qui fixait ses baskets et bottines si bien positionnées. « Elle n'a touché à rien d'autre, relax. »

Oui, Max savait que Billy détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires, même aux produits qu'il avait dans la salle de bain, mais le blond se contenta de hocher la tête en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette, ne demandant même pas à Max de dégager d'ici.

Max s'installa ensuite sur le lit tout en retroussant les lèvres, observant son frère qui détaillait sa chambre, comme n'ayant jamais imaginé pouvoir remettre les pieds ici.

« Et… euh… » commença Max plus nerveusement. « Y'a peut-être certains trucs qui sont plus vraiment à leur place, ou bien tu verras un peu de bordel dans ta commode… »

Cette fois-ci, Billy se retourna vivement vers Max, expression mixée entre panique et irritation et Maxine retint sa respiration. Mais elle préférait lui dire la vérité avant qu'il ne se rende compte par lui-même que quelqu'un avait potentiellement fouillé dans ses affaires quand il n'était pas là.

« C'est El' et moi ! » ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant qu'il ne lui gronde quelque chose. « Quand on te soupçonnait d'être le Mind Flayer, on essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, on a cherché des indices sur… sur Heather, ou bien sur quelque chose en lien avec l'Upside Down… »

Dans un coin de son esprit, Billy savait que ça avait été légitime de leurs parts à toutes les deux après tout ce qui s'était produit, mais un tiraillement de crainte acide vint brûler ses entrailles et il abaissa lentement la cigarette qu'il avait coincée entre deux doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'il tenta de garder stable et non effrayante.

« Rien, vraiment rien. Hormis tes _pornos_, Billy, » ajouta-t-elle en baissant d'un ton et Billy blêmit aussitôt, manquant presque de laisser tomber la clope sur la moquette. « Tu ferais mieux de trouver un endroit un peu moins évident. T'es vraiment pas fute-fute. »

Et elle désigna quelque chose derrière Billy d'un geste de la tête. Lorsque Billy se retourna vivement vers ce qu'elle montrait, il vit qu'il s'agissait seulement de sa table de nuit et intérieurement il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Justement, ces magazines-là étaient rangés là de façon stratégique, et savait que son père était tombé dessus plusieurs fois.

C'était bien là le plan.

« Pauvre El', heureusement que ce n'est pas elle qui soit tombée dessus ! » ajouta Max avec un sourire exaspérée.

Il avait paniqué sans raison. C'était impossible qu'Eleven et Max aient pu tomber sur sa réelle cachette. Bon il est vrai que les pouvoirs de la fillette lui échappant, il ne savait pas trop s'il était possible ou non pour elle de savoir qu'il y avait un renfoncement dans le mur de son placard, caché derrière un pan en bois.

C'était là où était caché le shit qu'il avait, un peu d'argent d'urgence, et le bon porno comme il aimait si bien l'appeler. Le genre de magazines pornographiques qui signerait son arrêt de mort si jamais son père venait à le trouver. Mais le tout était dissimulé dans une boîte à chaussures derrière le mur, et personne ne semblait l'avoir trouvé.

Pas même El' ou Max, ou du moins, il lui semblait.

Et il espérait qu'Eleven n'avait pas trop fouillé dans son esprit non plus.

* * *

_On est d'accord que les magazines pornos dans le premier tiroir de Billy, ça criait quelque chose à compenser non XD Dans le premier tiroir voyons, à la vue de tous ! Bref, c'est évidemment libre à toutes interprétations._

_Je me suis prise à adorer écrire le personnage Erica, et égale à elle-même, elle va mener la vie dure à notre Steve adoré. Du côté de Billy, en plus de son tourment vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers Stevie, il va devoir affronter ses démons. _

_Je vous remercie donc pour vos reviews, ça fait un bien fou de voir que cette histoire vous plait :3 Ainsi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres avis et remarques, ou même un seul petit mot, sachez que ça fait toujours plaisir et ça booste ;) _

_Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine, ciaou_


	4. C'est ma putain de faute

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
** C'est ma putain de faute****  
**_-''-_

« Je vais vraiment la tuer, » s'exclama Steve Harrington après avoir fermé la porte du vidéoclub derrière lui, bien que l'objet de ses tracas se trouvait juste derrière lui, au sourire de vipère.

Pour toute réponse, Erica Sinclair claqua plusieurs fois sa langue contre son palais « tu tu tu » tout en agitant son index dans sa direction et ceci eut dont d'amplifier les envies de meurtres de Steve Harrington à deux fois.

« Tu veux une peine de prison de trente ans, _Harrington_ ? Tu ressortiras tout vieux, tout ridé, tout agri, pas simple pour draguer les filles, hein ? Encore plus dur pour draguer QUI. TU. SAIS. »

« On a bien réussi à cacher au monde le cadavre d'un monstre venu d'un monde parallèle, tu crois que j'aurais du mal à cacher ton corps, sérieusement ? » s'exaspéra Steve en agitant ses mains vers elle, manquant presque de lâcher la clé de Family Video. « Et puis, tu as promis, alors arrête d'en parler ! »

Bon sang, il devrait lui couper la langue. De combien était la peine pour une langue coupée ? Steve serait prêt à risquer sa liberté pour ça. Dieu, pourquoi Robin avait choisi ce moment pour finir une heure avant lui ? Pourquoi avait-il à faire la fermeture ? Il suspectait presque Erica d'avoir attendu expressément la fin de son travail pour se montrer et venir lui parler de son crush.

Elle avait même donné un nom de code à Hargrove : Spicoli. Le nom d'un personnage dans le film adoré de Steve Harrington qui avait étrangement la même coiffure que Billy. Et Steve en aurait ri la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce stupide nom de code si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée.

« J'ai promis de n'en parler à personne, » rectifia-t-elle en pressant ses poings contre ses hanches comme une mère offrant une leçon de morale. « Pas que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler à _toi_. »

Steve écrasa une main contre son visage tout en s'obligeant à respirer. Un et deux. _Un et deux. _Visiblement, la fillette semblait déterminée pour aider Steve à s'approcher de Billy Hargrove. Et c'était tout bonnement une calamité. C'était tout bonnement de la folie !

« Je sais que tu as besoin de mon aide, » ajouta Erica en croisant ensuite les bras contre sa poitrine tandis que Steve vérifiait à nouveau qu'aucun piéton ne les épiait mais non, la rue était assez vide. « Je me rappelle d'être presque embarrassée quand tu essayais de draguer les nénettes à Scoop Ahoy. »

« C'était dur, OK, » lâcha Steve qui se sentit blessé dans sa fierté. « Ce stupide chapeau ruinait tout mon charme et Robin me stressait derrière avec son stupide tableau ! »

« Maintenant tu n'en as plus de _stupide chapeau_, mais tu es toujours célibataire, Harrington. »

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne, c'est tout. »

Il se demandait sincèrement pourquoi il argumentait au beau milieu de la rue avec Erica Sinclair, mais il était presque sûr que s'il fuyait en voiture, Erica sauterait sur son vélo pour le suivre jusqu'à chez lui et hurler tout un tas d'inepties pour le faire s'arrêter.

« C'est parce que tu te réserves pour Spicoli, oui, » glissa alors Erica avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu-… NON ! Et arrête de l'appeler Spicoli ! » s'écria Steve en oubliant presque qu'il était en public, le rouge aux joues. « Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma situation amoureuse, hein ? Aux dernières nouvelles, à Scoop tu te marrais bien dans ton coin avec ta troupe d'amis. Oui, oui, je vous voyais bien. »

Son cœur battait à la chamade, ne sachant comment arrêter cet enfant de sortir tout ce qu'elle pensait sans filtre et surtout en plein public. Il espérait tellement que Robin soit là, elle aurait su comment s'en sortir. Car pour l'instant, Steve n'avait qu'une seule option, bâillonner la sœur de Lucas, la foutre dans son coffre et la perdre dans la forêt de Hawkins.

« Nous sommes Scoops Troop, il est temps qu'on s'entraide, » lui expliqua la fillette en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Et ce sera des services gratuits. Voyons, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, on peut bien faire ça. »

Mais non, Steve ne voulait pas croire ça.

« J'ai l'impression que ça tourne simplement à ton avantage ! » s'exclama Steve en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

«Ton histoire est intéressante, les vacances m'ennuient en ce moment, vois-tu. Un peu de piment est toujours le bienvenu. »

« Ce piment dont tu parles, je m'en passe très bien. Maintenant oublie ça et rentre tranquillement chez toi regarder _My Little Poney_ avant que Dustin ne te spoile le dernier épisode. »

Puis, il abandonna et se dirigea à grandes enjambées jusqu'à sa voiture, cherchant prestement la clé dans la poche avant de son jean.

Et lorsqu'il s'installa au volant et que la portière côté passager s'ouvrit elle aussi pour accueillir une Erica loin d'avoir abandonné, Steve se mit à regretter amèrement que la fillette n'ait pas été perdue pour toujours dans les conduits d'aération de la base souterraine russe.

« Erica… » commença Steve en pressant ses deux mains contre le volant, regardant droit devant lui.

Mais la fillette referma la portière derrière lui, bien installée dans la belle BMW spacieuse du Harrington et prit un air plus déterminé. Fini les sourire sournois et les mines sarcastiques, et prit un ton plus grave :

« Je suis sérieuse, je suis prête à aider l'âme en peine que tu es. »

Mais Steve n'était pas du tout du même avis que la fillette et sa journée l'ayant épuisé –l'empêchant même de pouvoir potentiellement accueillir Billy à la sortie de l'hôpital- il se demandait bien comment il faisait pour ne pas perdre son calme. Il faut croire qu'avec le temps, à côtoyer tout un tas de gosses, il était rodé.

Il prit une plus ample inspiration, vérifia que les vitres étaient closes et se retourna vers Erica.

« Tu peux pas… tu ne peux pas continuer de parler de ces choses-là, tu m'entends ? » l'avertit-il, faisant des gestes nets avec ses mains comme un père de famille souhaitant clore le sujet. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal, et tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais. Si on nous entendait, je-… »

« Personne ne s'en doute, Steve, » le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard blasé, comme déçue de voir que Steve ne lui faisait pas confiance sur ce point-là. « Je fais attention à mes mots, j'ai même trouvé un petit surnom à ton amoureux. Et puis, tout le monde pense que Steve _Hair_ Harrington est un parfait coureur de jupons qui n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'avoir un crush sur un autre mec. Sur le style de Spicoli. »

Il y avait tant de choses qui irritaient Steve dans cette phrase. Tant de choses ! Le surnom ridicule, l'appellation « amoureux », la confiance injustifiée d'Erica et aussi son ton si léger face à une telle conversation ! Steve serra les dents, concédant que Sinclair femelle était l'enfant la plus difficile à gérer de tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyés jusque-là.

« OK, OK, si tu veux, si tu veux ! » capitula Steve en agitant toujours ses mains avec vigueur. « Mais n'oublie pas un détail ! C'est que cette histoire que tu essaies de forcer, elle est sans espoir, tu m'entends ? Billy a beau avoir été possédé par un monstre démoniaque, ça ne change pas la personne qu'il est. Et tu sais ce qu'il est ? »

Erica secoua innocemment la tête sans lâcher Steve et son ton presque fou des yeux.

« Un mec qui court après toutes personnes de sexe féminin et qui a mis dans son pieu au moins la moitié des meufs de son année, » lui répondit alors Steve d'une voix haut perchée.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

« Quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Erica sourit à nouveau malicieusement et le pointa du bout de son doigt vernis de rose.

« Regarde-toi. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment si tu avais plus de deux neurones pour t'en souvenir, qui aurait pensé sur cette planète que STEVE HARRINGTON puisse être amoureux d'un garçon ? » puis elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, penchant la tête sur le côté avec supériorité évidente. « Qui te dit que ce n'est pas la même chose pour Spicoli ? »

Enroulant le volant de ses bras, Steve pressa son front contre ses mains, désespéré. Jamais il ne s'était posé cette question, jamais il n'avait osé remettre en question la sexualité pourtant évidente de Billy Hargrove. Et pour plusieurs raisons : Parce qu'il refusait de s'offrir de faux espoirs, et c'était hautement improbable connaissant le personnage, que Billy était Billy, et qu'il ne savait même pas s'il serait prêt à se lancer dans une relation amoureuse avec un autre garçon.

Et puis même s'il était prêt, serait-il d'attaque à avoir Billy Hargrove pour petit ami, hein ? Là aussi c'était une question complexe.

« Bon, d'accord, j'abandonne je te laisse les commandes, » annonça soudain Erica.

Croyant avoir mal entendu, Steve leva la tête, quittant ses bras et lui lança un regard on ne peut plus suspect. Depuis quand Erica Sinclair abandonnait-elle si facilement ?

« Mais si l'occasion se présente, tu me laisseras enquêter, hein ? » ajouta-t-elle en souriant candidement.

Steve plissa les yeux à son encontre, toujours penché contre son volant et Erica continua :

« Si jamais je le croise en faisant les courses, ou en allant chercher mon frère chez sa copine. Tu m'autorises à enquêter ? »

_Ouhla_, il voyait où voulait en venir Erica. Elle allait forcer le destin afin de pouvoir rencontrer Billy Hargrove, c'était une évidence ! Et alors qu'il se redressait pour lui ordonner d'abandonner cette mission suicide, Erica leva un index devant elle pour le couper et reprit sous le même ton léger et distingué :

« AVANT que tu ne fasses ton _gneugneu Erica, tu vas cracher le morceau gneugneu et ma vie sera un enfer_… je sais être subtile, merci. »

Une vision cauchemardesque se dessina dans l'esprit de Steve qui voyait Erica sonner chez les Hargrove, se tenant de façon tout innocente sous le perron et Billy apparaissant devant elle. Il la voyait poser des questions tous à fait déplacées et Billy Hargrove rugir de colère pour ensuite pousser Erica et partir casser la gueule à Steve.

« Si tu fais ça, je t'étrangle, et Roucky aussi, » lui fit Steve avec de gros yeux effrayants.

« Relax, mec. J'ai juré sur lui, sur Roucky, REMEMBER ? J'ai pas envie qu'il meurt mon pauvre bébé, donc tu es assuré que ton secret ne sera jamais révélé au grand jour. »

Puis, sans demander son reste, Erica se retourna pour ouvrir vivement la portière et sauta agilement hors du véhicule, le vent frais qui prenait en ampleur s'engouffrant dans la voiture et allant secouer les cheveux d'un Steve désespéré.

« T'en fais pas, tu me remercieras un jour ! » s'exclama alors Erica en se tournant vers lui pour lever un pouce de victoire avant de fermer la portière.

Et lorsque Steve cria à l'aide le nom de sa collègue dans sa tête, la première goutte de pluie vint s'écraser sur son pare-brise.

O

_Vendredi 9 août 1985 – 20h22_

Billy Hargrove se tenait face au tableau à l'entrée de la piscine municipale de Hawkins, à l'abri de la pluie torrentielle. Les grilles avaient été fermées suite aux personnels qui quittaient les lieux à 20h –oui, Billy se rappelait des horaires par cœur- mais ça ne l'avait en rien empêché de grimper le long du fer pour retomber lourdement de l'autre côté, non sans lâcher une grimace de douleur suite à ses blessures encore un peu fraiches.

Cheveux trempés, chemise collant contre sa peau, Billy restait à fixer les photos du tableau tandis que les gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de son visage pour tomber sur les dalles à ses pieds.

La photo de Heather n'était plus ici, dans la partie consacrée à la présentation des maîtres nageurs. La sienne était pourtant toujours là, sur le côté gauche, cliché pris dès le premier jour, quand il était totalement motivé pour gagner un peu de pognon mais aussi lui permettant d'entretenir son image, au sein de toutes les dames et demoiselles qui tombaient pour lui. Cependant, jamais plus il ne pourrait travailler à nouveau ici.

Plus _jamais_.

Il tourna la tête vers le bout de l'allée protégée qui donnait sur la piscine arrosée par l'eau de pluie. La vision des vestiaires pour hommes lui donnait la nausée. Ce tableau où la photo de Heather n'était plus lui donnait la nausée. Cette histoire ridicule pour couvrir la mort de son ancienne collègue et ses parents lui donnait la nausée.

« Hey ! Billy ! » s'exclama soudain une voix dans le lointain. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Billy n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête dans la direction opposée à celle de la piscine pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Soit elle l'avait suivi, soit en remarquant son absence à la maison, avait dû deviner qu'il était parti pour la piscine. Peut-être avait-elle pédalé sous toute cette flotte, ou bien elle avait marché comme lui pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il n'en savait trop rien et n'en avait tout bonnement rien à faire.

« C'est pas tes affaires. Casse-toi, » lâcha Billy d'une voix forte sans lâcher le tableau des yeux, afin de se faire entendre sous la pluie puissante.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas été cet idiot de Chet qui s'était vu être pris dans les filets du Mind Flayer ? Ou bien cette pétasse de Stéphanie ? Non, il avait fallu que ça soit Heather Holloway.

D'une main rageuse, il arracha sa propre photo, ainsi que celle de Chet et Stephanie qu'il déchira, roula en boule et jeta au sol avant de venir presser un poing et son front contre le tableau, mâchoire compressée au maximum.

Soudain, il entendit le grillage être secoué, et il tourna aussitôt la tête vers sa jeune sœur qui avait ses deux mains entourant le fer et qui semblait tester le terrain avant de grimper.

« Dégage de là, rentre à la maison, ta mère va péter un plomb ! » s'exclama Billy à son égard.

De sa position, Billy vit clairement le regard glacial que lui adressa Maxine. Son vélo était jeté à côté d'elle près de la pelouse et elle portait sur elle un simple pull manches courtes jaune, mais rien pour se protéger de la pluie. Puis, après un énième lancé de balles mortelles par l'intermédiaire de son regard froid, Maxine leva les mains plus haut sur la grille et serra fermement le fer.

« Non, pense même pas à escalader, tu vas te ramasser, dipshit ! » grogna Billy en fronçant les sourcils, ne pouvant pas croire que Maxine déboursait autant d'énergie pour le surveiller.

« Si tu l'as fait, je vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas, je suis plus légère et plus agile. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires elle commença à grimper, le grillage tremblotant furieusement sous son ascension et Billy fut partagé entre rester là les bras croisés à se moquer de son périple et de sa future chute ou bien de se précipiter jusqu'à la grille pour rattraper son petit corps avant qu'elle ne se brise une cheville et que Neil lui jette la faute sur lui.

Mais finalement, il ne fit rien de tout ça puisque Max parvint à passer de l'autre côté sans trop de difficulté avant de marcher à grandes enjambées déterminées jusqu'à lui, ses cheveux roux attachés en arrière dégoulinant de pluie.

Billy était presque admiratif de l'avoir vu si bien se débrouiller pour entrer en infraction dans une propriété privée. Mais il cacha tout élan d'émotion et fronça les sourcils une fois qu'elle fut face à lui sous l'abri.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là, hein ? » dit-il en croisant les bras contre sa chemise trempée. « Je compte pas fuguer ou me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture ! Tu peux me lâcher, c'est bon ! »

« Je sais. Mais quand j'ai compris que tu allais à la piscine, j'ai senti que je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller seul ! »

Ils restèrent un instant face à face, Max encore essoufflée d'avoir pédalé jusqu'ici, Billy éreinté par ses nuits sans sommeil réparateur.

« C'est pas une bonne idée de revenir ici… Ou du moins, tout de suite et seul, » lui fit alors Max, moins furibonde, détournant les yeux vers la piscine derrière Billy.

Après le drame du 4 juillet, Max n'avait plus remis les pieds à la piscine municipale. Ni même Lucas qui adorait ce lieu –ils avaient choppé tous les deux les horaires de Billy pour ne pas être là quand lui était de garde, et avoir un peu d'intimité-. Même Dustin qui avait prévu d'y aller à son retour du camp avait oublié toutes idées, alors qu'il n'avait même pas participé à la mission sauna.

Max déglutit, ses yeux se plantant sur les vestiaires des hommes, là où le gang avait mis leur plan à exécution. C'était la première fois qu'elle y retournait depuis, et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher des souvenirs douloureux de revenir hanter son esprit. Des visions concernant Billy dans le sauna, pleurant et suppliant Max.

Des images qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

« T'es pas ma baby-sitter… » largua Billy d'une voix plus basse, suivant ensuite le regard de sa sœur.

« Je sais. Je suis juste ta sœur. »

En temps normal, il aurait insisté sur le « demi-sœur ». Max aussi insistait beaucoup sur cette dénomination quand quelqu'un osait dire que Billy était son _frère_, mais ce temps sembla révolu, et le blond ne vint pas la contredire.

Puis, fatigué et terrassé par tous les souvenirs douloureux de cette piscine, Billy vint presser une main contre son crâne aux cheveux toujours trempés et il avala difficilement, retenant des larmes de regret et de colère.

« Heather… » commença-t-il, sa voix étant presque étouffée par le bruit de la pluie. « Il a fallu que ça soit elle. Quel âge elle avait ? Seize ? Dix-sept ? Elle était plus jeune que moi, putain… »

Max resta silencieuse, son cœur se serrant aux propos de son frère. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais confié de son plein gré. Ça avait toujours été quelqu'un d'autre qui lançait le sujet, lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer, que rien de tout ça n'était sa faute. Ainsi, elle le laissa parler.

Pour la première fois, Max sentit son rôle de sœur être encrée dans sa chair.

« Elle voulait être actrice, » continua Billy ses yeux balayant le sol, refusant de se tourner vers la piscine. « Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai ri. J'ai putain de ri. Mais elle ne l'a pas mal pris. Elle ne prenait jamais rien mal, ne partait jamais au quart de tour. Elle était calme, gentille et sans prise de tête. Avec l'argent de ce taf elle allait se payer sa propre bagnole, elle m'avait déjà montré le modèle dans un magazine… Et moi j'ai brisé absolument tous ses rêves. »

« Billy-… »

« C'est ma putain de faute, » le coupa-t-il en serrant le poing.

Au moment où il se tournait, Max comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle l'avait déjà vu procédé ainsi, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas le permettre. Ainsi, avant que le poing de Billy ne s'encastre violemment dans le mur en pierre rouge de la piscine, Max se propulsa vers lui pour le pousser en arrière et l'empêcher d'atteindre sa cible et se faire du mal.

Stupéfait par l'action de sa sœur, Billy reprit son équilibre et lui lança un regard troublé, desserrant lentement son poing.

« Non, ça l'est pas ! » s'écria Max en faisant rempart entre lui et le mur. « Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Il va falloir te le répéter combien de fois pour que tu intègres ça dans ton crâne ? »

Mais cette fois-ci, ses propos ne semblèrent pas calmer Billy dont les pupilles se mirent à brûler de colère.

« Putain arrêtez avec ça. Bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Max, j'ai envoyé Heather et sa famille à la mort ! Je t'ai frappé, toi et Wheeler junior. J'aurais pu vous buter tous les deux. Et tous les autres. Je me rappelle de pratiquement tout ! »

« Je t'arrête, Billy. C'est pas _toi_. Y'a pas de _j'ai_ qui tienne ! Tu étais contrôlé par le Mind Flayer ! Tu étais à sa merci ! »

Le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain et la pluie devint plus forte, plus menaçante, allant de pair avec leur conversation électrique.

« Tu captes pas ! J'ai été trop faible pour le repousser ! » cria alors Billy, se faisant ainsi parfaitement entendre sous le son gênant de la pluie tout autour de l'abri. « Il jouait avec mes faiblesses, il les connaissait et, et-… » ses yeux quittèrent sa sœur pour s'agiter, comme cherchant ses mots. « Il y a des putains de trucs dans ma tête. Des trucs dont je ne peux clairement pas t'en parler, mais il a utilisé tout ça et puisque j'ai des putains de secrets qui pourrissent ma vie, il a pu facilement prendre contrôle de mon esprit ! »

Le Mind Flayer n'avait eu qu'à trouver ses secrets et ses souvenirs amers pour les titiller et faire sombrer Billy encore plus profondément. Ça avait été un jeu d'enfant quand le monstre sentait que Billy allait reprendre le contrôle.

« Tu le dis toi-même, Billy… Il a pris contrôle de ton esprit. Ce n'était pas toi. Et puis, on a tous nos faiblesses, nos secrets… »

D'une main tremblante –Max ne sut pas réellement si c'était par colère ou par trouble-, Billy retira ses cheveux trempés contre l'arrière de son crâne, regardant tout sauf sa sœur ou la piscine. Il paraissait se retenir d'en dire plus, et la rouquine en profita pour continuer tout en faisant un pas vers lui et ainsi lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

« Hey, si ça avait été moi, qui aurait été contrôlé, qui aurait fait tout ça. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Est-ce que je devrais me culpabiliser comme tu le fais toi ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que les gens tout autour tournent le dos et-… »

« Je vois pas trop comment toi et ton petit corps, aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit de dramatique si l'Ombre avait pris possession de toi, » coupa Billy tout en balayant son regard le long du corps de sa jeune sœur.

_L'Ombre_. Ça avait été le nom qu'avait donné Billy à la créature. Pour lui, ça n'avait été qu'une ombre qui s'infiltrait partout dans son corps, sans avoir de limite, sans pouvoir être repoussée. Elle s'était immiscée dans son corps et son esprit sans le moindre problème et s'éclipsait quand elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, tout en l'observant, cachée.

Et cette sensation, d'être épié et de potentiellement perdre à nouveau le contrôle de son corps, Billy pouvait encore la ressentir, et il détestait ça.

« Haha, très drôle, idiot, » marmonna Max en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas coupable. En plus de ça, tu as sauvé El' ! Tu l'as vraiment sauvé ! Au péril de ta vie ! »

« J'ai-… _Max_, je mérite pa-… »

« Tu restes le connard que t'as toujours été, ça t'inquiète pas, tu peux le garder ton titre. Mais arrête de ruminer ainsi. On est heureux de te voir en vie ! Sincèrement. »

Un brin de chagrin vint s'emparer de son cœur et Billy reporta un regard bouleversé vers la fillette droite et déterminée. Il savait que Maxine n'était pas du genre à jeter vite l'éponge et pouvait souvent forcer pour avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais là, elle se servait de ses dons de toutes ses forces.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, mon daron est à peine venue me voir à l'hôpital, et je fais flipper tes potos encore plus qu'avant, » siffla Billy en guise de réponse, le visage dur de son père étant venue le voir au début de sa convalescence lui revenant en mémoire.

Pour Neil Hargrove, c'était sa faute qu'il ait été ici. Pour lui, il avait fouiné là où il ne fallait pas, il avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé et Billy avait été soulagé de ne plus le voir passer à nouveau le pas de sa chambre d'hôpital.

« Ton père est un trouduc, » concéda Max d'une voix plus lente. « Et mes amis n'ont plus peur de toi, je te jure. C'était au début, à ton réveil, ils se sont méfiés, mais je te jure, maintenant, ils te font confiance. Et ne te tiennent responsable de rien. El' a pu les apaiser. »

« Hum… »

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Au début, Mike Wheeler était toujours aux côtés d'Eleven quand elle allait prendre de ses nouvelles dans la chambre numéro 33 et il avait toujours semblé sur ses gardes, ce qui était on ne peut plus légitime. Mais après quelques semaines, il ne s'était plus montré quand Eleven venait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne le considérait plus comme une menace ?

Lucas avait fait de même, accompagnant Max quand cette dernière s'y rendait sans sa mère ou sans Steve, mais sa présence avait fini par se faire plus rare jusqu'à nulle. Il savait qu'en novembre dernier les potes de sa sœur le surveillaient et le considéraient comme un danger public, mais ceci avait fini par s'évanouir avec le temps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse posséder.

Le regard terrorisé que Lucas Sinclair lui avait lancé à travers la vitre de la porte du sauna, c'était un regard que Hargrove n'avait pas entrevu depuis l'hiver dernier.

« On est heureux, Billy, » insista Maxine plus doucement, la pluie se calmant elle aussi. « Alors fait pas l'égoïste et profite de la chance que tu as d'être en vie. »

Est-ce réellement une chance ? Heather et tous les autres n'avaient clairement pas eu cette chance, et très certainement qu'ils auraient fait honneur à cette chance de meilleures façons que lui. Pourquoi était-il en vie, sérieusement ? Pour sauver Eleven ? Il aurait dû mourir après cela. La boucle était bouclée. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Mais en étant face à Max, il pouvait lire chez elle de l'apaisement et une douceur à son égard qu'il n'avait jamais vus jusqu'à présent. Chez cette stupide sœur qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir.

« Si tu étais mort, je serais en train de pleurer sur ton lit, t'sais, » ajouta-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

Surprise. Billy savait que Max préférait mourir que d'avouer qu'elle avait pleuré. Il en avait été tant de fois témoin lors de ses chutes en skate, après des réprimandes de la part de Neil ou quand elle avait perdu sa tortue en Californie.

« Te fiches pas de moi, tu aurais chialé un jour ou deux, c'est tout, » marmonna le blond.

« Pense ce que tu veux. Et y'a pas que moi, El' t'aime beaucoup. Elle t'a fait des cookies et t'a même acheté des boîtes d'Eggo. Y'a aussi ma mère, tu sais qu'elle t'apprécie. »

Oui, elle disait vrai. Susan avait beau fermer les yeux sur les agissements de son père par crainte, elle restait gentille et compréhensive. Certes, elle était loin d'être parfaite, mais la mère de Max l'avait plus d'une fois réveillé avant qu'il n'aille faire une connerie suite à la colère.

Quant à Eleven ? La fillette qu'il avait sauvée, aux pouvoirs surnaturels ? Possédé, il l'avait toujours croisé alors qu'elle portait une expression soit concentrée, soit apeurée, soit attristée. La voir passer un jour la porte de la chambre numéro 33 avec une boîte d'Eggo, doux sourire sur les lèvres, lui avait fait un choc.

Était-ce la même personne ? Oui, c'était bien elle, et elle avait été si patiente et bienveillante avec lui lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté plus en détail ce qui lui était arrivé.

À ce souvenir, son cœur se serra et malgré lui, il hocha légèrement la tête tandis que le sourire de Maxine s'agrandissait.

« Et puis… Steve aussi. Vous pourriez être ami. Mais vous l'êtes déjà, non ? »

La mention de ce prénom fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite mais il haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

« J'sais pas. »

« Lui aussi s'inquiète pour toi. Tu crois qu'il serait venu te voir à l'hosto presque tous les jours si tu ne valais rien pour lui. »

Un nouvel afflux de sang traversa tout son corps et le tonnerre gronda, cette fois-ci, plus loin, plus étouffé.

« Bref, arrête, fais la paix avec le passé. Trouve-toi un nouveau job loin de cette piscine, trouve-toi une copine sérieuse, économise pour une nouvelle caisse, casse-moi les oreilles avec tes musiques relou… » énuméra Max avec vigueur.

Une _copine_…

« Tu vas ensuite me dire de manger des légumes à chaque repas et à bien me brosser les dents avant d'aller dormir, c'est ça le topo ? »

« Rentrons à la maison. »

Puis, la fillette lui tendit une main encore humidifiée par la pluie. Une main ferme et déterminée que Billy détailla un instant des yeux, sourcil arqué. La pluie qui anciennement coulait en cascade le long des ouvertures de l'abri s'amoindrissait et le second coup de tonnerre parut si loin.

« Tu pues le sentimentalisme Max, ça te va pas, » largua Billy en secouant lentement la tête.

« Idiot. »

Mais finalement, au moment où la dernière goutte de pluie rejoignait le sol, pour que Maxine lâche réellement l'affaire et aussi parce que finalement, il acceptait pour le moment le petit discours de la rouquine, il accepta sa main mouillée dans un clappement aigu.

Avant de lâcher sa main, Maxine le tira avec lui vers la grille et tous deux grimpèrent au sens inverse, Billy se décidant à commencer son ascension avant afin d'être de l'autre côté si jamais la rouquine perdait l'équilibre. À nouveau il ignora la tension électrique des blessures qui s'étiraient sous le sport d'escalade, et aucun des deux ne chuta.

Ils mâchèrent côte à côte sur le trottoir, ne prenant pas gare aux énormes flaques d'eau qui parfois traversaient leur route –ils n'étaient plus à ça près-, Max faisant rouler son vélo à côté d'elle, Billy, une main dans une poche, la seconde ouvrant et refermant machinalement son briquet argenté.

« Il faut vraiment que tu viennes, demain », insista à nouveau Max alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur maison.

« Je t'ai dit non, _Maxine_. »

« Joyce insiste ! Il y aura Eleven, et même Steve. Ce repas, c'est pas seulement pour le départ de Will, c'est aussi… c'est aussi pour ton bon rétablissement. »

Max lança un regard un biais vers son frère qui regardait toujours devant lui.

« J'y crois pas, arrête ton char, » répliqua le blond en refermant d'un coup sec le briquet de sa mère.

« Je te jure que si. Joyce m'a même demandé ce que tu préférais manger, et du coup, je crois bien qu'on aura droit à une paella. »

« C'est toi qui aimes ça. »

« Ohhhh, arrête ton _char_, _William_. » ironisa la rouquine en le poussant un peu sur le côté tout en tenant en équilibre son vélo. « Tu adores ça aussi, »

Billy ne dit rien d'autre et continua de marcher en silence. Quand Max lui avait parlé de ce repas samedi midi, chez Madame Byers, Billy avait simplement hoché la tête distraitement, avant de comprendre avec horreur que la rouquine s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne aussi.

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! Tu vas pas le regretter, je te le promets ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est dans cette même maison que j'ai défoncé la gueule à Harrington ? Que j'ai menacé de buter ton petit ami ? » crut bon de lui faire rappeler Billy en lui offrant un regard blasé.

Bien sûr que Maxine ne pouvait pas oublier ça. C'était même le jour où elle l'avait sédaté avec une seringue destinée à un démo-dog, mais aussi, le jour où elle avait pour la première fois conduit la Camaro. Billy ne l'avait appris que plus tard et avait été sur le cul. Et encore plus quand elle lui avait appris que le sang sur la portière arrière était celui de Steve Harrington.

Il l'avait bien engueulé ce jour-là. C'était un jour comme un autre.

« Si je ne m'étais jamais fait posséder par ce truc, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais il n'y aurait eu de dîner de ce type m'incluant, » insista Billy en pointant plusieurs fois sa sœur du bout de son doigt.

« C'est les aléas de la vie, Billy. Maintenant, t'es coincé avec nous. Et on est plutôt un groupe sympa. »

Il allait tuer Max. Et tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce sourire quitter les lèvres de sa sœur ayant été si attentionnée depuis son réveil, il accepta à son grand dam l'invitation et Max lâcha un fort « YES ! » ce qui fit aboyer un chien dans le lointain.

* * *

_Spicoli, nom de code de Billy donné par Erica, provient de la ressemblance du personnage dans le film Fast Times. Allez jetez un coup d'œil à la coiffure du type ;)_

_Je voulais écrire un peu sur le trauma de Billy, ainsi que le rapprochement entre lui et sa sœur, j'espère que vous avez aimé ma vision de la chose._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, enfin des interactions entre Steve et Billy !_

_Merci à **Cassandre** pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir :D et aussi à ma nouvelle lectrice, **Omiya**, j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci en encore une fois à tous les autres qui ont laisser des reviews, franchement je m'attendais pas à tant de retour et je suis super happy :3 Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5, ciaou_


	5. C'est bon, t'es pardonné

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
**C'est bon, t'es pardonné****  
**_-''-_

La musique _Neutron Dance_ des Pointers Sisters était jouée au vieux magnétophone anciennement dans la chambre de Will que Jonathan avait branché dans le salon. La mélodie berçait activement le petit monde qui préparait la table ou la nourriture pour le repas du midi tandis que Mike et Eleven dansaient dans le couloir, verre à la main en guise de micro.

Steve de son côté, s'occupait de placer la vaisselle sur les deux tables de jardin qu'avait retapé Hopper pour Joyce quelques semaines avant le drame du 4 juillet, c'était la première fois qu'elles servaient toutes les deux et Madame Byers avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsque Steve et Jonathan avaient sorti les tables.

Il ne pleuvait plus, et le temps était parfait pour manger à l'extérieur, il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, et le vent était absent ainsi, Joyce n'avait pas besoin de coincer les serviettes de table sous les couverts. Puis, alors que Steve déposait les assiettes devant les chaises hétéroclites, il finit par hausser les sourcils en se séparant de la dernière.

« Douze assiettes… » fit-il tout haut en levant les yeux vers Joyce qui déposait les verres. « Donc… Billy va venir ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai eu un appel de Max ce matin, Billy nous fera honneur de sa présence ce midi avec nous, » lui répondit-elle en souriant, visiblement satisfaite. « Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? »

Il y a quelques mois, Joyce aurait parfaitement compris que Steve ne veuille pas voir Billy dans ses pattes après ce qui s'était passé en novembre dernier. Mais avec le temps, elle avait fini par comprendre par le biais de son fils aîné que ça avait semblé s'apaiser entre les deux rivaux et puis, le tout compléter par les nombreuses visites de Steve à l'hôpital, Madame Byers en avait conclu que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

Mais elle voulait en être sûre, et fut soulagée de voir que Steve secouait vivement la tête en souriant avec candeur habituelle.

« Non, pas du tout. Ça lui fera du bien de sortir, bien manger, et même de voir El'. »

Cependant, au fond, la panique venait de le gagner. Et ce n'était pas réellement la présence de Billy Hargrove ce midi qui venait de l'angoisser, non, il savait comment le gérer et gérer ses propres sentiments. C'était tout autre chose.

Ainsi, quand il eut terminé de mettre le couvert, il pénétra dans la maison à grandes enjambées, une chanson de Alphaville était à présent jouée par le magnétophone et passa en trombe devant la cuisine où se trouvaient Jonathan et Nancy discutant tranquillement devant les fourneaux pour se diriger vers le bout du salon déjà à demi vidé, là où Robin inspectait un carton de cassettes de musique d'un air extrêmement concentré.

« Robin, code rouge, » lui fit Steve en passant près d'elle, le ton abaissé.

La jeune femme, intriguée, leva les yeux vers son collègue de travail, mais resta accroupie devant son carton à le voir s'éloigner au bout du couloir. Steve, voyant que Robin ne la suivait pas malgré son message d'alerte rouge, se retourna du bout du couloir en lui faisant de grands gestes pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Ainsi, voyant la panique dans la posture de son ami, Robin ne retint pas un sourire amusé avant de rendre la cassette de Stacey Q à son carton et se lever tout en époussetant la jupe en jean qu'elle portait.

Une fois à la hauteur de Steve, ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'une chambre elle aussi pratiquement vide –seul le lit de Jonathan demeurait ainsi d'une étagère et une dizaine de cartons- et tira Robin dans la chambre par le poignet pour la faire avancer plus vite.

Cette chambre lui rappelait alors de lointain souvenir. Et dire qu'il y a deux ans il se trouvait ici avec une batte de baseball cloutée et le visage en sang pour combattre sa première créature de l'Upside Down. Et tout comme il y avait deux ans, la situation était tout aussi critique.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais peur de comprendre que tu cherches un coin pour fricoter avec moi, » ricana Robin en se retournant vers lui, bras croisés contre sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là, Dingus ? »

Steve se tenait devant la porte à présent close de la chambre de Jonathan Byers, les mains enfouies nerveusement dans ses cheveux, le regard agité.

« C'est la CATA, Robin ! »

Le ton suraigu qu'il prenait lui faisait étrangement remémorer sa perte de sang-froid dans l'ascenseur russe après que celui-ci eut dévalé brusquement plusieurs étages sans le moindre avertissement, et Robin eut du mal à ne pas sourire suite à ce souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? » Steve tiqua à son encontre et lui lança un regard mauvais, et Robin continua. « Tu viens de te tacher avec de la sauce et tu as peur d'avoir l'air ridicule, surtout devant Spicoli ? »

Les yeux de Steve qui s'arrondirent comme deux soucoupes firent éclater de rire la jeune femme. Et le visage du son collègue devint rouge d'embarras avant de hurler un « NON, pas toi aussi ! »

Et ceci eut don de faire rire encore plus fort Robin malgré elle, et elle fut contrainte de presser une main contre son ventre pour tenter de se calmer. La réaction de Harrington était tout bonnement parfaite, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir le Polaroïd de Jonathan sous la main qu'elle avait vu traîner dans le salon.

« Arrête de rire ! » lui ordonna Steve avec désespoir. « Et non je ne me suis pas taché ! Et encore une fois non et non, ça suffit avec ce nom de code ridicule ! »

C'était plus fort qu'elle, si Steve continuait sur cette lancée là, elle allait finir par ne plus tenir sur ses jambes et se rouler en s'esclaffant sur le lit du Byers derrière elle.

« Erica a vraiment bien trouvé son petit surnom, hein, » lui fit Robin entre deux rires. « Elle s'en donne du mal pour toi ! »

Regard sinistre tout droit rivé vers elle, Steve resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle se calme. Puis, Robin prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement, index levé vers lui en signe de temps d'arrêt.

« Et donc, quel est ton doux problème, Harrington, » dit-elle ensuite en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue droite. « Je t'écoute. »

« Tu viens de mentionner Erica, et tu n'as pas associé deux et deux ensemble ? » marmonna Steve à la moue boudeuse. « Je te croyais la plus intelligente de nous deux. »

« Je le suis, te fais pas de faux espoirs. Mais précise le fond de ta pensée, Drama Queen. »

« ERICA ET BILLY SERONT DANS LA MÊME PIÈCE ! »

Cette fois-ci, à la réalisation, Robin haussa les sourcils et Steve hocha vivement la tête suite à la petite ampoule qui venait de s'illuminer au-dessus de son crâne.

« Oh, donc il vient vraiment ? » ajouta Robin qui parut réfléchir, ses yeux balayant les murs à présent nus de tous posters.

« OUI ! Holy Shit, il va y avoir un drame, je le sens, elle va vendre le morceau et je vais devoir m'enfermer dans ma chambre et plus jamais y ressortir par crainte de me prendre le plus puissant des pains dans la gueule ! »

Quand Erica Sinclair allait venir, elle ne pourrait obligatoirement pas fermer sa bouche, Steve le savait. Et quand Billy arriverait, ça sera la fin du monde tel qu'il le connaît.

« Cracher le _morceau_, » fit Robin, doigts contre son menton.

« Qu… Pardon ? »

« On dit _cracher le morceau_, et pas _vendre le morceau_. Ou _vendre la mèche_, comme tu veux. »

Steve crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux. Pour Robin c'était facile, Erica semblait beaucoup l'aimer et il était persuadé qu'avec l'enfant, le secret de sa collègue était bien gardé. En plus de ça, Robin avait beau avoir un crush ou deux, il n'y avait que lui qui était au courant, et cette petite fripouille de Sinclair n'en saura jamais davantage.

Alors que dans son cas, Erica était sur son trône avec en main toutes les cartes concernant son crush secret.

« Robin, ça va être une de ces tragédies stupides qu'on lisait en AP Anglais ! » insista Steve en agitant ses mains. « J'ai jamais trop su ce qu'elles racontaient mais je sais pour sûr que ça ne finissait jamais bien ! Je vois déjà Erica aller jusqu'à lui et lui demander cash s'il a des vues sur MOI ! »

Un nouveau rire s'échappa des lèvres de Robin avant qu'elle ne presse rapidement quelques doigts contre ses lèvres en lâchant un rapide « pardon ». Mais elle savait que Steve dramatisait. Erica avait beau être une enfant très vivace et friponne, jamais cette histoire ne tomberait dans l'excès. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas qu'Erica soit là pour aussi voir si tu peux draguer ce tombeur de ses dames, hein ? » glissa donc Robin en prenant un air tranquille. « Tu arriverais peut-être à tes fins, qui sait ? »

« Mais ça va pas ?! »

Robin crut vraiment que son ami allait faire une syncope et ses réactions exagérées l'amusaient énormément. Décidément, cette histoire concernant Billy Hargrove le mettait dans tous ces états. Bon, après, c'était légitime, surement réagirait-elle de la même manière si elle était dans le même cas que lui.

« Si tu veux tant oublier Hargrove, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu positivement au message d'amour si candide que Maria avait glissé dans la cassette ? » reprit-elle rapidement pour essayer de calmer l'autre garçon.

Elle était belle en plus, cette Maria. Pas du tout le type de Robin, mais plutôt le genre de jeune fille que Steve avait essayé de draguer quelques semaines en arrière à Scoop.

« Parce que… J'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, » lui répondit Steve en baissant d'un ton, pour ensuite soupirer longuement.

Il espérait que personne n'avait entendu leur petite discussion. Heureusement que la musique était forte dans le salon des Byers.

« Parce que quoi exactement, hein ? Tu aurais pu avoir enfin un point dans _you rule_ ! » insista alors Robin en croisant les bras. « Maria était dans la poche. »

« Me dis pas tu tiens toujours des comptes ! »

« Hum… »

Et Steve laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, dépité. Oui, Robin avait bien quelque part un petit carnet au vidéoclub qui était utile pour continuer le décompte. Bien que, ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait rien pointé. Rares étaient les fois où désormais, Steve tentait d'aborder une jolie fille pour la faire tomber dans ses bras, et pourtant, c'était plus facile ici sans uniforme ridicule.

« Allez relax, si jamais elle vend la mèche, tu pourras toujours nier. Elle est jeune et souvent les adultes doivent penser qu'elle invente des histoires pour se rendre intéressante. »

« Mais Erica est le genre de personne très persuasive… » se lamenta Steve.

Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le salon, nul doute que de nouvelles personnes venaient d'arriver et il était temps de donner un petit coup de main en cuisine. Ainsi, après un dernier regard, angoissé de Steve, de réconfort pour Robin, les deux adolescents quittèrent la chambre de Jonathan.

Dans le salon à la mélodie de _Down in Mexico_, Dustin, Lucas et Erica étaient tous les trois là devant Mike et Eleven, tous conversant avec excitation hormis la plus jeune des Sinclair qui sourit sournoisement en voyant Robin et Steve au bout du couloir.

Le diable venait d'entrer en scène.

« Je suis mort, » murmura Steve en bougeant à peine ses lèvres, restant au bout du couloir.

Robin ricana alors qu'Erica quittait le petit groupe pour sautiller joyeusement jusqu'à sa nouvelle victime.

« Alors les losers, ça va bien ? » chantonna-t-elle l'air de rien.

« On ne peut mieux, » lui répondit Steve en lui offrant un sourire totalement faux.

Mais Erica en resta là pour le moment puisque Joyce les appelait pour savoir combien de saucisses souhaitaient chaque personne, et Steve finit devant le barbecue avec Nancy à tenter d'allumer la chose.

« Il paraît que tu es souvent allé voir Billy dernièrement, » lui fit Nancy, ses yeux fixant la petite lueur qui commençait à resplendir au milieu du charbon. « Comment il va, selon toi ? »

Décidément, tout le monde lui parlait de Billy en ce moment. Ou bien devenait-il surement parano ?

« Ce n'est pas la grande grande forme mentalement j'imagine, » lui répondit Steve qui maintenait distraitement le sac de charbon dans ses bras. « Ça marque à vie, ce genre de choses. Mais je suppose qu'il est sur la bonne voie. »

Il se rappela l'avoir vu pour la première fois après le drame. Si pâle, aux cernes prononcés et aux pupilles vides de toute vie alors qu'il respirait pourtant. Il se rappela du comportement presque sauvage de Billy les premiers jours, ou bien, totalement plongé dans un mutisme effrayant.

Et il pensa alors à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, une journée avant sa sortie, jeudi dernier. Il se tenait debout près de la fenêtre à fumer avec le briquet qu'il était allé chercher dans un élan de bonté. Il avait repris des couleurs, du poids, ses cheveux étaient mieux coiffés, et son comportement presque semblable à celui de l'ancien Billy –peut-être en un peu plus détaché quand même-, mais il savait que ça ne serait plus jamais le Billy d'avant le 4 juillet.

Cependant, il avait fait de lourd progrès, ça il en était assuré.

« Tu sais la première chose qu'il m'ait dite quand avec Jonathan on est allé le voir par courtoisie ? » lui demanda alors Nancy dont les yeux se perdirent quelque part derrière le barbecue qui prenait vie.

« Hum… Quelques mois en arrière il aurait surement critiqué tes habits ou bien lancé un commentaire sarcastique sur ton couple avec Jon', mais à aujourd'hui, je donne ma langue au chat. »

Riant légèrement aux propos de son ex petit ami plutôt fidèle au personnage, Nancy secoua lentement la tête et apposa alors son regard dans le sien.

« Il s'est excusé, » lui avoua-t-elle. « Il s'est excusé d'avoir presque failli m'aplatir avec sa voiture quand tu es venue nous sauver la mise de justesse. »

« Oh… »

Il savait de la bouche de Max que Billy s'était aussi excusé auprès d'Eleven, et même plusieurs fois. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'à demander pardon à Nancy Wheeler, une personne qui semblait avoir toujours irritée Hargrove au lycée.

« Après ça, il est vite redevenu le Billy qu'on connaît aux remarques épineuses, » ajouta Nancy avec un petit sourire. « Mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

Steve hocha lentement la tête, remarquant à peine que des morceaux de charbon s'échappaient du sac qu'il tenait pratiquement à l'envers, et qui allaient rejoindre l'herbe épaisse à ses pieds.

« Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il se rappelle de moments vraiment clés, vraiment _précis_, » ajouta ensuite Nancy en se baissant pour récupérer les morceaux échoués au sol. « Et ça, ça risque de le peser à jamais… »

Steve lâcha un rapide « oups, pardon », en rééquilibrant le sac alors que la jeune femme rangeait le charbon perdu pour ensuite frotter ses deux mains.

« Je pense qu'il doit être heureux de t'avoir, » ajouta-t-elle, pensivement. « D'avoir une personne de son âge aussi soucieuse que toi qui partages ce secret. »

« J'imagine… »

Mais Steve n'enchaîna pas, ayant peur de se perdre dans ses propos et potentiellement élever le doute de Nancy. Il ne savait pas encore comment gérer cette attraction nouvelle qu'il avait envers un autre garçon, et préférait ne pas mettre tout de suite son amie dans la confidence. Sa réaction lui était aussi inconnue. Robin l'avait bien pris parce qu'elle était un peu dans le même cas que lui. Mais si Nancy apprenait, alors qu'ils étaient sortis avec ensemble durant un temps, qu'il avait à présent des vues sur un autre mec, elle pouvait très mal le prendre.

Ainsi, il n'alla pas dire que ça lui faisait plaisir à lui aussi de discuter avec le Hargrove, par crainte d'une mauvaise interprétation ou d'ouvrir des suspicions, et délaissa le sac de charbon près du barbecue.

Une fois l'engin complètement allumé, Nancy rejoignit son frère qui n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la boîte de haricots verts, et Steve sortait de la maison après s'être lavé les mains, là où les gosses discutaient assis en tailleurs dans l'herbe.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre, ses pneus crissant contre le gravier. Steve leva la tête au moment où le véhicule se garait non loin de sa BMW et il reconnut d'abord Max à l'arrière. Il avait déjà vu cette voiture beige parfois dans l'allée. C'était la voiture de Madame Mayfield, relativement abimée mais visiblement toujours fonctionnelle.

Lorsque la porte du côté passager s'ouvrit pour voir en sortir Billy Hargrove à la chemise bleue manches courtes rentrée dans un jean serré, Steve retint son souffle et ce fut ce moment-là qu'Erica choisit pour arriver près de lui.

« Oh mais c'est Spicoli ! » fit-elle en feignant la surprise pour ensuite porter un regard on ne peut plus sournois vers Steve toujours planté près de la table.

Détachant ses yeux de Billy qui s'était penché vers l'intérieur de la voiture très certainement pour parler avec sa belle-mère, Steve se retint d'arracher la langue de la sœur de Lucas, et plissa les yeux à son encontre. _Reste calme_.

« Ne lui parle pas une seule fois de moi, c'est clair, » fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut autoritaire. « Va surtout pas lui donner de fausses idées. »

« De fausses idées ? Ai-je entendu de _fausses idées_ ? » lâcha aussitôt l'enfant en prenant un air outré. « Assume un peu, _Harrington_. C'est tout sauf des _fausses idées_, je sais que tu es follement amoureux de lui et ça ne sera donc pas de fausses idées mais les BONNES idées venant de ta tête. »

Fort heureusement, le groupe d'enfants était parti en courant jusqu'à Max qui était sortie du véhicule avec un saladier de nourriture, et ils étaient trop loin de la porte d'entrée pour que quiconque puisse les entendre.

« Je ne suis pas follement _amoureux_, gosh… ! » se désespéra Steve en levant si fort les yeux au ciel que ses pupilles auraient pu se détacher. « Comment, Erica… COMMENT tu fais pour si bien prendre la chose ? T'es pas censé prendre un air dégouté et faire comme si t'avais jamais rien entendu dans le vidéoclub ? »

« T'es fou ! Enfin un peu d'action. La vie est trop banale et ennuyeuse, j'aime bien le changement. »

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers les gosses qui saluaient Billy en toute normalité –Eleven avait raison, le gang n'avait plus peur de lui, certain avait même de la pitié-, Steve adressa à Erica un regard extrêmement lourd.

« Ce n'est clairement pas un jeu, » grogna Steve.

Au loin, Susan Mayfield quittait son emplacement de stationnement après un dernier signe de la main à sa fille et son beau-fils.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je serais très sérieuse dans l'aide que je vais apporter, » lui fit Erica toute souriante.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer une énième fois, une voix grave se fit entendre, tout proche d'eux.

« Hey, Harrington, tu as à nouveau adopté ? Tu préfères plus jeune maintenant ?»

Steve fit volte-face vers Billy Hargrove, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver jusqu'ici. Et il eut un petit temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant face à lui, pour la première fois en dehors de l'hôpital, tout pimpant, bien habillé, bien coiffé. Son sourire mi-charmeur mi-moqueur était toujours présent sur sa face, et ses yeux pétillaient de vie comme à l'époque.

Les seules choses qui différaient des mois précédents, c'était la chemise bleue ciel qu'il portait étant boutonnée presque jusqu'en haut et la cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Mais hormis ça c'était à croire que rien de toute cette histoire tragique le jour de la fête nationale ne s'était produit.

Steve hocha légèrement la tête en signe de salut, quelque peu troublé par sa prestance

« Erica Sinclair, enchanté Billy Hargrove ! » salua donc Erica au large sourire, ferme et entreprenante en tendant une main vers le blond.

Et Steve remercia ciel et terre qu'Erica ne l'eut pas appelé Spicoli. Il sentait que Robin qui venait de se poster à l'entrée de la maison et qui pouvait les écouter, aurait explosé d'un rire nerveux et le malaise aurait été suprême.

De leur côté, sous le regard oppressé d'anticipation de Steve, Billy accepta la main tendue d'Erica tout en lâchant un rire amusé par le petit manège de la fillette.

« Oh, une autre Sinclair. Pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose, » ajouta-t-il ensuite alors qu'il lui serait sa petite main.

« Je te le fais pas dire… » marmonna Steve en lançant un regard en coin vers Robin qui lui dévoilait ses deux mains aux doigts croisés tandis que Max essayait de capter son attention pour qu'elle lui ouvre la boîte de cornichons.

Erica lança un regard hautement outré vers Steve pour ensuite reporter son attention sur le blond tout en levant un index devant elle, seconde main contre sa hanche dans une position autoritaire.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon idiot de frère, t'en fais pas, » lui fit la fillette avec assurance. « Je suis pas une nerd comme tous ses potos. » Puis elle leva la tête vers un Steve anxieux à ses côtés. « Hein, Steve. Toi non plus t'es pas un nerd ? »

« Euh… Non, » confirma Steve d'une voix pourtant mal assurée.

À quoi jouait-elle ? Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à le foutre dans le même panier que Dustin et Robin où était collée la petite étiquette de « NERD ».

Alors que Steve détaillait Erica, totalement à côté de la plaque, les yeux de Billy Hargrove s'éclairèrent soudain et il désigna la sœur de Lucas du bout de son doigt.

« Tu ne serais pas la gosse qui s'est engouffrée dans les conduits de Starcourt qui menaient tout droit à une base russe souterraine ? » lui demanda-t-il dans la réalisation.

« Yep, la seule et l'unique ! D'ailleurs, Robin et lui me devaient des glaces gratuites… À VIE ! » ajouta ensuite Erica tout en tapant le bras nu de Steve pour réveiller le concerné.

Steve retroussa ses lèvres, ayant comme la douloureuse impression d'avoir participé à ce débat une bonne centaine de fois depuis la fermeture de Starcourt.

« Oui ben, on a troqué tes glaces à vie par un emprunt de films à vie, » crut bon de lui faire remarquer Steve en croisant lui aussi les bras, prenant la posture d'un parent sévère.

« Tu es sérieusement en train de comparer des glaces à des cassettes vidéo, _Harrington_ ? » se révulsa Erica en prenant une mine scandalisée, main contre son cœur. « Tu me tues, comme personne ! Tu me tues ! »

Face à la petite altercation entre un ancien lycéen et une écolière n'ayant jamais mis les pieds au collège, Billy s'esclaffa, visiblement amusé par la situation et ce son eut don d'accélérer les battements du cœur de Steve Harrington qui prétendit n'être concentré uniquement que sur la Sinclair.

« Eh beh, Harrington, vous recrutez super jeune ! » se moqua Billy en tapant lentement et avec ironie dans ses mains.

« On n'avait pas vraiment le choix je te fais dire, » railla Steve à son adresse. « J'ai failli coincer le corps de Dustin dans les conduits. »

Si Erica ne s'était pas montrée au comptoir, il n'osait imaginer ce qui serait advenu du pauvre Henderson.

« Ils m'ont entrainé dans une histoire des plus dangereuses, j'aurais pu y laisser la vie et ma mère vous auraient enterré tous les trois, » précisa Erica.

« Comme si on pensait qu'une fichue base russe se trouvait sous nos pieds, » s'exclama Steve en se penchant vers la petite. « Si j'avais su, j'aurais continué de vendre des glaces moi ! »

Erica lui lança un regard ironique qui voulait dire « mais oui c'est ça » puis elle se tourna joyeusement vers Billy tout en tapotant énergiquement le dos de Steve toujours à un pas dangereux d'elle –sait-on jamais, s'il fallait l'étrangler avant qu'elle ne lance une bombe verbale-.

« Mais tu sais, Billy, Steve a été très courageux, » dit-elle.

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'amusa Billy en reportant son regard bleu vers Steve.

Steve savait que l'autre garçon avait déjà entendu toute l'histoire concernant l'infiltration dans la base souterraine. Ou du moins, il avait eu les plus gros détails de la part de Joyce et d'Owens, ainsi que des gens du gouvernement bossant sous les ordres du scientifique. Mais il n'avait probablement jamais entendu tous les détails croustillants de leur grosse galère dans les souterrains.

Et il espérait que certaines choses ne viennent jamais aux oreilles du Hargrove. Comme son comportement une fois drogué ou sa crise de panique dans l'ascenseur.

« Il s'est peut-être pris une bien grosse raclée, et s'est fait droguer ce qui l'a fait devenir aussi ingérable que ma petite-cousine Louisa, mais tu as devant toi un _héros_, » lui affirma Erica en hochant la tête telle une mère fière de son fils.

Perdu, Steve resta bouche-bée. Depuis quand Erica Sinclair vantait ses mérites alors que la plupart du temps elle s'amusait à rabaisser Scoops Troop pour son bon plaisir.

« Tu m'en diras tant… » minauda donc Billy sans lâcher Steve des yeux, ouvrant un ruban de chewing-gum.

« Oui, oui ! Il a été très fort dans les souterrains. Il a même assommé un garde russe. Si le monde savait, toutes les filles tomberaient dans ses bras ! »

Steve tourna la tête vers Erica pour lui lâcher un « sérieusement ? » blasé, et ne vit donc pas Billy sourciller aux propos de l'enfant. Mais Erica garda la tête haute tout en soutenant le regard ahuri de son ami.

« Tu pourrais avoir QUI. TU. VEUX, Harrington ! » insista-t-elle.

Déglutissant alors qu'une petite ampoule s'illuminait au-dessus du crâne de Steve, il fit de son mieux pour éviter tout contact visuel avec le concerné. Bon sang, Erica Sinclair avait pour objectif de percer une certaine jalousie chez Billy Hargrove, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Hé, Erica ! J'ai besoin de toi pour déplacer la sono ! » s'exclama soudain la voix de Robin qui se trouvait à nouveau seule sur le perron tout en agitant une main dans leur direction.

Sauvé par le gong, Steve remercia sa collègue une bonne centaine de fois dans sa tête sinon il ne savait franchement pas jusqu'où serait allée la fillette hyperactive.

« Bon, je suis sûre que vous savez plein de choses passionnantes à vous raconter, je m'en vais, profitez bien, » leur glissa donc Erica en guise de salut avant de les quitter, deux mains derrière le dos.

Gosh. Un jour Erica Sinclair allait lui faire subir une attaque cardiaque, il le sentait.

« Très spèc' ton nouveau gosse, » fit donc Billy en regardant la fillette s'éloigner tout en mâchant lentement son chewing-gum.

« Elle est très excessive, cherche pas, » soupira Steve.

« Je l'aime bien. »

Au moment où Steve reportait un regard surpris vers lui, Joyce arrivait vers eux pour saluer Billy dans une chaude accolade. Le blond parut un peu tendu mais répondit légèrement à cet échange et Steve resta sans voix, n'ayant pas imaginé voir un jour Joyce Byers accueillir Hargrove chez elle de la même manière qu'elle accueillait le reste du groupe.

Joyce prit donc de ses nouvelles, expression d'abord préoccupée et hochait la tête lorsque Billy commença à lui répondre. Steve resta donc près d'eux à l'écouter parler de son retour à la maison, de la sensation un peu glauque qu'il ressentait de temps en temps quand il était seul et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et de la cicatrice sur sa joue qui le titillait un peu par des piques de douleur quand il souriait trop.

Hormis ça, il paraissait plutôt calme et en bonne voie de guérison et Joyce soulagea les traits de son visage même si elle et Steve savaient pertinemment qu'il minimisait les mauvais côtés de son récit. Après avoir été possédé par le Mind Flayer, Will avait mis du temps à s'en remettre, et en plus de ça, le Byers n'avait jamais été autant sous le joug du monstre et n'avait pas été poussé à commettre des folies meurtrières.

Mais Joyce lui souriait avec réconfort, tout en lui assurant que tout irait bien et qu'il pouvait venir ici quand il voulait jusqu'à temps qu'ils déménagent.

Steve aussi, aurait aimé lui dire une autre fois que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il allait s'en sortir. Mais ceci semblait être les redondants discours qu'il recevait dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un et donc, garda sa bouche fermée jusqu'à la fin de leur échange.

« De toute façon, Hargrove est aussi résistant qu'un rock, tu aurais dû le voir au basket, j'en garde des séquelles, j'en suis sûr, » ajouta-t-il donc à l'adresse de Joyce tout en pointant Billy du bout du pouce.

Ceci eut don de délivrer un rire rauque de la part de Billy et un sourire amusé de la part de Joyce.

Le basketball était un manque cruel dans la vie de Steve, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé après la fin des cours, ayant pensé qu'il avait choisi ce sport juste pour avoir l'air cool et suivre les plus populaires du lycée. Mais finalement, dès les vacances, il avait senti un vide et parfois, avait rejoint des anciens amis de match pour quelques parties ou bien s'entrainait seul devant le panier des Sinclair quand il gardait les enfants ou sur le terrain du complexe sportif de Hawkins après le taf.

Il se demandait si Billy aussi avait continué de pratiquer le basket au vu de sa forme physique et de ses compétences relativement élevée.

Mais il fut tiré hors de ses pensées par Joyce qui leur annonçait alors que l'entrée était prête et que tout le monde pouvait prendre place.

Dustin avait réservé une place pour Steve à côté de lui, mais Erica était venue le sermonner comme quoi Steve était un grand garçon et qu'il devait trainer avec des jeunes de son âge. Dustin lui avait lancé un regard on ne peut plus perplexe et la fillette avait volé la place à côté de Dustin anciennement réservée pour Steve.

Cependant, le destin avait fait que Billy finit entre Maxine et Jonathan au grand dam d'Erica qui lança un regard exaspéré vers Steve qui avait levé les mains en signe de reddition, ne s'étant pas vu courir à la place de Jon' pour lui piquer la chaise.

Résultats des courses, Steve Harrington finit par s'installer en face de Billy, entre Joyce et Robin. Le verre devant Steve pétillait de champagne et bientôt, ils trinquèrent tous à la nouvelle maison qu'avaient achetée les Byers –car comme avait dit Joyce, elle préférait fêter ça plutôt que de les voir se lamenter sur leur sort-, qui en plus, était très bien placée, et assez grande pour que Jonathan, Will et Eleven puissent avoir une chambre à eux seuls. Le prix amoindri était simplement dû au fait que malgré les alentours sympathiques et calmes, ils étaient situés tout de même assez loin du centre-ville.

Puis, Joyce leva ensuite à nouveau son verre, ce qui stoppa alors les premiers à vouloir boire –aucun alcool pour les jeunes, seulement du jus de pomme qu'avait ramené Joyce offert par les propriétaires de leur future maison- et annonça donc :

« Portons aussi un toast en l'honneur de la sortie de Billy. »

Situé en face de Billy, Steve ne manqua pas l'expression déstabilisée du blond et dissimula un petit sourire satisfait. C'était bien rare de voir l'autre garçon perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et dévoiler dans ses yeux, des lueurs touchées.

« À Billy ! » ajouta donc Eleven en hissant à nouveau son verre dans la direction de Billy, une main contre le rebord de la table pour se soupeser.

Et dans le même élan, tous les autres verres se levèrent sous les yeux abasourdis de Billy Hargrove, et personne ne sembla réticent à suivre cette démarche. Il y eut d'autres « à Billy » étouffé par les claquements de la verrerie entre elles, et même un « à mon idiot de frère » de la part de Max. Et lorsque les yeux de Billy se verrouillèrent dans ceux de Steve une fois que leurs verres se soient entrechoqués, le sourire qu'ils s'adressèrent n'échappa pas à Erica Sinclair, ni à Robin qui se lancèrent ensuite un regard en coin.

Mais avant que Dustin ne puisse se jeter sur les petits toasts au pâté et au chèvre chaud après avoir vidé la moitié de son verre, la voix grave de Billy s'éleva au-dessus de toutes les autres et les onze têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Merci. Merci de m'accueillir ici malgré tout, » fit donc Billy qui tenait toujours fermement la flute de champagne dans une main, tout en n'osant aucun regard vers les occupants de la table. « Et je ne veux pas relancer un débat ou quoi, mais je tiens à… À m'excuser une dernière fois pour le mal qui a été commis. »

En temps normal, Steve était sûr que la moitié de la table lui aurait à nouveau assuré que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais ça, il l'avait bien assez entendu, et il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il avait su le cœur, ça se sentait.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, t'es pardonné, » lâcha Dustin qui tenait avec envie l'un des toasts dans sa main. « On peut manger maintenant ? »

« Vite, vite, commençons à manger avec que Billy ne devienne tout émotionnel et ne se mette à pleurer ! » s'exclama de son côté Maxine en lançant un sourire taquin à l'égard de son frère.

« Finalement j'suis pas si désolé que ça d'avoir tenté de d'étrangler, _Maxine_, » lui répondit le blond sous le même ton.

Et il y eut des rires francs.

C'était bien la première fois que ce sujet de discussion tournait à la dérision, et Steve fut surpris de constater que c'était plutôt exaltant. Ses épaules étaient plus légères, ainsi que son cœur et en un coup d'œil furtif vers Billy qui argumentait gentiment avec sa sœur à travers la table, Steve pouvait affirmer que ce repas serait bénéfique dans la convalescence du Californien.

* * *

_J'ai été contrainte de couper ce chapitre en deux, il commençait à être vraiment long ! Ainsi, le prochain chapitre sera la suite du repas chez les Byers, avec un rapprochement Billy/Steve (et Erica toujours dans les parages)._

_Alors avez-vous aimé la rencontre entre Erica et Billy ? Faites-moi part de vos avis, bisou !_

_PS : je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos fav' et reviews, je vous aime !_


	6. Il est carrément jaloux

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
**Il est carrément jaloux****  
**_-''-_

Ainsi, ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le repas du midi se déroula. Dustin mena une réelle bataille contre une abeille qui était venue les embêter, Nancy manqua de brûler ses beaux cheveux en rajoutant trop de charbons d'un seul coup et Robin vit une partie de son poulet être éjecté dans l'assiette de Steve alors qu'elle essayait de décortiquer la chose.

Après manger, Jonathan accrocha la cible du jeu de fléchettes qu'il avait retrouvé en faisant le tri dans la remise, et cette petite attention plut autant aux enfants qu'aux adolescents.

Steve discutait avec Dustin et Will qui lui expliquaient l'une des améliorations qu'ils avaient tous les deux portés sur l'un des appareils du Henderson tout droit rapporté du camp Know Where lors qu'on héla son prénom.

« Hey, Harrington ! Viens faire une partie que je te mette la misère ! »

Billy se tenait à quelques mètres de l'arbre, et tendait trois fléchettes dans sa direction. Ainsi, tout en ignorant royalement le sourire narquois qui s'étirait sur les lèvres d'Erica un peu plus loin en train de manger une glace caramel, Steve prit congé des deux collégiens et accepta les trois flèches aux ailerons rouges.

« J'ai jamais touché à des fléchettes, juste pour dire, » lui avoua Steve en soupesant donc la première fléchette qui semblait quelque peu usée par le temps.

Il avait vu Jonathan y jouer et il se débrouillait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une des fléchettes ne soit éjectée jusqu'à la pauvre Nancy qui était assise à quelques pas du jeu à feuilleter un album photos qu'avait retrouvé Joyce au petit matin.

« C'est vraiment pas compliqué, » lui assura Billy en se positionnant face à la cible criblée de petits trous. « Tu as juste à viser le centre et généralement tu pointeras quelque part dans la cible. »

Et il mêla actions aux paroles, plissa les yeux, prépara la fléchette et la lança d'un geste vif et précis, cette dernière percutant lourdement la cible pour se planter proche du centre, dans le numéro 18.

« Tu vois, » ajouta-t-il ensuite en se retournant vers Steve tout en reculant d'un pas, désignant d'une main son ancien emplacement comme pour l'inviter. « À ton tour, Princesse. »

Encore ce surnom ridicule. Mais Steve laissa courir, concentré à scruter le point rouge central de la cible qui était encore secouée par la force qu'avait apposée Hargrove dans le lancer de sa fléchette.

« Ça a l'air si facile quand c'est toi qui expliques. »

Puis, langue entre les dents, un œil fermé, il visa le centre, et mima le lancer précédent de son adversaire au moment où il entendit un rire moqueur du côté de Billy. La fléchette fila dans le vent pour finalement se planter au-dessus de la cible circulaire, en plein dans le tronc de l'arbre dans un « pop » sourd.

Le rire de Billy revint à la charge, ainsi que celui de Robin dans le lointain qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

« Tu m'as déconcentré avec ton rire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! » s'exclama Steve en se retournant vers Billy, embarrassé par son piètre lancer.

« Ta position, Harrington. On aurait dit que tu étais prêt à chier quelque chose. »

« Il n'a pas tort, » glissa Nancy de son siège tout en feignant tranquillement tourner la page de l'album photos des Byers.

Steve lui lança un regard lourd et sentit soudain la chaude main de Billy contre son épaule pour le pousser sur le côté afin de lui laisser la place.

La seconde fléchette de Billy fut comme sa toute première. Rapide, puissante et précise et se planta cette fois-ci près du centre, dans le premier cercle jaune, au grand dam que Steve qui entrouvrit la bouche, découragé. Comment battre ça ?

« Après, j'ai réussi à viser l'arbre, je suis sûr que c'est pas donné à tout le monde, » se permit de préciser Steve en prenant à nouveau position en face du tronc en question.

« Tu as raison, vingt points en moins pour Harrington ! » s'exclama donc Erica qui s'étalait tranquillement contre le dossier du siège de Nancy.

Steve lui mima un « nyeunyeu » très enfantin qui fit ricaner son ex petit copine, puis s'arma de sa seconde fléchette de couleur rouge et tenta de prendre un air plus détendu, tout comme Hargrove ou comme Jonathan un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il lâcha la fléchette, il fut heureux de constater qu'il toucha cette fois-ci la cible dans le numéro 19 et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, victorieux.

« 43 pour la Californie, et 19 pour Hawkins, » décompta Robin qui avait pris intérêt au jeu.

Et Steve s'était presque apprêté à voir son amie sortir un tableau blanc de nulle part pour annoter les scores des deux joueurs.

« Oh, tu t'es donc décidé à ne pas terminer cette partie avec un zéro pointé, » se moqua Billy sournoisement en prenant la place vacante d'un Steve satisfait.

« Jamais de la vie, » lui assura le concerné en faisant tournoyer agilement la fléchette autour de son doigt.

Oui, il était plutôt agile pour cela, merci aux cours ennuyeux de Hawkins High School et aux crayons mordillés et mâchouillés qui l'avaient supporté tout le long de l'année.

Et Billy Hargrove décocha sa toute dernière fléchette qui fila dans le vent sous les yeux admiratifs des spectateurs. Lorsqu'elle atteint la cible un _crac_ aigu se fit entendre et une fléchette rejoint l'herbe chaude du jardin des Byers.

Alors que Steve allait lâcher un cri de joie suite à la bourde monumentale d'un type arrogant comme Hargrove qui semblait si doué à ce jeu, ses yeux captèrent la couleur rouge de la fléchette dans l'herbe et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. À la place de la sienne, plantée dans le 19, était à présent pointée la bleue de Hargrove.

« Quoi ?! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix suraigüe, ne pouvant pas croire que l'idiot avait délibérément visé la sienne.

« Plus qu'une seule flèche, Harrington, » lui rappela Billy taquin, en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Erica éclata d'un rire incontrôlable et Steve entendit Dustin lâcher un « Holy shit, il est doué ».

« Tu l'as fait exprès, comment t'as pu me faire ça ? » s'exclama Steve partagé entre amusement et stupeur. « Et puis même en le voulant, COMMENT tu as pu réussir à viser en plein sur ma flèche ? »

« Le talent, » fut la réponse énigmatique du concerné.

« 62 pour la Californie et 0 pour le petit Stevie, » glissa Robin qui prétendit inspecter ses ongles vernis de violet.

« Encore une fois, je sais compter, » grommela Harrington à son adresse.

« T'en fais pas, Mike n'a pas touché une seule fois la cible, » intervint Nancy après un petit rire.

Assis dans l'herbe avec Eleven, le frère de Nancy lui lança un regard sombre suivit du rire clair de sa petite amie.

Pour sa dernière fléchette, Steve pria ciel et terre afin de pouvoir au moins pointer dans la cible et potentiellement le centre ou un triple 20 qui en boucherait un coin à l'autre Californien hilare qu'il sentait bien se moquer du coin des yeux.

« Tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, c'est mort, tu ne peux pas faire plus de 60 en un tir, » crut bon de lui faire remarquer Robin bien amusée par la situation.

« Sauf si par pur bonheur je dégage une fléchette bleue, » fit Steve entre ses dents, entièrement concentré sur la cible face à lui.

C'était évident que Billy avait déjà joué à ce jeu, et il devait bien se marrer à voir Steve galérer comme un pied. Une fois lancée, la fléchette siffla presque dans le vent et vint passer près du tronc d'arbre pour le dépasser et venir se planter plus loin dans l'herbe épaisse.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que le rire hystérique de Erica ne vienne sonner dans les oreilles de Steve et que les applaudissements de Robin et Nancy viennent agrémenter les quelques autres ricanements.

« Ce qui nous fait un 62 à 0, les vagues de la Californie remportent aisément la partie, » déclara Robin.

Steve resta à scruter la pauvre fléchette plantée dans l'herbe, totalement désemparé, deux mains contre son crâne. Quelle honte, et en plus devant Hargrove, décidément quelqu'un était contre lui.

« T'en fais pas, d'ici une petite dizaine d'années, tu commenceras à viser dans la cible, » lui promit Billy en passant près de lui pour tapoter légèrement son épaule et aller décrocher les fléchettes.

« On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, » lui fit Steve en le suivant des yeux. « C'est commun d'y jouer en Californie ? Je pensais que c'était plutôt le surf, là-bas. »

« J'avais une cible toute moisie dans mon jardin, » lui répondit Billy près de l'arbre. « Max s'en est même servi pour foutre les photos des personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas et balançait des fléchettes dessus. »

Max n'était pas dans les environs pour le contredire – ni même Lucas d'ailleurs- mais Steve n'eut pas de mal à imaginer la rouquine passer ses nerfs sur ce genre de thérapie.

« Ta photo y a souvent trouvé sa place, j'en suis sûr, » s'enquit donc Steve en allant chercher sa propre fléchette perdue dans l'herbe.

« Oh là, t'as pas idée. »

Puis, quand Jonathan et Billy se furent engagés dans une petite partie, Erica vint passer tranquillement près de Steve et lui offrit un petit clin d'œil coquin.

« T'inquiète pas, tu l'impressionneras plus tard, en lui montrant tes dons de maladresse, »

« Je vais t'étriper, toi. »

Le temps fila ensuite, et vers 16h, pendant que les enfants étaient partis faire une bataille d'eau dans la forêt, Steve termina la vaisselle qu'il avait insisté à faire pour aider Joyce et traversa le salon, souhaitant prendre un peu l'air. Nancy et Jon' étaient tous deux à fouiller des cartons de vieilles cassettes vidéo et riaient en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs.

Quand il arrive sous le perron, il vit Billy sur le côté de la maison assis sur quelques planches en bois, qui fumait dans le plus profond des silences à contempler le panorama devant lui. N'ayant pas Erica dans les pattes, ni même Robin qui faisait une sieste sur le canapé du salon épuisée par la longue soirée chez sa tante chez qui elle avait dû se rendre la veille, Steve se sentit moins oppressé et vint à la rencontre du blond.

Si Billy se rendit compte de son arrivée, il ne le montra pas, et finalement, Steve vint s'asseoir sur les mêmes planches, laissant tout de même une petite distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Une clope ? » lui demanda donc Billy en tournant la tête vers lui.

Depuis son arrivée ici ce fut la première fois que Steve le vit si amorphe. Il paraissait fatigué et semblait avoir délaissé durant l'espace d'un instant, le masque jovial et malicieux à la Billy qu'il avait porté jusque-là.

« Yep, » accepta donc Steve et on lui tendit le paquet.

Une fois la cigarette allumée entre ses lèvres, il profita un instant du silence. Pas de cris de gosses ni d'agitation tout autour. Tout paraissait calme. La chaleur de l'été était supportable et le petit vent qui se levait était agréable sur leurs bras nus.

Billy ne pipa pas mots durant un bon moment, et Steve respecta son silence. Malgré lui, il laissa glisser ses yeux le long des bras musclés de l'autre garçon, cherchant les restes de cicatrices. C'était vraiment très faible, mais si on regardait bien, on pouvait en apercevoir quelques-unes.

« Ainsi donc, tu es un héros, » fit soudain Billy tout en regardant droit devant lui, la fumée de sa cigarette s'éclipsant avec le vent. « Un héros qui a mis K.O. un soviet. »

« Ce même soviet qui a enclenché l'alarme un peu après, mais oui, je lui ai mis la pâtée. »

Steve garda lui aussi son regard rivé devant lui, s'engouffrant dans les souvenirs du mois dernier. Alors qu'il avait pratiquement arrêté de cauchemarder à propos des bêtes de l'Upside Down –même sil ne serait jamais totalement en sûreté de ces rêves terribles-, il s'était mis à avoir des visions plutôt effrayantes d'homme sans visage l'enfermant et lui faisant subir des traitements douloureux pour le faire parler.

Visiblement, il ne serait jamais tranquille. Qu'est-ce que ça va être l'année prochaine ?

« Raconte-moi tes malheurs, Harrington, » reprit Billy en regardant dans sa direction. « Histoire de voir si ça ferait vraiment tomber les filles. »

À la référence des propos tenus par Erica un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Steve laissa échapper un sourire et son corps retomba légèrement en arrière, une main prenant appui, la seconde maintenant la cigarette allumée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout. Toute l'histoire. Par quels moyens vous vous êtes dit qu'il y avait une foutue base juste sous vos pieds. Et dire que tu crevais d'ennui dans ton uniforme de marin à Scoop. »

Steve rit alors en hochant la tête, concédant que oui, plusieurs fois il avait espéré que quelque chose se produise pour pimenter un peu cet ennui. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une histoire telle que celle-ci vienne lui claquer à la figure. Il aurait plutôt préféré qu'enfin une fille accepte ses avances et qu'il puisse passer du bon temps.

« En réalité, tout prend sa source grâce à Cerebro. Tu sais, la machine que Dustin a plantée en haut du mont… le mont qu'il a appelé Amon Sûl. »

Quand Billy plissa les yeux, visiblement quelque peu perdu, Steve comprit qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter au blond.

« Cerebro c'est un peu comme une très très grosse antenne qui a permis à ce qu'on puisse tous discuter par talkie-walkie durant la bataille, » lui expliqua donc Steve. « Dustin l'a construit tout seul, le petit génie. Et d'un coup il déboule à Scoop en clamant avoir intercepté un code secret russe. »

« Et là tu t'es mis à regretter de ne pas avoir pris option russe à la place du basket au lycée, » ricana donc Billy qui parut se détendre un peu.

Steve put voir que ses pupilles brillaient à nouveau et c'était bon signe, ainsi il se décida à bien entretenir son récit.

« Ouais, je m'en suis bien mordu les doigts au début, » lui avoua Steve en hochant lentement la tête. « En plus avec Henderson, on a commencé à décrypter la cassette audio en pensant naïvement qu'on partageait le même alphabet. On était totalement à côté de la plaque ! Heureusement que Robin est venue avec son cheval blanc pour tous nous sauver. »

Mais, perdu dans l'histoire qu'il commençait à raconter, il ne vit pas Billy sourciller à la mention de la jeune femme, et continua à lui raconter vivement leurs folles aventures. Cependant, ça ne dura pas longtemps car l'effervescence qu'avait Steve à raconter tout ça le plongea dans une douce distraction et il l'écoutait en souriant, tout en lançant parfois des petits commentaires sarcastiques ou moqueurs.

« J'arrive pas à croire que les deux gosses vous aient tirez totalement drogué en plein dans une salle de cinéma, » se moqua Billy qui avait terminé sa cigarette depuis un long moment mais qui machinalement ouvrait et refermait le briquet. « J'aurais aimé voir les deux gamins que vous êtes devenus. »

« C'était vraiment pas beau à voir selon Dustin, » lui affirma Steve qui lui avait épargné bien des détails qu'il préférait garder pour lui. « En plus de ça, je me rappelle avoir fichtrement rien capté au film. L'histoire avait l'air tellement… chelou. »

« _Retour vers le futur_ est pourtant le film de l'année d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. »

« Faudrait que j'aille le voir à tête reposée, et pas avec une substance douteuse russe dans le sang. »

« Ouais, moi aussi faudrait que j'aille le voir, histoire d'être un peu à jour. »

Le cœur de Steve rata un battement alors qu'il imagina Billy et lui s'installer sur les sièges rouges du cinéma, chacun avec un paquet de pop-corn. Non, c'était tout bonnement ridicule, y aller tous les deux aller faire jaser et ce n'était absolument pas subtil.

Pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose. Si la situation était la même mais que Billy Hargrove était une fille et qu'elle lui plaisait autant qu'il lui plaisait actuellement, il n'aurait pas hésité pour lui sourire de façon séductrice et lui proposer d'y aller ensemble. La fille en face de lui aurait probablement rougi et accepté et il aurait ainsi eu un rendez-vous après des mois de célibat.

Inconsciemment, Steve tourna les yeux vers Billy qui le fixait étrangement, sa langue coincée entre ses dents ce qui eut don de lui offrir un délicieux frisson parcourant tout son corps. Depuis quand ses yeux étaient si bleus déjà ?

« Billy ! » s'exclama soudain une voix en direction du jardin.

Steve sursauta à la voix aiguë et Billy tourna prestement la tête vers la source du bruit qui n'était autre que Maxine Mayfield aux cheveux trempés, bouteille d'eau écrasée et vidée entre ses mains. Elle finit de trottiner en arrivant jusqu'à eux et essoufflée, fit part de ses pensées :

« Billy, faudrait appeler m'man pour venir nous chercher, j'ai coiffeur à 17h30 j'ai totalement zappé ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Billy acquiesça alors en se levant et Steve fit de même, défroissant le jean qu'il portait.

« Je peux vous ramener, il y a assez de place, » leur proposa donc Steve. « Je comptais de toute façon aussi y aller, sinon Robin va finir par comater ici jusqu'au lendemain matin. »

Mais avant que Billy ne puisse potentiellement refuser, Max souriait déjà à son adresse et lui adressait un chaleureux « merci beaucoup Steve ! »

Finalement heureux d'avoir été à nouveau sauvé par le gong, ne sachant pas trop ce qui se serait produit si Maxine n'était pas venue jusqu'à eux, Steve partit chercher Robin à l'intérieur de la maison sans pouvoir oublié le regard perçant et intense que lui avait destiné Billy quelques secondes auparavant.

Ce fut ainsi que Billy se trouva installé du côté passager avant dans la BMW que Steve conduisait, Robin, Dustin et Max à l'arrière, et ils quittèrent le domaine des Byers.

Robin échangea avec Steve une petite histoire marrante concernant le repas du midi tout en se penchant vers son siège et en inspectant la rigidité qu'apposait Billy dont elle pouvait voir le visage grâce au rétroviseur gauche.

Quand Steve rit à l'une des remarques de sa collègue de travail, Robin ne loupa pas les petits traits d'agacement qui pincèrent le visage du Californien et dont Steve en fut complètement inconscient.

« Merci pour le voyage, » fit ensuite Maxine en récupérant son sac tout en ouvrant la porte arrière. « En plus ici ça sent le frais, pas comme dans l'ancienne caisse de Billy qui puait H24 le tabac. »

Steve rit à ce reproche mais Billy ne dit rien en sortant lui aussi de la voiture. Puis, le blond se retourna, une main toujours contre la portière de la BMW et se pencha légèrement vers l'habitacle.

« Ouais merci, bonne soirée Harrington, » dit-il d'une voix rauque sans même adresser un regard à l'arrière où se trouvaient toujours Dustin et Robin.

Et après cela et le sourire un peu faux que Steve put cette fois-ci lire, Billy referma brutalement la portière derrière lui et alla suivre sa sœur sur le petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée.

« Il est carrément jaloux, » chuchota Robin, ses deux mains contre l'arrière du siège de Harrington.

La voiture démarra à nouveau et Steve lança un regard dérouté en direction de Robin d'à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

« Jaloux ? Billy a un crush sur toi, Rob' ? » lâcha soudainement Dustin qui avait réussi à entendre ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme malgré le bruit du moteur.

Robin se retourna automatiquement vers Dustin qui la regardait, totalement dépassé et elle ne sut que lui dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ne sortir qu'un « euuuh » mais Steve arriva à la rescousse tout en continuant de se concentrer sur la route.

« Qui sait ? » dit-il en haussant les épaules, ayant bien compris que Robin ne parlait pas dans ce sens-là, mais pour Dustin il fallait faire avec. « Hargrove zieute sur tout ce qui est féminin entre seize et cinquante ans. »

« C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu irrité, peut-être que ouais, il a des vues sur toi, » approuva ensuite Dustin en détaillant la jeune femme. « Prépare-toi à être jalousée par la moitié des meufs de Hawkins, bien que je ne les comprendrais JAMAIS. »

Robin réprima une grimace de dégoût et n'osa plus prononcer à nouveau le nom de Billy tout pendant que Dustin fut dans la voiture.

O

_Dimanche 11 août 1985 – 23h48_

Le cauchemar qui avait fait vagabonder l'esprit de Billy Hargrove dans la pire des spirales infernales, l'avait poussé à se réveiller en sueur et au cœur battant. Il s'était vu debout, au centre du parking de Starcourt sous une pluie battante, et le Mind Flayer était perché sur le toit du centre commercial, le regardant. Durant ce rêve, il avait été un spectateur, un être omniprésent, mais loin de son propre corps.

Le Monstre, l'Ombre, le regardait faire. Même sans visage, Billy sentait un sourire mesquin et vil alors que son propre corps bougeait et se dirigeait jusqu'à une fillette aux cheveux roux pour la prendre par la gorge. Max. Il s'était vu lui écraser la trachée pour ensuite jeter son corps sans vie prêt d'un tas de cadavres.

Et il s'était réveillé dans le noir de sa chambre, éclairé faiblement par les lampadaires extérieurs qui se faufilaient à travers le store à demi fermé.

La première chose qu'il avait faite, c'était de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de prendre une douche glacée sans réellement se soucier de réveiller ou non son père ou Susan. Ainsi, il resta quelques minutes sous le jet glacial, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et passer outre ce rêve qui n'était pas nouveau.

Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, c'était Eleven qu'il interceptait pour exploser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche. Ou bien Harrington qu'il faisait chuter au sol pour le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et tout ça aurait pu sérieusement se produire.

Tremblant fébrilement suite aux restes persistants de ce cauchemar, Billy pressa son front contre les tuiles en céramique de la douche, près du pommeau et ferma les yeux. Il avait tout intérêt à ignorer tous ses cauchemars, à faire la paix avec eux puisqu'ils ne se stopperont jamais, et passer à autre chose.

Max avait visiblement besoin de lui lucide et en bonne santé et Susan n'avait pas besoin d'un zombie qui vagabondait sans but dans sa maison.

Après quelques longues minutes sous l'eau de la douche, Billy tira le rideau et quitta la baignoire tout en prenant soin d'éviter tous souvenirs concernant les heures qu'il avait passées là-dedans dans de l'eau glacée pour maintenir son propre corps en vie derrière la possession du Mind Flayer.

Le cœur toujours serré dans la nausée, Billy passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et à l'aide d'une seconde, vint essorer ses cheveux blonds et bouclés. Quand il se retourna vers le miroir tout en jetant au sol la serviette humide, il ne put épargner son cœur d'un soubresaut à la vue de son propre corps.

Et pourtant, il n'était plus inconnu quant aux cicatrices maintenant familières qui trainaient sur tout son torse. Même s'il avait essayé de tenir ses yeux éloignés des miroirs quand il se changeait ou sortait de la douche, il en avait pris rapidement conscience. Tirant un peu sa tête en arrière, ses pupilles claires balayèrent les marques rougies inscrites contre sa peau. Son dos et ses flancs étaient piqués de cicatrices fines et profondes, mais rien ne valait celle au niveau de sa trachée.

C'était ce coup final qui lui avait fait voir les étoiles. Ce coup-là qui lui avait permis de voir sa vie se rembobiner sous ses yeux. Il pensait mourir tant la douleur avait été abominable. Mais non, le voilà devant ce stupide miroir familial en tête-à-tête avec cette marque violacée et loin d'être esthétique.

Rambo avait des cicatrices sur ses pectoraux et son ventre et lui offraient une dimension plus bestiale. C'était beau et attirait l'œil. Mais les siennes n'avaient fichtrement rien d'attirant, c'était juste repoussant et sans forme. Il espérait sincèrement qu'avec le temps, certaines de ses cicatrices s'évanouiraient un peu sous quelques couches de peau.

Mais avant qu'il ne se lance dans une autre lamentation silencieuse, Billy quitta des yeux son propre reflet et enfila un ample débardeur noir au logo du groupe Motörhead ainsi qu'un short de la même couleur. Il étendit les serviettes et quitta discrètement la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il referma tout doucement la porte derrière lui, quelques chuchotements inaudibles secouèrent son oreille.

Se figeant au milieu du couloir, il plissa les yeux, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Neil et Susan, mais il remarqua bien rapidement que le bruit étouffé provenait de la chambre du fond. De la chambre de Maxine. Probablement au talkie-walkie avec l'un de ses potos. Ignorant le bruit, Billy s'apprêta à regagner la sienne quand il perçut un second chuchotement plus grave ainsi que des rires.

Un rire qui n'était en aucun cas celui de sa sœur et qui ne provenait d'aucun appareil électronique.

Ce fut ainsi sans toquer ni même annoncer son arrivée que Billy Hargrove ouvrit brutalement la porte de chambre de Max –où était pourtant écrit en lettres capitales sous une tête de mort « défense d'entrée Billy » car qui d'autres hormis les parents auraient l'idée de venir ici-. Et sur quoi il tomba le fit tomber des nues.

Max et Lucas se figèrent sous le choc, la fillette allongée sur son lit, la tête qui pendait à l'envers, et Sinclair assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, lampe torche désactivée dans ses mains.

Mais avant qu'un des deux gosses n'ait la brillante idée de hurler quelque chose quant à son arrivée brutale ici, Billy entra dans la pièce en refermant plus doucement la porte derrière lui et prit un air totalement scandalisé.

« C'est une blague, hein ? Une grosse blague ! » s'exclama-t-il en tentant pourtant de ne pas porter trop sa voix. « T'as un putain de grain, Maxine ?! »

La rouquine sauta pratiquement de son lit pour faire face à son frère tandis que Lucas resta pétrifié les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes à scruter le grand Billy Hargrove qui venait de pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré.

« Lucas allait partir ! C'est bon ! » lui répondit Max d'un ton agacé, tout aussi bas que Billy.

« Si mon père vous choppe ils vous tuent tous les deux sans attendre une quelconque explication ! » renchérit Billy en désignant du doigt d'abord sa sœur puis ensuite Lucas sans lâcher la rouquine de ses yeux excédés.

« Je sais, je sais ! C'est pour ça il allait partir ! »

« Ça pouvait pas attendre demain ?! Vous vous voyez toute la putain de journée ! »

Maxine retroussa ses lèvres visiblement tout aussi remontée que Billy et Lucas osa à peine respirer face au spectacle. Décidément, tel frère, telle sœur, ça, y'avait pas à dire. Montrer les crocs à Billy Hargrove n'était pourtant pas sans conséquence mais Max n'était pas comme le commun des mortels.

« Et toi, tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer ! » vociféra donc Maxine, poings serrés.

Si Billy n'avait pas sérieusement des craintes quant au futur de Max et Sinclair si jamais son père venait à entrer dans la chambre, il se serrait mis à rire hystériquement à cette très très mauvaise blague, mais finalement, le blond prit sur lui et se contenta de froncer les sourcils en pointant sévèrement la fillette du bout de son index.

« T'es sérieuse ?! Me la fait pas à l'envers ! » puis il tourna enfin la tête vers Lucas toujours assis sur le rebord de la vitre ouverte et qui tenait fermement la lampe torche entre ses mains. « Et toi Sinclair ! Infiltre-toi encore une fois dans la chambre de Max comme tu viens de le faire, je t'explose, c'est clair ! »

« Hey ! On ne faisait rien de mal ! » insista Max en tentant de le pousser sur le côté.

Mais Billy était vraiment plus costaud qu'elle et ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Regarde, on a même pris soin de garder une distance de sécurité, relax, » glissa donc Lucas en désignant sa position et le lit où se trouvait anciennement sa petite copine.

« Et puis baisse d'un ton Billy, les parents vont vraiment t'entendre, » renchérit Max qui montra quant à elle le mur derrière sa commode.

« C'est vous qui êtes à zéro pourcent discrets ! » répliqua Billy à présent exaspéré. « J'entendais Sinclair glousser comme une gonzesse du bout du putain de couloir ! »

En Californie, jamais ça ne lui serait venu à l'idée de demander à un ami ou une fake petite amie de venir jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour discuter, _jamais_. Pas avec Neil dans la même maison. Mais à Hawkins, leur demeure était dépourvue d'étage, Sinclair et Max semblaient avoir utilisé cette opportunité à leur escient.

Alors que Billy garda un regard sévère dirigé vers Max qui soutenait ses yeux dans un duel de regard, Lucas osa un petit « hé, je _glousse_ pas » mais aucun des deux ne prêta attention à lui. Jusqu'à temps que Lucas craque sous le silence pesant seulement taché par les grillons qui chantaient :

« Rah, Max, je t'avais dit c'était une mauvaise idée, chez Nancy c'était easy, ses parents dorment comme des souches et Mike n'est pas du genre à débarquer comme un ours dans la chambre de sa sœur. »

« L'ours il va t'arracher la tête si tu te casses pas dans les trente secondes, Sinclair, » l'avertit Billy en lui adressant un regard d'avertissement.

« Ouais mais Steve avait dû grimper sur le toit, » répliqua Max en croisant les bras, sans se soucier des propos de son frère. « Il aurait pu se tuer. Alors que là le travail est mâché, tu as juste à passer une jambe par la fenêtre. »

Au prénom de Steve, Billy arqua aussitôt un sourcil et il s'imagine soudain l'autre idiot totalement énamouré de la Wheeler à grimper tout le long de la maison de sa copine pour partager quelques moments intimes avec elle, et il réprima une grimace de dégoût.

« Quoi ? C'est Harrington qui vous a donné cette idée stupide ? » largua donc Billy en regardant un à un les deux gosses.

Il remarqua que Maxine n'était même pas en pyjama et portait toujours ses habits de la journée.

« Yep, on l'a entendu en parler y'a quelques jours, » affirma Lucas l'air de rien qui paraissait se détendre. « Et de sa bouche, ça paraissait vraiment très simple. »

« Fin', selon Nancy, il a quand même une fois arraché la moitié des rideaux, » glissa Max alors qu'un sourire moqueur filait sur ses lèvres.

Et les deux gosses se mirent à rire à voix basse devant Billy qui fronça encore plus les sourcils. Qui aurait cru que Sinclair puisse à ce point se laisser aller avec Billy Hargrove dans les parages. À cet instant précis il agissait comme s'il n'existait pas ou qu'il n'était pas une menace.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit vous avez assez rigolé les nazes, Sinclair tu dégages. »

Leurs rires moururent et Max lança un regard las à l'adresse de son frère qui l'ignora, entièrement concentré sur le petit ami qui s'était tapé l'incruste au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait eu raison de se méfier, cet idiot allait entrainer sa sœur droit dans de gros ennuis.

« Oh mais j'y pense ! » ajouta soudain Lucas, frappant la paume de sa main contre son poing serré. « Ma sœur a laissé un message apparemment de la plus haute importance. »

Billy leva les yeux au ciel et allait à nouveau ordonner à Sinclair de déguerpir au pas de course lorsque Lucas reprit la parole.

« Je devais faire passer le mot à Max qui devait te le faire passer à toi, » dit-il en regardant Billy sans la moindre once de peur dans ses yeux foncés. « Mais puisque tu es là autant tout de suite en finir. »

« Ta sœur a un message pour moi ? » traduisit Billy incrédule, en plissant ensuite les yeux dans la méfiance.

* * *

_Les conseils de Steve sont vraiment utilisés par tout le monde XD_

_Bon désolée de couper ici ce chapitre, mais ça commençait à être long, j'ai terminé cette scène, mais je préfère équilibrer un peu les chapitres._

_Sur l'image de couverture de la fic, vous pouvez voir sur l'une des photos la cicatrice sur le torse de Billy que j'ai un peu trafiquée._

_! Autrement, auriez vous des __PROMPT__ (défi) à me proposer concernant le couple Billy/Steve ? Je compte peut-être commencer en parallèle une fic avec __1 prompt = 1 chapitre__. Du coup, si vous avez des idées, proposez-moi dans vos commentaires ou en MP, des idées de scènes que vous aimeriez voir, des idées d'UA, de thèmes etc… Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, et je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire __ !_

_Allez à très vite, ciaou :)_


	7. Steve a un rencard

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
** Steve a un rencard****  
**_-''-_

_« Je devais faire passer le mot à Max qui devait te le faire passer à toi, » dit-il en regardant Billy sans la moindre once de peur dans ses yeux foncés. « Mais puisque tu es là autant tout de suite en finir. »_

_« Ta sœur a un message pour moi ? » traduisit Billy incrédule, en plissant ensuite les yeux dans la méfiance._

Il se rappelait de la petite fille au dîner chez les Byers l'autre midi. _Erica_, s'il se souvenait bien. Elle avait participé de près aux événements terribles de Starcourt et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Mais il avait dû avouer que la fillette avait un tempérament qui lui plaisait assez et qui l'avait bien fait rire.

Mais les mots sortis tout droit de la bouche de Lucas n'avaient aucun sens. Que lui voulait Erica ?

« Ben vas-y, passe-lui le message, » lui fit Max qui paraissait elle aussi un peu surprise.

« En fait, c'est une question. Du coup, je suis le pigeon voyageur. »

« Ouais ouais, crache le morceau Sinclair, après c'est au revoir. »

Ce fut au tour de Lucas de lever les yeux au ciel sous l'impatience du frère de Maxine et Billy devrait lui en vouloir pour ça mais se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux tout en attendant le message d'Erica, trop fatigué pour réellement contre-attaquer.

« Erica voudrait savoir c'est quoi ton type de meufs, » avoua donc Lucas qui paraissait aussitôt blasé par le message enfin délivré. « Ouais me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai aussi totalement perdu foi en l'humanité. J'crois elle a un crush sur toi. »

Max et Billy étaient en effet totalement abasourdis par cette question, surtout venant d'Erica Sinclair.

« Un crush sur _Billy_ ? C'est un gag ? » lâcha Max qui finalement se mit à rire. « Mais où va le monde ! »

« Ta gueule Maxine, je suis beaucoup apprécié, c'est sûr tu ne dois pas voir ça tous les jours, toi, » grogna Billy.

« Ou alors elle joue l'intermédiaire entre toi et Robin en cherchant à savoir si elle est ton type ? » proposa Lucas en haussant les épaules.

« Robin ? » répéta Billy de plus en plus perdu. « La blondasse collée aux basques de Harrington ?»

Max lança à son frère un regard en biais et Lucas hocha la tête tout en continuant :

« J'sais pas, elle avait l'air de beaucoup te regarder hier chez Will. »

Les méninges de Billy marchaient à tout-va. Comment ça, Robin le fixait ? Il était persuadé qu'elle était totalement éprise de Harrington et que potentiellement, ils sortaient ensemble. Mais que la blonde soit intéressée par lui et non pas par Harrington ? Avait-il à refaire tous ses calculs ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir ? En plus de ça il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Robin et sa bande de potes chelou au lycée, ni même quand il allait à Scoop Ahoy.

« Elle ne serait pas plutôt en kiffe sur Steve ? » proposa alors Maxine, sceptique.

« J'sais pas, sincèrement, » lui fit Lucas en pressant deux mains contre son visage sous l'exaspération. « J'ai juste besoin d'une réponse où Erica va juste me pourrir la vie. »

Ainsi, les têtes des deux collégiens se tournèrent vers Billy qui continuait de réfléchir à propos de Robin, là, planté devant la porte de la chambre. Si Robin était finalement attirée plus par lui que par Harrington, c'était plus plaisant. Il n'aimait clairement pas que cette fille s'approche de lui comme elle le faisait si bien.

« Alors, c'est quoi ta réponse, » insista donc Lucas en allumant sa lampe torche pour la planter vers le visage du concerné.

« Range cette lampe, connard, » largua aussitôt Billy en tirant une main devant lui pour protéger ses yeux.

« Réponds, avant que vos parents ne nous découvrent ici. »

Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois, Lucas Sinclair se serait presque pisser dessus chez les Byers quand un Billy Hargrove enragé était venu dans le but de lui exploser la figure.

« Mais j'en sais rien, maintenant casse-toi avant que je m'énerve vraiment, » siffla Billy après que Lucas ait abaissé le faisceau lumineux.

« Comment ça _t'en sais rien_ ? » lâcha Lucas en plissant les yeux. « On a tous un type de filles. »

« Oh tu sais, tout moment que ça a une paire de seins et de longs cheveux, c'est dans la poche, » glissa Maxine en lançant un regard affligé vers son petit copain.

Retenant un sourire ironique au résumé parfait que Maxine venait de faire mais aussi totalement faux, Billy apprécia donc de voir que le train de vie qu'il avait pris à Hawkins faisait perdurer cette fière couverture. Alors qu'il pensait à leur arrivée dans cette petite ville que Max avait des doutes quant à la réelle histoire qui les avait poussés à déménager, il fut heureux de constater que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

« Non, plus sérieusement, » insista Sinclair en soupirant. « Si je ramène ce genre de réponse à Erica elle va me balancer sa lampe de chevet en plein dans la figure. Et je parle presque par expérience ! »

Décidément, intéressant cette petite.

« Je sais pas, » grommela Billy dont la conversation commençait à finalement lui offrir un réel mal de crâne. « Dis-lui cheveux bruns, yeux foncés. »

« Cheveux bruns, yeux foncés ? » répéta Lucas avec désespoir. « Ah ouais merci pour cette précision qui élimine à peine un quart des habitants de la planète. »

« C'est tout ce que tu auras, maintenant tu te retournes et jettes ton petit corps par la fenêtre si tu veux pas que je te pousse à coups de pied au cul. »

Poussant un long soupir, ce fut finalement sous la contrainte du poing de Billy qui finirait très certainement dans son visage s'il ne bougeait pas d'ici que Lucas quitta la chambre de Maxine après de brefs au revoir.

Maxine referma la fenêtre derrière lui et se retourna vers son frère qui se tenait toujours debout près de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Merci de ne pas l'avoir tué, » dit-elle avec ironie, mais pas que.

« Je suis pas mon père, » fut la simple réponse de Billy avant d'enfin tourner les talons pour abaisser la poignée de porte.

Et avant de s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce garçon brun aux yeux foncés. À Steve Harrington qui le regardait avec candeur habituelle sous le porche des Byers, et tout comme à cet instant-là, son cœur s'agita et vint ébouillanter tout son corps.

O

_Lundi 12 août 1985 – 16h02_

« C'est quoi tes plans, du coup ? »

Alors que Steve était au comptoir de Family Video en pleine mission de retouches pour préserver les cassettes, colle et feutre en main, Erica Sinclair se tenait assise sur le même comptoir, tout en secouant énergiquement ses jambes.

« Mes plans ? J'ai pas de plans je t'ai dit, » fut la réponse de Steve qui tenta de concentrer absolument tous ses neurones sur sa seule et unique tache : recoller le film plastique autour de la cassette de _Singing in the Rain_.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Erica il avait eu bien du mal à se concentrer et aurait espéré que Robin lui vienne une autre fois en aide mais cette dernière était dans l'arrière-boutique, quant à elle, en mission rembobinage –pauvre enfant-.

De son côté, Erica figea net ses jambes et prit un air scandalisé sans lâcher Harrington de ses yeux pétillants.

« Après tous vos échanges dégoulinants de niaiserie, tu trouves pas intelligent de continuer ? » s'exclama-t-elle et Steve savait très bien de qui elle voulait parler. « _Ooooh Stevie, vient jouer aux fléchettes avec moiiiii c'est juste un prétexte pour que tu te tiennes près de moi mais fait semblant de ne pas avoir compris, » _dit-elle en imitant la grosse voix de Hargrove. « Ou bien _tu veux une clope Steviiiiiiie et tu vas me raconter tes malheurs tout en me regardant tendrement ! _»

« La porte est là-bas et si tu n'y vas pas de par toi-même, c'est moi qui vais te tirer dehors, » l'avertit Steve en désignant la porte du bout de son tube de colle sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

Croisant les bras tout en faisant la moue, Erica regarda donc ailleurs et Steve crut naïvement être sorti d'affaire. Mais quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne lance une autre offensive.

« En plus il est CLAIREMENT jaloux. JALOUX, Harrington. »

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Steve leva ensuite la tête vers la fillette assise près de lui et se redressa conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser s'il ne participait pas à son petit manège. Heureusement que le seul client était un vieil homme lent et à demi-sourd qui vagabondait du côté des jaquettes de filles en petite tenue.

« Jaloux ? Voyez-vous ça, » ironisa Steve en s'accoudant contre le comptoir. « La seule chose dont est jaloux Hargrove en ce moment, c'est de ma caisse. »

« _Hargrove _? Épargne-moi ça tu veux, » riposta-t-elle en agitant un index devant elle. « Donc comme je le disais, ton petit copain est ultra jaloux de Robin. Ça se sent, mais bon toi et tes deux neurones, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies pu passer à côté. »

Il y avait tant de choses scandalisantes dans ce que disait la fillette que Steve resta un instant bouche-bée en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, et Erica en profita pour continuer, appréciant visiblement d'avoir des choses à raconter.

« À table, tu aurais dû voir les regards noirs qu'il lançait à Robin, » explicita-t-elle en baissant d'un ton comme pour lui dire un secret. « Dès que tu riais avec elle, il aurait pu la tuer d'un simple regard s'il le voulait, j'en suis sûre ! Heureusement qu'il n'est plus possédé ou sinon elle aurait passé un quart d'heure difficile. Oh, et apparemment dans la voiture aussi, à votre retour. Robin m'a dit qu'il s'est braqué quand vous riez ensemble. »

Yeux plissés et bouche entrouverte, Steve tenta de faire le tri dans le flot incessant des paroles de l'autre enfant et Erica lui laissa un peu de temps pour tout digérer. Certes, Steve avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Billy dans la voiture, mais ça pouvait être bien des choses. Et puis, avec sa chance désastreuse, Billy avait en fait des vues sur Robin et était jaloux de lui, et Dustin aurait eu raison sur toute la ligne.

« Il n'est pas jaloux, » finit donc par dire Steve, sa voix proche du chuchotement. « Erica y'a aucun moyen qu'il soit jaloux de Robin puisque Hargrove est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. Hétéro pour ton information, ça veut dire qu'il aime exclusivement les filles, pour son cas. Tu aurais dû le voir à l'hosto, à draguer toutes les infirmières et-… »

« On va pas relancer à nouveau ce stupide débat, » trancha aussitôt la Sinclair en levant les yeux au ciel de façon très explicite. « Non, je ne me rabaisserai pas à ça, et je vais plutôt t'offrir une autre information qui j'espère cette fois-ci, va te RÉVEILLER ! »

Steve sursauta quand elle haussa le ton et jeta avec angoisse un regard autour de lui. Mais le vieil homme était toujours près de l'entrée, cassette à la main en train de lire le résumé –ou lorgner sur la demoiselle en maillot de bain, au choix- et Robin n'était nulle part pour être vue –toujours dans l'arrière-boutique, très certainement-.

« Ouvre grand tes oreilles Harington, » reprit-elle en tapant de son poing contre le comptoir pour capter l'attention de l'adolescent. « J'ai recruté un espion. Et cet espion m'a ramené des infos' croustillantes. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Steve blêmit, se demandant bien quelle connerie avait pu faire Erica. Pour calmer son cœur qui s'était existé d'angoisse, il se força à se rappeler que la fillette avait juré sur la vie de Roucky qu'elle ne dirait rien, donc qui qu'était cet espion, il ne devait rien savoir. À moins que par malheur, l'hamster soit mort et que le moyen de pression était réduit à néant.

« Je sais quel est son type de fille, » ajouta donc Erica en souriant de façon triomphante.

« Qu-… QUOI ?! » s'exclama Steve en manquant de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

Cette fois-ci, le vieil homme se tourna vers Steve et Erica tout en plissant des yeux pour mieux les voir et Steve tenta un sourire maladroit à son adresse tandis que la fillette la saluait énergiquement d'un geste de la main. Après cela, le seul client du vidéoclub reposa la cassette et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que Steve fit volte-face vers Erica, se retenant de l'agripper par les bretelles de sa salopette jaune.

« Tu es allée lui demander QUOI ?! »

« Relax, c'était ultra subtil. »

« Et quoi ? Il a dit qu'il aimait les nanas aux lèvres pulpeuses, aux longs cheveux et à la poitrine intéressante, hein ? C'est bon, tu abandonnes enfin cette mission sans sens ? »

Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile puisque Erica, toujours perchée sur le comptoir, secouait la tête sans se dépêtrer de son sourire sournois, agitant à nouveau ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

« Il a dit qu'il aimait, je reprends ses mots, _cheveux bruns, yeux foncés_. Et pas _une brune aux yeux foncés_. Ça éclaire une petite lanterne chez toi ?»

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle agita ses mains devant le visage de Steve qui restait totalement dubitatif, yeux plissés, lèvres retroussées.

« Ça veut rien et tout dire, surtout, » lâcha Steve.

« C'est pourtant tout à fait toi ! Fais un effort, Harrington ! Il t'appelle _princesse_ et _pretty boy_ toutes les dix secondes, veut tuer Robin dès qu'elle s'approche de toi, te regarde comme si t'étais un bon morceau de poulet ! Manquerait plus qu'il débarque ici et c'est bon, tu l'as ton petit copain ! »

Totalement paniqué par les propos pratiquement hurlés de la fillette, Steve tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte de vidéoclub mais fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient toujours seuls dans la zone d'emprunt et il reporta un regard choqué vers Erica.

« De un, je ne veux pas de petit copain et de deux, arrête de hur-… ! »

« On me l'a fait pas ! Tu le manges des yeux ! » le coupa-t-elle toujours d'une voix extrêmement forte. « Tu meurs d'envie à ce qu'il te demande de sortir ou qu'il te propose d'être son copain ! »

« Robin à l'aide ! »

Et Erica se mit à rire. Steve grinça donc des dents et attrapa la fillette pour la faire passer par-dessus le comptoir et la déposer derrière la forçant à se pencher comme lui et être à l'abri des regard dans le petit endroit secret –plus si secret que ça- de lui et Robin.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

« Réponds-moi honnêtement, Steve, » lui fit soudainement Erica dont l'expression à présent sérieuse dérouta totalement le concerné. « Si Spicoli se trouve être intéressé, tu sauterais sur l'occasion ? »

Steve referma automatiquement sa bouche, finalement pris au piège. Ça c'était LA question. Là, accroupi en face d'Erica derrière le comptoir de Family Video, son esprit se mit à diverger jusqu'à des eaux plutôt agitées.

Il imagina Billy Hargrove assis seul en face de lui, à la table de n'importe quel _diner_ ou fast-food, à lui sourire comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il charmait. Il s'imagina à l'abri des regards, tenter de prendre la main chaude de Billy dans la sienne, et de voir ce toucher être répondu. Son esprit, tout seul, dessina ensuite le blond prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser furieusement sur les lèvres et le plaquer contre un mur derrière lui.

« Allô, terre à HARRINGTON, » fit Erica en claquant des doigts juste devant son nez. « C'est bon tu t'es imaginé Spicoli te passer la bague au doigt ? »

Un rouge d'embarras vint brûler ses joues et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre sous les propos ahurissants de la fillette.

« Donc la réponse est _oui_ ? Tu veux être son petit copain, » reprit donc Erica en baissant d'un ton, alors qu'un large sourire prenait place sur son visage.

Bon sang, elle ressemblait vraiment au chat flippant d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Steve voulait fuir.

« Il y a _vouloir_ et _pouvoir_, » répliqua Steve en tapant pourtant gentiment, l'arrière du crâne de son interlocutrice assez collante. « Si je fonde des espoirs sur un type hétéro, c'est la chute aux enfers. »

« Alors pour savoir tu dois tenter quelque chose, imbécile. Invite le manger un bout ou… Je sais pas, quels genres de trucs ennuyants vous faites vous entre ados ? »

« Non, ce soir je suis déjà occupé. À quoi ? » ironisa donc Steve. « À trouver un endroit où cacher ton cadavre. »

Pas du tout intimidée par les propos de Steve, Erica lui lança un regard blasé pour ensuite secouer la tête en levant un index sévère :

« Non, ce soir tu as un _rencard_. »

« Un rencard ? »

Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Yep, propose-lui un truc. Essaie de faire tourner ça en rencard. »

« Je ne vais pas aller à un foutu rencard avec-… ! »

« Oh, Steve t'as un rencard ? »

Cette voix le fit hoqueter de surprise et il se leva sans attendre pour faire face à deux gosses qui attendaient patiemment au comptoir. Il s'agissait de Dustin à la casquette de son camp de vacances adoré et Will derrière lui qui lui adressait un sourire en guise de salut, alors que Dustin lui, plissait les yeux on ne peut plus suspicieux en voyant Erica apparaître elle aussi de derrière le comptoir.

« Vous fichiez quoi tous les deux ? » lâcha Dustin, son regard méfiant passant de Erica à Steve, et de Steve à Erica.

« On parlait de truc de grandes personnes, » intervint Erica avant même que Steve ne puisse balbutier quelque chose.

Mais Steve était trop paniqué pour pouvoir émettre la moindre parole. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit d'autres et que Dustin avait potentiellement pu entendre ? Depuis combien de temps les deux gosses étaient là ?

Pourquoi il avait une douloureuse impression de déjà-vu ?

« Mouais, t'es encore en train de fouiner, » fit Dustin à l'adresse d'Erica qu'il avait finie par bien connaître.

« Non, c'était un échange d'informations consentantes, » répliqua la concernée en se hissant à nouveau sur le comptoir pour faire passer ses jambes de l'autre côté.

Steve lui adressa un regard désabusé à ses propos et se racla rapidement la gorge, concédant que les deux garçons n'avaient pas dû entendre grand-chose où sinon à l'heure actuelle il serait harcelé de questions en tous genres par Henderson.

Ainsi, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse maltraitée lors de son altercation avec Erica et reprit son rôle d'employé sur vidéoclub.

« Vous avez besoin de quoi, les mômes ? » demanda donc Steve en tentant de garder une voix plate et sa prestance habituelle. « Des films à rendre ? Henderson ça fait deux semaines tu as _The Thing _et _Poltergeist_, et en plus de ça, rappelle-toi que je te les ai filé en douce, puisque tu n'as pas l'âge qu'il-… »

« T'es sérieux ? Me fais pas ça après ce que j'ai entendu ! » s'exclama Dustin en tapant de ses mains le comptoir « Alors comme ça t'as un rencard ! Avec qui ? »

Ce fut avec beaucoup de mal que Steve se retint d'aller étrangler Erica qui souriait tranquillement, assise sur _son_ comptoir.

« Avec personne, j'ai pas de rencard, » grommela Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon sang, quand est-ce que Robin allait revenir et mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazar ?

« Il a un rencard, » affirma pourtant Erica l'air de rien.

« Avec la meuf qui a déposé un mot doux dans la cassette ? Maria, c'est le nom ? » l'interrogea Dustin soudain existé à l'idée d'en savoir davantage.

« Non, ce n'est pas Maria, » soupira Steve en lançant un bref regard vers Will qui lui souriait, navré pour lui.

« Donc tu as bien un rencard ! » s'exclama Dustin, enjoué.

« OK, si ça peut te faire plaisir, pense que j'ai un rencard ! » s'exclama Steve qui abandonna.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la clochette du vidéoclub retentit et quand Steve leva des yeux désabusés vers la porte, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent soudain et il se redressa.

Dustin et Will qui étaient dos à la porte, se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait bien pu faire réagir Steve ainsi, et un énorme sourire espiègle s'étala sur les lèvres d'Erica -ça étonna même Steve de ne pas la voir ricaner comme une sorcière-.

Ce n'était nul autre que Billy Hargrove, lunettes de soleil Aviator sur le nez, débardeur noir sur le dos, et jean serré autour de ses jambes musclées. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était une grosse blague. Erica avait obligatoirement payé Hargrove pour se trouver ici à ce moment précis. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors que Karma était contre lui.

Et Dieu, Steve déglutit. Il paraissait tout droit être sorti d'un magazine de mannequinat.

« Mais c'est le rassemblement ici, » énonça Billy en s'avançant dans la pièce tout en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. « Toujours à jouer la baby-sitter même au taf, Harrington, on n'en fait pas deux comme toi. »

Essayant de reprendre contrôle de la situation pour prendre un air tout aussi flegmatique que Billy, Steve haussa les épaules et ignora les trois gosses.

« On n'attendait plus que toi, Hargrove. T'es le gosse le plus difficile à gérer. »

« On t'a gardé une place pour à D&D avec nous, » ajouta Dustin qui prenait décidément beaucoup trop la confiance. « On t'a réservé bien au chaud la classe _Roublarde_. »

Mais tout comme Steve, Billy ignora Dustin qui le regardait avec une expression quelque peu suspicieuse, et vint presser un avant-bras contre la surface plane, le comptoir comme seul rempart entre lui et Steve.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, les mômes ? » interrogea donc Billy sans pourtant lâcher Steve des yeux.

Steve déglutit sous son regard intense, ayant comme l'impression de revoir le Billy Hargrove de ce début de vacances, quand il prenait son pied à venir l'emmerder à Scoop Ahoy. Même en cherchant dans ses yeux, il était difficile à dire qu'il avait été possédé par un monstre démoniaque, il savait vraiment bien cacher son jeu et prétendre.

« Steve a un rencard, » lâchèrent Dustin et Erica en chœur.

Le regard de Billy quitta celui de Steve qui compressait un maximum sa mâchoire pour ne pas hurler à la figure des deux gamins irritants, et vint se planter vers Dustin qui était juste à sa gauche et qui souriait à présent.

« Un rencard, hum ? Il était temps que Harrington se pieute, » dit-il et malgré son expression plutôt détachée, et Steve eut presque l'impression de voir les muscles des bras nus de Billy appuyés contre le comptoir commencer à se tendre.

« Et pas avec Maria la fille du message dans la cassette, » prit soin de préciser Dustin en retournant son attention sur Steve qui tapotait énergiquement la surface plane du bout de son index. « C'est qui, Steve ? »

« Oui, _Steve_, dis-nous en un peu plus, » ajouta innocemment Billy.

L'atmosphère semblait plus tendue, plus froide, et Steve entrouvrit la bouche, quelque peu dérouté par le regard de Billy qui avait perdu toutes lueurs pétillantes. Était-ce une voile de frustration qui s'était installée dans ses yeux clairs mais qui était pratiquement entièrement dissimulé derrière son expression presque aussi blasée que Robin quand elle avait à faire avec des clients qui tentait de la draguer sur son lieu de travail ?

Est-ce que… Erica avait eu raison en lui disant que Billy était _jaloux_ ?

« C'est un secret, » intervint la voix d'Erica, cette dernière pressant un index contre ses lèvres. « Cherchez pas. »

Et Steve s'était presque attendu à ce que la fillette sorte un « c'est avec toi le rencard, idiot » à l'égard de Billy, mais fort heureusement, elle était plus intelligente que ça, cependant, ses propos eurent l'air d'attiser la curiosité de certains. Surtout de Dustin et Billy puisque Will restait un peu en retrait, conscient qu'il y avait certaines choses à ne pas forcer.

« C'est qui ? » lâchèrent donc Billy et Dustin à l'unisson, sous le même ton.

Mais ils s'en rendirent à peine compte, visiblement trop concentré sur la fillette au sourire narquois qui faisait à présent mine de bien repositionner les badges de couleur sur sa salopette.

Bien que finalement, Steve apprécia secrètement voir Billy troquer sa prestance habituellement nonchalante et enjôleuse pour quelque chose de plus sérieux, plus irrité, il concéda qu'il était tant d'arrêter de manège. Erica avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Voir si ça faisait réagir Billy –et ça avait fait aussi très bien réagir Dustin, mais surement pour des raisons bien différentes-.

« J'ai pas de rencard, c'était une blague, » déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. « Bon maintenant que c'est dit, Dustin, Will, dites-moi ce que vous voulez, Erica, dégage du comptoir, si Keith te voit je vais me manger une nouvelle morale et Billy, je suis à toi dès que les deux gosses m'auront fait part de leur demande. »

Ceci eut le ton de fermer le clapet à tout le monde. Billy détailla Steve des yeux, visiblement un peu perdu, tandis que Dustin le regardait avec effarement encore plus à côté de la plaque, mais Erica garda un petit sourire narquois en sautant du comptoir comme l'avait ordonné l'employé du Video Family.

« Je suis venu emprunter la saison 1 de _Miami Vice_, pour m'man, » fit donc Will qui avait l'air d'être finalement le plus mature des quatre. « Et Dustin reçoit la visite de Suzie demain aprèm' et cherche un film romantique. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Dustin d'être totalement outré en se tournant vivement vers Will.

« Je cherche PAS un film romantique ! J'ai juste dit un film qu'elle _pourrait_ aimer ! »

« Première fois qu'elle met les pieds à Hawkins, non ? » fit alors Steve dont un sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres à la mention de Suzie. « Mets le paquet, c'est clair ? »

« Avec tes conseils et mon talent, c'est dans la poche, » lui assura Dustin en levant un pouce devant lui.

Steve rit légèrement en hochant lentement la tête. Après avoir appris la réelle l'existence de Suzie, il s'était senti si fier pour Dustin, mais aussi, heureux. Il méritait bien sa Suzie.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de _tes_ conseils, » renchérit soudain Billy dont l'intonation de sa voix était à nouveau plus rauque et mielleuse. « Tu sais que ça a poussé Sinclair mâle à grimper en pleine nuit à la fenêtre de Max ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Steve alors qu'il s'était perdu une milli seconde dans le regard prononcé de l'autre garçon. « Me dis pas qu'il a fait ça ! »

Quand il avait parlé de cette expérience il y a quelques jours à Mike qui se rappelait l'avoir vu un jour grimper maladroitement sur le toit de sa propre maison, Lucas et Max n'avaient pas été loin et avaient surement entendu une idée comme celle-ci et avaient considéré cela comme un nouveau « conseil de la baby-sitter attirée à prendre très au sérieux ».

« Si, si. Éduque un peu mieux tes gosses, veux-tu ? » fit Billy qui pourtant paraissait loin d'être fâché, mais juste… Joueur ? « Et puis, il m'a posé une question vraiment étrange… » cette fois-ci, il regarda en direction d'Erica qui était toujours près d'eux, faisant très certainement mine de lire la jaquette du premier film qu'elle avait récupéré sur une étagère. « J'espère que tu es satisfaite de la réponse ? »

« Totalement, » lui répondit la concernée avec un petit sourire sans lâcher des yeux la cassette vidéo.

Les yeux de Steve s'arrondirent soudain. Il venait de comprendre. Lucas Sinclair était l'espion sans même vraiment le savoir. _Gosh_. Il retroussa ses lèvres et osa à peine jeter un coup d'œil vers Billy.

Will de son côté, entraîna Dustin dans le magasin pour laisser un peu d'espace à Steve, et Billy se retourna vers le comptoir, tandis que Steve restait plongé dans des pensées électriques.

Pouvait-il se permettre de croire que-…

« Je suppose que c'est donc mon tour, » fit Billy en le coupant dans ses pensées. « Max et moi on voudrait faire une carte pour bénéficier des promos ou je ne sais quoi. Apparemment on a même les sucreries à moitié prix, » ajouta-t-il ensuite en désignant du bout de son pouce les bocaux de bonbons près du comptoir.

Pourquoi sa voix était si… suave ? Steve déglutit et arqua ensuite un sourcil.

« Oh, parce que tu es intéressé pour emprunter régulièrement ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à rester des heures devant la télé. »

« Écoute, quand y'a plus de glaces à Hawkins, faut bien se retrancher ailleurs. »

Ça, s'en fut une surprise. Le cœur se Steve se mit à battre si fort qu'il vint tambouriner douloureusement contre ses tempes et il oublia durant l'espace d'un instant qu'il se trouvait dans un vidéoclub et que deux gosses pouvaient potentiellement l'épier.

En plus de ça, quelle excuse stupide. Même Steve pouvait se rendre compte que ça n'avait aucun sens. Des échoppes de glace ? Il y en avait une ou deux à Hawkins qui avaient profité de la fermeture du centre commercial pour étendre leur influence.

« Je dois remplir un formulaire ou quelque chose, non ? » reprit Billy et Steve se rendit soudain compte de leur proximité, Billy à demi-penché vers lui.

« Euh, ouais ! » lâcha Steve qui eut l'impression de s'être pris une claque en pleine figure.

Qu'est-ce que qui se passait ? Est-ce que c'était toutes les hypothèses d'Erica qui lui montaient à la tête et qui lui faisaient voir ce qu'il voulait voir ? Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler comment Billy agissait avec lui quelques semaines avant le drame, et il lui semblait pourtant que rien n'avait été aussi intense et intime qu'à aujourd'hui.

Ainsi, ce fut maladroitement et dans une précipitation ridicule que Steve se pencha pour s'emparer vivement d'une feuille qu'il pressa peut-être un peu brutalement contre la table et finalement il remercia Robin de ne pas être dans les parages ou elle aurait ri pour ensuite pointer un trait dans la colonne « you suck » -oui, elle avait définitivement un tableau quelque part-.

« Remplit ça, après ce sera bon, » lâcha Steve, ayant comme du mal à respirer.

Il aurait voulu se frapper plusieurs fois le crâne contre le comptoir pour oser agir comme une fillette face à Billy. Même les nanas qui bavaient sur lui n'étaient pas aussi évidentes et pathétiques.

Mais Billy se contenta donc de hocher la tête pour ensuite prendre un crayon dans le pot pas loin de la caisse et commencer à écrire tranquillement, tête penchée vers le papier –sans même un commentaire moqueur !-. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient toujours si bien coiffés et Steve resta un instant figé à l'observer écrire silencieusement.

Il était gaucher et penchait toujours les feuilles sur lesquelles il écrivait à presque 90 degrés. Mais ça, il avait pu le remarquer plusieurs fois au lycée, et il se vit être renvoyé quelques mois en arrière.

Les piques et le sarcasme de Billy à son égard avaient toujours été présents et parfois étouffants, mais Steve était formel. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qui se produisait depuis quelques jours. C'était une tout autre manière de procéder. Et Steve se mit à réfléchir si cela était dû à lui ou bien à la possession.

« J'ai pas de rencard, ce soir, » répéta soudain Steve sans réellement vouloir le dire, à voix presque basse.

« Hum… Robin t'a lâché au dernier moment ? » fut la réponse de Billy qui continuait d'écrire, l'air de rien.

Steve arqua un sourcil, et remarqua soudain du coin des yeux que Erica n'était pas loin, avec toujours la même cassette dans les mains –était-ce _La fièvre du corps_ ? Que foutait-elle avec ça ?- et souriait distraitement. La fripouille devait tendre l'oreille pour tout entendre.

« Non. Robin n'est pas ma copine, » répliqua Steve pour ensuite rire jaune.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter autour de lui lorsque Billy quitta des yeux la feuille, ayant mis en suspens son écriture pour planter son regard dans le sien. L'air sembla aussi avoir quitté les poumons de Harrington qui serra inconsciemment les poings contre le comptoir et il put s'imaginer Erica lui faire de gros yeux et tenir une pancarte « INVITE-LE ! »

« Euh… Hum… Et toi tu fais quoi ce soir ? » articula Steve qui mit tous les efforts du monde pour paraître serein. « Pas une petite infirmière à venir passer prendre à l'hosto ? »

Après tout, oui, si par bonheur Billy était bi', comme lui, pourquoi le choisirait-il lui parmi toutes les filles qu'il pouvait se faire continuellement sans parfois même rendre des comptes ?

« J'ai coupé tous les ponts avec cet hosto, ça me fou la gerbe maintenant, » fit Billy en haussant brièvement les épaules.

Allez, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. Ça avait été si simple de larguer des invitations à tout va quand il était à Scoop –bien qu'il ait été recalé à chaque fois-, mais face à un garçon, et surtout Billy, c'était plus compliqué de faire dans la subtilité.

_Alors pour savoir tu dois tenter quelque chose_, _imbécile_, répétait Erica dans sa tête une bonne centaine de fois.

Tout va bien se passer. C'était comme deux potes qui allaient sortir et se détendre sans aucune ambigüité. Aucune. Comme ça, Erica lâcherait l'affaire pour un temps.

« Du coup, ça te dirait de, euh… » commença Steve qui gardait son regard nerveux planté sur la feuille que remplissait à nouveau Billy. « J'sais pas, qu'on se partage une bière, qu'on se pose quelque part. Je-… je t'avais promis de t'amener manger un bout à ta sortie. »

Le stylo que maintenait Billy se figea à quelques millimètres de la feuille de papier et le souffle de Steve se coupa sur le coup. Si après cette prise de risque Erica ne le laissait plus tranquille, il y allait avoir des morts.

* * *

_Encore une fois pardon de couper ici mais sinon les chapitres n'en finissent plus XD_

_Erica avait limite prédit que Billy allait passer le pas de la porte du vidéoclub, Steve doit vraiment halluciner XD_

_Donc voilà, on arrive vers le rapprochement tant attendu. Ainsi, dans le chapitre prochain, peut-être que Steve aura une petite sortie :3_

_PS : Merci pour ta review **Choupyroli** :D concernant ta question, je ne suis pas encore sûr si il y aura du lemon ou non, mais il y aura probablement des scènes assez intenses. En tout cas, si j'en poste un, je changerai le rating et je vous préviendrais lecteur au cas où ça pourrait gêner ^^_


	8. Spicoli et Molly

_-''-_  
Chapitre 8  
** Spicoli et Molly****  
**_-''-_

_« Du coup, ça te dirait de, euh… » commença Steve qui gardait son regard nerveux planté sur la feuille que remplissait à nouveau Billy. « J'sais pas, qu'on se partage une bière, qu'on se pose quelque part. Je-… je t'avais promis de t'amener manger un bout à ta sortie. »_

_Le stylo que maintenait Billy se figea à quelques millimètres de la feuille de papier et le souffle de Steve se coupa sur le coup. Si après cette prise de risque Erica ne le laissait plus tranquille, il y allait avoir des morts._

Mais les muscles de Harrington se détendirent au moment où Billy leva vers lui des yeux confondus entre surprise et satisfaction, loin de tout regard suspicieux ou dégouté. Finalement, un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Billy qui lâcha un rire, abaissant à nouveau les yeux vers la feuille pour briser leur contact visuel ce qui était peu commun de sa part et haussa les épaules :

« Yep, pourquoi pas. C'est vraiment trop mort Hawkins en août, » puis Billy croisa à nouveau ses yeux, cette fois-ci visiblement plus confiant et charmeur. « Je t'en prie, qu'as-tu à me proposer ? »

« Euh… Hu… » Steve ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, tentant de réfléchir à quelque chose qui ne sonnait pas trop gay.

« Y'a le Bowling qui vient de s'ouvrir derrière le Melvald's, » proposa soudain Will qui était revenu près du comptoir pour y déposer une boîte de trois cassettes. « Vous deviez-y allez, mon frère m'a dit que c'était vraiment sympa. »

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers Will qui leur souriait de façon réservée tout en détournant rapidement les yeux pour scruter la jaquette de _Miami Vice_, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le carton de la boîte exclue saison 1.

Et en effet, Steve se rappela avoir vu des publicités sur les murs et les lampadaires de la ville. Depuis que le Bowling de Starcourt avait lui aussi fermé, il y avait eu plusieurs demandes quant à un nouvel espace de ce genre qui devait être ouvert dans la ville, et visiblement, ce souhait avec été exaucé.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée, t'en pense quoi, Harrington ? » l'interrogea donc Billy en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, attendant son consentement. « Je suis sûr que tu es plus doué au bowling qu'aux fléchettes. »

Steve lui adressa un regard désabusé avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux et hocher la tête.

« Ouais, on peut faire ça. Je suis plus doué à toucher des quilles qu'une cible, ça c'est sûr, soit en rassuré. »

Et Billy rit légèrement de façon claire et rauque ce qui envoya de doux frissons tout le long du corps de Steve. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Il allait passer une soirée avec Billy Hargrove, seuls, dans un endroit qui pouvait tout aussi bien être réservé aux sorties entre potes qu'aux rencards.

« Essai de pas te ridiculiser cette fois, _Harrington_, » ajouta Erica l'air de rien qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement avec la même jaquette dans ses mains.

« Et toi t'as pas une bande de potes à rejoindre ? » largua Steve en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu m'as clairement dit en entrant ici que tu ne serais pas longue puisque ton gang avait besoin de toi. »

« J'avais une mission plus importante à poursuivre, elles comprendront. »

Steve compressa sa mâchoire mais avant que Billy ne puisse potentiellement questionner la fillette ou bien réfléchir à ses indications, la voix de Dustin s'éleva, faisant presque sursauter Steve :

« Trop cool ! On vient avec vous, j'ai jamais fait de Bowling ! Celui de Starcourt était bruyant et glauque ! »

Les yeux de Harrington s'arrondirent à cette demande et il lança un regard dérouté à Henderson, mais n'osa pas lui dire non, car ça serait apporter de nouveaux soupçons sur sa demande déjà un peu osée. Bon sang, alors qu'il venait enfin de potentiellement gagner une sortie tranquille sans avoir à angoisser à voir son secret être craché au grand jour, ou à surveiller une bande d'enfants, voilà que Dustin venait de foutre son plan –et certainement celui d'Erica- à néant.

« Laisse les grandes personnes respirer un peu ! » s'exclama Erica en contournant Billy pour se positionner devant Dustin et le pointer d'un doigt sévère. « Ta baby-sitter a aussi une vie loin de toi ! »

Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Steve hurla un « Merci Erica » dans sa tête avant de jeter un rapide regard désolé jusqu'à Billy qui pourtant semblait observer le spectacle avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Steve et moi sommes inséparables, c'est un fait, » répliqua Dustin en secouant lentement la tête. « Hein, mec ? »

« Dustin… » soupira Steve qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Dustin, on a des trucs à faire cette aprèm' avec Lucas et Max, on ira une autre fois, » renchérit Will en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son ami. « Les vacances sont loin d'être finies. »

« Quoi comme… trucs ? » l'interrogea Dustin, hautement suspicieux.

« Tu sais très bien, » insista le Byers pour ensuite se retourner vers le comptoir et pousser les cassettes vidéo vers Steve.

Plissant les yeux à l'encontre de son ami, Dustin ne dit rien de plus au grand bonheur d'Erica et Steve.

Une fois que Steve s'eut occupé de pointer les cassettes que Dustin et Will souhaitaient emprunter dans un silence assez troublant, Billy continuait de remplir sa feuille et Erica attendait à quelques pas, scrutant le petit groupe de ses yeux analyseurs.

« Et oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, pas de Doritos pendant le film, ton haleine sera tuée sur le coup, » répéta donc Steve en tendant le sac plastique à Dustin qui contenait les films qu'il regarderait avec Suzie.

« Oui, oui, celle-là est écrite en rouge au fond du placard à gâteaux, » lui répondit Dustin en formant un cercle de son pouce et son index pour indiquer à Steve qu'il contrôlait parfaitement la situation.

Puis, Erica suivant les deux gosses hors du vidéoclub, il ne resta plus que Steve et Billy, ainsi que Robin toujours dans l'arrière-boutique –quand elle saura ce qu'elle a raté, elle allait amèrement le regretter-.

« Mignon tous ces conseils, » fit tranquillement Billy en rebouchant le stylo pour glisser la feuille vers Steve. « On voit que ça sent beaucoup l'expérience et le vécu. »

Le petit sourire en coin que lui présenta Billy embarrassa quelque peu Steve qui secoua la tête l'air de rien. Loin de lui l'envie que Billy le prenne pour un loser ayant eu recours à d'innombrables situations gênantes afin de se constituer un réel bouquin des règles à suivre durant un rencard –bien que tout ceci n'était pas tout à fait faux-.

« Eurm… Du coup, puisque t'as plus de bagnole, tu veux que je passe te prendre ? »

Il vit l'expression de Billy s'assombrir soudain, et Steve se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Était-ce suite au souvenir de ne plus avoir sa belle Camaro ou bien… ?

_Ne laisse pas mon père voir ça_. La voix de Billy venait d'éclater dans son esprit. Il se rappela soudain de la mine préoccupée et très sérieuse du blond quand il lui avait conseillé de ne surtout pas montrer le badge qu'il avait de collé sur le torse où était noté « Steve Hargrove » et ensuite, du commentaire de Max, comme quoi ils n'étaient pas mariés tous les deux.

Et il se rappela des rumeurs qui couraient sur le caractère violent et exécrable de Neil Hargrove et des commentaires désobligeants de Joyce Byers à son adresse. Non, très certainement que Billy n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'un pote vienne se pointer chez lui pour l'emmener dehors, ceci pouvait être très mal interprété par le paternel Hargrove.

« Je prendrais le bus, c'est vraiment pas loin, » lui fit Billy, soudain moins enjoué.

Steve allait lui dire que s'il souhaitait, il pouvait se garer un peu plus loin afin de ne pas être à la vue du père Hargrove, mais il se tut dans cet élan. Ça aussi, çà pouvait être mal interprété de la part de Billy. De plus, comme l'avait dit plusieurs fois Max, la fierté de Billy résidait en trois choses : ses performances en activité physique, la résistance de son organisme à l'alcool ce qui lui permettait de pulvériser des records près du fût d'alcool lors des soirées, et surtout, sa belle voiture.

Surement le prendrait-il mal si un autre type avait à le conduire aux quatre coins de la ville.

« Hey, Harrington, fait pas cette face, » reprit soudain Billy qui s'affubla à nouveau d'un sourire moqueur, comme si l'expression sinistre qu'il avait prise n'avait jamais existé. « Si tu veux vraiment conduire quelqu'un à bord de ta luxueuse BM, va demander à ta collègue. »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui firent sourciller Steve dans les répliques du blond et il se contenta donc de hausser un sourcil blasé à son adresse pour ensuite ajouter :

« Ouais mais c'est pas Robin que j'ai invité ce soir. »

Mais aussitôt, Steve fut mortifié par ses paroles et regretta amèrement avoir dit ça. À présent, ça sonnait vraiment trop comme un rencard et Billy allait forcément se refreiner et abandonner l'idée, merde ! –et Erica allait l'assassiner, il était persuadé qu'elle avait toujours le taser trouvé dans la base russe en plus de tout ça-.

« Techniquement, tu ne m'as pas _invité_, » fit Billy avant que Steve n'ait pu se lancer dans une spirale de regrets et de contrariétés. « On s'est mis d'accord ensemble, Harrington. »

Steve resta interdit face à Billy qui le regardait sans un sourire, sans une expression, un bras s'étant à nouveau pressé contre le comptoir. Il ne savait fichtrement pas comment lire dans les yeux de Billy Hargrove, c'était hallucinant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire s'il était agacé, blasé, ou bien réjoui.

Au moment où Steve déglutissait, cherchant quoi lui répondre, Billy vint se pencher vers lui pour tapoter énergiquement son épaule et ensuite se reculer, un sourire aguicheur venant se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

« On se retrouve ce soir à 19h devant le Bowling, Princesse. On mangera un bout là-bas par la même occasion. »

Et sur ce, sans demander son reste ou attendre une réponse de Steve, Billy tourna les talons en levant brièvement une main pour le saluer et ensuite fourrer ses deux paumes dans le jean qu'il portait, sous le regard totalement dépassé de Steve Harrington dont le cœur battait à la chamade.

O

_Lundi 12 août 1985 – 16h49_

« Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu nous prives d'une sortie Bowling GRATUITE ! Car ouais, Steve nous aurait invités à coup sûr ! En plus, je devais discuter avec Steve de Suzie avant qu'elle ne vienne ! »

Dustin déblatérait depuis bien cinq minutes tout seul alors que Will et Erica marchaient à côté de lui en silence –ce qui de la part d'Erica était plutôt rare-, tous les trois se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

« Si tu as tant besoin de Maman Harrington pour te dire quoi faire afin de ne pas effrayer ta copine, appelle-le demain ! » s'exclama Erica qui en avait ras-le-bol d'entendre Dustin. « Et puis grandis un peu ! Quitte le nid et vole de tes propres ailes ! »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers Erica pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds d'un air totalement outré, se demandant bien ce qu'elle fichait avec eux et surtout, depuis quand une fillette de dix ans pouvait lui parler sur ce ton. Décidément, la sœur de Lucas ne les lâcherait donc jamais. Depuis ses deux ans, Henderson avait pressenti qu'elle serait une vraie chipie agaçante et perfide.

« On s'échange nos idées, on converse comme de grandes personnes, nous sommes _égales_, Steve et moi, » répliqua donc Dustin qui aurait aimé pouvoir lancer des éclairs à l'aide de ses yeux. « Je lui ai parfois même donné des conseils ! »

« Oh et quel genre de conseils ? Ça a pas dû vraiment bien fonctionner au vu de toutes les nanas qui lui ont foutu des râteaux à Scoop ! »

Will resta silencieux à marcher entre les deux autres, plongé dans ses pensées concernant Steve et Billy. Puis, finalement, après quelques secondes de débat très intense, Dustin s'adressa au Byers.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on a de si important à faire cet après-midi avec Max et Lucas, hein ? Je croyais qu'ils devaient tous les deux aller faire du skate dans la piscine abandonnée des Carter ? »

Même Erica leva les yeux vers Will qui parut soudain agité et qui accélérait le pas, main fermement serrée autour du sac plastique comportant les cassettes pour sa mère.

« Eh bien… Je me suis trompé, ce n'était pas cette après-midi, » mentit donc Will en tentant un sourire désolé vers Dustin.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi que tu me fais là, Will ! » s'exclama Dustin, complètement sidéré par ce qu'il entendait là. « Et pourquoi toi tu souris comme ça ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Erica sur le côté.

« Hey, on ne montre pas une dame de son sale doigt. Et je souris parce que Will est une personne intelligente et je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver une personne comme lui dans votre groupe de nerds. »

Cette fois-ci, Dustin s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, expression totalement perdue, tandis que Will et Erica s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de lui, le Byers lui aussi quelque peu dérouté par les propos d'Erica. Et pourtant, ils devaient être habitués aux folies dans lesquelles mademoiselle Sinclair les avait déjà fourrés pour son plaisir personnel.

« C'est quoi votre délire ? » lâcha donc Dustin en observant un à un Will et Erica. « Vous êtes de mèche pour quelque chose, hein ? »

« N-… Non, enfin… » Will tourna ensuite la tête vers Erica qui jouait la fillette au sourire innocent. « Enfin je crois pas. »

« Comment ça tu _crois pas_ ? » répéta Dustin. « Pourquoi on dirait que vous essayez tous les deux d'éloigner Steve de moi ? »

Sur ces propos, Erica éclata de rire, ne pensant pas que quelqu'un puisse être aussi loin du compte que Dustin Henderson. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue suite à la chaleur, mais une mère de famille et son petit garçon lancèrent de drôles de regard à Erica de l'autre côté de la route.

Et Dustin était censé être un génie ?

« Mais quoi ? Erica Sinclair arrête de rire ! » ordonna Dustin. « Mon ressenti est on ne peut plus légitime ! Vous êtes deux à pousser Steve à sortir avec le frère de Max en empêchant quiconque de les suivre ! Pourquoi ? On dirait vous jouer les entrem-… »

Mais Dustin se coupa en plein dans sa phrase, ses sourcils se fronçant soudain. Will resta silencieux, lèvres retroussées et Erica pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« Les _quoi_ ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Les entremetteurs… »

Will voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge et Dustin passa de la suspicion à l'incompréhension. Quelque chose clochait, Dustin ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il commençait à comprendre là. Pourtant, le silence d'Erica lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

« Erica explique-moi, t'as des trucs à dire, je le sens, » lui fit Dustin en s'approchant d'elle, abaissant le ton de sa voix.

« Non, j'ai promis de ne rien dire. C'est ça ou la vie de Roucky. »

À nouveau, l'incompréhension mordante vint grignoter le visage de Dustin qui tourna ensuite la tête vers Will à la recherche d'une potentielle aide de sa part. Après tout, selon Erica, Will savait quelque chose, elle n'aurait jamais lancé un compliment à son égard pour rien.

« Pourquoi tu voulais nous empêcher de les suivre au Bowling ? » demanda donc clairement Dustin, de façon lente et piqué de suspicion.

« Parce que… ils veulent surement être seuls, » fut la réponse de Will qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ils voudraient être seuls ? Ils ont des comptes à régler tu crois, encore ? »

« Non, non c'est-… »

Mais Will ne finit pas sa phrase, cherchant pour sa part de l'aide du côté d'Erica. Mais visiblement, la fillette souriait tranquillement sans lâcher Dustin des yeux. Elle paraissait avoir à suivre cette promesse, et donc, ne pouvait décidément par confirmer les doutes qui avaient germé dans l'esprit de Will depuis quelques jours à observer Steve et Billy et leurs interactions qui avaient changé de registre.

Comme s'ils se tournaient autour.

« Attendez, attendez, » s'agita Dustin en levant une main devant lui comme pour mettre en pause la conversation et qu'il puisse réfléchir. « Si Billy Hargrove était une meuf, OK, j'aurais compris le truc, mais non. Je comprends _pas_. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais compris si c'était une fille ? » insista donc Erica en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Vas-y on t'écoute. »

Will sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Vu la réaction d'Erica, ses doutes étaient donc fondés et donc peut-être que-…

« Mais c'est pas une fille donc non, » riposta Dustin en secouant lentement la tête, lui aussi croisant les bras en position défensive. « Et Steve aime les filles. »

« OK si tu es si sûr de toi, on termine la conversation ici, » fit Erica en tournant les talons. « Allons-y Will, laissons cet ignorant en arrière, il ne mérite pas de marcher avec nous. »

« Hé ! » s'exclama Dustin en trottinant pour vite les rejoindre.

Il les dépassa et s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir pour les arrêter.

« Billy a un crush sur Robin ! » insista donc Dustin, le côté dans sa main venant frapper énergiquement son autre paume. « Et Steve aussi ! Ils vont se battre pour ses beaux yeux, c'est ça ? »

Erica leva les yeux au ciel avec tant de force que ses pupilles manquèrent de rouler à l'arrière de crâne. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de le mettre sur la bonne piste. Cependant, à la grande surprise de la Sinclair, Will vint prendre part à la conversation et prendre métaphoriquement la main de Dustin pour l'aider à comprendre et à accepter :

« Dustin, et si tu mélangeais tout ? Et si Billy et Steve étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre, même en étant deux garçons ? Est-ce que ça te gênerait ? Est-ce que… ça changerait la vision que tu avais de Steve ? »

Erica resta pour la première fois bouche-bée devant la prestance du jeune garçon, et Dustin entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant un instant, analysant les paroles de Will face à lui.

Will ne pouvait pas ajouter un « est-ce que ton regard a changé me concernant ? », puisqu'Erica était là, et que la connaissant, il refusait clairement qu'elle soit au courant pour son cas –ou du moins, pour le moment, car elle semblait plutôt bien prendre la situation concernant Steve et Billy-. Mais il semblait que ses propos étaient suffisants pour faire réfléchir Dustin.

« Bien sûr que non, » finit par dire Dustin, yeux plissés à leur maximum. « Mais là n'est pas la question puisqu'on sait de sources sûres qu'aucun des deux n'est… vous savez. »

Mais les expressions on ne peut plus sérieuses que lui adressaient Will et Erica firent virer les pensées de Dustin à 180 degrés et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse potentiellement hurler au beau milieu de la rue le lourd secret de Steve Harrington, Erica leva énergiquement un doigt devant lui et baissa d'un ton :

« Si on veux continuer cette conversation en public, je vous conseille d'utiliser les mots de codes suivants, les mecs. Spicoli pour Hargrove et Molly pour Harrington. »

« Molly ? » répéta Will en arquant un sourcil.

« Le gamine dans _My Little Poney_, » lâchèrent Erica et Dustin en chœur, avant de se lancer un regard outré l'un à l'autre.

O

_Lundi 12 août 1985 – 18h33_

Quand Robin avait appris qu'elle avait loupé l'interaction du siècle entre Steve et Billy qui concernait un futur rendez-vous, elle l'avait sermonné pour ne pas être allé la chercher dans l'arrière-boutique dès que Hargrove avait montré sa frimousse dans l'échoppe.

Et à présent, son vélo se trouvait jeté sans gêne sur la pelouse des Harrington, son casque blanc aux résidus de sparadrap qui avait maintenu les lampes torches d'Erica était déposé sur la table de la cuisine, et elle-même se tenait droite au milieu de la chambre de Steve Harrington.

« Si j'en fais trop, il va cramer le truc et s'il n'est pas du tout dans la même optique que moi, il va prendre peur et me frapper ! » se lamentait Steve Harrington totalement en panique alors qu'il fouillait son placard à vêtements.

« Hargrove en fait toujours trop, regarde ses fringues, alors qu'il n'aille pas loucher sur tes vêtements si tu t'apprêtes un peu toi aussi. »

Robin ne pouvait se dépêtrer de son petit sourire amusé alors que Steve était aussi agité qu'une petite fourmi, et excité comme une fillette de primaire. Son collègue avait finalement pris soin d'écouter les conseils de la petite Erica et le voilà à quelques minutes d'un rendez-vous avec nul autre que Billy Hargrove, et ça, c'était le scoop de la journée.

Est-ce que Steve aurait pensé ce matin en arrivant à Family Video lassé et éreinté, que sa journée se terminerait comme ça ? Non. Ni même Robin si elle avait voulu beaucoup y croire.

Ainsi pendant que Steve marmonnait tout seul à fouiller son placard –la moitié du placard avait terminé sur son lit ou bien au sol- toujours dans ses habits de la journée, Robin se permit un petit tour de la pièce. Elle passa rapidement ses yeux sur le bureau bien rangé, les murs aux quelques posters et photos de ses amis et près de la commode où étaient déposées quelques coupes sportives pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain jointe à la chambre pour pousser le battant.

Quand elle y pénétra, elle fut effarée de voir autant de produits, parfums et gels. Elle entrouvrit la bouche sous le choc, puis lâcha un rire.

« Tu sais que j'ai dix fois moins de produits dans ma salle de main. Tu es une vraie nana, Stéphanie ! » dit-elle de la salle de bain.

À peine deux secondes après son commentaire, la tête bougonne de Steve apparue près de la porte.

« C'est privé ici, seulement pour les grandes personnes, sort de là ! »

Robin rit à nouveau en voyant les cheveux explosés de Steve qui avait changé de t-shirt pour un autre aux couleurs plus ternes et aux bandes jaunes au niveau du col, et la moue de l'autre adolescent s'allongea.

« Tu n'étais pas venu jusqu'ici pour m'aider psychologiquement ? » lui fit remarquer Steve en la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle quittait sa précieuse salle de bain. « Sans me rire à la figure ? »

« Où serait le fun sans ça ? »

Puis, elle se dirigea à l'emplacement où se trouvait Steve avant ça, et inspecta le placard grand ouvert, index contre son menton.

« Enlève-moi ce t-shirt, » lui ordonna-t-elle sans même s'être tournée vers lui. « Il te faut quelque chose de plus joyeux. Qui attire l'œil. »

« Justement, comme je l'ai dit cent fois, en faire trop, c'est surement pas le bon move. »

« Et comme je te l'ai répliqué cent fois, Hargrove en fait toujours beaucoup trop, » elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, détaillant alors ce qu'il portait. « Et s'il te voit comme ça, sans avoir fait un petit effort, son cœur risque d'en prendre un coup. »

Et pour accompagner ses dires, elle tira ses lèvres vers le bas, mimant une mine triste et Steve se tourna vers le miroir de sa chambre pour s'inspecter.

« Tu me laisses fouiller dans ton placard ? » l'interrogea donc Robin en désignant le meuble d'un geste de la tête. « C'est pas là que tu planques tes pornos ? »

« Y'en a certains qui pourraient t'intéresser pourtant, » lâcha Steve en haussant brièvement les épaules pour ensuite retirer le t-shirt gris et jaune.

Suite à ses propos, Robin intercepta le premier jean qui se trouvait bien plié dans le placard pour le lancer à la figure d'un Steve qui sortait à peine la tête du t-shirt et il lâcha un grognement étouffé, manquant de tomber en arrière.

Bientôt, Robin lui choisit un t-shirt rouge à col de chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon beige et une ceinture qu'elle lança à nouveau sur un Steve cette fois-ci assis torse nu au bord du lit, deux mains contre son visage à angoisser comme jamais.

« Essaie ça, » lui intima-t-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre pour lui laisser l'intimité de se changer.

Mais une fois fait, Steve et ses cheveux explosés se tournèrent vers Robin qui haussa aussitôt un sourcil, appréhendant cette vision.

« Hum… Non, trop coincé, » conclut-elle en repartant vers le placard, slalomant entre jean, paire de chaussures et chaussettes.

« Ah bah sympa. J'ai porté ce t-shirt y'a moins de trois jours. »

« Raisons de plus pour ne pas le remettre une nouvelle fois devant Spicoli, » puis elle feignit l'embarras en se retournant vers lui, une main contre sa bouche. « Oups, _Billy_. »

Steve lui adressa un regard meurtrier puis reçut de nouveaux vêtements à essayer La veste cintrée qu'il avait portée plusieurs fois l'hiver dernier notamment durant les soirées, un simple t-shirt blanc en dessous ainsi qu'un pantalon sombre.

Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux pour les réarranger tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, visiblement sceptique.

« Hu. Ridicule si tu vas au bowling et puis, tu vas suer, » déclara Robin en secouant la tête.

Cette fois-ci, Robin opta pour une chemise hawaïenne aux couleurs pastelles et un bermuda en jean. Steve ne la contredit pas et enfila le tout, tout en voyant l'heure qui tournait sur le réveil de sa table de nuit.

« Haha ! Hilarant, » s'exclama Robin une fois essayé, s'empêchant clairement de vraiment éclater d'un rire moqueur. « Ça va pas du tout, je le savais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'essayer cet ensemble ?! » s'exclama le concerné en faisant volte-face vers elle.

« Parce que j'avais bien envie de voir le grand Steve Harrington portant une chemise hawaiienne sur les épaules. »

Steve allait l'étrangler. Puis il allait étrangler Erica pour lui avoir mené la vie dure et poussé à proposer une sortie avec Billy. Puis Billy aussi, pour lui faire tourner la tête sans même lever le petit doigt. Et enfin Dustin. Juste parce que Dustin.

Finalement, la quatrième fois fut la bonne. Steve pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, étudiant très sérieusement son reflet dans la glace. Il portait un haut bleu clair plutôt ample aux manches trois-quarts se terminant par des bandes blanches, et un jean qui selon Robin « lui taillait un de ces culs » ainsi que ses Nike de l'hiver dernier qu'il avait troqués contre ses Adidas sales ou ses sneakers.

Oui, c'était bon. C'était parfait.

Le reflet de Robin derrière dans lui dans le miroir levait un pouce en signe d'accord, sourire fier sur les lèvres.

« Bon, maintenant tu as tout juste deux minutes pour t'occuper de tes cheveux, ça va être l'heure, » l'avertit Robin en tapotant sa montre du bout de son index.

« QUOI ?! »

O

_Lundi 12 août 1985 – 18h41_

Billy Hargrove jeta un dernier coup d'œil critique à sa réflexion, vérifiant que tout était sous contrôle. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bien peignés, sa chemise noire déboutonnée pour dévoiler un t-shirt gris qui dissimulait toute trace du Mind Flayer, les deux tissus bien entrés dans son jean étroit et son eau de Cologne vaporisée a chaque endroit stratégique.

Harrington allait aimer, non ? Il avait tenté de se remémorer quels avaient été ses tenues qui n'avaient jamais attiré un peu l'œil de Steve, et il aurait juré que cette chemise aux manches retroussées sur ses bras musclés avait déjà capté l'œil curieux du jeune garçon.

Néanmoins, ses yeux clairs finirent par s'arrêter au niveau d'une cicatrice relativement profonde au niveau de son avant-bras et qui pour il ne savait quelle raison, à la lueur de sa chambre, paraissait vraiment beaucoup ressortir. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût en poussant un jurant et se retourna vers son lit pour récupérer le portefeuille qui gisait sur le matelas et le ranger dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il vérifia une dernière fois l'heure et vint saisir nerveusement une cigarette dans le paquet plongé dans la poche avant de sa chemise légère. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sortait consciemment à l'extérieur pour rencontrer Steve Harrington seul, et alors que pour toutes les autres nanas de Hawkins il n'avait jamais, mais alors là JAMAIS ressenti la moindre crainte, à cet instant précis, son estomac se serrait sous le stress.

Et il détestait ça. _Vraiment_. Ce n'était pas comme si Harrington lui faisait peur ou bien qu'il allait se passer quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait s'imaginer tout ce qu'il voulait, cette petite rencontre au Bowling était purement amicale, voire même, orchestrée suite à la pitié de Harrington envers lui.

Mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour voir à nouveau son visage souriant ou boudeur, ses pupilles pétillantes et expressives, Billy Hargrove était bien prêt à se sacrifier un peu.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, clope allumée, il fut heureux de constater que sa sœur n'était pas dans les parages sinon elle lui aurait posé tout un tas de questions indiscrètes, puisque c'était bien la première fois qu'il sortait aussi apprêté à l'extérieur –avant le drame du 4 juillet, il avait fait ça régulièrement, et Maxine savait que c'était pour une fille, mais à aujourd'hui, c'était devenu rare et la rouquine avait l'air de beaucoup aimer surveiller son frère-.

« Oh, Billy, où est-ce que tu sors comme ça ? »

Billy s'arrêta net au milieu du salon, ses yeux se posant sur Susan Mayfield qui était dans la cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger, et qui se lavait les mains au lavabo. Son sac à main était déposé sur la table de la cuisine, signe qu'elle venait tout juste de rentrer.

Merde, que devait-il lui dire ? Jamais elle ne lui avait posé ce genre de questions. Mais visiblement, depuis que le Mind Flayer avait pris possession de son corps, le monde autour de lui semblait bien curieux quant à ses agissements. Par crainte ? Par pitié ?

« Tu as un rencard ? » ajouta aussitôt Susan avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre alors qu'elle était à présent tournée entièrement vers lui en se séchant les mains.

C'était si évident qu'il s'était arrangé comme tel ?

« Ouais, ouais, je rentrerais surement tard, » lâcha Billy sans trop réfléchir, tentant de garder sa prestance habituelle.

Et il rejoignit l'entrée pour enfiler ses bottines alors que Susan sortait de la cuisine, doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est chouette. Ça fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau reprendre du poil de la bête, » dit-elle gentiment en riant légèrement à ses propres mots. « Quel est son petit nom ? »

Enfilant sa seconde bottine, Billy se figea soudain. Ça n'avait surement pas été une si bonne idée que ça de confirmer les doutes de sa belle-mère. Bon sang, et depuis quand lui posait-elle ce genre de questions ? Billy avait remarqué que depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle était beaucoup plus à l'écoute pour lui, et surement tentait-elle de tisser des liens avec lui. Des liens qu'elle n'avait jamais osé tenter de tisser jusque-là.

Ainsi, Billy se redressa lentement et jeta un regard vers Susan qui souriait toujours, torchon, blanc dans ses mains. Il n'avait jamais récupéré le year book de sa dernière année lycée, et donc Susan ne connaissait certainement aucun des étudiants de son âge, il pouvait aisément trouver un nom totalement au hasard, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Robin. »

Bon, peut-être pas totalement au hasard, mais c'était vraiment le premier prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. _Fichue Robin_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'agaçait comme pas possible ! Mais il contrôla son expression et feignit une nonchalance extrême, comme il avait l'habitude de montrer.

« Tu as besoin que je t'emmène quelque part ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Non, je vais prendre le bus. Merci quand même. »

« Très bien, amuse-toi bien avec Robin, » termina Susan avec un petit clin d'œil.

Et Billy sentit un frisson effroyable passer tout le long de son échine en imaginant Robin de Scoop Ahoy prête à l'embrasser et à jouer une énième couverture. _Arrrg_. Une grimace de dégoût s'empara de ses traits mais heureusement, il s'était déjà tourné vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir précipitamment.

Quand il sortit –mettant tous les efforts de son côté pour ne pas penser à Robin à moitié dans les bras de Steve- il remarqua vaguement que le vélo de Max n'était pas ici, signe qu'elle devait très certainement être avec Lucas ou ses autres amis. Amis très étranges d'ailleurs. Au vidéoclub, les trois gosses avaient agi de façon vraiment louche.

Et il espérait vraiment que Max ne devienne pas comme eux.

Quand il entra dans le bus à 18h49, il retint un soupir. Il se rappelait à peine de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris le bus. Il préférait marcher plutôt que devoir à s'asseoir au milieu de tous les voyageurs soit sans permis ou sans caisse, et il regretta amèrement sa douce Camaro. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait, en fin d'après-midi pour se rendre à Family Video et faire une carte, il avait marché sous le soleil brûlant appréciant pouvoir à nouveau résister à la chaleur.

Mais jusqu'au centre-ville, c'était plus loin, et il ne voulait pas sentir la transpiration et suer du visage quand il rencontrerait Steve Harrington là-bas. Ça _jamais_.

Et quand une fois sortit du bus, il reconnut une BMW rouge venir se garer dans le parking qu'il traversait tout en fumant une seconde cigarette, il s'arrêta et attendit impatient de voir Harrington sortir de son véhicule.

Quand il vit la tête de Steve apparaître une fois la portière ouverte, il frémit d'anticipation et prit une dernière bouffée de nicotine avant de jeter la cigarette à ses pieds. Une fois la portière fermée, Steve se tourna vers sa direction et un magnifique sourire vint se répandre sur les lèvres de Harrington en le voyant à quelques mètres de lui.

À ce sourire, Billy sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se demanda soudain si continuer de poursuivre cette amitié était une bonne idée.

* * *

_Bon si ça continue comme ça tout le monde va savoir que Steve a un crush sur Billy, sauf le concerné lui-même XD Désolée le petit RDV n'était pas dans ce chapitre, je voulais absolument écrire une petite conversation entre les trois gosses, afin que Dustin puisse petit à petit comprendre le truc. Il y aura d'autres petites choses avec Dustin ;) mais aussi m'atteler un peu sur la préparation des deux zigotos (ils sont helpless XD)_

_J'adore aussi l'amitié de Robin et Steve, j'espère vous avez aimé la petite scénette dans la chambre._

_Sinon, petit instant PUB, si vous vous nourrissez d'Harringrove comme moi en ce moment, je vous conseille un superbe OS écrit par __**Liliqued**__ sur ce même site ayant pour titre __« Désolé, Karen ! »__ ;)_

_Allez à très vite, ciaou et bonne semaine !_

_PS : Merci Mzlle Naeri pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :3_


	9. Il y a un -truc- entre eux

_-''-_  
Chapitre 9  
**Il y a un « truc » entre eux****  
**_-''-_

_Lundi 12 août 1985 – 19h24_

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est là. J'arrive vraiment pas à le croire ! » s'exclama Dustin alors que Will lui faisait signe de baisser d'un ton. « Erica tu es juste… Juste-… ! »

« Juste quoi ? Tu ne sais plus parler, ça y est ton cerveau a craqué ? » lâcha Erica qui était derrière la paire de jumelles rapportée par Dustin, alors qu'elle se trouvait à moitié dissimulée derrière un buisson.

De sa position, elle pouvait apercevoir les pistes du Bowling derrière les vitres, et pour l'instant, personne ne semblait faire attention à leur petit groupe tapis dans l'ombre. Tentant de percevoir quelque chose, Dustin plissa un peu plus les yeux en ignorant Erica, tout en poussant un peu Will, mais ne gagna pas grand-chose en termes d'informations.

Et il avait bien du mal à croire qu'il avait été entraîné là-dedans. Erica ne leur avait pas demandé de la suivre, mais Dustin avait été finalement battu par sa curiosité et avait décidé de venir lui aussi afin de comprendre ce que c'était que toute cette histoire.

Erica avait dit avoir entendu Robin prononcer le mot « bisexuel » pour expliquer à Dustin que c'était possible d'avoir des vues sur filles et garçons. Et après cela, elle n'avait rien confirmé d'autres, disant être tenu sous le secret. Et de son côté, Will lui avait avoué avoir l'impression que oui, Steve et Billy semblaient se tourner autour.

Ainsi, ayant récolté toutes ces informations, Dustin Henderson était déterminé à se faire sa propre opinion. Mais sans les jumelles il était tout simplement aveugle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » chuchota donc Will qui se tenait à droite de Dustin. « Est-ce que tu les vois ? »

« Oui je les vois, » affirma Erica.

« Bon, passe, c'est à moi, » coupa Dustin en tirant sur les jumelles pour les récupérer et Erica leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tu voulais à ce point venir voir ce qu'ils allaient faire ? » l'interrogea soudain Will en se redressant vers Erica tandis que leur ami commun se penchait comme un soldat rampant pour observer le bâtiment à l'aide des jumelles.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu es venu ? » contre-attaqua Erica en plissant les yeux à son encontre.

Le Byers se mit à rougir d'embarras en détournant les yeux, mais Erica eut la bonté de finalement lui répondre en montrant du bout de son pouce le Bowling derrière le buisson, ses bracelets colorés de perle claquetant tous ensemble dans le geste.

« Parce que j'ai une mission à _tenir_, je me suis portée garante d'épauler Molly et lui apporter mon soutien. Je suis sa protection. »

« Et quoi, si tu vois qu'ils commencent à se battre, tu déboules avec ton taser pour mettre Billy Hargrove K.O. ? » ricana Dustin derrière les jumelles.

Pour toute réponse, la Sinclair vint pincer l'oreiller du malheureux qui glapit de douleur pour ensuite menacer Erica avec les jumelles qu'il allait lui faire manger la prochaine fois qu'elle lui faisait mal de la sorte.

« Moi aussi je… je veux voir si je ne me suis pas trompé, » avoua Will timidement. « Voir si il est possible que… enfin voilà. »

Mais Erica ne vint pas lui lancer un commentaire sarcastique critiquant son manque d'explications évident qui trahissait un petit secret qu'il souhaitait garder, et se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête.

Oui, Will voulait voir. Voir si dans cette fichue ville, il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui pouvait avoir des sentiments envers d'autres garçons, et ainsi, se sentir moins différent, moins seul. C'était idiot et peut-être futile, mais il en avait besoin. Il respectait Steve, il l'adorait et l'admirait. Et puis, Hargrove était la virilité incarnée. S'il était possible que les deux garçons s'intéressaient l'un et l'autre, cela l'apaiserait de voir qu'il pouvait être qui il voulait quelle que soit sa sexualité.

« Billy Hargrove vient de taper l'épaule de Steve ! » s'exclama Dustin d'une voix suraiguë. « Il le pousse ! »

« Passe-moi ça ! » s'exclama Erica en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Mais quand elle observa les deux garçons qu'elle pouvait voir quand ils s'approchaient de la piste, elle les vit rire de bon cœur.

« Ils se battent pas, andouille. Ils se taquinent parce qu'ils s'amusent, » soupira Erica qui regretta d'avoir trainé Dustin avec elle.

« Ouais du coup ils sont potes, » renchérit Dustin en haussant un sourcil sous un air de défi, fier de prouver qu'il avait eu raison.

« Ouais, des amis qui s'embrassent. »

« QUOI ?! »

« HEY, lâche les jumelles, tu m'étrangles ! Je plaisantais, sombre imbécile ! »

Will resta silencieux à les voir se chamailler, le cœur soudain plus léger. Dustin grogna quelque chose tout bas en s'allongeant à nouveau sur le ventre, coudes contre la terre, poing contre le menton, observant de brèves silhouettes qu'il pouvait apercevoir sans les jumelles.

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Steve et Billy pouvaient vouloir partager un quelconque _amour_ ? Steve Harrington et Billy Hargrove, allô. Et si jamais c'était le cas, pourquoi Steve ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? _Pourquoi_ ?

« De toute manière, si tu cherches à décrypter quoi que ce soit, tu verras rien ce soir, » lui affirma Erica en lui passant ensuite les jumelles. « Jamais ils ne montreront quelconque signe d'affection en public.

Dustin ne dit rien et continua à les observer. Il pouvait voir Steve passer plusieurs fois une main dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il était en public et surtout, quand il essayait de draguer des filles à Scoop Ahoy afin de paraître le plus présentable possible.

Ils riaient et souriaient beaucoup, et même Billy. Voir le blond sourire à ce point était vraiment déstabilisant. Plusieurs fois, Dustin le vit applaudir ou bien secouer vivement la tête de façon visiblement moqueuse. Mais comme le faisait remarquer Erica, rien ne pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire entre deux potes. S'il voulait des réponses il devrait très certainement aller en parler à Steve.

Ou se sentir très con si Erica et Will étaient totalement à côté de la plaque.

O

_Lundi 12 août 1985 – 20h05_

Après avoir remporté la première partie, Steve proposa une seconde, et Billy avait accepté dans l'immédiat, prêt à prendre sa revanche.

Quand Billy rentrait à nouveau les noms dans le petit écran numérique intégré à la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis, lui avec une canette de coca déposée près de son portefeuille, et Steve sirotant tranquillement un Pepsi –eh oui, aucun des deux n'avait encore 21 ans pour s'offrir le luxe d'une petite bière-, Steve vit son esprit dériver un petit peu dans ses songes.

C'était fou de penser que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été aussi euphorique. Il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup, et dans le feu de l'action s'était presque vu prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras quand il avait fait un deux strike de suite lui assurant la victoire. Mais évidemment il s'était retenu.

Mais malgré cela, il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Et il chérissait chaque moment où Billy venait poser une main sur son épaule pour le pousser ou bien pour le taquiner.

« C'est un peu triste à dire, Harrington, mais… » commença soudain Billy qui avait toujours le regard rivé vers le petit écran noir de la table.

Steve glissa ses pupilles foncées jusqu'à lui, arrêtant tout mouvement et toute déglutition, gardant la paille entre ses lèvres.

« Mais est-ce que sans ce qui s'est passé en juillet dernier, on se serait trouvé tous les deux ici ? » termina donc Billy en osant un regard vers lui.

Le cœur de Steve se serra à cette pensée et il redéposa sa canette sur la table circulaire en bois, tout en retroussant un instant ses lèvres dans une intense réflexion. Il n'avait pourtant pas tort. Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de lui demander à sortir lorsque Billy se pointait à Scoop Ahoy le mois dernier.

« Qui sait, » finit par lui répondre Steve en haussant les épaules. « On sait pas ce qui se serait produit dans ce cas-là, et on le saura jamais. »

« Probablement pas, non. »

Steve sentit soudain un brin de peine venir terrasser les épaules de Billy bien qu'il tentait de dissimuler tout ça derrière une expression parfaitement neutre, mais Steve commençait à le connaître.

« Peut-être que tu serais venu encore une fois à Scoop, » commença donc Steve plus doucement. « Et que tu m'aurais emmerdé si fort que je t'aurais foutu une glace à la figure. Du coup, j'aurais été viré, Robin aurait pleuré de m'avoir perdu et en guise de dédommagement tu m'aurais invité manger un bout à KFC. »

Et Billy Hargrove se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas un rire ironique ni jaune. C'était un rire clair et gai, et Steve se sentit sourire de façon presque idiote, et pressa ses deux bras contre la table, contemplant l'autre adolescent.

« Et qui te dit qu'en retour de la glace, je ne t'aurais pas écrasé un poing en pleine figure, hein ? » ricana donc Billy en reportant un regard amusé vers lui, jouant le jeu.

« Eh bien, j'aurais répliqué en te jetant mon scooper à la tête, et tu aurais eu des points de suture. Je t'aurais donc invité faire un petit Bowling pour réparer ma faute. Et nous y voilà. »

Steve désigna l'espace autour de lui d'un geste du bras et Billy rit à nouveau. Et soudain, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Alors qu'il y a quelques jours il aurait encore hésité si on lui demandait s'il aurait été capable de commencer une relation secrète avec un autre garçon, mais à aujourd'hui, c'était tout réfléchi.

Si seulement il pouvait… Si seulement Billy Hargrove n'était pas hétéro, et qu'il pouvait répondre à ses sentiments, il serait prêt. Il serait prêt à l'embrasser et à construire quelque chose, même si c'était dangereux et à garder confidentiel.

Il espérait vraiment qu'Erica avait raison. Qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Soudain une voix étrangement familière se fit entendre derrière son épaule.

« Hé, Steve, tu-… »

Mais cette voix se tut soudain et Steve se tourna sur le banc pour voir qu'il s'agissait nul autre que Maxine Mayfield, casquette sur la tête, skate sous le bras, et expression déroutée en ayant aperçu Billy.

« Maxine ?! » s'exclama Billy en écarquillant les yeux.

Et l'expression de la rouquine passa de l'incompréhension totale à une certaine méfiance qui intrigua Steve. Il passa son regard d'un Billy soudain un peu pâle, jusqu'à une Maxine suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » largua soudain Billy en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? » rétorqua Maxine qui dû hausser le ton suite à la musique qui avait pris en intonation. « M'man m'a dit tu avais un rencard avec Robin ! »

Malgré la musique, Steve crut bien entendre le prénom de _Robin_ et il lança un regard dépassé vers Billy qui blêmissait à vue d'œil et qui osait à peine quitter Max des yeux.

« Elle t'a dit n'importe quoi, » répliqua Billy en fronçant les sourcils, soudain plus menaçant.

« Pourquoi elle aurait menti ? » siffla Maxine visiblement tout aussi déroutée que Steve. « Tu lui as posé un lapin c'est ça ? J'y crois pas, tu changes vraiment p-… »

« Non, OK, j'ai dit ça à ta mère pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille, » coupa net le blond en faisant quelques gestes brusques avec ses mains. « Mais non, je n'ai jamais eu de rencard avec elle, j'ai sorti le premier prénom random. On avait prévu une sortie avec Harrington, c'est tout. »

Steve observa l'échange entre frère et sœur quelque peu perdu. Pourquoi avoir dit ça à sa belle-mère ? Essayait-il de couvrir sa soirée avec lui par crainte que son père ne l'apprenne ?

« Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, car toi en rencard avec Robin, c'est vraiment pas crédible, » fit Steve qui tenta de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était élevée autour le petit groupe.

Maxine resta interdite, ses yeux hautement suspicieux passant de Steve à Billy, et de Billy à Steve. Aucun des deux garçons ne savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il semblait se dérouler bien des choses.

Mais Steve eut un peu de pitié pour Billy qui semblait vraiment nerveux depuis que Max venait de déballer le mensonge qu'avait sorti le Californien à sa belle-mère, et tenta de changer de conversation :

« Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? »

« J'ai vu ta voiture, » lui répondit Max qui paraissait toujours méfiante. « Je faisais du skate et je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour te passer ça. »

Maxine sortit un petit papier de son short en jean qu'elle lui tendit non sans jeter un bref regard suspicieux à Billy qui ne pipa pas mot, lui adressant un regard foudroyant en retour.

Steve de son côté, ne remarqua pas ce petit échange électrique et accepta le papier où était écrit quelques chiffres au feutre noir.

« C'est la fréquence que tu peux utiliser pour contacter Lucas ou moi, sans que Mike essaie encore de nous espionner. C'est notre fréquence confidentielle, donc fait gaffe, » lui expliqua Maxine sans lâcher des yeux Billy.

« Oh, OK, » répondit Steve en hochant la tête, pliant le papier pour le mettre dans la poche de son jean, touché par la confiance de la fillette. « J'en prends soin, t'inquiète pas. Tu veux à boire ? »

Alors que Billy faisait les gros yeux à Max afin de la pousser à refuser, la rouquine prit un air innocent et accepta donc en s'installant sur le banc circulaire entre Billy et Steve, bien décidée à comprendre pourquoi son frère avait menti de la sorte.

O

_Lundi 12 août 1985 – 20h11_

« Mais… ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ?! » s'exclama Erica derrière les jumelles.

Les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient allongés sur le dos avec ennui, paquet de bonbons ouvert sur l'herbe que Will était allé acheter avant que l'épicerie de sa mère ne ferme ce soir, levèrent à peine la tête pour confirmer qu'ils avaient bien entendu.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Dustin qui s'ennuyait comme un rat mort tout en levant son bras pour vérifier l'heure de sa montre.

Et il serait bientôt l'heure de rentrer manger. Sa mère allait en plus passer commande chez Domino's Pizza, et il ne comptait absolument pas rater ça.

« Votre poto vient de s'incruster dans le rencard de nos cibles ! » explicita Erica en jetant les jumelles sur le ventre de Dustin qui lâcha un « outch » étouffé. « Regardez un peu ! »

Ne prenant pas l'effort pour contredire la fillette en lui disant que non, la situation n'avait rien à voir avec un rencard, Dustin grommela quelque chose à l'égard du lancer douloureux d'Erica et se tourna sur le ventre pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment.

Il voyait à peine Steve et Billy assis, mais la personne qu'il pouvait très bien reconnaître, c'était une fille de son âge aux longs cheveux roux et au skate sous le bras qui se tenait debout près de la table des deux adolescents : Max Mayfield.

« Peut-être qu'elle attend Billy pour qu'il la ramène, » proposa Dustin en haussant les épaules, paraissant ne vraiment pas s'en préoccuper.

« Avec quelle voiture, idiot ? » marmonna Erica alors que Dustin passait les jumelles à Will.

Will vit à son tour la rouquine près des pistes, et cette dernière venait de déposer son skate contre le parquet pour venir s'asseoir avec les garçons, disparaissant ainsi de son champ visuel.

« Elle vient de s'installer à table avec eux, » leur avertit Will.

« Excuse-moi ? » s'exclama Erica en se penchant vers Will, prenant appui sur le dos de Dustin qui grogna encore une fois quelque chose à son encontre. « Montre-moi ! »

Mais quand Erica s'empara des jumelles, elle pouvait à peine voir une tignasse rousse dépasser derrière les plantes en pots qui entouraient les pistes de jeu.

« Non, non, non, ça ne va pas ! C'est en fin de soirée que ça aurait pu être intéressant pour eux ! Dustin va la voir et prétend vouloir, je sais pas, aller au cinéma avec elle ! »

« Quoi ? Ça va pas ? Lucas va me tuer et Suzie aussi ! »

« Alors va la voir et invente quelque chose ! »

Totalement blasé par les indications de la sœur de Lucas, Dustin resta silencieux à lui lancer des regards qui hurlaient « SÉRIEUSEMENT ?! ». Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnait dans tout ça ? Une autre heure à attendre à rien faire pour obtenir le néant puisque selon Erica il ne se produirait surement rien sous leurs yeux ?

« Je suis prêt à parier que ton ami Steve avait très envie de cette petite sortie tranquille sans avoir une bande de gosses à surveiller, » insista Erica en abaissant les jumelles pour soutenir son regard. « Alors va le débarrasser de votre amie ! »

« On est pratiquement plus des gosses, c'est toi l'enfant ici, » riposta Dustin en la pointant du doigt.

Will ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à leur petite querelle et allait finalement se porter volontaire quand Dustin se leva enfin tout en grognant et épousseta son bermuda kaki de gestes vifs des mains.

« OK, très bien, j'y vais ! C'est bien parce que je veux te prouver que tu fais fausse route et que même sans Max, tu n'obtiendras RIEN. »

Puis, poussant un soupir agacé, Dustin tourna les talons ignorant le lever d'yeux au ciel d'Erica.

Après une plus ample inspiration, Dustin poussa les portes du bâtiment et une musique pop ainsi que des odeurs de frites et de viandes vinrent frapper tout son corps. Son ventre se mis à gargouiller en repensant aux pizzas dont il aurait droit ce soir, et commença à se diriger vers les pistes.

La première personne dont il croisa le regard en s'approchant ce fut Maxine qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils dans sa direction, et Dustin se racla la gorge tout en levant une main vers eux.

« Ooooooooh, Max, je me disais bien que je t'avais vu entrer ici ! » tenta-t-il en souriant innocemment.

Les deux autres garçons, sources de grands tracas visiblement chez Erica, tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers lui, tous deux visiblement scotchés de le voir ici, et Dustin eut un petit temps d'arrêt en les observant à présent de si près.

C'était différent de derrière une paire de jumelles. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant vers Steve qui s'était retourné, un bras contre le dossier du banc qui lançait un « Dustin ? » effaré. Et nul doute que Steve Harrington avait fait un bel effort ce soir. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la perfection –la dernière fois qu'il s'était aussi bien coiffé, c'était en juin dernier quand il avait invité une ancienne amie du lycée au cinéma- et ses vêtements vraiment bien accordés –était-ce un nouveau t-shirt ? Il n'avait jamais vu celui-ci-.

Tandis que Billy, ben… Le fait qu'il soit toujours tiré à quatre épingles était loin d'être inhabituel, mais il sentait qu'il y avait comme un petit quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose dont Dustin n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Harrington, tu attires les gosses comme moi j'attirais les femelles de Hawkins à la piscine municipale, » ricana Billy Hargrove en direction de Steve tout en désignant Dustin d'un geste las de la main.

« Un problème ? » demanda alors Steve à l'adresse de Dustin, visiblement préoccupé.

« Non, non, je suis avec Will, on a… On a… » commença Dustin en glissant son regard jusqu'à Maxine assise entre les deux garçons qui le regardait avec suspicion évidente.

Quand elle prenait ce regard, elle faisait toujours très peur. Dustin avait l'impression que comme ceci, elle avait un pouvoir comme les mutants des X-Men et qu'avec ses yeux clairs elle pouvait aisément lire l'âme de ses victimes et découvrir leurs intentions.

« Max, on a un code rouge, » déclara-t-il soudain plus sérieusement.

Il avait prévu un mensonge du genre : _on va manger chez Will ce soir, tu viens ?_ Mais il n'aurait manqué plus qu'elle ait déjà mangé et tout serait terminé. Et il savait que le _code rouge_ était ce qui était nécessaire et qui fonctionnait quatre vingt dix-neuf pourcents du temps.

« Un code rouge ? » répéta Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

Bon visiblement, ça marchait plutôt bien sur Steve. Mais ce n'était pas le but ! Dustin compressa sa mâchoire agacé en jetant un regard en biais vers Max, espérant qu'elle puisse comprendre et lire entre les lignes.

« T'en fais pas Steve, c'est pas un code rouge qui concerne les adultes, » glissa Dustin sans lâcher Max des yeux. « Faut vraiment que tu viennes, Max. »

« Vous avez encore fait une connerie, c'est ça ? » insista Steve qui devenait de plus en plus douteux.

« T'as pas intérêt à entrainer Max dans une histoire de dissimulation de cadavre ou je ne sais quoi, tu m'entends ? » enchaîna Billy Hargrove en le pointant sévèrement du doigt.

Dustin mit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas abandonner la mission, tourner les talons et rentrer commander sa pizza. Il savait qu'Erica l'observait et il avait sa petite fierté.

« On ne cache plus les cadavres depuis un moment déjà, maintenant on les brûle, » répliqua Dustin en haussant les épaules. « Plus pratique. »

Billy lui lança un regard on ne peut plus scrutateur, bien plus flippant que tous les regards que Maxine Mayfield pouvait lancer quand elle souhaitait qu'on lui dise la vérité ou sinon ça allait chauffer, et Dustin déglutit, un peu nerveux.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter potentiellement quelque chose, Maxine soupira en se levant.

« D'accord, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore ton chat qui s'est enfui, car cette fois-ci je ne perds pas une seconde de plus de ma vie à le rechercher, c'est clair ? »

« Ouais, ouais, maintenant viens. »

Et peut-être un peu trop précipitamment, Dustin tenta de tirer la fillette hors du Bowling après que Billy ait fait rappeler à sa sœur de ne pas oublier son couvre-feu.

Une fois à l'extérieur et que la porte eut claquée derrière eux, Maxine s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils, observant Dustin se diriger vers un groupe de buissons.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive à tous en ce moment ? » lâcha Max assez fort pour se faire entendre malgré la distance. « C'est quoi ce code rouge bidon ? Car oui je sais qu'il n'y a pas de code rouge, je peux le sentir ! »

« En vrai, c'est un peu un code rouge, » répliqua Dustin en se retournant vers elle.

Toujours perdue mais hautement suspicieuse, Maxine poussa un second soupir agacé et vint le rejoindre mains sur les hanches.

« Alors explique-moi c'est quoi le problème. Et pourquoi tu dévisageais Billy comme ça ? »

Il l'avait dévisagé ? _Outch_, il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il espérait que le concerné ne vienne pas lui casser la figure pour avoir osé l'analyser comme cela. Dustin se mordit un instant les lèvres, peinant à regarder Max dans les yeux suite au soleil qui se couchait et qui lui brûlaient ses rétines, puis se lança :

« J'sais pas, Will et Erica ont l'air persuadé qu'il fallait les laisser tranquilles. Qu'il y a un truc entre eux. »

« Un _truc_, » répéta Max en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux ayant l'air de scanner l'âme de Dustin.

« Ouais, un _truc_. »

Il espérait qu'il soit assez explicite, ou bien sinon, il irait tirer Erica hors de son buisson pour la trainer devant Max afin qu'elle lui raconte toute l'histoire.

Mais du côté de Max, il semblait y avoir comme une certaine illumination, Dustin aurait presque pu voir une ampoule s'illuminer au-dessus de son crâne. Les yeux de la rouquine devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes, et elle planta l'arrière de son skate sur le sol.

« Attends… » commença-t-elle lentement, les méninges en feu. « Billy aurait prétexté avoir un rencard avec Robin… Pour cacher le fait qu'il avait un truc de prévu avec Steve ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si… »

Elle referma alors la bouche et se retourna vivement vers le bâtiment abritant le Bowling depuis la semaine derrière, mais ils étaient trop loin des vitres pour apercevoir potentiellement les deux garçons et voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« D'après les croyances populaires du moment, il se pourrait que ton frère et Steve voudraient copuler ensemble, » compléta donc Dustin en croisant les bras, offrant la dernière pièce du puzzle à son amie.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant volte-face vers lui, les roues de son skate regagnant lourdement le sol lorsqu'elle l'eut lâché.

« Est-ce que ton frère est gay ? » ajouta donc Dustin toujours relativement calme.

« Qu-… Non, t'es tombé sur la tête ? »

« Pourquoi tu lui poses ce genre de questions ? » s'exclama soudain une voix derrière eux ce qui fit sursauter Dustin. « Tu crois vraiment que Spicoli lui aurait avoué une telle chose la bouche en cœur, imbécile ! »

Erica vint se tenir alors près d'eux, bras croisés, soutenant le regard d'une Max tout bonnement perdue.

« Qui est… Spicoli ? » interrogea lentement Max en observant étrangement la sœur de Lucas.

« Ton frère, pose pas de question, » fit Dustin en agitant sa main vers elle.

Will arrivait lui aussi, paire de jumelles autour du cou.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux avec la sœur de Lucas ? » demanda la rouquine à l'adresse des deux membres de son groupe. « Et c'est quoi cette histoire concernant mon frère et Steve ? »

« Moi j'ai les lèvres liées par un serment, je vous laisse expliquer la situation, » fit Erica en s'approchant de Will pour lui retirer les jumelles sans réelle douceur.

Alors que Max suivait Erica d'un regard suspicieux, cette dernière hissait les jumelles devant ses yeux pour analyser les pistes, et Dustin poussa un long soupir. Il sentait que ses pizzas allaient attendre.

O

_Lundi 12 août 1985 – 23h47_

Quand Steve poussa les portes du bâtiment après avoir bien mangé et poursuivi deux autres parties de Bowling, il se prit à apprécier la fraicheur de la nuit et l'odeur de l'extérieur. Billy était juste derrière lui, déjà armé d'une cigarette et de son briquet.

La soirée avait été vraiment sympathique, malgré la venue surprise de Max et Dustin, et de ce code rouge énigmatique qui le préoccupait un peu, et il pouvait à peine retenir un sourire idiot alors qu'il observait tranquillement le parking, Billy penché derrière lui à allumer sa clope.

Et au moment où il se tournait vers Billy, le Californien levait les yeux vers lui tout en expirant une bouffée de nicotine et prenait la parole :

« C'était pas-… J'ai pas inventé cette histoire de rencard avec ta p'tite amie pour couvrir notre sortie, hein. »

Pris de court par ses propos, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Billy réitère ce sujet de conversation –en réalité, même Steve avait oublié ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Max un peu avant-, Steve fronça donc les sourcils et secoua la tête, tentant de prendre un air détaché :

« Déjà, Robin n'est pas ma copine, et secundo, c'est pas grave, tu dis ce que tu veux à ta belle-mère, tu sais. »

Certes, son mensonge était un peu déroutant –pourquoi Robin ? pourquoi mentir ?- mais Steve respectait les choix de Billy surtout concernant ce qui se passait à la maison. Mais Billy sembla moins à l'aise et détourna les yeux, faisant des gestes avec sa main tenant la cigarette allumée.

« Non je-… Va pas croire que j'ai honte ou quoi que ce soit, OK ? » ajouta le blond qui semblait trouvé bien intéressant de concentrer son regard sur le panneau publicitaire de vente de barbecue. « J'ai craché ça sans réfléchir. »

« Yep, y'a pas de mal, t'en fais pas. »

Puis, le silence se fit, et Steve pouvait entendre les grillons chanter quand les voitures ne passaient pas à toute allure sur la route près du parking. Mais ce silence n'était pas gênant et Steve se sentit comme apaiser et profita de ce petit moment de calme, ce break.

Puis, ce fut Billy qui brisa ce doux silence au milieu du parking pratiquement vide et seulement éclairé par les lampadaires et les néons rouges et bleus du Bowling derrière eux.

« Je vais y aller, mon dernier bus est dans cinq minutes. »

« Je peux te ramener si tu veux, » répondit presque aussitôt Steve. « T'en fais pas, j'te laisse à l'intersection avant ton quartier, comme ça je ne ferais pas de bruit et je ne réveillerais pas tes parents. »

Et Neil Hargrove ne sera au courant de rien.

Billy, cigarette se consumant doucement entre ses lèvres, porta un regard intense et indescriptible vers Steve, mais ne dit rien de plus, ainsi, Harrington ajouta :

« Je suis prêt à faire ce mini détour, franchement c'est rien. Tu sais comme moi que Hawkins est minuscule. »

« OK, mais pas de musique de merde, c'est compris ? »

« Je ne toucherais pas à la radio, promis. »

De ce fait, quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, Steve en profita pour lui rendre les cassettes de musique qu'il avait retrouvées la semaine derrière à la décharge dans les restes de la Camaro, puis démarra dans le silence de la nuit alors que Billy ouvrait la fenêtre pour expirer un nuage de fumée à l'extérieur.

Et comme convenu, il vint se stationner au carrefour avant le quartier de Billy. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire trois-cent mètres et il serait chez lui. Mais contre toute attente, Billy ne vint pas aussitôt sortir de sa voiture et mettre fin à leur petite sortie, non. Le blond gardait la tête tournée vers la rue, derrière la fenêtre ouverte, avant-bras pressé tranquillement contre la portière.

Il avait beau faire nuit, les lampadaires extérieurs éclairaient un petit peu l'habitacle, et Steve se prit à contempler le profil pensif de Billy, sa peau brillant sous les lumières extérieures. Un morceau de rock était joué en arrière-plan et était presque inaudible mais accompagnait bien les grillons de la nuit.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'extérieur, en public, la nuit et la BMW les englobaient dans une petite bulle intime et le cœur de Steve commença à s'agiter. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se produire à partir de maintenant, et il se mit à espérer.

Concrètement, si Billy Hargrove avait été une fille, à cet instant-là, Steve se serait penché vers _elle_ pour l'embrasser. Ses mains s'enserrèrent autour du volant et il se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait comme la douloureuse impression que si Robin et Erica étaient là, cachées sur la banquette arrière, elles lui auraient hurlé « allez fait-le ! »

« J'ai quelques bières dans ma baraque, » fit soudain Billy sans se tourner vers lui, ses yeux s'étant perdus derrière la vitre ouverte qui donnait sur la rue adjacente à la sienne. « Ça te dirait de partager, à la carrière où j'sais pas. Quand tu seras pas occupé à baby-sitter tes mômes ou à parler chiffons au vidéoclub. »

Le cœur de Steve fit un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine, et il fut heureux de voir que Billy ne se retournait pas vers lui pour tomber nez à nez avec son visage qui venait de rougir dans la seconde. _Gosh_, il était vraiment ridicule, une vraie fille énamourée ! Mais Steve se reprit vite, serrant plus fort le volant dans ses mains, ses ongles grattant le cuir.

« Bonne idée, si tu veux, demain, j'ai réussi faire sauter mon après-midi, je reprends le taf qu'à 17h, » lui répondit Steve qui espérait ne pas avoir l'air trop excité à l'idée de passer à nouveau du temps avec lui.

« Demain j'ai rendez-vous avec votre ami le scientifique, » répliqua Billy en tournant finalement les yeux dans la direction de Steve, expression étrangement neutre sur le visage. « Ça va être régulier, histoire de causer de ce putain de trauma. »

Steve entrouvrit la bouche et hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il faisait référence à Owen, le scientifique qui prenait en charge tout lien avec l'Upside Down. Cet hiver, il avait joué un peu le rôle du psychologue du groupe après les événements et maintenant c'était donc le tour de Hargrove.

« OK, très bien. Tu veux que… Je t'appelle ? » tenta donc Steve qui espéra encore une fois que ça ne sonnait pas trop comme étant trop envieux.

« _Non_. Non, je t'appellerais, OK ? » trancha aussitôt Billy.

Une chose était claire, Steve ne l'appellerait pas, Billy semblait catégorique et Steve pouvait lire en lui un certain agacement.

« Euh, OK, » répondit donc Steve.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Billy tourné vers lui mais au regard à présent perdu dans le vide, près du tableau de bord, les traits de son visage toujours tendus. Au moins une chose ne changeait pas, Billy Hargrove restait toujours imprévisible et impossible à lire.

Puis, comme paraissant se réveiller d'une soudaine rêverie, Billy détacha sa ceinture et posa une main sur la portière de la voiture, lâchant un bref « j'y vais, a+ Harrington. »

« Bon courage pour demain… » glissa donc Steve ce qui étrangement, arrêta tout mouvement du côté de Billy. « Fin', ça doit pas être agréable de reparler de toutes ces choses-là. »

Il se tendit soudain dans l'anticipation, ayant compris que Billy n'aimait vraiment pas parler de ces choses-là. Mais quand Billy tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, gardant une main entourée autour de la portière de sa BMW, il n'aperçut aucune lueur de colère dans ses yeux, ni même de malaise ou de nervosité. Juste des yeux bleus, intenses et magnifiques.

« C'est bon j'suis habitué à la longue. Le doc venait plusieurs fois par semaine discuter quand j'étais à l'hosto. »

Perdu dans ses yeux profondément bleus, éclairés par les lampadaires extérieurs, Steve se trouva incapable de répondre verbalement et se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Était-ce réellement un crush à ce niveau-là ? Car Steve avait la désagréable impression que ça se muait en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus honnête.

Billy de son côté, n'ajouta rien, et resta lui aussi immobile à scruter les prunelles sombres de l'autre garçon.

Steve n'arrivait fichtrement pas à lire l'atmosphère qui les entourait à présent. Il pressentait la bulle chaude et agréable qui les avait englobée mais il avait peur de faire un mauvais pas ou bien de lire différemment la situation. Mais c'était _bon_.

Malgré lui, bien qu'il mit tous les efforts du monde pour garder son regard rivé dans les yeux de Billy Hargrove, ses pupilles vinrent inconsciemment descendre jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes du Californien.

« Allez, rentre bien princesse, » déclara soudain Billy, le faisant presque sursauter.

Embarrassé d'avoir été presque attrapé à lorgner sur les lèvres de l'autre homme, Steve s'insulta une bonne centaine de fois dans sa tête et tourna automatiquement la tête vers le côté opposé, dissimulant sa figure rougie. Billy sortait déjà du véhicule et referma la portière avant de se pencher vers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Et soit pas fâché, 2 à 1 c'est plutôt honorable, » ajouta donc Billy avec un petit sourire sournois au moment où Steve tournait curieusement la tête vers lui, pensant qu'il allait s'en aller.

En effet, malgré les blessures de Billy Hargrove, Steve avait trouvé le moyen de perdre deux des trois parties de Bowling. Si le plan d'Erica était toujours d'impressionner le Californien, il avait un bon bout de chemin à faire.

« Cette fois-ci, c'était de la pitié, Hargrove. Je t'ai laissé gagner, » répliqua Steve sous un ton joueur.

« Oh, _Hargrove_ à nouveau ? »

« Quand tu utiliseras mon prénom proprement, » le défia Steve en arquant un sourcil à son adresse. « Peut-être que je songerais à t'appeler autrement. »

Après un rire rauque, Billy se pencha un peu plus dans l'habitacle, bras pressés négligemment contre la portière et lui offrit un petit clin d'œil.

« J'aime beaucoup _Princesse_, pourtant. »

Puis, après une tape énergique contre le toit du véhicule au moment où Steve secouait la tête lentement, désespéré par ce surnom ridicule, Billy se redressa.

« À plus tard, _Princesse_. »

« Te perd pas en chemin, _Hargrove_. »

Après un dernier sourire provocateur échangé, Billy tourna les talons et traversa la route, et Steve démarra, le cœur léger et rempli d'espoir.

* * *

_J'adore écrire sur Dustin aussi. Il forme un bon duo avec Erica. Et maintenant Max a été tirée malgré elle xD_

_Finalement leur sortie/rencard c'est plutôt bien passé, et tout cela grâce à Erica. Elle lui avait dit que Steve la remercierait un jour ;)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce rencard saupoudré des aventures des 3 gosses._

_Le rapprochement entre Steve et Billy va prendre de plus en plus en ampleur, ça arrive ! Je sais c'est très Slow-Burn mais votre patience sera récompensée (enfin je suppose x)) Allez, à très vite, merci de lire cette fic, vraiment, je vous adore ! Ciaou !_


	10. Ya que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas

_-''-_  
Chapitre 10  
**Ya que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis****  
**_-''-_

_Mardi 13 août 1985 – 14h31_

« _Alors. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? _»

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Robin ne semblait pas rire et posait cette question en toute honnêteté. Après un bref rire ironique, Steve vérifia autour de lui qu'il était toujours seul dans le couloir, combiné de téléphone pressé contre son oreille, puis vint s'adosser au mur derrière lui. Sa maison était calme, comme toujours et il pouvait simplement discerner des cris d'enfants dans le lointain.

« Oh oui, bien sûr Robin. J'ai trouvé très intelligent de risquer cette sorte d'amitié qu'on commence à instaurer en lui sautant dessus pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle avant qu'on ne se quitte sous le ciel étoilé de la nuit. »

À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit Robin rire ainsi que le son de son petit chien aboyer.

« Sinon pour faire court, il ne s'est rien passé, » ajouta ensuite Steve en laissant retomber son crâne contre le mur, scrutant ainsi le plafond. « On a même eu la charmante visite de Max, et ensuite de Dustin. »

« _Au Bowling ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là-bas ?_ » l'interrogea Robin qui parut hautement surprise.

« Max avait un truc pour moi, et Dustin avait vu Max entrer pour discuter. Mais ils ne sont pas restés longtemps. »

« _Et doooonc… Qu'en penses-tu ?_ »

Steve fronça les sourcils, ses yeux balayant à présent le parquet.

« Ce que je pense de quoi ? »

« _Est-ce qu'il y a moyen que toi et lui…_ »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, peut-être n'était pas seule chez elle ou bien n'osait pas trop verbaliser tout haut ce que souhaitait ardemment Steve par crainte de le blesser. Mais Steve voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, et au souvenir de la veille, son cœur fut pris d'un petit soubresaut.

Il y avait eu quelque chose dans la voiture, avant qu'ils ne se quittent, non ? Une sorte d'intensité électrique entre eux ? En tout cas, c'était ce que Steve aurait aimé penser, mais en réalité, à aujourd'hui, il n'en savait trop rien. Il avait peur de mal intercepter le tout et d'être aveuglé par ses propres sentiments.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, honnêtement, » soupira l'adolescent en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « J'aimerais dire que _peut-être_, mais… franchement ça a peu de chances de se produire. »

« _Hummm_… »

Robin sembla réfléchir à l'autre bout du fil, et soudain Steve entendit quelqu'un parler d'une voix forte près de la jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce son père ? Dans tous les cas, Robin reprit donc la parole en baissant d'un ton :

« _Bon, j'te laisse, monsieur le charmeur, apparemment, je creuse un trou immense dans la facture téléphonique_. »

« On se voit demain matin, bon courage pour cette aprem'. »

La jeune femme bossait de 15h30 jusqu'à la 17h, et Keith semblait avoir abandonné l'idée d'ouvrir entre 12h et 14h au grand bonheur des deux anciens employés de Scoops Ahoy –et sans ça, Erica n'aurait jamais appris leur secret à tous les deux-.

« _Yep, on discutera de ton petit crush à tête reposée,_ » ajouta donc Robin.

« Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça, et de comment chopper la mignonne Malory. »

Puis, après un autre rire de la part de Robin qui fit sourire doucement Harrington, cette dernière le salua et leur échange prit fin. Ainsi, tout en repensant malgré lui à la soirée de la veille, Steve raccrocha le téléphone contre le support du couloir, et vint rejoindre la cuisine.

Dustin l'avait appelé le matin même pour lui demander si lui et Suzie pouvaient venir squatter la piscine des Harrington, prétextant aussi avoir à présenter sa petite copine à sa baby-sitter préférée. Les deux gosses étaient à cet instant-là dans la piscine à jouer au ballon tout en riant, Steve pouvait les voir alors qu'il remplissait deux verres de jus de pomme, sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Comme lui avait dit Dustin, elle était très intelligente, mais aussi gentille et forte. Elle était du genre à ne pas du tout se laisser marcher dessus et Steve l'avait tout de suite aimé. Et Dustin avait semblé si heureux de lui présenter sa première petite amie –obtenue avec les conseils même de Steve Harrington-.

Puis, il transporta le plateau contenant deux verres de jus frais et des cookies qu'il avait trouvés dans le placard jusqu'à la baie vitrée ouverte sur le jardin, et vint le déposer sur la table en bois.

« Hey, les mômes, le repas est servi, » leur avertit Steve en mettant ensuite une main au-dessus de ses paupières en guise de visière pour mieux voir les deux enfants dans la piscine.

Il ne fallut pas leur dire deux fois, et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'eau, visiblement affamés et assoiffés. Après des « merci » excités de la part de Dustin et sa copine, ils s'installèrent à la table, tout dégoulinant d'eau, et dégustèrent le plateau repas.

Steve de son côté, contourna la piscine pieds nus, filet en main, pour retirer un ou deux gros insectes qui s'étaient noyés dans l'eau et qui flottaient en rythme des vaguelettes. Quand il s'arrêta, ses yeux se perdant vers les arbres qui contournaient son jardin, il se prit à repenser à Billy Hargrove –encore une fois oui-, et à son comportement la veille.

À cet instant-là, il devait très certainement se trouver avec le docteur Owens, et il espérait que le scientifique puisse l'aider autant qu'il avait pu aider le petit groupe après la fermeture de la première porte en novembre dernier. Puis, ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à la piscine, là où Dustin venait déjà de plonger avec énergie, et il se prit à s'imaginer lui et Billy au bord de cette même piscine.

« Où pourrais-je trouver les toilettes ? » fit soudain la douce voix de Suzie à un pas de lui.

Steve tourna la tête vers elle, cette dernière portait une serviette autour de ses hanches et semblait avoir déjà essoré ses cheveux et enfilé ses lunettes pour aller à l'intérieur.

« Tu entres jusqu'à l'escalier, et c'est juste à gauche, » lui répondit Steve avec un gentil sourire.

Suzie hocha donc la tête, et trottina jusqu'à la baie vitrée tandis que Dustin nageait, produisant les semblants de longueurs. Steve pour sa part, se décida à profiter un peu de l'eau puisque la copine de Dustin n'était pas ici –et il avait voulu jusque-là préserver leur intimité entre jeune couple-, et vint s'asseoir près du bord pour plonger ses jambes dans l'eau.

Il prit soin de bien remonter son bermuda en jean et ferma un instant les yeux, dégustant la fraîcheur de l'eau contre sa peau. Depuis la disparition de Barbara, il avait très peu remis les pieds dans la piscine de son jardin et son cœur se serra au souvenir de l'amie de Nancy.

« Passe un peu tes lunettes, » fit soudain Dustin qui avait nagé jusqu'à lui et qui dorénavant avait deux bras pressés contre le bord, le reste de son corps dans l'eau chlorée.

Sans le questionner, Steve retira ses Ray-Ban accrochée par la branche au niveau de la poche de son jean, et les lui tendit. Dustin s'en empara aussitôt et les positionna sur son nez, sourire large sur les lèvres.

« Comment tu me trouves ? » lui demanda alors le collégien en prenant une pose exagérément cool.

« Presque aussi badass que moi, » lui répondit Steve avec un sourire amusé.

Puis, Dustin remonta les lunettes sur son front, retirant alors ses cheveux bouclés et mouillés en arrière et Steve vit qu'il le regardait à présent très sérieusement. Steve brassa légèrement l'eau à l'aide de ses pieds et plissa les yeux à son encontre.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Tu essaies de comprendre pourquoi mes Ray-Ban me vont si bien ? »

« Je vais te poser une question mais surtout, panique pas. »

_Ouhla_. Steve se sentit soudain blêmir, n'aimant pas quand Dustin prenait ce genre d'expression, ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait cette tête très sérieuse, c'était lorsque les gosses avaient tenté d'infiltrer les restes du laboratoire par eux-même pour se faire peur et que Lucas Sinclair s'était fait une entorse à la cheville en escaladant une grille.

Et évidemment, aucun membre du gang n'avait voulu avertir leurs parents, et donc ça avait été Steve qu'ils avaient contacté.

« Ok je panique, ça y est, » affirma Steve.

Dustin leva les yeux au ciel avant de presser son coude contre le rebord de la piscine pour soutenir son menton à l'aide de son poing, lui adressant ensuite un regard on ne peut plus analyste.

« Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

Et après on lui demandait de ne pas paniquer ? Steve s'étrangla presque avec sa salive en tournant prestement la tête vers la baie vitrée au cas où Suzie revenait à ce moment-là.

« T'inquiète, elle est partie faire la grosse commission, » l'apaisa Dustin et Steve reporta vers lui un regard scotché, se demandant bien comment il pouvait être au courant de ça. « Ce n'est que nous, tu peux te lâcher. »

« Non je ne suis pas _gay_, » répliqua aussitôt Steve, totalement déconcerté par la question de l'autre garçon. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses ce genre de questions ? »

Le genre de questions que certaines personnes auraient très bien pu mal prendre, mais Dustin ne semblait pas embarrassé ou même préoccupé par sa propre question, et se contenta de scruter Steve de ses yeux inquisiteurs alors que l'ex-lycéen tentait de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Avait-il lui aussi capté quelque chose dans le comportement de Steve ? Hier lors de leur sortie ? Ou bien est-ce que Erica avait parlé ?

« Ah, donc t'es bisexuel. »

« Wo, wo, wo, où tu as entendu ce terme là ?! »

C'était à ne pas y croire, Steve sentit ses joues s'empourprer et sa nervosité gagner en intensité. Impossible que Dustin ait pu apprendre ce mot tout seul, si Steve l'avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Robin pour la première fois il y a de cela tout juste une semaine, il doutait fort que le collégien ait ceci dans son dictionnaire.

« J'ai de la culture, c'est tout, » répondit Dustin l'air de rien.

« Et pourquoi tu affirmes ça ? Je ne suis pas-… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et referma aussitôt la bouche, alors que Dustin lui lançait un regard lourd. Bon Dieu, Henderson le _savait_. Steve ne savait pas comment, mais Dustin le savait, et mentir semblait risible.

« Et t'as un crush sur le frère de Max, » renchérit Dustin cette fois-ci à voix plus basse en plissant les yeux dans sa direction comme si ce crush était une mauvaise chose.

Les yeux de Steve s'arrondirent d'horreur. Ça n'allait pas du _tout_ ! D'abord Erica, et maintenant Dustin ! Tout Scoops Troop semblait être au courant de son plus gros tourment et son secret risquait de ne plus être gardé très longtemps si ça continuait à se répandre comme une trainée de poudre.

Mais Steve souhaita tenter le tout pour le tout.

« J'ai pas un crush sur… le frère de Max, » tenta-t-il vraiment mal assuré. « C'est un mec, et-… Et je ne suis pas gay, » Steve se lamenta intérieurement sur son argumentation tout bonnement médiocre. « Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? »

« Tu me le dirais, Steve, si tu avais quelque chose comme ça sur le cœur ? » lui demanda donc Dustin hautement suspicieux, ses pupilles scrutant l'âme même de Steve. «Tu m'en parlerais et me ferais confiance, hein ? Comme moi je t'ai fait confiance pour ne rien dire quand j'avais un crush sur Max. »

Le cœur de Steve se serra à la remarque de Dustin Henderson. Il avait parfaitement confiance en lui oui, et ils s'étaient toujours partagés tout. Tout, concernant amourettes et crush.

« C'est… C'est pas pareil, Dustin, » avoua-t-il en soupirant, ses yeux dérivant jusqu'à l'eau de la piscine où ses jambes trempaient toujours.

Et finalement, il se sentit un peu mal d'avoir mis Robin et Erica dans la confidence en premier lieu, avant même que Dustin ne puisse l'apprendre.

« Donc tu avoues ! Tu avoues que tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai ! T'es gay ! » s'exclama donc Dustin, ses yeux s'écarquillant dans la réalisation.

Comme si quelques minutes auparavant il n'affirmait pas catégoriquement que Steve avait des vues sur Billy Hargrove.

« Je suis pas gay ! Dustin, s'il te plaît, baisse d'un ton, sérieusement ! » lui répondit Steve en se retenant de ne pas noyer l'autre garçon qui était dans l'eau à un pas de lui.

« T'es bisexuel, OK, OK, peu importe. T'es amoureux de Billy Hargrove. »

Pressant deux mains contre son visage en étouffant un grognement, Steve abandonna. Heureusement que la maison des Harrington était quelque peu reculée du monde, et ainsi, personne ne pouvait les entendre. Hormis si quelqu'un faisant son Jonathan et allait se cacher dans les buissons pour prendre discrètement des photos.

« Mais il n'a pas de belle poitrine, ni même de longs et beaux cheveux et il ne sent pas bon. C'est un _mec_ ! » insista donc Dustin, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Je crois que c'est justement l'intérêt du mot _bisexuel_ que tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter depuis deux minutes. »

« Alors tu l'es ?! »

« OUI ! Gosh, Dustin, je croyais que tu avais tout deviné ! » s'exclama Steve en levant ses bras dans l'exaspération. « Pourquoi tu fais le surpris tout à coup ? »

Ça y est, c'était dit. Dustin Henderson était lui aussi dans la confidence. Et d'ici une semaine si ça continuait à ce train-là, ça serait tout Hawkins qui serait au courant.

« Ce n'était que des hypothèses jusque-là… » avoua Dustin en se calmant soudain.

Steve crut qu'il allait l'étrangler mais se retint et Dustin vint alors se hisser sur le bord de la piscine pour s'asseoir dans la même position que Steve, jambes dans l'eau, et l'odeur forte de chlore vint chatouiller les narines du Harrington.

« Pourquoi _Billy_ parmi tout le monde ? Pourquoi lui ! » insista le collégien qui tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son ami. « C'est par pitié ? Parce que rappelle-toi que l'hiver dernier il t'a-… »

« Je sais, je sais, et non ce n'est pas par pitié, bon sang. Arrêtez de tous penser ça ! »

« Alors _pourquoi_ ? »

À cette question, le silence se fit, et Steve observa curieusement l'autre garçon. Cette question n'était pas idiote, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment y répondre.

« Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu as craqué sur Suzie, hein ? » contrattaqua donc Steve en haussant les sourcils, plutôt fier de sa riposte. « Souvent c'est comme ça et on peut rien y faire. »

Oui, il n'avait clairement pas choisi de porter de forts sentiments envers un autre garçon, ce qui lui avait signé un arrêt sur la case enfer, et surtout, que ce garçon semble aussi inaccessible que Billy Hargrove.

« J'ai craqué sur Suzie pour tout un tas de choses ! » riposta le jeune garçon en soutenant le regard de son ainé. « Elle est parfaite, douce, drôle, elle aime Tolkien et adore ma voix ! » énuméra-t-il donc en levant un à un les doigts de sa main.

Steve resta interdit, sourcil arqué en direction du plus jeune, conscient que Dustin était réellement épris de la fillette. Ça lui remémorait ses premiers amours au collège et il espérait presque pouvoir faire un bon retour en arrière à l'époque où son seul souci avait été de savoir ce qu'il allait ramener comme goûter à l'école –et comment il allait s'habiller pour faire craquer la fille de son cœur-.

« Et toi, donne-moi une bonne raison, allez je t'écoute, » ajouta Dustin en le désignant du bout de ses deux mains.

« Une bonne raison à propos de quoi ? » marmonna Steve.

« Du comment Hargrove a pu réussir à te charmer, lui et son vieux look à la Jack Burton. »

Steve lui lança un regard lourd. Henderson allait le tuer à l'usure.

« Tu veux pas que je te rédige un essai pendant que tu y es ? » lui fit-il, exaspéré.

« OK je commence. Suzie est jolie. À toi. »

« Hein ? »

« Trouve un adjectif concernant Billy qui ne soit pas un défaut, » lui expliqua Dustin en lui souriant innocemment.

Visiblement, Dustin semblait plutôt bien prendre la chose bien qu'il paraissait vouloir à tout prix savoir par quel miracle il s'était vu avoir une réelle attirance pour Hargrove. Et passant une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer ses mèches éclaircies par le soleil, Steve soupira.

« T'es injuste avec lui, » glissa Steve en observant vaguement l'eau de la piscine à présent calme.

« Allez ! »

« OK, OK ! P'tain pourquoi je joue à ça avec toi… »

Car alors que pour se débarrasser de Billy Hargrove au lycée, il fallait juste l'ignorer, pour Dustin, c'était tout autre chose. Il savait pertinemment que s'il ne le satisfaisait pas, il l'aurait sur le dos jusqu'à ce que Madame Henderson vienne traîner son fils par l'oreille hors de la demeure des Harrington.

« ALLEZ ! » insista Dustin en tapant plusieurs fois dans ses mains mouillées. « À moins que tu ne lui trouves rien et qu'il t'ait juste corrompu avec je ne sais quel pouvoir restant du Mind Flayer et-… »

« OK ! Il est beau. Billy est beau, ça te va ? » s'exclama Steve dans le désespoir. « À toi. »

« Tu copies. »

« Ton tour, Henderson. »

Oui, c'était inéluctable, Billy Hargrove était beau, pour ne pas dire, un Dieu selon la moitié des femmes de Hawkins. Même les garçons le jalousaient et alors que Steve l'avait profondément méprisé lors de leur première rencontre, il avait toujours su que l'autre homme était vraiment splendide et allait faire tourner la tête de toutes les filles qu'il allait croiser.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, c'était qu'un jour ça allait être aussi son tour.

« Suzie est intelligente, » ajouta donc Dustin qui suivait le jeu. « Et va pas dire que Billy aussi où je balance tes lunettes dans la piscine et bon courage pour les rattraper. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Dustin tapota les Ray-Ban toujours déposée sur son crâne du bout de son index et Steve lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Il est loin d'être con tu sais, » crut bon de lui dire Steve. « Bon, j'sais pas… Il a un rire ensorcelant. »

En réalité, il était en effet difficile de trouver des adjectifs adéquats. Même lui, quand il avait appris avec horreur qu'il avait clairement un crush pour l'autre garçon, il n'avait fichtrement pas compris pourquoi.

« Je le SAVAIS ! Il t'attire parce qu'il use de je ne sais quel pouvoir sur toi ! » s'exclama Dustin en le pointant d'un doigt paniqué.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Steve lui offrit une légère tape derrière le crâne.

« Bon, t'as plus rien à dire sur ta copine, dipshit ? Je crois que j'ai gagné. »

Pourquoi prenait-il ce jeu si au sérieux, déjà ?

« Hey ! Suzie est ultra gentille, à toi, » renchérit Dustin dans la seconde, comme si il avait déjà une centaine de qualité prête à être larguée du bout de sa langue.

Ainsi, Steve leva les yeux vers le ciel tout en matérialisant Billy Hargrove dans son esprit. Il le vit debout, bras croisés, portant un t-shirt qui dévoilait ses biceps saillants et qui faisaient jalouser n'importe quel jeune de leur âge. Il le vit à la moue boudeuse, clope au bec, cheveux blonds dans le vent.

« Billy est… grand, » finit par dire Steve tout en haussant les épaules, comme si cela était une évidence et un bon qualificatif.

« En quoi c'est une qualité, Steve ? »

« C'est plutôt sympa de ne pas avoir à se pencher pour discuter. »

« Ou embrasser… ? » glissa Dustin, avec un sourire sournois, visiblement fier de sa réplique.

Steve rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à la suggestion du plus jeune et lui jeta un regard effaré.

« Je ne l'embrasse pas, bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix mi-couinante mi-irritée.

Mais Dieu qu'il aimerait. Depuis leur sortie de la veille, combien de fois avait-il pensé aux lèvres de Billy Hargrove ? Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

« Suzie est drôle. Est-ce que ton Billy est marrant lui aussi ? » renchérit Dustin sans se soucier de l'agitation de Steve.

Jetant encore une fois un bref regard vers la fenêtre ouverte afin de vérifier que Suzie ne revenait pas, Steve répliqua :

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ Billy. Et oui il peut être drôle. »

« Tiens c'est rigolo parce que quand t'es avec lui j'ai plus l'impression que tu lèves les yeux au ciel plutôt que rire à une de ses blagues. »

C'était décidé, il allait étrangler Dustin Henderson. Puis ensuite Erica. Mais aussi, tout le gang pour s'assurer de tuer le virus à sa source et qu'il n'y ait jamais de fuite.

« Parce qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à aimer m'emmerder, » maugréa Steve entre ses dents.

C'est sûr que la relation houleuse qu'il avait avec Billy Hargrove n'était en rien comparable à celle que pouvait avoir Dustin avec Suzie. Ni même comparable à ce que Steve lui-même avait eue jusque-là avec d'autres filles.

Car jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi précautionneux quant à ses agissements envers une potentielle conquête. Jamais il n'avait eu autant peur de tout foirer et risquer une amitié. En plus de ça, toutes les petites copines qu'il avait eues jusque-là avaient été plutôt faciles à lire alors que Billy Hargrove était une énigme à lui tout seul.

Et la seule façon qu'avait Steve pour filtrer avec lui sans élever les soupçons, c'était de répondre à ses piques et ses taquineries.

« Oh oui, ça on avait deviné, » ajouta Dustin. « Bon, tu as donc perdu, j'ai gagné. »

« Hep, hep, hep ! » s'exclama le plus âgé en agitant ses mains devant Dustin. « Billy a des yeux magnifiques, OK ? Jamais vu d'yeux bleus aussi beaux. »

Et ça c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Encore une fois, il se rappela de leur échange de regards la veille avant que Billy ne sorte de la voiture. Et malgré lui, tout comme à ce même moment dans la voiture, il sentit son cœur se noyer dans un flot de sentiments ardents.

Mais Dustin ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction :

« Parce qu'il t'aveugle. Voilà encore une preuve qui prouve que tu es sous son contrôle. »

« Tu veux que je te noie ? » lui demanda honnêtement Steve en désignant la piscine d'un geste de la main.

_Pourquoi_ argumentait-il avec Henderson sur son propre crush ?

« Suzie est douce, si douce… Est-ce que Billy est doux ? Ou il aime bien casser des nez ? » ironisa ensuite Dustin, ses yeux clairs soutenant le regard de son ainé.

POURQUOI ?

« T'es lourd. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait de génial ton amoureux ? »

_Il joue très bien aux fléchettes_, aurait pu dire Steve avec un soupir. Mais cette conversation commençait à le tuer. Et Henderson en contrepartie, semblait ne pas s'ennuyer du tout lui.

« Je vais t'étriper, toi Erica, et surement ton groupe tout entier, » l'avertit Steve sombrement. « Et Billy a survécu à la possession d'un monstre venu de l'Upside Down. Qu'as-tu à dire ? » ajouta-t-il donc.

« Suzie nous a donné la constante de Planck pour ouvrir le coffre de la base. »

Ce fut un sourire large et sarcastique que lui adressa Dustin, dévoilant sa dentition originale et Steve retroussa ses lèvres, concédant qu'il marquait à nouveau un bon point.

Mais il avait beau se creuser le crâne, il ne pouvait pas réellement lui dire quand il avait précisément commencé à avoir des vues sur lui, ni même pourquoi exactement. Cette électricité dont il lui avait parlé en novembre dernier, il la sentait à nouveau. Tout comme il l'avait senti avec Nancy.

Dustin agita ses jambes dans l'eau tout en fixant les ondes se répandre jusqu'au ballon gonflable puis ajouta :

« Et donc, tu comptes faire quelque chose à propos de ton crush ? Ou simplement attendre les bras croisés ? »

Steve lui adressa un regard désabusé. Il en avait fait des efforts pourtant, certes poussé par Erica, mais il avait retenu ses conseils et avait proposé à Billy de sortir la veille.

« C'est un sujet un peu délicat, Henderson, » ironisa Steve. « Alors excuse-moi de prendre des précautions et ne pas vouloir foncer dans le tas. »

« Tu penses que y'a moyen qu'il devienne ton petit ami ? » l'interrogea alors Dustin en lui adressant une petite grimace de dégoût.

Visiblement, le fait que ça soit Billy Hargrove qui ait attiré les yeux de Steve ne lui plaisait pas des masses et Steve soupira, frappant à nouveau l'arrière du crâne du gosse qui poussa une exclamation outrée.

Être le petit ami de Billy paraissait être une utopie et un risque immense. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver les mots et lui répondre, Dustin ajouta tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne :

« Max va tenter de le questionner, histoire de voir s'il peut potentiellement, dans un monde parallèle, être gay. Je te tiendrais au courant. »

La mâchoire de Steve s'ouvrit sous le choc, et il espéra avoir mal entendu.

« C'est une blague. Dis-moi que c'est une grosse blague, Henderson. »

À cette menace, Dustin retroussa ses lèvres en feignant une certaine innocence et regarda ailleurs, vers la table et les gobelets de couleur.

« Dustin… » insista Steve.

« N'en fais pas tout un plat ! Elle connait son frère, elle va enquêter l'air de rien. »

« _Ne pas en faire tout un plat_ ?! Mais vous êtes malades ! » s'exclama Steve hors de lui en pressant deux mains contre son crâne.

Avec Erica qui lui foutait la pression et qui allait jusqu'à demander à Lucas de lui transmettre des messages douteux, et Max qui allait tenter d'en découvrir davantage quant à la sexualité de son frère, Billy allait définitivement sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Henderson, tu vas tout me dire ! Qu'est-ce que Max sait ? »

« On a… supposé que tu avais un crush sur Billy, du coup on a décidé de… de t'aider un peu. »

« Qui ça _on_ ? »

Steve commençait à suer. Il avait à présent la nette impression qu'un petit groupe jouait dans l'ombre et qu'il était inconscient de beaucoup de choses. Dustin se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, visiblement un peu moins assuré.

« Will, Max, Erica et moi, » avoua-t-il soudainement d'une voix extrêmement rapide, mais Steve eut malheureusement l'aptitude de capter le nom de tous les coupables.

Et au prénom de la jeune Sinclair il grinça des dents.

« Erica ?! Elle vous a tout dit ?! »

« Quoi ? Elle nous a rien dit du tout, » répliqua Dustin plus fermement. « Elle est apparemment tenue sous secret militaire et-… Oh… »

Et alors qu'il avait coupé sa tirade en plein milieu, Dustin mis toute nervosité de côté et un large sourire taquin se glissa sur ses lèvres au grand dam de Steve.

« Le secret qu'elle garde… C'est que Billy est ton crush, » annonça donc Dustin, amusé par la révélation.

Mais Steve n'était pas amusé du tout et grogna un « ouais bien vu dipshit » avant de retirer ses jambes de l'eau et les plier en tailleur, pressant ainsi ses coudes contre ses cuisses et enfouir son crâne dans ses mains tremblantes.

La liste s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Il était persuadé que ça allait bientôt claquer et Billy allait le haïr.

« Fais-nous confiance, » ajouta Dustin en tapotant énergiquement l'épaule de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, » gémit Steve dans ses mains.

« Bien sûr que si. Sinon tu vas rester à rien faire ou bien tu vas foirer et Robin aura plein de bâtons à foutre dans la case _you suck_. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, hein ? »

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, dépassé et angoissé comme pas possible, Steve retira légèrement ses mains pour délivrer un regard lourd à l'adresse du Henderson.

« Tu es réellement en train de me poser _cette_ question ? »

Surement que les gosses n'avaient pas conscience de la gravité de la situation, pas encore. Le lycée ne pardonnait pas, et certaines choses à Hawkins avaient mieux fait de rester dans l'ombre et sombrer dans l'oubli.

« Si ça pète, tu diras qu'on a tout inventé et qu'on s'est fait des films, t'inquiète, » insista Dustin plus vivement, en souriant.

« Wo, wo, wo, votre mission c'est vraiment de me caser avec Billy, c'est ça ? » lâcha Steve en abaissant ses mains, lançant un regard dépassé vers le plus jeune. « Y'a pas dix minutes tu refusais de comprendre que j'avais un putain de crush sur lui. »

« Oui ben ya que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

Et Dustin lui adressa un autre sourire joyeux, ce qui désespéra encore plus le pauvre Steve Harrington.

Mais alors que la pression redescendait et que les surprises qui s'étaient enchainées furent digérées, Steve sentit sa tête un peu moins lourde. Il jeta un bref regard vers Dustin qui s'était levé au bord de la piscine en agitant une main vers Suzie qui était revenue et se tenait à l'autre bout du bassin bleu.

Finalement, voir Dustin Henderson ne pas le fuir ou prendre un air dégoûté quand il avait appris pour ses penchants pour les autres garçons, avait été satisfaisant et apaisant.

Maintenant, restait plus qu'à prier que Max ne fasse pas une gaffe plus grosse qu'un Demogorgon.

* * *

_Bon, ce fut un looooong chapitre sur seulement deux personnages, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas ennuyé. J'avais envie de me pencher un peu sur un certain scepticisme que pouvait avoir Dustin envers le crush de Steve. On va dire c'était le chapitre grosse détente, bien léger sans trop de prise de tête x)_

_Les choses vont s'agiter dans le prochain chapitre, comme je vous ai dit, ça va enfin bouger pour nos deux tourtereaux !_

_PS : Mllz Naeri, t'en fais pas, je ne vous abandonne pas, je vous séquestre encore jusqu'à environ le chapitre 18 :D (ta review était adorable ^^)_

_PS2 : Je vous conseille d'aller check une sublime page deviantart, celle de Liliqued. Elle a fait un superbe dessin de Billy provenant du chapitre 7 ! (vous pourrez admirer en passant bien d'autres beaux dessins!)_

_Ciaou !_


	11. Billy, regarde-moi !

_-''-_  
Chapitre 11  
**Billy, regarde-moi !****  
**_-''-_

_Mardi 13 août 1985 – 19h48_

Maxine Mayfield se figea au bout du couloir, et tendit l'oreille, à l'abri de tous les regards. Sa mère ne rentrerait que tard ce soir, Neil était en déplacement jusqu'à demain après-midi, et Billy avait pour ordre de surveiller sa demi-sœur et lui préparer à manger.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait eu l'idée d'attendre le dîner pour commencer à lui parler de ce que Dustin et Erica lui avaient supplié de faire, mais la curiosité avait finalement eu raison d'elle. Alors qu'au début, elle avait refusé catégoriquement d'enquêter à propos de Billy pour en apprendre davantage sur ses préférences et apporter des informations importantes pour la mission d'Erica, des soupçons avaient commencé à montrer le bout de leur nez.

Elle ne savait fichtrement pas comment Erica et Will avaient pensé que Steve et Billy puissent être potentiellement intéressés l'un par l'autre, mais quand Max réfléchissait un peu et étudiait le comportement de Billy dernièrement, il y avait certes un petit quelque chose.

Un tout petit. Mais honnêtement, si elle devait donner son avis, elle leur dirait que Billy cherchait à faire de Steve son ami. Il avait cruellement besoin d'amis ces derniers temps.

Ainsi, poussé par une certaine curiosité, mais aussi, afin que Dustin et Erica la laissent enfin tranquille, elle fit un pas en avant, le parquet grinçant sous ses pieds. Ce n'était décidément pas parce que son frère avait dit aimer les personnes brunes aux yeux foncés qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux pour Steve Harrington. Impossible. _Impossible_…

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, là où elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver Billy, ce dernier était assis à la table à manger, journal sous les yeux, visiblement à fouiller les petites annonces à la recherche d'un boulot pouvant lui rapporter assez d'argent afin d'acheter une voiture.

Après une longue inspiration, Max prit son courage à deux mains et vint tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Billy qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers elle.

« Je te dérange ? » lui demanda-t-elle en déposant ses deux mains contre la table, prenant une expression sérieuse.

Cette fois-ci, surpris par la demande de la fillette, Billy leva les yeux vers elle, tenant toujours le crayon à papier fermement dans sa main gauche. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, mais il paraissait fatigué et n'était pourtant pas sorti de la maison hormis pour aller rencontrer le docteur Owen dans le cabinet médical.

Il était pale et des cernes prononcés marquaient ses yeux et elle fut persuadée qu'il avait encore cauchemardé cette nuit et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'interrogea donc Billy d'une voix un peu morne, visiblement suspicieux.

Max resta un instant silencieuse, cherchant ses mots. Elle savait à qui elle avait à faire, et si elle lui demandait cash s'il avait des vues sur le fameux Harrington, elle sentait que ça ne se terminera pas très bien pour elle. Et puis même si c'était le cas, quelles étaient les chances que Billy lui avoue la vérité ?

« Tu as une copine en ce moment ? » fut donc la question de Max qui prit un air plus détaché, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

La réaction de Billy fut immédiate. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il déposa brutalement le crayon sur la table près du journal.

« Non, » grogna-t-il. « Et je t'ai déjà dit que le truc sur Robin, c'était du mytho pour que ta mère me laisse tranquille. Lâche l'affaire. »

Apparemment, Billy voulait clore ce sujet et Max se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça aussi ça avait été intrigant. Pourquoi dire qu'il avait un rencard avec Robin ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité à sa belle-mère ? Et en plus de ça, pourquoi sortir le grand jeu si c'était seulement pour sortir à l'extérieur avec un pote ?

Car oui, Max savait pertinemment reconnaître quand est-ce que Billy se préparait pour faire tomber des cœurs. Elle le connaissait depuis le temps et pouvait flairer à des kilomètres que son frère se préparait pour séduire. Et compte tenu qu'il était simplement aller faire du Bowling avec Harrington, s'en était un peu déroutant.

Est-ce que… Erica et toute la clique avaient eu raison ?

« Et t'as personne en tête en ce moment ? » insista donc Max en arquant un sourcil.

Elle sentait que ça tournerait en rond. Elle ne savait fichtrement pas comment amener le sujet de discussion sur une potentielle attirance qu'il avait envers Steve. C'était peine perdue, pourquoi ceci semblait être si important pour Erica ? Ils n'apprendraient rien de la bouche de son frère.

Billy quant à lui, ne parut pas réellement apprécier la direction que prenait cette conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec toutes vos questions ? » siffla-t-il. « D'abord ton petit copain qui s'amuse à me poser des questions sur mon type de meufs et maintenant toi qui me questionnes quant à ma vie sexuelle ? C'est quoi votre problème ? »

« Je veux juste qu'on puisse partager un peu. Tu sais pour moi et Lucas. Tu sais exactement quand est-ce qu'on casse, pourquoi et quand est-ce qu'on se remet ensemble, » énuméra-t-elle en ne perdant pas contenance.

« Et alors ? C'est pas parce que tu me causes de tes amourettes que je vais faire de même Max. Moi ce ne sont pas des histoires pour les petits enfants. »

Et sur ce, il pencha à nouveau la tête vers le journal, tout en tournant vivement la page, et Max fit la moue. Certes, jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait jamais questionné sur les aventures qu'avait eues Billy avec près de la moitié des filles de son année –ça ne l'avait jamais intéressée du tout- mais pour une fois qu'elle s'intéressait sincèrement à ses histoires de cœur, voilà qu'il se rétractait.

Il y a quelques mois, il ne se faisait pas prier pour vanter ses conquêtes avec arrogance, sans pudeur. Max se rappelait très bien du discours d'un Billy passionné sur les courbes sensuelles de Melissa Taylor, et au souvenir, elle grimaça. Aucune chance qu'il soit attiré par un autre mec. Impossible. La rouquine en était formelle.

« Même pas une petite brunette aux yeux foncés ? » tenta donc Max un peu désespérée en laissant retomber son crâne contre son bras pressé sur la table.

« J'ai dit au pif, j'ai pas de type particulier, » railla Billy, ses yeux continuant de balayer les petites annonces du journal.

Mais Maxine pouvait sentir l'irritation chez lui, si bien qu'elle hésita à continuer. Cependant, souhaitant finalement mettre un terme à toute cette histoire et prouver à Dustin et Erica qu'elle avait raison et que son frère n'était absolument pas gay, elle ajouta, joue pressée de façon nonchalante contre son bras :

« Et Steve ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle vit Billy se tendre et le regard mixé entre méfiance et déroute qu'il lui lança l'intrigua quelque peu. Ainsi, Max se redressa sur sa chaise au moment où Billy fronçait les sourcils.

« Steve, _quoi_ ? » lâcha-t-il sombrement.

« Il est brun aux yeux foncés. »

C'est ce qu'avait ajouté Erica quand elle avait argumenté sur le fait que Billy Hargrove pouvait avoir des vues sur Harrington. Et cette petite remarque provoqua chez Billy un flot d'émotions contradictoires que pouvait presque lire Max les yeux fermés. De la panique, de la colère, de l'incompréhension… de la _peur_ ?

Le crayon à papier vint être enroulé nerveusement et fermement par la main de Billy qui scrutait sa sœur droit dans les yeux, son expression se refermant, ses traits se serrant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de foutre, Maxine ? » largua-t-il entre ses dents.

Et Max sentit qu'elle s'engouffrait le long d'un chemin risqué. Elle déglutit en ayant presque l'impression de revoir le regard dangereux de Billy Hargrove lorsqu'il avait été possédé par le Mind Flayer.

« J'essaie juste de… comprendre, » lui expliqua-t-elle lentement, se tenant soudain bien droite sur sa chaise.

« Comprendre quoi, _exactement_ ? »

Le cœur de Maxine s'agita, consciente du potentiel danger. Non, non, non, il n'était plus possédé. Même avant sa possession il ne l'avait jamais frappé. Il ne pouvait pas. Billy avait _changé_.

C'était juste un sujet de conversation qui ne plaisait pas à Billy Hargrove. Surement ne souhaitait-il pas être comparer aux personnes étant attirer par le même sexe, la rouquine n'avait pratiquement vu que ça à Hawkins, des gens dégoutés par cette vision –sur ce point, la Californie était beaucoup plus évoluée-.

« Rien, » affirma soudain Max qui abandonna.

« Comprendre _quoi_ ? » insista pourtant Billy d'une voix rauque, qui lui, semblait ne pas vouloir abandonner.

« Rien je te dis ! »

« Maxine ! »

« OK ! À comprendre pourquoi tu agis avec Steve comme avec les autres meufs que tu draguais ! »

Le plat de ses mains avait frappé énergiquement la table ronde de la salle à manger, et l'eau du vase au centre de celle-ci vint déborder et une partie se répandit sur le bois. Elle respirait vite et ne lâchait pas des yeux son frère dont les prunelles venaient de s'écarquiller à la révélation.

Maxine referma alors sa bouche, et se prépara à la bombe.

« Tu me prends pour qui, Maxine ?! » s'exclama donc le blond en se levant brutalement de la table, la pointant du bout d'un index menaçant. « Pour qui tu me prends ?! Je ne suis pas une pé-… Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?! »

« J'ai des yeux, » ajouta simplement Max en gardant son calme.

Bon à vrai dire, sans quelques indices de la part d'Erica, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvé curieux de voir son frère sortir le grand jeu pour sortir avec Steve, mais elle ne préférait pas vendre la peau de ses amis au grand méchant loup, où ça pourrait mal finir.

« Tu crois que j'essaie sérieusement de séduire Harrington ?! »

« Je sais pas ! Excuse-moi d'avoir demandé ! » s'exclama alors Max en se levant elle aussi de sa chaise, faisant trembler la table et le vase. « Pas besoin de t'énerver, t'as qu'à me dire non et c'est bon ! »

Et sans demander son reste elle quitta le salon, mais pouvait sentir le regard de son frère la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte, elle entendit le son d'un poing entrant en collision avec la table du salon, et elle se précipita sur son lit.

Elle roula à l'autre bout du matelas et récupéra le talkie-walkie échoué sur la moquette près d'un t-shirt sale, quelque peu remontée par la réaction de son frère et entra une nouvelle fréquence dans l'engin.

Décidément les accès de colère de Billy n'avaient pas changé, et ça n'avait pas manqué à Maxine qui soupira en laissant son dos retomber contre le matelas, tout en portant l'appareil vers ses lèvres.

« Mission Spicoli Molly, » dit-elle en pressant le bouton rouge. « Je répète, mission Spicoli Molly, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Cette mission n'avait aucun sens. Billy n'en avait que faire d'une relation amoureuse avec un autre garçon, il voulait simplement être ami avec Steve et semblait ne pas apprécier du tout qu'on le compare à ce qu'Erica, Will et Dustin pensaient qu'il pouvait être.

« _Yep, ici Erica. Un rapport à faire, Mayfield ?_ »

Poussant un second soupir tout en passant une main contre son crâne et le long de ses cheveux roux, elle pressa à nouveau le bouton rouge –depuis quand Erica avait un talkie-walkie elle aussi ? Maxine était persuadée qu'elle avait chouré l'engin à son grand frère-.

« Comme je vous l'avais dit, Billy n'est pas intéressé par les mecs, et encore moins par Steve. »

Elle tentait de garder un ton un peu bas bien que la musique que Billy avait lancée dans le salon cachait probablement tout son provenant de sa chambre. Le blond devait être en train de préparer le dîner tout en ronchonnant, irrité par la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Max.

« _Comment ça ? Tu as su ça comment ?_ » fit alors la voix de Dustin.

Levant les yeux au ciel même si le jeune collégien ne pouvait pas le voir, Maxine roula sur le ventre.

« Eh bien peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment bien pris que j'insinue qu'il puisse avoir un crush sur Steve. »

« _Tu lui as demandé cash ?_ » s'exclama Dustin, voix se balançant entre choc et admiration.

« Non, idiot. Il est resté très fermé sur mes questions concernant ses histoires de cœur. Et s'est énervé quand j'ai parlé de Steve. »

Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux roux autour de son doigt tout en se mettant à réfléchir. En réalité, elle avait du mal à analyser la situation. Mais la voix d'Erica se fit à nouveau entendre et la tira hors de ses pensées :

« _Comme je vous l'ai dit, nerds, jamais il n'ira avouer ce genre de chose tout haut. Il faut juste étudier ses réactions et lire entre les lignes_. »

« Je crois que vous faites vraiment fausse route, » répliqua la rouquine en roulant à nouveau sur le dos. « Steve et Billy ne se tournent pas autour ni rien. Ils sont juste _potes_. »

Elle entendit Erica soupirer et alors que Maxine pensait que le sujet était enfin clos, Dustin reprit la parole de façon un peu plus réservée :

« _Urhm… je crois pas que ça soit vraiment le cas… Enfin, du côté de Steve en tout cas…_ »

« _Tu as eu le temps d'enquêter de ton côté ?_ » l'interrogea la voix d'Erica.

« _Ouais, cette après-midi à la piscine et… OK, Will et toi avaient raison, Steve a clairement un crush sur Billy_. »

Les sourcils de la rouquine se froncèrent, ne pouvant pas y croire. Il était sorti avec Nancy Wheeler tout de même !

« _Et ce n'est pas une analyse, c'est un fait. Il me l'a dit. On a même comparé nos deux crush_, » ajouta la voix de Dustin.

Totalement dépassée par ce qu'elle entendait-là, Maxine se redressa vivement en position assise, les yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Steve Harrington est gay ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Heureusement que la musique hard rock continuait de hurler dans le salon auquel cas Billy aurait très certainement perçu son cri.

« _Bisexuel, comme j'ai mentionné hier_, » la corrigea Erica, l'air de rien.

« _Erica, c'était ça le secret, n'est-ce pas ?_ »ajouta Dustin de son côté.

« _Oui, le seul et l'unique._ »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Steve ? Steve Harrington ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à Billy ? » insista la rouquine qui tombait des nues.

Est-ce que Billy le savait ? Est-ce qu'il mettrait fin à toute amitié entre eux si jamais il venait à découvrir que Steve Harrington avait des sentiments pour lui ? Comment réagirait-il ? Maxine commença à angoisser.

« _Je me suis posé la même question,_ » glissa Dustin après un soupir.

OK, peut-être que Maxine était dure envers Billy, mais elle ne voyait décidément pas quelqu'un comme Steve tomber sous le charme du blond. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, essayant de se remémorer les derniers jours, ou bien de leur relation avant le drame du 4 juillet.

« _Et si Spicoli était refoulé ?_ » ajouta soudain Erica.

Mais Max n'écoutait que très vaguement, toujours à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle avait pu louper dans le comportement de Steve Harrington vis-à-vis de son frère.

« _Refoulé ?_ » répéta la voix de Dustin, perdu.

« _Bloqué. Parce qu'il refuse d'admettre qu'il a un faible pour Molly. Voilà pourquoi il s'est énervé quand Mayfield l'a mentionné_. »

« Je sais paaaas, » gémit Maxine en plaquant une main contre son visage. « Et puis même si ça s'avérait être vrai, en quoi ça pourrait nous être utile ? Steve est un grand garçon ! »

Mais elle ne voyait pas du tout Billy agir avec Steve comme s'ils étaient un couple, et cette vision la dérouta.

« _Un grand garçon, ouais, ouais, si tu parles juste de sa taille. Parce que si on ne l'aide pas un peu il va attendre les bras croisés ! Sans moi il n'aurait jamais demandé à Spicoli de sortir hier soir_. »

Cette histoire devenait compliquée, et Max n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler à ça. Savoir que Steve avait un crush sur Billy, en plus d'être ahurissant, lui faisait un peu de peine. Si Steve l'aimait réellement, elle doutait qu'un jour Billy réponde à ses avances.

« _Pour le bien de notre Stevie, Mayfield, tu dois ouvrir l'œil et nous tenir au courant des avancées_, » ajouta Erica, déterminée.

Maxine allait lui répondre lorsque la grosse voix de son frère se fit entendre, l'appelant pour venir manger. Sauver par le gong elle sauta hors de son lit et pressa une dernière fois le bouton rouge pour lancer un « je dois aller manger, a+ » et délaissa le talkie-walkie sur son lit.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le son de la musique était abaissé et elle passa en trombe près du lecteur de vinyle pour retrouver Billy dans la cuisine qui égouttait les pâtes sans trop de délicatesse. Elle se figea sur le seuil de la porte et se mit à repenser aux paroles de ses amis.

Steve Harrington avait un foutu crush sur son frère. _Steve Harrington_ ! Et bien qu'elle aimait profondément son frère, elle sentait que ça n'était pas une bonne chose. Les risques étaient trop grands, concernant le caractère de Billy, les mœurs de Hawkins, Neil Hargrove…

« Hé, Billy, » dit-elle en se dirigeant jusqu'au placard pour y sortir des assiettes.

Billy lui répondit par un faible « hum » tout en s'emparant d'un saladier pour y vider les pâtes encore fumantes, et Maxine pouvait sentir qu'il était toujours irrité.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je pensais pas que tu allais t'énerver pour si peu, » lui fit-elle en déposant la vaisselle sur la table de la cuisine.

« Si peu ? » répéta son frère en déposant brutalement le saladier de pâtes sur la table, faisant presque sursauter la rouquine. « C'est pas si _peu_, Max. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas parler de ce genre de choses à Hawkins. »

Billy et elle se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun à un bout de la table. Seul le _tic tac_ régulier de l'horloge de la cuisine se faisait entendre, le vinyle du salon ayant atteint la fin de sa piste.

« Je ne suis pas Hawkins, » lui déclara alors Max avec détermination.

Et ce fut une réelle lueur de surprise que la rouquine capta dans les yeux de son frère avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour récupérer deux verres à eau dans le placard toujours ouvert. Il sentit Billy l'observer intensément dans son dos, et elle se prit à espérer qu'elle ne l'avait pas à nouveau énervé.

Ainsi, elle resta tournée vers le comptoir de la cuisine, deux mains fermement enclavées autour des verres, et ne bougea pas. Jusqu'à temps que la voix de Billy s'élève, plus lente, plus calme :

« Max j'ai-… c'est… »

Maxine tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, mais Billy ne soutint pas son regard et ses yeux se perdirent vers la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la rue.

« Peu importe, » termina donc Billy après avoir brièvement secoué la tête.

Puis il s'assit devant son assiette sans jeter le moindre regard vers sa sœur, et Max resta un instant immobilisée près du placard en bois, détaillant des yeux son frère se servir de pâtes. Ses mains tremblaient.

Elle pouvait le sentir maintenant. Oui. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose…

O

_Jeudi 15 août 1985 – 21h59_

Steve Harrington venait de terminer de manger et rangeait la vaisselle propre qu'avaient utilisée lui et ses parents lors du dîner tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le téléphone accroché au mur. Il n'avait pas vu Billy depuis lundi, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ceci soit un manque si acide qui entortillerait douloureusement son estomac. Il commençait à bien trop s'attacher.

« Steve, chéri, » fit soudain la voix de sa mère qui lui fit réaliser qu'il s'était à nouveau perdu dans des pensées frustrantes concernant Billy. « On va y aller ! Tu n'oublieras pas d'arroser tous les deux jours. »

Il tourna la tête au moment où sa mère lui offrait un baiser de loin, puis elle tourna les talons et tira sa valise avec elle. Son père devait très certainement être déjà dans la voiture, ne prenant même plus la peine d'échanger quelques mots d'au revoir avec son fils au vu du nombre de fois que les Harrington quittaient la maison pour des déplacements ou séminaires.

« Ouais ouais, bonne route, » lâcha Steve en agitant brièvement sa main en direction de la porte avant de continuer à nettoyer les assiettes sales.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour se refermer, Steve poussa un long soupir, et à présent qu'il était de nouveau seul, il savait où allaient se glisser ses pensées. Toujours et encore jusqu'à Billy Hargrove. Et ça commençait à réellement l'agacer. Son crush commençait à prendre des proportions biens trop alarmantes.

Alors qu'il commençait à réellement se demander s'il devait freiner un peu l'amitié qu'il était en train de tisser avec Billy histoire de calmer un peu son cœur et ne pas s'élancer dans des espoirs vains, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Il sursauta si fort qu'il lâchait le verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer, ce dernier plongea dans l'eau et éclaboussant le plan de travail de mousse et de gouttelettes humides. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'horloge de sa cuisine puis essuya ses mains prestement contre son jean et vint s'emparer du combiné téléphonique, ignorant une petite voix dans sa tête qui priait pour que ça soit Billy.

« _Steve ? Est-ce que Billy est chez toi ?_ » fit une voix avant même qu'il ne puisse décrocher un mot.

Arquant un sourcil, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de secondes avant que Steve ne reconnaisse la voix de Max Mayfield. Puis, une certaine préoccupation vint grignoter ses entrailles.

« Billy ? Non, il n'est pas ici, pourquoi ? »

Inconsciemment, il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée de la cuisine qui donnait sur la piscine. Le soleil se couchait et la pénombre commençait à recouvrir Hawkins.

« _Il est parti il y quelques heures avec la voiture de ma mère,_ » ajouta Max qui parlait très vite, visiblement inquiète. « _Le cabinet d'alcool de son père était ouvert, alors on imagine qu'il est parti avec une bouteille. On commence à vraiment s'inquiéter_. »

Steve savait qu'en temps normal, Max ne se serait jamais inquiéter. Nombreuses étaient les fois où Billy avait découché quand son père n'était pas à la maison. Il savait de source sûre que le Californien partait souvent à la carrière ou dans les bois pour se saouler avec des amis ou fumer tout un tas de trucs illégaux. Il avait été vu plusieurs fois et ses amis s'en étaient souvent vanté où avaient parfois invité des filles à venir avec eux, hurlant presque au milieu des couloirs du lycée.

Et ce n'était donc pas un comportement inhabituel de sa part. Hormis que dorénavant, tout avait changé.

« Il n'a pas dit où il se rendait ? » demanda donc Steve en fronçant les sourcils, vérifiant encore une fois l'heure.

Vingt-deux heures passée. Il allait bientôt faire totalement nuit.

« _Non, il n'a rien dit du tout. Il n'y avait plus personne à la maison quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure. Et… Et ce matin il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Il a encore eu des cauchemars_. »

Ceci était plus inquiétant. Billy avait beau être suivi par un psychologue et le docteur Owen, il restait toujours imprévisible. C'était tout lui. Et Steve sentit une angoisse acide venir glacer tout son sang.

« _Mais il a dit que tout allait bien… Je n'aurais pas dû aller chez El', j'aurais dû rester à la maison pour lui, _» regretta Max qui avait la voix cassée. « _J'ai peur, Steve. Vraiment. La dernière fois il s'était rendu à la piscine et était… tellement mal…_ »

« Tout va bien se passer, Max, » lui assura Steve qui tenta de calmer l'intonation de sa voix. « Ta mère est à la maison ? »

« _Oui, elle est rentrée dans l'après-midi. Elle est partie voir du côté de la piscine justement… Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y sera_. »

Steve réfléchit en vitesse, essayant de passer en revue tous les endroits où pouvait potentiellement se trouver Billy. Mais un seul lieu lui venait en mémoire. Si Billy se baladait avec de l'alcool, il n'irait pas boire sur un lieu public. Il pouvait s'être engouffré dans les bois, mais aurait très bien pu décider de retourner à son spot préféré.

La carrière.

La _carrière_… le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour. Le précipice qui se trouvait tout proche vint hanter son esprit et faire paniquer son cœur. Tous savaient que Billy s'en voulait… Et s'il buvait il pouvait faire une très grosse connerie.

« Appelle El', demande-lui de trouver une photo de Billy pour qu'elle tente de le retrouver, » lui intima Steve, ses yeux scrutant avec angoisse les derniers rayons du soleil derrière les arbres de la forêt. « Mais je pense savoir où il se trouve, je vais vérifier et je te tiens au courant, ça marche ? »

« _D'accord_. »

Et ils raccrochèrent à l'unisson, Max très certainement partie à la rencontre de son talkie-walkie pour avertir Eleven, et Steve pour récupérer les clés de sa voiture dans le pot en verre translucide qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Il enfila ses chaussures sans même prendre le temps de les lasser et se précipita jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il faisait frais en ce début de nuit, et être en t-shirt était probablement une bonne idée pour attraper un rhume mais Steve n'avait en aucun cas la tête à ça. Il démarra sa BMW et pressa l'accélérateur, le cœur battant.

Il voulait se dire que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, que tout ceci n'était surement qu'un quiproquo et que Billy était juste parti se saouler dans un coin et rentrerait tranquillement quand il aura décuvé dans les bois, mais Steve préférait ne rien risquer. Billy Hargrove n'était pas stable, et il fallait redoubler de précautions.

Aussi vite qu'il puisse, il conduisit jusqu'à la carrière qui était à à peine cinq minutes de chez lui et qu'elle ne fut pas son soulagement d'apercevoir la voiture beige de Susan Mayfield garée entre les arbres. Cependant, il ne baissa pas sa garde et prit stationnement sur le bord de la route et sortit du véhicule pour ensuite marcher à grandes enjambées jusqu'au second véhicule –manquant une ou deux fois de se prendre les pieds dans ses lacets toujours défaits et s'étaler de tout son long sur la terre meuble-.

Le cœur rapide, il contourna la voiture, et s'arrêta net en apercevant une personne assise à même le sol, adossée contre la carrosserie de la voiture de madame Mayfield. Sa tête était penchée en avant, ses beaux cheveux blonds dissimulaient son visage et alors qu'une bouteille vide d'alcool était échouée près de lui, une seconde était maintenue fermement dans la main du garçon.

Steve prit une inspiration, son cœur se serrant à la vision de Billy Hargrove qui dévoilait une posture si fragile et détruite. Il tenta un pas en avant et ouvrit la bouche :

« Billy ? »

Le concerné leva aussitôt la tête vers lui, à peine surpris par sa présence, comme si son esprit dérivait autre part avec un flot d'alcool ahurissant. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient à la lueur de la lune, mais brillaient de reflets amorphes et ternes tandis que ses joues étaient humidifiées de ce que Steve comprit être des larmes.

« Harrington, » lui répondit Billy d'une voix profondément rauque reportant un regard sans vie devant lui.

De sa position, Steve pouvait sentir l'alcool. Il devait être complètement torché ou vraiment pas loin. La veste en jean qu'il portait était froissée et ses mains tenant la bouteille de Smirnoff tremblaient comme jamais.

« Billy, il faut rentrer. Viens, je te ramène, t'es complètement défoncé, » lui fit Steve en faisant un pas vers lui, tout en lui tendant une main.

Mais Billy ne daigna pas lui jeter un regard et se contenta de secouer lentement la tête.

« Dégage. J'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« Je sais que t'es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul. Mais… Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, mec. Le coup de main d'un pote. Tu sais, le fameux pote qui ramène l'autre totalement torché jusqu'à chez lui après une bonne cuite en soirée. »

Un rire ironique s'échappa des lèvres de Billy affaissé contre la voiture beige, rauque et sans joie. La main tendue de Steve n'obtint rien et le chant de grillons se fit entendre lorsque l'intonation de Billy s'évanouit dans l'air frais de cette fin de soirée. Faibles étaient les rayons du soleil qui éclairaient faiblement Billy et si la lune ne se montrait pas ce soir, ils n'y verraient bientôt plus rien.

« Pas le peine, » ajouta Billy aux yeux perdus vers les buissons et arbres devant lui. « Perds pas ton temps avec moi et rentre au chaud chez papa maman, » il prit une gorgée de vodka pour ensuite pousser une longue exaltation dans une expiration puissante. « Rentre vite avant de tomber malade en plein été, ça serait vraiment con, je t'entends presque claquer des dents d'ici. »

Steve qui avait abaissé sa main et qui l'avait laissé s'exprimer librement afin de potentiellement comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état –même si d'après les dires de Max il avait sa petite idée-, croisa donc les bras contre sa poitrine et prit une expression plus exaspérée.

« Je rentre si tu viens, Billy. Je vais pas te laisser là, » trancha-t-il d'un ton sans appel. « Complètement torché et près de-… »

Mais il se coupa, ses propres yeux se glissant jusqu'au bout du précipice qu'il pouvait discerner derrière les arbres. D'après les rumeurs populaires de Hawkins, l'année passée George Burness aurait sauté du haut de la falaise pour dix dollars, et le petit chanceux serait toujours en vie. Cependant, Steve n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à être témoin de ce genre de chute pour le croire.

« Arrête Harrington, arrête. J'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je ne mérite pas cette attention. »

Billy paraissait hors du monde, à peine présent dans son propre corps, là à scruter le vide, sans même avoir pris le temps de se coiffer ou bien s'habiller, lui qui mettait toujours un poing d'honneur à épater la galerie. Cette vision eut don de serrer le cœur de Steve qui vint s'accroupir près de lui.

« Billy, tu ne-… »

« Ne me fais pas culpabiliser encore plus en t'occupant de mon âme souillée alors que je mérite d'être tout aussi mort que Heather et tous les autres ! » s'exclama soudainement Billy en reportant vers lui un regard piquant de colère et d'instabilité probablement apportée par l'alcool.

Mais ça, Steve ne pouvait pas laisser passer sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me sors là ?! D'où est-ce que tu mérites ça ? Rien de tout ça n'est de ta fau-… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Bien sûr que SI ! »

La bouteille de Smirnoff à demi consommée vint être brutalement lancée sur le côté pour venir se briser dès qu'elle eut rejoint le sol et Billy plongea son visage dans ses mains tremblantes, repliant ses genoux contre lui.

Paniqué par ce changement brutal d'attitude, Steve vint sans réfléchir empoigner l'épaule de Billy et ainsi le pousser à se réveiller de cet état de culpabilité injuste.

« Le Mind Flayer t'a eu ! Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et il a fallu que ça soit toi, j'en suis désolé… Désolé que tu aies à te sentir comme ça. Mais tout est de la faute de ce monstre, tu m'entends ? De l'Ombre comme tu l'appelles. Il t'a utilisé et-… »

« Je n'ai pas été assez fort ! » riposta durement Billy qui tenta de repousser l'autre garçon d'un geste de l'épaule.

Mais Steve tint bon et laissa ses genoux nus regagner le sol malgré la désagréable sensation à deviner sa chair être écorchée.

« Si ! Si tu l'as été ! » insista Steve en enserrant plus fermement l'épaule du Californien. « Tu as sauvé Eleven ! Tu t'es redressé au moment le plus critique ! Billy, regarde-moi ! »

« Non, non, non, tu comprends pas Harrington. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas… Parle-moi… »

Et le silence se fit à nouveau tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière eux. La lune et les phares de la voiture de Susan leur apportèrent une douce lumière, et Steve put voir que le corps tremblant de Billy se calmait un peu, ainsi, prudemment, il retira sa main, mais resta agenouillé près de lui.

« Billy, tu peux me parler, OK ? » tenta-t-il avec le plus de douceur possible. « Aucun jugement. Ou je peux appeler Max si tu veux lui parler… mais il faut que tu t'ouvres, OK ? C'est important… »

Le voir comme cela était douloureux, et Steve se sentait si impuissant. Mais il n'était pas prêt à le laisser aller seul, non, il était résolu à rentrer avec lui jusqu'à chez les Mayfield-Hargrove ce soir, même s'il devait passer la nuit ici.

« Je suis là… » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

« Je mérite pas ta putain de pitié et ta putain d'indulgence ! » s'écria à nouveau Billy en redressant la tête vers lui.

Cette fois-ci, à la lueur de la lune, Steve remarqua que ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes chaudes traduisant une souffrance mentale infernale. Il paraissait presque fou, et il crut presque revoir une part du Billy Hargrove de novembre dernier qui était allé jusqu'à chez les Byers pour lui refaire la figure à coups de poing.

Steve entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à contre-attaquer, mais Billy le prit de vitesse, au regard agité et incapable de se focaliser sur celui de Steve :

« Si seulement j'avais été putain de normal ! Si seulement je n'avais pas été obligé de cacher ce que je ressentais, rien, tu m'entends, RIEN de tout cela ne serait passé ! »

* * *

_Helloooo, j'ai été contrainte de couper la scène en deux, sinon ça aurait pris trop en longueur et rendu les chapitres inégaux (oui toujours des excuses x))_

_Ainsi, comme vous l'avez surement deviné, on se lance sur un chemin de révélations. ALLÉLUIA _

_Petit clin d'œil à Alexei parti trop tôt, notre russe adoré avec la bouteille de Smirnoff (qui est une bouteille de vodka, mais aussi si vous vous rappelez bien, le surnom qu'avait donné Hopper à Alexei quand il ne connaissait pas son nom et qu'il était encore impossible de communiquer avec lui !)_

_Merci à Corvino et Mllz Naeri pour vos review adorables :3_

_Ainsi je vous laisse, en espérant que vous avez aimé. Ciaou !_


	12. Oublie ce que tu as entendu hier

_-''-_  
Chapitre 12  
**Oublie ce que tu as entendu hier  
**_-''-_

_« Si seulement j'avais été putain de normal ! Si seulement je n'avais pas été obligé de cacher ce que je ressentais, rien, tu m'entends, RIEN de tout cela ne serait passé ! » _

Cette fois-ci, Steve ne dit rien, comprenant que désormais c'était au tour de Billy de parler. Il le laissa donc continuer, tout en l'encourageant à continuer sur cette lancée de par sa présence.

S'il avait besoin de tout lâcher, de vider son sac, Steve était là pour lui, prêt à l'aider à porter ce lourd fardeau qu'il semblait supporter tout seul.

« Je ne serais jamais passé sur cette _putain_ de route, et jamais je n'aurais eu un putain d'accident près de cette putain d'aciérie ! » continua Billy, enchaîné à ses démons, mêlant gestes et paroles.

La _route_. La fameuse route que Max lui avait dite comme étant la hantise de son frère désormais. Celle passant tout proche de Steel Works, et qui depuis un mois, était fermé pour investigation. D'après ce qu'avait compris Eleven, ça avait été ici que le Mind Flayer avait élu domicile et que Billy Hargrove avait été contaminé pour ensuite ramener jusqu'au monstre d'autres cibles afin de revêtir sa chair.

Un frisson glacial traversa le corps de Steve à cette pensée, et il n'osa donc pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Billy quand il était repassé sur cette route.

« Billy, Billy… Tu serais peut-être passé par là à un moment… » lui fit doucement Steve en voyant que le corps de Billy tremblait à nouveau. « C'était juste… juste de la _malchance_. Je sais c'est deg' de dire ça mais c'est la malchance… »

« Non, tu captes pas ! Ce n'est en rien de la malchance ! J'ai… J'ai fait ça parce que j'étais putain de terrifié ! Comme toujours ! »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre où voulait en venir le blond, Steve commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas sérieusement quelque chose d'autres derrière sa culpabilité. Il parlait _d'être normal_, de sensation _étrangère_, de _terreur_.

Oui, il sentait que Billy Hargrove avait décidément quelque chose de lourd sur le cœur et il se sentait un peu coupable de le pousser à lui parler alors qu'il avait autant bu et était moins conscient de ses actes. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui aussi sentir une pointe de culpabilité lui grignoter l'estomac à cette pensée, Billy reprit d'une voix plus calme, plus grave :

« Je l'ai invité, putain… C'est moi qui lui ai demandé à se rendre au motel à l'extérieur de la ville. C'est de ma putain de faute… »

« Qui… ? De qui tu parles ? »

Pressant son visage dans ses mains, Billy poussa un grognement partagé entre lamentation et colère.

« La mère de ton ancienne copine, » cracha-t-il ensuite en abaissant ses mains avec colère. « Putain, bordel ! Tout ça pour ce foutu secret ! »

Cette fois-ci, quelques engrenages se mirent à tourner dans le crâne de Steve qui commençait à faire le point dans toute cette histoire. Et une conclusion évidente lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, faisant sursauter son cœur et faire sombrer tous ses espoirs. Là, à fixer Billy Hargrove, il entrouvrit la bouche, dérouté par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Après tout, ça collait parfaitement. Il se rappelait bien des regards appuyés que lui avait lancés la mère de Nancy plusieurs fois à la piscine municipale.

« Tu… Tu voulais cacher à ton père le fait que tu avais… » commença Steve qui ne savait pas trop comment digérer la chose. « Des vues sur une mère de famille ? Madame Wheeler ? »

Mais au lieu d'acquiescer comme aurait pensé Steve, les traits de Billy se tirèrent dans une expression de dégoût et il leva les yeux au ciel, pressant deux mains contre ses tempes.

« Huh, laisse tomber, t'es un cas désespéré, tu me tues ! » s'exclama Billy entre ses dents tout en fermant les yeux comme pour fuir la conversation.

« Hey, j'essaie de comprendre ! »

« Tu peux _pas_ comprendre ! »

Cette fois-ci, Billy tourna la tête vers lui, à l'expression presque sauvage et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir que Steve se penche plus sérieusement sur son cas mais c'était mal connaître Harrington qui ne laissa pas tomber.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas dans ton cas ? » insista-t-il. « Parce que je n'ai pas un trouduc en tant que père comme le tien ? Oui, je peux ne pas comprendre exactement comme _tu_ le comprends, mais je peux écouter et t'aider, Billy. »

« Laisse-moi-… »

« Non, pas tant que tu es torché. »

Il voulait à nouveau tendre une main vers lui pour attraper son épaule et apposer une pression qui lui prouverait qu'il était bien là, qu'il pouvait se confier. Mais Steve resta quelque peu surpris de voir que la colère de Billy se muait si vite en toute autre chose. Affaissant ses épaules dans un soupir désespéré, le blond pencha la tête et la secoua lentement.

À cet instant-là il paraissait si vulnérable, si fragile.

« Harrington… » commença-t-il d'une voix plus chancelante, plus faible. « Si j'avais pas demandé à Wheeler de me rejoindre dans ce putain de motel… j'aurais jamais buté tous ces gens… »

« Tu ne les as pas _buté_, c'est-… »

« Si, si… J'ai foiré. J'ai tant foiré… Tout ça en croyant naïvement que je pourrais me cacher… Pourquoi Harrington ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis différent ? »

Steve sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait aimé prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras, et lui assurer que tout aller bien se passer, qu'il était en sûreté. Mais il resta sans bouger agenouillé près de lui, la gorge nouée.

« Tu n'es pas différent Billy, » lui assura Steve qui tenta un petit sourire.

Mais il ne vit pas le sourire de réconfort que lui offrait Steve puisque Billy avait à nouveau la tête baissée, mains pressées contre son crâne, s'arrachant presque les cheveux dans le processus. Il paraissait ne pas non plus l'entendre.

« Tout ça parce que je suis une putain de mauviette ! Je hais mon putain de père ! » s'exclama le blond avec fureur.

Une haine acide tout droit dirigée vers Neil Hargrove vint embraser tout le corps de Steve.

« Karen Wheeler… C'était… facile, dans la poche… c'était le genre de ragots qui se répandaient vite et qui assuraient mes arrières… »

« Tes arrières ? »

Laissant retomber ses mains lourdement contre ses genoux, Billy tourna lentement la tête vers lui, expression presque lassée marquant les traits de son visage fatigué et Steve haussa les sourcils, cherchant une explication à ses propos.

« Harrington, me le fait pas dire tout haut, » se lamenta presque Billy, ses yeux bleus brillants intensément dans les siens.

« Je-… Quoi ? »

Poussant un long soupir agacé, Billy laissa retomber lourdement son dos contre la carrosserie de la voiture derrière lui et Steve se sentit soudain un peu bête. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne captait pas. Quelque chose que semblait vouloir lui dire Billy.

Il s'efforça donc de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider et essayer de poursuivre cette conversation qu'il sentait allait vite prendre fin suite à l'agacement mordant de Billy.

« Si tu es vraiment intéressé par Madame Wheeler, » tenta-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas le froisser. « C'est… c'est surement une impasse, mec je suis désolé, mais-… »

« Harrington, je suis putain de GAY ! »

_Pardon ?_

La mâchoire de Steve l'en tomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la seconde, ne pouvant croire ce que Billy Hargrove venait de lui hurler à la figure. Le blond respirait rapidement, bouche entrouverte, sourcils froncés, les joues rougies par l'effort et la colère.

Il était…

« Karen Wheeler et toutes les nanas de cette foutue école… Je les _hais_ ! » compléta ensuite Billy sous le même ton sans lâcher les yeux d'un Steve Harrington abasourdi. « Je les HAIS ! »

Cette fois-ci, la conclusion qui se dessinait dans l'esprit de Steve prenait un tout autre sens. Toutes les meufs que Hargrove draguait au lycée, cet hallucinant nombre de copines qu'il clamait avoir eues, cette histoire improbable avec Madame Wheeler… Tout ceci ne faisait partie que d'un acte, que d'une mascarade… ?

Une mascarade parce qu'il préférait les hommes ? Comme Robin, il s'intéressait exclusivement aux personnes du même sexe ?

« Toute cette putain de pile de merde, cette enculée d'Ombre s'en est servi, » ajouta le blond avec aigreur. « Si j'étais pas une putain de tarlouze JAMAIS je n'aurais traversé cette route ! » il désigna la chaussée aléatoire derrière Steve qui avait toujours les yeux arrondis dans la réalisation.

« Hey, hey, hey, ne dis pas ça ! » s'exclama Steve qui parut se réveiller soudain. « On peut reconstruire un monde sur des « si » ! Qui sait, peut-être que malgré ça, même sans avoir invité la mère de Nancy, tu serais passé par cette route. J'en sais rien, pour sortir en ville ou pour aller à l'hosto parce que tu te serais encore battu contre Aden. »

Lâchant un rire ironique aux propos de Steve, il secoua lentement la tête, de nouveau appuyé contre la voiture derrière lui.

« Mec, tu peux pas construire ta vie sur des « si », pas maintenant, tu m'entends ? » répéta Steve d'une voix qu'il voulut catégorique. « Arrête ça. »

« Hé, Harrington c'est pas le moment où tu me laisses ici comme une pauvre merde ? » ricana ensuite le blond en jeta un coup d'œil détaché dans sa direction.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Maintenant que tu sais que j'aime la queue. »

Sous ses propos, Steve sentit le bout de ses oreilles se mettre à brûler, mais il ignora le flot d'émotions de soulagement intense dans lequel il commençait à bercer tout son corps, ce qui le conduisait à espérer encore plus. Mais non, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de profiter des déclarations de Billy qui ouvraient tout un tas de porte concernant une potentielle relation qu'ils pourraient partager.

Non, Billy avait besoin de lui et de son écoute à cet instant-là.

« N'imp-… Non, je m'en fiche, c'est bien là le cadet et mes soucis, et ça devrait être le tien aussi à aujourd'hui. Tu dois juste te concentrer sur une chose, » lui assura Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais l'autre garçon paraissait ne pas être concerné par les propos de Steve, se contentant de hausser brièvement les épaules.

« Sur ton présent. Sur ce qui t'attend, » ajouta donc Harrington plus sérieusement. « Tu dois comprendre que tu es innocent et qu'on est tous là pour toi, OK ? »

« Je ne méri-… »

« Dis-le encore une fois, et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui te refais le portrait. »

Et ainsi, ce fut un rire dégagé et honnête que laissa échapper Billy, son rire faisant écho dans la nuit d'été. Et Steve se détendit quelque peu, souriant doucement à la vue de l'autre garçon qui semblait se calmer.

En réalité, il ne pensait pas que cette soirée prenne ce genre de direction, et avoir crevé l'abcès semblait avoir été un choix plutôt judicieux. Il espérait juste que Hargrove ne regrette pas de s'être confié de la sorte lorsqu'il aura décuvé demain matin.

« Harrington… Princesse… » lâcha soudain Billy après quelques secondes de doux silence.

« Oui ? »

Steve n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il souriait avec béatitude, le cœur léger et apaisé.

« J'crois que j'vais dégueuler. »

Et sans une seconde de plus, Billy se pencha sur le côté où ne se trouvait pas Harrington pour commencer à vomir le contenu de son estomac, et sans attendre, Steve vint se redresser pour retirer ses mèches blondes en arrière afin que ses cheveux soient hors d'atteinte.

Il avait beaucoup bu, et ce qu'il vomit n'était pratiquement rien de consistant ce qui témoignait du fait que Billy avait très certainement sauté un ou deux repas aujourd'hui.

Une fois que son organisme fut calmé, Billy passa le revers de sa main contre ses lèvres humides et resta à genoux dans la terre meuble de la carrière, tête abaissée à respirer bruyamment. La main de Harrington avait glissé jusqu'à son avant-bras, et le lui tenait inconsciemment.

« Billy, accepte mon aide pour ce soir. S'il te plaît, » lui chuchota Steve dans la pénombre de la nuit.

« J'veux pas rentrer chez moi. Laisse-moi ici, s'teu plaît. »

« Je te ramène chez moi, » lui annonça Steve en se levant. « Mes vieux sont pas là. Viens. »

Et de sa hauteur il lui tendit une main accueillante, et il espéra que cette fois Billy l'accepte. Ce fut un regard incertain que Billy riva d'abord vers lui, comme pesant le pour et le contre derrière son esprit flouté par l'alcool, puis il scruta cette main qui lui était offerte.

Et finalement, il l'attrapa dans la sienne.

C'est en entrant au contact de la main brûlante de Hargrove que Steve prit conscience de la fraicheur qui les entourait et de son propre corps qui s'était accommodé à la température de la nuit et qui frémissait parfois sous le froid.

Profitant de ce brin de chaleur agréable et de l'épiderme de l'autre garçon contre le sien qui agitait son cœur, Steve l'aida à se lever et une fois debout face à lui, Billy ne retira pas sa main de la sienne et le scrutait droit dans les yeux.

« T'es glacé, Harrington… » fit le blond en plissant les yeux à son adresse, apposant une légère pression contre sa main. « Tu es gelé… »

Après tout, contrairement à Billy qui portait sur le dos une veste en jean, Steve était toujours en t-shirt et tout le long de ses bras se répandait une chair de poule évidente à l'œil nue.

Et il fut surpris de voir que le blond se préoccupait de cet état alors qu'il était bien touché par l'alcool.

« Je déteste le froid, » ajouta Billy d'une voix un peu plus basse, ses yeux retombant sur la main de Steve qu'il serrait dans la sienne.

Le _froid_. Mais _oui_, c'était évident. Steve se remémora amèrement ce que les gosses lui avaient raconté à propos de leur investigation concernant la potentielle possession de Billy. Comme l'avait dit plusieurs fois Will, le Mind Flayer aime le froid. Et Billy n'avait pas pu supporter la chaleur et avait été contraint de se protéger du soleil et garder son corps dans le frais.

Le froid devait rouvrir des cicatrices du mois dernier.

« T'en fais pas, ton corps à toi est ultra brûlant, » lui fit Steve en retirant vivement sa main, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. « Tiens juste tes distances avec moi le temps que-… »

« Laisse-moi… réchauffer tes mains. »

Et sans attendre une approbation de sa part, Billy s'emparait de ses deux mains glacées et les serra ensemble dans les siennes si brûlantes, regard rivé vers elle comme si ses yeux bleus intenses étaient capables de les embraser. Les joues de Steve par contre, étaient en feu et il retint son souffle, se laissant donc faire.

Il aurait aimé que ce geste soit partagé lorsque Billy Hargrove n'était pas sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais il se prit à chérir cet instant.

Devant lui, Billy sentait l'alcool, la nicotine et la transpiration. C'était inhabituel de ne pas capter l'odeur d'une eau de Cologne, d'un parfum bon marché ou d'une crème solaire qui accompagnait toujours le blond où qu'il aille, où qu'il soit. Mais grâce à cela, Steve avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le réel Billy Hargrove. D'avoir atteint le cœur, le centre même de son âme.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux sous le toucher et que Billy le contemplait d'un air un peu absent, ses yeux pétillants de bleus derrière ses cils épais. Quand il rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes, il croisa son regard et se sentit soudain mis à nu, honteux de s'être laisser aller sous le toucher de Billy.

Avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie potentielle suite à l'atmosphère intense et intime qui les avait englobée –surtout tout en sachant que Billy n'avait pas l'esprit vraiment très lucide suite à l'alcool filant dans ses veines-, Steve se racla la gorge et retira doucement ses mains à présent réchauffées. Billy le laissa faire,

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, Princesse, » lui susurra soudain Billy, au regard songeur et charmeur.

S'étranglant presque avec sa salive, Steve écarquilla les yeux le rouge lui monta aux joues. Son cœur tambourinait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait écarter ses côtes et sortir de son corps.

Là, plongé dans le regard profondément bleu de l'autre garçon, Steve passa sa langue contre ses lèvres avant de mordre le morceau de chair avec ardeur afin de se réveiller.

Il devait mettre un terme à cet échange. Billy n'était pas réellement lui-même et Steve allait finir par franchir le pas. Il devait à tout prix le ramener chez lui et le foutre dans le premier lit avec un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau déposé sur la table de nuit. Car si ça continuait ainsi, il allait finir par briser les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour sauter sur ses lèvres.

Ce qui pourrait être problématique pour la suite une fois que Hargrove serait sobre.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, » articula Steve. « Je voudrais appeler ta sœur, lui dire que tout va bien… »

« Yep, je te suis Pretty Boy, » annonça Billy en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, le chagrin, la colère ou le regret le terrassait. Mais ceci raviva le soulagement de Steve qui hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture –en passant il prit soin d'éteindre le moteur de la voiture de Susan et de récupérer les clés-.

Steve eut peur d'avoir un peu de mal à la trainer jusqu'à chez lui, ayant vu comment pouvait être Hargrove en soirée quand il buvait trop : colérique, violent, inconscient. Mais il fut surpris de voir qu'une fois en voiture, Billy s'endormit rapidement, crâne pressé contre la vitre du côté passager.

Le chemin en voiture étant rapide jusqu'à chez lui, Steve eut à peine le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir-là. Il lui avait révélé craintes, regrets et lourd secret, et tout ceci semblait l'avoir bouffé depuis des jours. Et même des mois pour certaines de ses appréhensions.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Billy Hargrove était lassé et claqué d'avoir à prétendre et cacher qui il était. Et il avait fait du plutôt bon travail pour dissimuler toutes traces. Jusqu'à présent, Steve avait peiné à croire que Hargrove pouvait avoir quelconque attirance pour les garçons. En y réfléchissant quant à son comportement envers les femmes, c'était risible de penser ça.

Et pourtant, il s'était avéré… Que c'était tout l'inverse. Et en plus de cela, Billy mettait la faute sur ses pulsions et ses émotions, croyant avoir été contaminé par le monstre parce qu'il se sentait différent et qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Et Steve n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse aller si loin.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Billy toujours endormi une fois qu'il fut garé devant chez lui. Son expression était détendue, ses bras mous et sa respiration lente. Il aurait aimé le regarder ainsi pendant encore quelque temps, mais il se devait d'appeler Max et Susan avant qu'elles ne s'inquiètent davantage.

Ainsi, ayant des scrupules à le réveiller, Steve se pencha doucement vers lui, et secoua son épaule, le faisant ainsi grogner dans le processus.

Et tel un automate, Billy fut facile à amener jusqu'à sa maison, bercé entre la somnolence et l'ivresse. Steve remarqua en ouvrant la porte qu'il était parti sans même barrer derrière lui, puis aida Billy à monter les escaliers de sa maison pour lui présenter la chambre d'amis adjacente à la sienne.

« Tu peux dormir là, je vais appeler Max et te faire réchauffer quelque chose à manger, » lui fit Steve en allumant la lumière de la pièce.

Chancelant, Billy s'approcha du lit et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le matelas qui grinça sous son poids avec toujours la veste en jean sur ses épaules.

« M'rci, princesse… » murmura Billy la tête contre le matelas, sans bouger.

Steve laissa échapper un petit rire face à l'attitude amorphe de Billy puis vint lui aussi s'approcher prudemment du lit.

« Enlève ta veste, ça sera plus confortable et tu vas crever de chaud cette nuit, » l'avertit Steve.

Mais l'autre garçon ne répondit pas, comme déjà endormi, alors délicatement, Steve se pencha vers lui, et tenta de lui retirer sa veste. Billy le laissa faire, l'aidant un peu dans ses gestes lourds et éreintés, avant de laisser retomber son crâne contre les draps propres, joue pressée mollement.

Il déposa la veste sur le siège de la chambre et après un dernier regard affecté vers le blond, Steve éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre à tâtons. Il avait de la chance que ses parents soient partis le soir même, surement que Billy aurait refusé son invitation dans ce cas-là.

Puis, il appela le numéro des Mayfield-Hargrove et tomba cette fois-ci sur une Susan soulagée d'apprendre que le fils de son mari allait bien. Steve lui dit qu'il avait juste eu envie d'être seul, qu'ils avaient tous les deux partagé une bière et que Billy avait décidé de passer la nuit chez les Harrington.

Le mensonge –qui n'en était finalement pas vraiment un- sembla passer facilement et quelques minutes après il raccrocha, lui aussi exténué. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, il vit qu'il était pratiquement vingt-trois heures passées.

Finalement, il décida d'aller lui aussi se coucher et activa tôt son réveil afin qu'à l'aurore il aille ramener la voiture de Susan jusqu'à chez elle et qu'il puisse préparer quelque chose d'appétissant pour Billy –ça ça risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué vu ses compétences proche du néant qu'il avait en cuisine, mais il avait bien envie de faire un petit effort-.

Il s'endormit rapidement en repensant aux mains chaudes de Billy contre les siennes et à ses yeux bleus qui avaient semblé dévorer son âme.

Bon sang… Et dire qu'Erica avait eu raison sur toute la ligne…

O

_Vendredi 16 août 1985 – 12h07_

_Il voyait Steve Harrington debout près de sa BMW, adossé contre la carrosserie rouge à contempler le ciel étoilé, bercé sous la lumière de la lune et des phares de la Camaro un peu plus loin. Il voyait son propre corps s'approcher de lui sans qu'il n'en ait le contrôle, brisant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Il voyait les grands yeux foncés de Harrington s'abaisser curieusement vers lui, oscillant entre innocence et douceur. Il voyait sa propre main se lever, agripper la gorge pâle de l'autre garçon et presser brutalement son corps contre le véhicule. Il voyait les yeux de Harrington le scruter avec réelle panique, ses mains tentant vainement de s'extirper de cette poigne puissante qui l'étouffait et le tenait plaqué contre la carrosserie._

_Il entendait le Mind Flayer lui hurler de le faire. Lui hurler de lui écraser la trachée par la seule force de son poing. S'immiscer dans son propre corps, prenant contrôle de ses muscles, de ses pensées. Et il ne vit plus que l'expression terrorisée de Steve Harrington et ne sentit plus que l'odeur du sang._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Billy Hargrove s'éveilla en sursaut, manquant de tomber du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient le long de son front et contre ses tempes et sa respiration erratique l'empêchait de se concentrer et de comprendre où il se trouvait.

Une fois qu'il eut compris qu'il ne s'était agi que d'un cauchemar –encore une fois-, ses yeux captèrent l'environnement autour de lui et il remarqua soudain qu'il n'était décidément pas dans sa propre chambre, ni même dans une pièce qu'il pouvait potentiellement connaître, et la peur le gagna.

Il pressa brutalement une paume contre son torse, ressentant l'argent de son collier et le tissu noir d'un t-shirt évasé au logo de Scorpions qu'il portait essentiellement pour trainer à la maison, faire du sport ou dormir. Derrière sa cage thoracique, son cœur battait à tout rompre, encore bouleversé par le rêve terrible mais aussi, agité suite à sa totale désorientation.

Prenant ensuite conscience d'un mal de tête acide, il grimaça et pressa une main contre son crâne, jurant tout bas. C'était une belle gueule de bois, et alors que ses premières hypothèses se tournaient vers une potentielle soirée qu'il avait probablement poursuivie le soir dernier, quelques images concernant la carrière, la voiture de Susan, les étoiles et Steve Harrington lui claquèrent à la figure.

« Bordel de-… »

Abaissant lentement ses mains, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure des souvenirs qui se récrivaient lentement dans son esprit. Il y avait des parts de flou, des vides, des phrases sans sens et des visions étranges… Mais après quelques secondes de profond silence et de réflexion, Billy Hargrove fut formel.

Hier soir, il avait fait une connerie monumentale.

« Putain ! » cria-t-il en jetant la couette sur le côté.

Mais une fois hors du lit, pieds nus sur le parquet qui appartenait ainsi certainement à la maison de Steve Harrington, Billy sentit sa tête tourner, et un martelage douloureux frapper ses tempes fragilisées. Il serra les dents, jura encore une fois dans sa barbe et se figea, attendant que cette sensation de malaise se dissipe.

Il avait bien envie de vomir, là, sur le parquet. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait même un verre d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine que Billy dévisagea d'un œil mauvais. Et maintenant, Harrington prenait soin de lui comme une petite fée du logis. Après tout ce qu'il avait craché le soir d'avant.

La honte le gagna alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux dans la souffrance de son crâne et le regret de ce qu'il avait dévoilé à la carrière. Il lui avait tout dit. TOUT. À propos de Madame Wheeler, de son père, de ses préférences… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'à se jeter aux pieds de Harrington tout en lui faisant part de ses sentiments les plus inavoués.

Ou du moins, il espérait ne pas l'avoir fait, en tout cas, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

À présent, Steve Harrington avait un moyen de pression parfait sur lui.

« Putain ! » répéta-t-il férocement en se penchant pour récupérer ses vieilles converses salies pour les enfiler.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et une fois qu'il eut enfilé à la va-vite ses chaussures sales et usées, il s'empara des cachets d'aspirine qu'il avala avec l'eau offerte sans se poser d'autres questions.

Prenant une plus ample inspiration, cherchant à avoir le courage de faire face à Harrington après cette soirée bien trop honnête, Billy finit par abaisser brutalement la poignée de la chambre et poussa la porte, mâchoire serrée.

Mais une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Il entendait du bruit qui semblait provenir d'en bas. Des voix. De la musique. Une télévision était allumée. Mais aussi un claquement régulier de fer ou de verrerie, faible, mais bien présent. Harrington était en bas, et pour quitter les lieux au plus vite il serait obligatoirement contraint de lui faire face. _Merde_.

Quand il se dirigea vers les escaliers, il pria pour que le parquet sous ses pieds ne grince pas, mais il se trouva à s'arrêter près d'une chambre entrouverte, adjacente à celle où il se trouvait. Ce qui avait attiré son attention, c'était les coupes sportives dorées qui brillaient à la lumière du soleil à l'entrée de ladite chambre.

Curiosité quelque peu piquée, Billy poussa très légèrement le battant de la porte, et puis entrevit qu'il y avait un lit bien bordé, un bureau bien rangé, quelques posters, mais aussi, perçut l'odeur caractéristique de Steve qui planait dans la pièce jusqu'à pas de la porte. C'était donc bien sa chambre, sans aucun doute.

Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et continua sa route jusqu'à l'escalier, le cœur battant. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Steve. Il ne voulait pas qu'après tout ce qu'il avait appris, il le regarde différemment. La route jusqu'en bas parut bien trop courte, et alors qu'il s'approchait du bruit de la télévision avec crainte, il se demanda sérieusement s'il ne pouvait pas débarrer tout seul la porte et partir en courant.

Mais il fut trop tard pour mettre son plan à exécution puisqu'il finit par arriver dans le salon et tomber tout de suite sur l'objet de ses tourments. Steve Harrington était dans le canapé luxueux et confortable du salon, bol de céréales en main, devant la télévision qui diffusait un vieux film d'horreur qui ne capta pas l'intérêt de Billy.

Et à peine avait-il mis le pied dans le salon que les yeux profondément foncés de Harrington s'étaient dirigés jusqu'à lui, le tenant ainsi au piège. Billy déglutit, se sentant mis à nu. En plus d'avoir dévoilé à Steve tout un tas de secrets qu'il aurait aimés pouvoir amener avec lui dans sa tombe, il se trouvait planter au beau milieu de son salon, pas coiffé, habillé comme un plouc, et surement puant l'alcool, la transpiration…

« Comment tu te sens ? Tu as pris l'aspirine ? » lui demanda aussitôt Steve en se levant, déposant le bol de céréales un peu maladroitement contre la table basse.

Billy entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne vint tout de suite, scrutant l'autre garçon qui semblait… le regarder comme il l'avait toujours regardé. Pas de traces de pitié, de dégoût… Rien. Juste la préoccupation habituelle de Steve Harrington.

Soudainement, tel un flash rapide et aveuglant d'un appareil photo, Billy se remémora le cauchemar brutal qu'il avait fait cette nuit, concernant Steve, et ceci fut un poids de plus à venir s'abattre sur ses épaules.

« Je vais… bien, » articula Billy de sa voix rocailleuse suite à la nuit dernière.

« J'ai fait des pancakes ce matin, ou du moins, des semblants. Je vais t'en faire réchauffer, » annonça alors Steve avec un petit sourire candide.

Mais avant même que le brun ne puisse bouger jusqu'à la cuisine, un « Non » rauque de la part de Billy s'éleva dans le salon spacieux et Steve se bloqua dans son élan et reporta un regard confus vers le blond.

« Non, Harrington, » répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu moins forte, mais catégorique, peinant à regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux après ce qui s'était produit la veille. « Je dois y aller. »

Et sans attendre une réponse, Billy fit volte-face et prit la direction de l'entrée, poings serrés, mâchoire compressée. Au moment où il tournait sans gêne la clé de la porte qui était verrouillée, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui.

« Billy ! » commença Steve derrière lui.

« Et oublie ce que tu as entendu hier, » coupa net Billy sans même se tourner vers lui. « Ça vaut mieux pour toi. »

Ainsi, éreinté, irrité et honteux, Billy abaissa la poignée de sa porte et s'élança le long du petit chemin qui regagnait la route sans un regard en arrière. Mais il sentait le regard intense de l'autre garçon l'observer sur le perron de sa maison. Un regard qui lui envoyait de terribles frissons tout le long de son corps et qui le tuait à petit feu, jour après jour.

* * *

_Steve était tellement à côté de la plaque au début de leur conversation, croyant toute cette histoire sur Karen XD J'avais presque la peine pour Billy qui devait se charger de tout lui expliquer comme un petit enfant._

_Chapitre un peu court, mais je ne voulais pas enchaîner tout de suite sur une autre scène._

_Pour ceux qui trouvait cette fic un peu lente à voir germer le Harringrove, sachez que ça arrive très sérieusement !_

_Encore un immense merci pour tous vos messages et vos review, je vous adore :3_


	13. Je suis sûr qu'il reste magnifique

_-''-_  
Chapitre 13  
**Je suis sûr qu'il reste magnifique  
**_-''-_

_Vendredi 16 août 1985 – 16h11_

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc extérieur à l'arrière de Family Video durant leur pause à tous les deux, glaces en main, Robin avait écouté attentivement l'explication de Steve quant au fait qu'il était en retard aujourd'hui. En effet, alors que sa période de travail commençait à 12h aujourd'hui, il était arrivé une bonne quarantaine de minutes en retard, essoufflé, s'excusant platement à sa collègue.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, comme tous les vendredis avant le week-end, ainsi, elle ne l'avait pas interrogé sur son retard, lui qui était toujours si ponctuel, et Robin avait donc dû attendre que Keith arrive une fois le rush passé pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur pause tous les deux.

« Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? » lui avait donc demandé Robin quand ils attendaient devant le camion de glace du coin de la rue que leurs commandes soient prêtes. « J'espère que tu as quelque chose de croustillant à me raconter, et que ce n'est pas simplement ton réveil qui n'a pas sonné. »

Quelque peu hésitant, Steve avait fini par capituler en lui disant qu'il allait lui raconter, mais pas _ici_. Robin avait aussitôt haussé les sourcils dans la surprise, sentant soudainement que ça avait potentiellement quelque chose à voir avec un certain Billy Hargrove.

Et elle avait eu raison. À peine furent-ils assis à l'abri des regards à l'arrière du vidéoclub que Steve commençait déjà à lui raconter petit à petit ce qui s'était passé hier. De son côté, Steve avait des scrupules à tout lui avouer, après tout, c'était comme si Billy s'était confié à lui, et lui seul. Ainsi, il minimisa son récit.

Il lui raconta que hier soir, Maxine l'avait appelé, inquiète, qu'il avait ensuite retrouvé Billy Hargrove en haut de la carrière à boire seul, terrassé par la culpabilité, qu'il était resté discuté avec lui et l'avait ramené chez lui –en précisant bien qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre d'amis- pour qu'il finisse sa nuit, et le blond s'était réveillé à midi pour quitter les lieux dans la seconde.

Mais durant tout son récit, il avait à peine levé les yeux vers la jeune femme, et n'avait pas touché à son cône, la glace à la vanille commençait à couler sur ses doigts.

« Steve, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » l'interrogea donc sa collègue quelque peu préoccupée, délaissant les surnoms rabaissant qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour rire. « Il a dit quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes battus ? »

Mais Steve secoua négativement la tête comme se réveillant soudain, et vint lécher rapidement ses doigts où la glace avait coulé puis tendit le cône à son amie.

« Tu peux le prendre… J'ai vraiment pas d'appétit, » fit-il alors que Robin haussait un sourcil, intriguée.

« Wo, tu m'inquiètes, Harrington, » lui répondit-elle, surprise. « J'accepte avec plaisir ce dû mais tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Elle lui débarrassa de ce cône de glace intouché et lui lança un regard appuyé. Le garçon poussa un long soupir et regarda dans sa direction, partagé entre réserve et peine.

« Hier soir j'ai pu voir une toute autre facette de Billy, » lui avoua-t-il. « Une facette que je n'ai jamais entrevue à l'hosto. Il se sent coupable d'être passé près de l'aciérie, pour une raison personnelle, et cette culpabilité le tue… _Vraiment_. »

« Oui. On a tous vu qu'il se blâme énormément pour ça, et-… »

« Il considère cette possession comme étant sa faute. La source même du truc, Robin. Ça le ronge, c'est terrible. Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

Steve se pencha en avant, coudes contre ses genoux et pressa ses mains dans ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, mais ne se préoccupa en aucun cas de ruiner sa coiffure. De toute manière, il avait à peine eu le temps de se coiffer comme il avait eu l'habitude de faire avant de quitter sa maison.

Et comme il l'avait imaginé, Billy s'était braqué et après ça, il voudrait surement ne plus jamais lui parler. Il s'était ouvert et devait se sentir vulnérable à présent devant lui. C'était tout à fait Billy Hargrove. Et être impuissant rendait Steve complètement fou.

« La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est être là pour lui, » lui conseilla Robin après avoir pris une bouchée du second cône de glace. « On ne peut pas le pousser, il faut juste que tu sois à l'écoute quand il a besoin et laisser le temps jouer sa part du marché. »

Et elle n'avait pas tort, mais Steve soupira, conscient que maintenant, les choses ne pouvaient plus être comme elles étaient avant.

« Je doute qu'il veuille à nouveau me parler… » avoua-t-il, les yeux rivés devant lui, sur la porte arrière de Family Video entrouverte pour laisser passer l'air frais, repensant aux propos de Hargrove la veille.

Robin se figea alors qu'elle amenait le cône à sa bouche et regarda dans la direction d'un Steve visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Va le voir entre quatre yeux, dis-lui que les choses on fait que ça se déroule comme ça, un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, rien qu'il puisse avoir changé, » proposa la jeune femme. « Et que c'était juste la faute à pas de chance qu'il passe sur cette route à ce moment-là. »

_Si j'étais pas une putain de tarlouze JAMAIS je n'aurais traversé cette route !_ la voix de Billy retentissait inlassablement dans sa tête, et Steve grimaça. Encore une fois, il sentit son cœur se serrer, revoyant le visage si vulnérable de l'autre garçon, perdu dans une spirale de tourment, de colère, de chagrin.

« C'est… plus compliqué que ça, Robin… » lui avoua Steve en se mordant ensuite la lèvre inférieure, secouant lentement la tête.

N'osant tourner son regard vers elle, Steve commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, puis finit par laisser retomber son dos contre le dossier du banc vert, se demandant bien comment il allait faire pour retrouver Billy et l'apaiser en lui disant que rien de tout cela n'avait une importance et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en soucier.

Qu'il se fichait qu'il avait été possédé, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Et que le fait qu'il préfère les garçons n'était en rien un problème. Mais il sentait qu'un futur face à face allait être fastidieux à mettre en place, et serait plus froid et réservé.

_Et oublie ce que tu as entendu hier, ça vaut mieux pour toi,_ encore une fois, la voix de Billy fit écho dans ses oreilles, et Steve poussa un gémissement agacé en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Billy Hargrove regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'aurait pas dû le pousser à lui parler hier soir.

« Comment ça, _plus compliqué _? » fit la jeune femme en plissant les yeux à son encontre. « Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Elle regarda son collègue se morfondre sur un sort inconnu et Steve finit par abaisser ses mains, ses paumes retombant lourdement contre ses cuisses.

« Rien, rien, » ajouta Steve plus rapidement en secouant la tête. « Billy a juste beaucoup trop de démons contre lesquels se battre et-… »

« Non, tu ne me dis clairement pas tout, » le coupa net Robin, de plus en plus suspicieuse. « Je commence à bien te connaître, Dingus. Je sais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Steve osa un regard angoissé vers son amie qui le scrutait de ses yeux bleus.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée.

« Que tu me caches quelque chose délibérément. Pour protéger ton béguin peut-être. »

Bon sang, on ne pouvait donc rien lui cacher. À Scoop Ahoy, il avait très vite remarqué que la jeune femme n'était pas à prendre la légère et qu'il était bien difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Quand il renversait une coupe de glace ou les bocaux de Granité, il avait beau tout bien nettoyer dans la seconde, dès que Robin croisant son regard, elle savait automatiquement qu'il avait fait une connerie.

Et à nouveau, elle lisait dans ses yeux sans le moindre petit souci. Dieu qu'il aimerait pouvoir lire aussi bien dans les yeux de Billy.

« N-… Non. Je t'ai tout dit, » tenta-t-il en mimant une expression innocente.

Qui au vu du regard blasé que lui adressait Robin, était un vrai fiasco.

« OK, tu caches définitivement quelque chose, » affirma-t-elle plus voix plus lente, plus menaçante.

« Robiiiiin… ! »

Malgré lui, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. En plus de dévoiler le secret de Billy, si jamais elle était au courant qu'il avait une préférence pour la gent masculine, elle allait sauter sur l'occasion pour le pousser à aller le conquérir en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait plus aucune excuse. Il avait déjà bien assez la pression du côté d'Erica.

« Eh ben alors, Harrington, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? » le taquina-t-elle en frappant son épaule du revers de la main qui ne tenait pas le cône à la vanille. « Ne me dis pas que… Que pour consoler ton petit crush tu l'as pris dans tes bras et tu l'as embrassé ? »

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et Steve secoua énergiquement la tête, le rouge lui montant sérieusement aux joues.

« N'importe quoi ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! » s'exclama-t-il en tentant de baisser d'un ton si par malheur quelqu'un du type d'Erica Sinclair venait à fouiner jusqu'ici.

Mais ils étaient seuls sous le soleil chaud d'août, les oiseaux chantaient doucement et le bruit des moteurs de voitures passant sur la route derrière le vidéoclub était étouffé par les bâtiments et la végétation. Hormis si quelqu'un était caché dans les buissons derrière eux qui faisaient séparation avec la forêt, ils étaient en parfaite intimité.

« Tu me le dirais, hein ? Si tu avais réussi à goûter les lèvres de ton Spicoli ? » renchérit Robin en lui offrant un regard lourd.

Puis sans le lâcher du regard, elle prit une bouchée de la glace vanille.

« Si tu arrêtes d'utiliser ce surnom ridicule, surement, » lui répondit Steve.

« Alors quoi ? Il t'a avoué avoir un intérêt pour tes fesses. »

« Non plus. »

Elle allait finir par taper dans le mille et même en le niant, elle lirait dans son regard qu'elle avait raison et il serait fichu.

« Je me rapproche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées, » répliqua Steve en secouant lentement la tête.

Passant un bras contre le dossier du banc derrière elle, Robin vint se pencher vers l'espace personnel de Steve afin de l'étudier scrupuleusement de ses yeux bleus. Steve déglutit se demandant sérieusement si ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se lever et partir en courant.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse vérifier à sa montre le nombre de minutes qui restaient avant la fin de leur pause –de ce supplice- et ainsi briser le contact visuel inquisiteur, Robin reprit en haussant les sourcils, comme pensant avoir réalisé quelque chose :

« Toi, TU lui a déclaré tes sentiments ! »

« Huh, non, » répliqua l'adolescent, ironique. « Ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour. »

« Harrington. Je suis si proche. Crache le morceau ou je vais finir par présumer que vous avez copulé comme des lapins à l'arrière de ta caisse. »

À cette soudaine vision qui éclata dans son esprit, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Ça avait été de connu, au lycée, que Billy Hargrove attirait les filles de Hawkins à l'arrière de sa Camaro pour quelques minutes d'intimité, et celles ayant eu la chance de tenter l'expérience avaient bien souvent jacassé à ce propos dans les couloirs, fières et supérieures.

Alors qu'il avait à peine commencé à imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner d'être avec Billy à l'arrière d'une voiture, sur la banquette, d'être à la place d'une de ces filles qu'il jetait tous les mois, Steve se prit à réfléchir davantage quant aux actions du blond. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu hier soir, tout ceci n'avait été que pour assurer ses arrières, comme il l'avait si bien dit.

Ainsi donc, ce surplus de drague, de bécotage, d'exposition avec une fille chaque mois, ça n'avait été qu'une mascarade ? Une couverture ? Même en ayant eu la confirmation de la bouche de Billy, ça paraissait si irréel.

Certes, ce comportement avait cessé depuis le drame du 4 juillet, mais Steve Harrington comprit tristement à ce jour, assis sur le banc à l'arrière de vidéoclub, que Billy Hargrove se battait continuellement contre ce qu'il était, et se cachait derrière un masque perpétuel. Avoir avoué à Steve la veille qu'il était gay devait surement être un regret immense pour lui.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé, » reprit Steve en détournant un instant les yeux, conscient que son amie pouvait clairement remarquer que son visage était en feu. « Crois-moi, si quelque chose comme ça se passait, pourquoi je te le cacherais à toi ? »

Robin lâcha un « hummmm » pensif, et Steve osa un regard vers elle. Finalement, la jeune femme était dans le même cas que Billy, et que Steve en partie, à cacher au monde ce qu'elle ressentait réellement, qui elle était vraiment.

Bon, contrairement à Billy, elle n'avait pas forcé à trouver un petit copain tous les mois pour être sûre d'avoir une réputation de tombeuse, mais Robin savait ce que ça faisait. Elle savait ce que Billy pouvait ressentir.

Il se rappela du courage de Robin à Starcourt, quand elle lui avait avoué préférer les filles. Il avait été touché de la confiance qu'elle lui avait apportée, et épaté par cette intrépidité. Mais derrière tout ça, ce n'était pas facile de vivre avec ça tous les jours au beau milieu de Hawkins.

« Bon, Rob', il faut vraiment que tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais te dire, OK ? » fit soudain Steve alors que Robin semblait s'être à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu se produire hier soir, la glace fondant à nouveau lentement et coulant le long du cône sucré. « De toute manière, je suis sûr que tu seras consciente de l'importance à garder le secret. »

La jeune femme reporta son regard clair vers lui, et très sérieusement hocha la tête. Peut-être avait-elle compris ? Steve ne le sut jamais et s'humecta les lèvres, reportant son regard vers le sol, jusqu'à ses Nike au logo noir.

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, » ajouta Robin en voyant que ça ne semblait pas être facile à sortir.

Et Steve hocha la tête. Il avait presque une confiance aveugle en Robin. Il avait trouvé chez elle une amitié précieuse et inéluctable. En plus de cela, elle l'épaulait grandement depuis qu'il s'était enlisé dans de lourds tourments concernant ses sentiments puissants envers le tombeur de Hawkins. Il adorait Nancy et Jonathan, mais ce n'était pas chez eux qu'il pouvait trouver ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

« Hier soir, Billy a essayé de m'expliquer en quoi il se sentait coupable, » commença Steve en regardant droit devant lui, vérifiant que la porte de l'arrière-boutique de Family Video ne s'ouvre pas brusquement sur Keith leur ordonnant de revenir à l'intérieur. « J'ai eu du mal à comprendre au début, je ne voyais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. »

Et dire qu'il avait fini par croire que Billy avait un crush sur la mère de Nancy. Pauvre Billy, il avait bien dû être désespéré de le voir si perdu et complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Et, j'imagine que c'est poussé par l'alcool, qu'il m'a crié à la figure que-… »

Il osa ensuite un regard vers Robin qui l'observait attentivement, ne le poussant pas dans l'impatience à tout lui avouer, non. Elle attendait patiemment, oubliant totalement que le reste de la glace à la vanille fondait à vitesse grand V dans sa main.

« Que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, » avoua donc Steve en baissant d'un ton. « Qu'il était… Qu'il est comme toi. En un sens. »

Les yeux de Robin s'ouvrirent plus grands, alors qu'elle hochait lentement la tête en digérant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre là.

« Sans dec'… » lâcha-t-elle dans la réalisation. « À vrai dire je pensais avoir deviné il y quelques minutes qu'il avait potentiellement dit ça mais… j'avais encore un peu de mal à y croire. »

« Et c'est donc pour ça qu'il a littéralement fui hier… »

Steve soupira pourtant conscient que sa réaction avait été légitime.

« Le grand Billy Hargrove serait gay… » ajouta donc Robin, sourcils, haussés, ses yeux balayant l'espace devant elle, plongée dans une intense réflexion. « En fait, ça expliquerait bien des choses. »

« Ah ouais ? »

Hochant la tête en guise de réponse, Robin finit par reporter son regard vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire espiègle.

« Eh beh, on peut dire que ça change pas mal de chose pour toi, non ? » le taquina-t-elle. « Une fois que vous serez ensemble, tu devras des excuses à Erica. »

Steve ricana jaune à cette remarque et haussa ensuite les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime les mecs qu'il est intéressé par moi, » lui fit-il remarquer bien que depuis hier, il avait vu de grands espoirs fleurir intensément.

« Il semble quand même à fond sur toi, soyons honnête. Et maintenant que tu confirmes qu'il préfère les mecs, tout pousse à croire qu'il a des vues sur toi. »

Pour l'embêter, elle poussa un peu son épaule et ce geste fit glisser la boule de glace vanille hors du cône, qui vint ensuite s'écraser mollement sur le sol entre le pied de Robin et Steve. Les deux adolescents fixèrent la boule de glace blanche gâchée et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux en chœur.

Steve se détendit, alors que jusque-là, il avait été troublé par les aveux de Billy, notamment concernant cette si profonde culpabilité qu'il soutenait tant bien que mal sur ses épaules. Mais Robin avait eu raison, il devait rester à l'écouter sans le pousser. Surement avait-il besoin de temps.

« On verra ça, » lui répondit Steve une fois que leurs rires s'eurent évanoui dans l'air chaud d'août.

Robin lui sourit en retour, mais n'insista pas sur le sujet, consciente que Steve était aussi beaucoup préoccupé par l'état instable et déprimé de Billy. Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre, Steve se leva du banc et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui terminait le cône en sucre qui croquait sous ses dents.

« Et sinon, toujours d'accord pour ce soir ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas, » lui répondit-elle en se levant elle aussi, essuyant rapidement ses mains sur son short noir. « Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais participé à beaucoup de soirées, mais puisque tu m'as assuré qu'il y avait un barbecue à volonté, je ne vois pas comment refuser. »

« Cool, je pourrais rencontrer tes amis, _enfin_. »

« _Enfin_, comme tu dis. Oh et surtout, fais pas attention à Lucie. Elle a un crush sur toi depuis… depuis la 5ème je crois bien ! »

Steve laissa échapper un « oh » en haussant les sourcils, puis rit doucement, accompagné de Robin. Il est vrai qu'il y a un temps où il faisait tomber les cœurs, et où les filles du collège et lycée de Hawkins auraient tué pour pouvoir sortir avec lui. Si jamais toutes ces filles en question savaient qu'à présent il n'avait d'yeux plus que pour le fameux Billy Hargrove, elles exploseraient surement de rire.

« Qui sait, il y aura peut-être Thammy, » ajouta malicieusement Steve en haussant un sourcil dans la direction de son amie.

« Roh, arrête avec ça, je t'ai dit que c'était du passé maintenant, » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, commençant à se diriger vers la porte arrière entrouverte du vidéoclub.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Robin monta la première marche qui la séparait du seuil de la porte, attrapa la poignée du battant qu'elle ferma entièrement avant de se retourner vers Steve qu'elle dominait de par sa hauteur, lui offrant un petit sourire coquin.

« Et toi ? Tu espères que ton futur petit ami se pointe, non ? La dernière soirée à laquelle j'ai participé en mai dernier, j'ai vu Hargrove débouler dans le salon, torse nu, avec une fille sur les épaules et tout le monde l'acclamait pour avoir battu le record au fût d'alcool. C'est un vrai fêtard lui. »

Steve qui avait sourcillé au début de ses propos tout en souriant distraitement, finit alors par soupirer légèrement en secouant la tête, un peu plus attristé.

C'était si loin maintenant.

« Eh bien… Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il nous fasse part de sa présence, » lui avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, n'ayant pas eu le temps de les coiffer. « Je lui en ai parlé au Bowling la dernière fois, histoire de savoir s'il venait, mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il avait lâché un NON catégorique. »

« Oh… »

« J'ai pas osé insister, » ajouta-t-il, le cœur serré au souvenir d'un Billy Hargrove ferme et irrité lorsqu'il avait parlé d'une soirée qui se déroulait chez Diana Lilith avant que ses parents ne reviennent de voyage. « Je crois que ce n'est plus vraiment dans l'ordre de ses priorités. »

« Est-ce qu'il a gardé contact avec ses amis depuis… depuis la possession ? » tenta donc Robin.

Il est vrai que depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il semblait peu sortir, et lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur, il était seul ou bien y était par contrainte –quand Neil était à la maison par exemple-. Ce qui était vraiment en parfaite contradiction avec le mois dernier, où le Billy Hargrove que tout le monde connaissait passait son temps dehors, à faire la fête, à boire, à faire le gros dur, voyageant au bord de sa Camaro dans tout Hawkins.

« J'ai pas vraiment l'impression, » ajouta Steve. « Un jour j'ai croisé Tommy et Aden à l'hosto quand je conduisais Max. Apparemment il avait la visite de certains potes du lycée, mais selon Max, il a coupé la plupart des ponts avec sa clique et ses anciennes copines. »

« Ouais il s'était un peu renfermé… Tu imagines toutes les questions qu'ils doivent lui poser maintenant ? » Robin secoua la tête dans une certaine pitié. « Malgré l'histoire de l'incendie et de sa malchance à se trouver sur place, les gens doivent se questionner. Surtout à propos… Fin', des cicatrices. »

Oh oui, ça avait plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit de Steve. Parfois, quand il contemplait l'autre garçon de ses yeux discrets, il s'était demandé quels genres de marques le Mind Flayer avait pu laisser sur son corps. Mais sachant que Billy n'aimerait certainement pas savoir que Steve se pose de ce genre de questions, il avait toujours refreiné ces pensées.

Mais il était indéniable que Billy ne devait pas apprécier ces cicatrices, et que très probablement, les questions qui lui seraient posées si jamais il se retrouvait torse nu, lui seraient douloureuses et irritantes.

« Je suis sûr que même avec ça… il reste magnifique, » déclara Steve avec un petit sourire espiègle à l'adresse de son amie.

« Ouais ouais, je ne comprendrai jamais ce que toi et les meufs du lycée lui trouvent, sincèrement, » soupira gentiment Robin en abaissant enfin la poignée de la porte.

Steve la suivit à l'intérieur, là où il faisait frais, imaginant Billy Hargrove face à lui, dans son short rouge, le torse découvert où siégeaient les marques écarlates infligées par le Mind Flayer. Et il lui souriait comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

O

_Vendredi 16 août 1985 – 18h08_

Quand Max poussa la porte de chez elle après avoir déposé Eleven chez Mike à vélo, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que Billy était enfin rentré. La veille, Steve les avaient appelés pour leur dire que Billy allait bien et qu'il rentrerait surement le lendemain. Mais la rouquine plissa les yeux sévèrement, déposa son sac contre le mur et vint s'approcher du salon, là où son demi-frère se trouvait à soulever de la fonte bercé énergiquement par la musique hurlante qu'il avait lancée.

« On s'est inquiétés tu sais, » lâcha Max en se plaçant près de la table à manger, bras croisés, haussant le ton pour se faire entendre. « _Billy_. »

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir quitté le domicile sans laisser de message et en ayant laissé derrière lui des indices assez inquiétants. Billy quant à lui, daigna à peine lui lancer un regard et continua d'élever les poids, la sueur de son front s'égouttant de temps à autre jusqu'à son t-shirt blanc aux manches retroussées.

« Oui, j'sais, j'ai déjà subi la crise angoisse de ta mère en rentrant, n'en rajoute pas, » marmonna-t-il avec lassitude.

Comme sentant que Billy n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, Max leva les yeux au ciel, et alla dans la cuisine ouvrir une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat. Billy continua de soulever les poids, un bras après l'autre, ses yeux rivés vers la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin.

Mais il sentait avec aigreur que Maxine allait revenir à la charge, il la connaissait bien trop et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir à se faire un sang d'encre pour lui. Ainsi, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon tout en grignotant le biscuit au chocolat, Billy déposa l'un des poids sur le porteur en fer.

« Il lui est arrivé quoi… à la voiture de ta mère ? » lâcha-t-il, ayant cette question sur le bout de la langue depuis qu'il était passé près de la carrière pour voir qu'elle était vide et d'apercevoir la fameuse voiture garée devant chez eux comme si de rien était. « Elle a appelé une dépanneuse ? »

Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment osé poser la question à Susan. Et puis, elle avait été pressée, étant déjà en retard pour son boulot. En plus de tout ça, il n'avait pas trouvé les clés dans ses poches, et pour couronner le tout, il avait oublié sa veste en jean chez Harrington. _Merde, merde, merde !_

Max lui lança un regard en biais, mâchant lentement la bouchée du gâteau qu'elle avait croqué.

« C'est Steve, il ne t'a rien dit ? » lui fit-elle en arquant un sourcil, suspicieuse.

_Steve_ ? Billy fronça les sourcils à son nom.

« Ce matin il l'a ramenée ici, » lui expliqua Max plus lentement, sans lâcher son frère des yeux. « Il a dit que tu étais crevé, il préférait te laisser dormir donc l'a ramenée à ta place. »

De plus en plus scotché par ce qu'il entendait là, Billy se mit alors à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Peut-être que Steve n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à Susan et Max au téléphone. Peut-être ne leur avait-il pas dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé totalement torché dans la carrière à boire comme un trou ?

Et en plus de tout ça, il s'était levé tôt le matin pour marcher jusqu'à la carrière et ramener la voiture à Susan ? Bon sang, heureusement que Neil n'était pas là hier soir. Et suite à la générosité de Steve, Billy sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu chez Steve, d'ailleurs ? » reprit Max en récupérant un autre gâteau et croquer un morceau, le tout sans lâcher des yeux le blond, comme ne voulant perdre aucune information provenant de l'expression de son visage.

Se raidissant à la question, Billy se retourna pour déposer brutalement le second poids contre le portoir qui vibra, et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine.

« On s'est croisé à la sortie de l'épicerie, » lança Billy d'un ton détaché en allant se servir un verre d'eau. « On avait des bières, on s'est rendu chez lui, on s'est posé, on a bu, fin de l'histoire. »

Et il avala à grandes goulées l'eau fraîche du robinet, sentant le regard suspicieux de Maxine dardé vers lui alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine.

« Bizarre, Steve a dit au téléphone qu'il t'avait croisé dans la carrière, » riposta-t-elle.

Toujours face à la fenêtre de la cuisine devant l'évier qui ruisselait de l'eau du robinet ouvert, Billy serra d'une main le rebord de la céramique et la seconde vint déposer un peu trop brusquement le verre contre la surface plane du plan de travail.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? » siffla Billy sans même se retourner vers elle, concentrant son regard vers l'extérieur qui dévoilait la rue de leur quartier éclairé par le lourd soleil d'août.

Mais Max ne répondit pas tout de suite, et le bruit de mastication de son gâteau s'était éteint. Se forçant à se reconnecter sur le monde autour de lui, Billy referma brusquement le robinet, et quand il se retourna vers sa sœur, la fillette rouvrait la bouche :

« Tu as été gentil avec lui, hein ? »

« Avec qui ? » marmonna Billy sur la défensive.

« Avec Steve. Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, et je sais comment tu peux être quand t'es de mauvaise humeur. »

Et ses accusations étaient on ne peut plus justes. Elle n'avait pas peur de le dire et Billy n'avait pas peur de le cacher. Ils se toisèrent tous les deux du regard, et Billy revit malgré lui le magnifique sourire de Steve lui être adressé, éclairant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Dos contre l'évier, mains pressées contre le plan de travail, il enserra douloureusement ses doigts contre le bois.

« Steve se tue pour toi… » insista Max plus sérieusement, plus doucement. « Il est gentil et il t'aime bien. Ne fout pas tout en l'air, hein ? »

Un frisson électrique traversa tout le corps de Billy qui passa une main contre sa nuque pour se la masser fermement, essayant de chasser ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait à nouveau.

Steve avait été là pour lui hier soir, c'était indéniable. Malgré son caractère de merde –oui il pouvait s'en rappeler et l'accepter-, il était resté pour lui, à l'écouter se confier, cherchant très certainement à l'aider –dommage qu'il ait eu à lui dévoiler toutes ces horreurs-.

Steve Harrington l'avait ramené jusqu'à chez lui, hébergé, même préparé à manger. Il s'était occupé de ramener la voiture de Susan jusqu'à chez eux, et comment Billy le remerciait ? En fuyant tel un lâche tout en le menaçant. Génial. Brillant !

« Billy ? » appela soudain Max qui remarqua son air soudain perdu.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, pousse-toi, » lâcha Billy sans la regarder, tout en passant près d'elle en un coup de vent.

Et la rouquine le laissa faire tout en le regardant tristement se diriger jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Billy ouvrit les robinets les mains tremblantes et se réfugia cette fois-ci sous de l'eau brûlante alors que les paroles de sa jeune sœur se répétaient insatiablement dans son esprit.

_Ne fout pas tout en l'air. Ne fout pas tout en l'air. Ne fout pas tout en l'air._

Jusqu'à présent, la présence de Harrington était celle qui pour lui, comptait le plus. Il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose de fort et nouveau se construisait entre eux, et il se raccrochait à ses sourires comme si c'était des ancres solides à ce monde. Il savait qu'entre eux, il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus qu'une amitié, mais finalement, il avait apprécié poursuivre cette avancée.

Et il avait tout foiré. Alors que malgré son lourd secret dévoilé, Steve Harrington l'avait hébergé et sourit comme toujours, il lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Quel _idiot_.

Jurant tout bas, Billy sortit de la douche en vitesse, sauta dans le jean qui traînait depuis deux jours près du sac à linge sale, enfila son t-shirt blanc de sport, et poussa brutalement la porte. Il chercha Max dans la cuisine et le salon, et ne le trouvant pas, concéda qu'elle devait se trouver dans sa chambre et poussa le battant sans même attendre la permission.

Max se trouvait assise en tailleur sur son tapis, à découper des explications impliquant des figures de skate contenues dans un magazine lambda et elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle vit Billy entrer et elle lança violemment la paire de ciseau contre le torse de Billy qui récupéra l'outil avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

« Toque avant d'entrer ! » s'écria-t-elle, furibonde. « La prochaine fois je récupère la batte de Steve pour-… »

« Max, j'ai besoin du numéro de téléphone de Harrington, » le coupa net Billy, main entourant la poignée de la porte de sa sœur.

* * *

_TATATATA, fonce Billy, vole !_

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et à tous ceux qui ont la rentrée, bon courage ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort :3_

_PS : Merci à deryous50 pour toutes tes reviews, je te réponds ici puisque je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message privé ! Corvino ton commentaire a refait ma journée :3 Mllz Naeri mais de rien, merci à toi surtout, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes !_


	14. Tu n'es pas seul

_-''-_  
Chapitre 14  
**Tu n'es pas seul  
**_-''-_

_« Max, j'ai besoin du numéro de téléphone de Harrington, » le coupa net Billy, main entourant la poignée de la porte de sa sœur. _

Des gouttes d'eau brûlantes s'écoulaient le long de ses cheveux blonds pour venir glisser sur ses bras nus, ou bien pour s'écraser sur le parquet de la chambre, mais Max était trop atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour réellement voir qu'il fichait de l'eau partout.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant grands les yeux. « Tu entres en effraction dans ma chambre et me donnes un ordre ? Tu as beau être un héros, tout ne t'es pas permis. »

Billy plissa les yeux méchamment à son encontre, lança la paire de ciseaux sur le tapis près de Maxine en prenant soin de ne pas viser sa tête, et quitta la chambre pour refermer violemment la porte derrière lui. Pensant qu'il avait abandonné, Max leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra l'objet coupant quand elle entendit quelques coups être apposés contre le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrit juste après sur un Billy mi-lassé mi-irrité.

Et Max resta figée, n'ayant jamais imaginé qu'il aille jusqu'à recommencer le processus et toquer à sa porte. Il y a quelques mois, Billy lui aurait offert une insulte fleurie et serait allé chercher de l'aide ailleurs.

« Maintenant, le numéro de Harrington, _tout de suite_, » ordonna Billy entre ses dents.

« Pourquoi ça ? » l'interrogea tout de même la rouquine, sourcils toujours haussés dans sa direction.

« Pas tes oignons. »

Levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel, Max capitula, plus par bonté de cœur qu'autre chose. Et puis, Billy avait enfin toqué à sa chambre, le miracle ! Ainsi, elle partit jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit un agenda rose reçu à Noël par sa mère –qu'elle avait redoré avec plein d'autocollants de skate et de photo de voitures ou de renards pour dissimuler la couleur et les paillettes- et le feuilleta rapidement sous les yeux impatients de Billy qui attendait bras croisés derrière elle.

Finalement, elle lui donna tout haut les sept chiffres du numéro de téléphone de Steve et sans attendre, Billy grommela un faible « merci » et quitta la chambre de Max qu'il referma vivement.

Il alluma la musique du salon pour ne pas se faire entendre par sa sœur et décrocha le téléphone positionné sur le mur pour composer le numéro donné, espérant de ne pas tomber sur les parents de Harrington rentrés de voyage ou il ne sait où. Pendant que le téléphone sonnait chez Steve, Billy vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge du salon et vit qu'il était pratiquement 18h30. Family Video fermant ses portes à 18h le vendredi, Steve devait être rentré du boulot.

Mais malheureusement personne ne répondit et il tomba sur la messagerie de Mr Harrington et sa grosse voix. Jurant tout bas, Billy raccrocha brutalement le téléphone et se mit à réfléchir front pressé douloureusement contre le mur en face de lui. Puis soudain il eut une idée et retourna jusqu'à la porte de Maxine pour toquer bruyamment et l'ouvrir sans attendre.

Cette fois-ci, de son tapis, Maxine lui lança un regard blasé, feuille de magazine coincée entre les lames des ciseaux.

« J'ai besoin de ton talkie-walkie et du numéro de Harrington, » lui intima Billy en entrant déjà dans la chambre.

« De un, je ne te laisserai jamais utiliser mon talkie, de deux ce ne sont pas des _numéros_ mais des _fréquences_, et de trois, arrête de fouiller, il est là. »

Billy qui avait ouvert le premier tiroir de la table de nuit de la rouquine sans aucune pudeur, leva la tête vers Max qui lui montrait l'engin de communication qu'elle avait récupéré de sous son lit.

« Tu veux quoi en échange ? » lâcha Billy en se redressant. « La promesse de toujours toquer à ta porte ? »

« Déjà que tu refermes mon tiroir. »

Lui lançant un regard lourd, Billy referma sans douceur le tiroir en question –faisant dangereusement tanguer la lampe de chevet- et Max fit ensuite mine de réfléchir, doigt contre son menton, la seconde main maintenant le précieux talkie-walkie.

« Hummm… Achète-moi de nouveaux roulements pour mon skate, » proposa-t-elle innocemment.

« Encore ? » grogna le blond avec exaspération évidente.

« Ouais, cet idiot de Mike les a usés en roulant sur le sable… »

Claquant sa langue contre son palais, mais ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps à parlementer avec sa demi-sœur, Billy accepta malgré lui et vint se positionner devant Max, bras croisés.

« Appelle-le et dis-lui de répondre au téléphone ou bien passe-le-moi et tu auras tes roulements. »

Max le regarda tout de même avec suspicion, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que Billy aille traficoter son talkie-walkie, mais elle finit par obéir. Elle régla la fréquence et pressa le bouton rouge.

« Steve, est-ce que tu me reçois. Steve. T'es là ? »

Elle tenta plusieurs fois, pressant le bouton rouge à cinq reprises, mais au bout de la sixième, Billy perdit patience et Max abandonna.

« Il n'est pas chez lui, il répond toujours, surtout quand il y a un code rouge, » lui fit Max en prenant un air à demi navré.

Oui, elle avait usé du terme _code rouge_ pour le réveiller, mais visiblement, il ne devait pas être chez lui sinon il aurait sauté aussitôt sur son propre talkie-walkie pour prendre conscience du problème telle la baby-sitter attentionnée qu'il était.

« Demande à tes potos où il se trouve, » renchérit Billy avec impatience. « Mais si tu dis que c'est de ma part, et je t'étrangle. »

Poussant un soupir, Max hocha la tête, et tenta de contacter ses amis. Parmi eux, seuls Mike et Will répondirent, mais aucun des deux ne savait où se trouvait Steve, ce qui agaça Billy. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de le retrouver.

« Je sais pas où il peut être moi, » lâcha donc Max en haussant les bras alors qu'elle voyait Billy jurer et perdre son calme. « Vous faites quoi les ados de votre âge, hein ? Il est peut-être sorti manger un bout ou bien en soirée. J'sais pas. »

Et soudain, une petite lanterne s'éclaira au-dessus du crâne de Billy et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il lança un bref regard vers Maxine et sans un mot, se précipita hors de la chambre de sa sœur, cette fois-ci ne prenant pas le temps de refermer la porte derrière.

Il entendit à peine sa sœur lui crier que la promesse comptait quand même et qu'il lui devait huit roulements, et il entra dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un jean noir plié à la va-vite qui reposait sur le dossier de son siège de bureau.

Se pourrait-il que c'était ce soir ? Il se rappela que Steve lui avait parlé d'une soirée chez l'une des anciennes lycéennes de Hawkins, et se souvint aussi avoir croisé l'une des amies de l'hôte quand il était rentré à pied du vidéoclub. Jessie Hammock, une jeune fille de son âge avec qui il avait une fois batifolé derrière les gradins du gymnase au lycée pour faire jaser, lui avait souri timidement, mais visiblement heureuse de le voir sorti de l'hôpital, et lui avait tendu un papier d'invitation pour la soirée.

Il lui avait souri en retour en acceptant le papier, mais l'avait à peine regardé et fourré dans la poche arrière de son jean. En réalité, il n'avait plus le goût à aller faire la fête comme avant, lorsqu'il avait un rôle à tenir et l'envie de faire des folies. Certes, parfois la danse, l'alcool, le shit, les yeux envieux englués sur lui en soirée lui manquaient. Il avait aimé.

Mais à aujourd'hui, il en avait un arrière-goût amer. Et puis, il n'avait pas franchement envie de revoir les types qui lui servaient d'amis là-bas. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Cependant…

Il finit par trouver le papier en question dans son jean qu'il jeta au sol pour le déplier dans la hâte. Dans le fond de l'invitation était dessiné l'un des personnages de _The Breakfast Club_, hissant le poing en l'air, fameux plan final du film, même Billy pouvait le reconnaître. Et par-dessus, au feutre noir était inscrit la date, le lieu, le nom des organisateurs…

Le _vendredi 16 août_. Aujourd'hui. Steve y était, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais qu'importe, il devait le retrouver et s'excuser, il ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps avec un énième regret, et sans attendre, ouvrit son placard pour trouver quelque chose de décent à mettre sur le dos. Quelque chose qui pouvait dissimuler les cicatrices sur ses bras.

Il opta pour une chemise noire légère qu'il passa par-dessus son t-shirt blanc de sport qu'il aspergea d'eau de Cologne pour dissimuler toute odeur de transpiration –pas le temps d'aller chercher un nouveau t-shirt qui séchait à l'extérieur-, essora ses cheveux en vitesse qu'il arrangea rapidement avec ses mains et enfila une ceinture.

Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait présenté jusqu'à aujourd'hui à une soirée sans avoir passé moins de deux minutes devant le miroir, JAMAIS. Mais qu'importe, il réentendait Steve appeler son nom dans le couloir quand il avait fui le domicile.

Une fois dans ses converses noires, il ouvrit brutalement la porte d'entrée et fit un pas à l'extérieur lorsqu'il comprit avec horreur que NON, il n'avait plus de voiture. Que sa Camaro chérie était à la décharge.

« Putain ! » râla-t-il tout haut.

Diana Lilith habitait dans les hauteurs de Hawkins, et à pied il mettrait un bon trois quarts d'heures en montée tandis que les bus passaient bien trop rarement et déposaient à deux kilomètres du quartier. _Merde_. Susan était parti au boulot et rentrerait tard, et son père, même pas besoin de rêver pour prendre sa caisse dès qu'il rentrerait avant le dîner.

« Tu veux mon vélo peut-être ? » se moqua soudain Maxine qui se trouvait en chaussettes sur le seuil, bras croisés, épaule contre le cadre de la porte.

Billy se retourna vers elle, la foudroyant du regard. Jamais il ne monterait sur ce vélo d'enfant même si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, il eut une idée en voyant les genoux écorchées de sa demi-sœur, protégés par des pansements de couleur.

« Passe-moi ton skate, » lui fit-il de sa position en tendant une main vers elle

Ouvrant de grands yeux exagérément effaré, Maxine se mit ensuite à rire, deux mains contre son ventre. Mais Billy resta extrêmement sérieux, loin de lui l'envie de rire.

« Et tu auras tes roulements, OK ? » grogna Billy entre ses dents. « Et bientôt j'aurais une caisse et tu auras une semaine de voyage gratuit, ça te va ? »

Max se calma, visiblement un peu surprise de voir qu'il était sérieux. Certes il avait déjà pratiqué le skateboard bien avant que Max n'ait eu le droit d'en toucher un mais ça faisait un moment et il allait potentiellement ruiner ses beaux vêtements –en plus d'abîmer son skate-.

« Max, » la pressa-t-il.

« OK, OK, mais si tu le casses où je ne sais quoi, tu me le repaies, c'est clair ? » accepta Max malgré elle avec un petit pincement au cœur de voir son skate adoré partir avec Billy pour elle ne savait où.

Puis Max retourna à l'intérieur pour ressortir à peine quelques secondes après pour lui tendre le nouveau skate qu'elle avait eu à son anniversaire et Billy s'en empara aussitôt pour le laisser retomber contre le trottoir et poser un pied dessus, testant les roues d'un air concentré.

« Te casse pas la gueule, ça serait relou d'avoir à retourner te voir à l'hôpital, » lui fit Max qui attendait près de lui, l'air de rien.

« Laisse-moi montrer à ton stupide skate ce que c'est de vraiment faire du skate. »

Puis, après avoir offert une tape contre le crâne de sa sœur qui grogna quelque chose, Billy poussa et se laissa glisser agilement sur le skate, ayant soudain l'impression de faire un bon dix ans en arrière, quand sa mère le regardait tendrement faire des allers et retours interminables le long de la route devant leur maison.

Au premier virage il manqua de se retrouver sur les fesses, n'ayant pas encore bien dompté le skate de sa sœur, puis pressa ensuite la cadence, et partit à la recherche de Steve Harrington.

_Vendredi 16 août 1985 – 19h02_

Jetant presque le skate de Max dans les buissons près de la route afin qu'il soit dissimulé et qu'il n'ait pas à s'en encombrer à l'intérieur, Billy Hargrove marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la fameuse maison. Elle était _immense_. Le jardin avant était rempli d'étudiants qui riaient, criaient, chantaient, des tables étaient garnies de gobelet rouges, bols de punch ou de chips et assiettes de viandes grillées. Les barbecues étaient allumés, dont un qui produisait beaucoup de fumée et qui semblait bien faire rire un groupe de punks tout autour.

Et quand il traversa le jardin, à la recherche de Steve, il remarqua avec aigreur qu'ils connaissaient plus de la moitié des jeunes qui se trouvaient ici.

« Billy ! Tu es venu ! C'est géniiiiiial ! » s'écria soudain une jeune fille qui accourut vers lui en tirant son amie par le bras. « Tiens, bois ça ! C'est Jimmy qui l'a chargé ! »

Billy accepta le gobelet rouge qu'on lui tendait tout en épargnant les deux filles d'un regard lourd et blasé, cherchant toujours des yeux la frimousse de Steve.

« Mec, ça fait des lustres qu'on t'as pas vu ! » s'exclama soudain une seconde personne qui vint pousser la blonde qui lui avait donné le verre et qui se mit à râler. « Dis-moi que t'es d'attaque pour un record au fût ! »

Cette fois-ci, Billy tourna la tête vers le garçon qui portait une casquette à l'envers et dont les joues étaient colorées de peintures. C'était un type avec qui il traînait de temps en temps, un grand ami de Tommy et Carol, mais Billy n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. De toute façon, aucun mec de Hawkins ne pouvait valoir ses grands amis de Californie, Sid et surtout Wayne.

Hormis peut-être Steve Harrington, mais c'était une chose toute différente.

« Pas le temps, » lui répondit sèchement Billy en pressant le gobelet rouge contre le torse de l'autre garçon, l'alcool manquant de s'échapper du récipient.

Le garçon à la casquette récupéra le gobelet avant qu'il ne lui échappe des mains et Billy tournait déjà les talons, ignorant les murmures et les regards dirigés vers lui. Il y avait même Vicki, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, ses jambes se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière tandis qu'un de ses bras entourait les épaules d'un autre mec. La jeune femme offrit à Billy un clin d'œil discret et séducteur mais le blond la calcula à peine et continua son avancée dans le monde ambiant.

Il y a quelques mois, il aurait répondu sensuellement à la blonde lui ayant offert le verre. Il aurait ensuite accepté d'écraser le dernier record au fût d'alcool pour apposer sa dominance et pour finir serait allé draguer ouvertement Vicki devant son mec. Mais tout ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne manque de mourir, qu'il ne subisse la possession immonde du Mind Flayer et que Harrington ne commence à tisser des liens d'amitié avec lui.

Soudain, Billy se figea net, et la jeune femme en face de lui fit de même, la fourchette contenant un morceau de viande s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Blonde aux cheveux mis-long, yeux bleus entourés d'eyeliner et mascara, doigts vernis de violet et au t-shirt à capuche au logo d'un groupe de musique qui lui était inconnu, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Robin Buckley.

Et elle paraissait vraiment surprise de le voir ici au vu de ses yeux ronds et de l'arrêt de ses mouvements.

Si elle était ici, c'était que Harrington n'était pas loin.

« Hey, où il est ton p'tit copain ? » lâcha Billy en prenant un ton détaché, tout en s'approchant d'elle. « C'est troublant de ne pas vous voir l'un sur l'autre. »

À ses propos, Robin leva les yeux au ciel en abaissant son bras, la fourchette regagnait lourdement l'assiette en carton. Toutes traces de surprise semblaient s'être envolées au détriment d'une lassitude extrême de la part de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas mon copain, pourquoi tu forces comme ça ? » râla la blonde. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

À côté d'elle, une autre fille le regardait étrangement, comme ne pouvait pas croire que Robin discutait avec Billy Hargrove. Certainement s'agissait-il d'une amie de la jeune femme, mais Billy ignora les regards inquisiteurs qu'elle lui lançait et garda ses yeux dardés dans ceux de Robin.

« J'ai besoin de lui causer, » fut la seule réponse de Billy.

Sans le lâcher du regard, Robin récupéra la bouchée de sa fourchette et plissa les yeux, comme cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement et ne pas envoyer Harrington à l'échafaud.

« Le genre de discussion qui use des poings ? » se permit-elle de lui demander, l'air de rien.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Billy de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait vraiment envie de quitter cet endroit, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le fixait –il y a un temps, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait- mais Robin ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Nous avons passé ce stade-là, à présent c'est au couteau, » lui répondit-il avec ironie mordante. « Maintenant si tu pouvais me donner sa localisation ce serait super de ta part, sinon je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

La petite brunette aux côtés de Robin entrouvrit la bouche, sidérée par cet échange improbable –après tout, jamais Billy Hargrove n'avait daigné décrocher un mot aux nerds du lycée-. Et puis LE Billy Hargrove. Ce mec pouvait être terrifiant, et Billy lui-même savait ça, et en avait beaucoup joué.

Cependant, Robin ne paraissait en rien intimidée.

« Si tu tiens tant à retrouver ton petit Stevie, il est parti danser à l'intérieur, » lui fit-elle en soutenant son regard. « Mais si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te détruis. »

Billy ricana face à l'audace de la jeune femme, s'en inquiétant peu. Encore une fois, il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on lui parle sur ce ton mais cette fois-ci, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de passer près d'elle tout en tapotant deux fois son épaule pour ensuite se diriger jusqu'à la maison.

Il entendit tout de même la petite brunette glapir quelque chose à Robin, se rapprochant de : « Billy Hargrove t'a touché l'épaule ! » et il n'eut pas de mal à imaginer la blonde lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Poursuivant son objectif, il s'approcha de la maison aux baies vitrées poussées et à la porte d'entrée immense ouverte. Quand il pénétra dans le salon bruyant et étouffant, Billy ne se rappela pas avoir participé à une soirée étudiante dans une si grande baraque à Hawkins. Il avait presque l'impression de faire un bon en arrière, quand en Californie, des gosses de riches tenaient des soirées bien arrosées dans des manoirs gigantesques. Même en n'étant pas invités, Billy et ses amis avaient eu peu de difficulté à s'y intégrer.

Il y avait du monde à l'intérieur aussi, mais les volets étant fermés dans le fond et les lumières de couleurs spasmodiques, il fut heureux de constater que personne ne pouvait le reconnaître si on ne cherchait pas à le détailler des yeux. Même lui, pour essayer de retrouver Steve malgré la marée humaine qui dansait au rythme d'une chanson de Kenny Loggins, il était contraint de plisser les yeux et redoubler de rigueur.

Et soudain, son cœur s'arrêta. Il eut l'impression que la musique autour de lui s'était tue et que le monde s'était figé. Là-bas, au milieu des autres jeunes de leur âge, se trouvait Steve Harrington qui dansait, ses mèches de cheveux se secouant au rythme de la chanson. Et sur ses épaules, il portait une veste en jean aux manches retroussées. Une veste en jean que Billy Hargrove aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Il s'agissait de la _sienne_.

Celle qu'il avait oubliée ce midi en quittant le domicile des Harrington.

Mais alors qu'il avait toujours détesté quand une des filles avec qui il avait batifolées essayait d'enfiler sa veste chérie après leurs ébats ou quand il se dépêtrait du tissu suite à la chaleur, à ce jour, il ne connaissait pas de meilleur endroit où aurait pu se trouver cette fameuse veste. Il resta un instant, immobile au milieu de la foule dansante à scruter Harrington qui se déhanchait plutôt bien, sourire léger sur les lèvres, ses musclés de bras et d'épaules se mouvant dans le tissu en jean.

Puis, sans même le remarquer, il commença à se diriger vers lui, et quand il fut tout proche de lui, commença à bouger lui aussi au rythme de la musique « I'm free/Heaven Helps the Man » –bien que ce n'était en rien son type de musique-. Il était si proche, et ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'aux gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front de Harrington, certaines allant jusqu'à filer le long de son cou.

Les paupières lourdes, l'expression plus légère, plus lointaine et détachée, Billy leva une main et attrapa l'épaule de Steve dans une douce fermeté pour la secouer légèrement. Et quand Steve se retourna vers lui, il aurait presque ri en voyant l'expression de parfaite stupéfaction qui marqua le visage de l'autre garçon qui avait fait un bond titanesque.

« B-… Billy ?! » s'écria-t-il au-dessus de la musique, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes et le visage blême.

Il s'était figé au milieu du monde mais Billy continuait de bouger tranquillement, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait explicitement les yeux sur la veste ouverte que portait Steve.

« C'est ma veste ? » lâcha Billy d'une voix rauque, assez fort pour se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha et la musique.

Les lumières qui éclataient sur le visage de Steve avaient beau être de tout un tas de couleurs différentes, Billy pu clairement voir de vives rougeurs d'embarras venir se répandre sur ses joues.

« Ou-… Oui, je comptais te la rendre ! » s'exclama Steve tout en commençant déjà à retirer le vêtement. « C'est juste que-… »

Mais Billy agrippa le pan de la veste, l'empêchant ainsi de la retirer et quand il vit que Steve eut arrêté tout mouvement, laissa sa paume de main se presser contre le torse de l'autre garçon, puis reporta un regard vers lui.

« Non garde là un peu, elle te va bien, » lui fit Billy.

Malgré le ton abaissé, Steve parut avoir entendu ce qu'il disait là car il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par la réponse du blond et ne fit pas mine de la retirer, pas même quand Billy retira sa main avant de n'être attrapé sur le fait.

Mais Steve revint à la charge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Désolé, c'est stupide, j'ai-… »

« Je comprends, cette veste est une petite beauté, » le coupa simplement Billy en réarrangeant le col de Steve d'un geste rapide de la main.

Il ne savait fichtrement pas pourquoi Steve Harrington avait eu l'idée de se pointer à la soirée avec sa propre veste, mais en réalité, à l'instant présent il s'en fichait bien. La voir ainsi, sur les épaules de son béguin, était une vision bénite.

« Harrington, faut qu'on parle, » lui fit ensuite Billy avant que Steve ne puisse se relancer dans d'autres excuses.

Et ses propos eurent don de raidir Steve. Et ce n'était définitivement pas ce que voulait Billy.

« Ça va être rapide, t'en fais pas, » lui assura-t-il sans pour autant le presser ou le prendre par le bras et le tirer hors de la foule.

Bien que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il voulait mettre tout ça une bonne fois pour toute au clair. S'excuser pour de bon et lui demander d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Il dût voir l'impatience dans les yeux de Billy car Steve finit par hocher la tête tout en jetant un bref regard tout autour avant de faire un pas vers lui. Ainsi, Billy se retourna et partit en direction de la cage d'escalier, cherchant du coin des yeux un endroit où se poser. Il vérifia que la masse mouvante et dansante ne faisait pas attention à eux et finit par empoigner la rambarde de l'escalier pour commencer à grimper les marches, Steve le suivant en silence.

Une fois dans le couloir, la musique parut étouffée et lointaine. Quand il entreprit son ascension dans la pénombre, le parquet craqua sous ses pieds. Finalement, il poussa l'une des portes entrouvertes et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque. Parfait, ça n'allait pas paraître louche et il fit signe à Steve de le suivre.

Steve y entra donc le premier et Billy referma la porte. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et la lumière du soleil qui se couchait lentement éclairait parfaitement les lieux. Près des vitres se trouvaient des canapés et sièges confortables ainsi qu'une table basse ou siégeaient des livres épais, tandis que la moquette était composée de forme géométrique de couleur.

Billy eut la brève impression de s'être retrouvé dans l'hôtel du film _The Shining_ qu'il avait vu avec Max la semaine dernière.

« Harrington, » appela donc Billy, se tenant au centre de la pièce.

Steve se trouvait près de la fenêtre, de dos, et se tourna vers lui, visiblement toujours aussi tendu. Le brun laissa le bas de son dos rencontrer le dossier d'un siège en cuir, ses deux mains se pressant nerveusement contre le rebord derrière lui. À cet instant-là, Billy ne savait pas réellement si Steve était nerveux à l'idée d'avoir une conversation seul à seul avec lui ou bien d'avoir été attrapé sur le fait avec sa propre veste.

« T'as aucune raison de stresser, Harrington, » commença donc Billy en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, regrettant de ne pas être parti de chez lui avec son paquet de cigarettes. « T'as rien à te reprocher. »

Dieu, il avait réellement _besoin_ d'une cigarette. Billy sentait son cœur s'agiter lorsque les yeux déroutés de Steve intenses et pétillants, vinrent croiser les siens. Puis, le Californien prit une plus ample inspiration, détournant les yeux jusqu'à une des bibliothèques de la grande pièce éclairée de orange et se lança :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. D'être parti comme un voleur. Alors que tu m'as écouté me plaindre dans le froid, que tu m'as hébergé et que tu m'avais même fait… à manger. Je suis _désolé_. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait trouvé si étouffant et angoissant de s'excuser de son plein gré, ça avait été aussi envers Harrington, en décembre dernier, pour son comportement chez les Byers. Et il resta là, bras croisés, à concentrer son regard sur la tranche des livres anciens, n'osant voir l'expression de l'autre garçon.

« T'en fais pas. Je comprends ta réaction, réellement, » lui fit soudain Steve d'une voix plus assurée. « Mais sache que… que tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir est en sureté. »

Hochant lentement la tête, Billy finit par retrousser ses lèvres, et presque planter douloureusement ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras protégés derrière le tissu léger de sa chemise noire. Il avait pris soin de ne pas remonter les manches par crainte que l'on ne remarque quelques citatrices sur ses bras et avoir l'air d'une bête de foire.

« Ouais, ouais, garde ça pour toi, » reprit Billy après un raclement de gorge plus nerveux. « Surtout le… Ce que tu as appris sur mes préférences. »

Et il tenta un regard d'avertissement vers Steve, tentant de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et que ça se passerait mal s'il criait sous tous les toits qu'il aimait les garçons. Mais Steve était là, contre le siège, doux sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient d'honnêteté et de soulagement, comme n'ayant aucun problème avec ce que lui avait avoué Billy la veille.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un proche apprenait pour qui il était vraiment, et il fut touché de voir qu'il n'était accueilli par aucun air dégouté ou choqué. Juste… de l'acceptation.

« Il ne faut pas que ça te bouffe de l'intérieur, » renchérit Steve en passant une main dans ses cheveux éclaircis par le soleil. « J'veux dire… Le fait que tu sois… J'ai rien contre ça et ça ne changera jamais la vision que j'ai de toi. »

Mais Billy ne lui répondit pas, sourcils froncés à son égard. Il aurait aimé lui demander quelle vision Steve avait de lui, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de continuer cette discussion. Savoir que Steve Harrington était au courant quant à ses préférences était déjà un fardeau à supporter assez conséquent, surtout quand on savait qu'il était aussi son béguin sans espoir.

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter, » ajouta Steve en se détachant du fauteuil pour venir se positionner à un pas de lui.

« J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, » répondit Billy d'une voix rauque, les muscles de ses bras et de sa mâchoire tendus à leur maximum.

« Pas avec moi. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence entre eux. Le corps de Steve était entouré d'un halo orangé provenant du soleil qui se baissait derrière la fenêtre, et Billy fut pris à contempler le magnifique tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns tiraient sur le orange et ses pupilles foncées pétillaient de couleur ambrée apportée par les reflets de la pièce.

Il était magnifique et le souffle du Californien se coupa alors qu'il abaissait lentement les bras, perdu dans le regard de l'autre garçon.

Toute son âme lui hurlait de mettre un terme à leur échange, de tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce pour laisser Harrington à sa petite soirée. Mais son cœur criait tout autre chose.

« Tu sais je-… Tu n'es pas seul, » ajouta ensuite Steve en tentant un petit sourire qui pour Billy parut presque… timide ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Harrington, sincèrement, » répliqua durement Billy en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis juste venu m'excuser, c'est tout, pas pour chercher ta-… »

« Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de la _pitié_, Billy. »

La son de la musique tonnait contre les murs, mais était étouffé et le changement de tempo fit que la pièce sembla soudain bien silencieuse.

Puis, Steve tira la tête en arrière, scrutant le plafond, tout en poussant un soupir puis sourit doucement, ses magnifiques orbes foncées et pétillantes restant établies vers les poutres en bois au-dessus de leur tête.

« Moi aussi j'ai-… Je suis _bisexuel_. »

À ce mot, le sang de Billy ne fit qu'un tour et il eut l'impression que tout son corps était jeté du haut de l'Empire State Building. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, croyant avoir mal entendu, cherchant dans les yeux de Steve la confirmation qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais le garçon restait silencieux, le regard balayant la bibliothèque à sa droite, mains derrière le dos, lèvres plissés, comme un petit garçon attendant sa sentence.

« Qu-… Excuse-moi ? » parvint à articuler Billy en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« C'est avoir une attirance pour les filles et les garçons. »

« Je… Je sais ce que ça veut dire, je viens de Cali'. »

Billy referma ensuite la bouche, ses yeux sidérés bloqués vers Steve qui fuyait toujours son regard. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cette possibilité, _jamais_. Même s'il l'avait tant souhaité à un moment, jamais il ne s'était fait le plaisir d'évoquer cette potentialité.

Steve Harrington venait de lui avouer de vive voix qu'il aimait les filles et les garçons, sans être bourré ou mis sous la contrainte. Steve Harrington était-… Était-ce un rêve éveillé ? Une cruelle ironie ? Un mensonge pour l'aider à aller mieux ?

« Tu es sérieusement bi' ? » lâcha à nouveau Billy en détaillant l'autre garçon de la tête aux pieds. « Je savais même pas que tu avais ce mot de vocab' dans ton dico. »

Steve Harrington lui avouait cela en portant sa propre veste. Cruelle ironie.

« C'est plutôt récent à vrai dire… » lui avoua Steve le visage un peu rouge, osant enfin un regard vers lui.

Peut-être qu'il y a quelque temps, en apprenant cela, il aurait agrippé son col pour presser sans autorisation ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans même savoir si Steve avait de potentiels sentiments envers lui. Mais à aujourd'hui, trop de choses étaient en jeu, et puis…

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas seul. Je connais ton secret, tu connais le mien, » ajouta ensuite Steve.

« Mais contrairement à moi, Harrington, tu as un avantage… »

Il peinait à digérer ce qu'il apprenait là et le regard presque innocent et candide que lui offrait Steve allait l'achever.

« La seule chose que j'peux te dire, c'est de trouver une meuf si c'était à choisir, et pas un mec. Ça va simplifier ta vie, » lui déclara Billy d'une voix rauque.

Qu'il oublie cette idée saugrenue. Qu'il se tourne uniquement vers les filles et se ferme continuellement du côté de la gent masculine. Voilà le conseil de survie que lui donnerait Billy au sein de Hawkins.

Il vit Steve humecter ses lèvres, cherchant des yeux quelque chose. Le courage de dire quelque chose peut-être. Malgré lui, Billy attendit, restant droit devant lui, assimilant petit à petit toute la situation.

Tout ce que les dernières semaines avaient pu impliquer.

« Et si c'est déjà trop tard ? » lui fit soudain Steve, la voix plongé dans un murmure instable.

« Trop tard ? »

« Et si j'avais déjà… quelqu'un en tête. Et ce quelqu'un était un mec ? »

* * *

_Coucou ! Eh oui je termine ce chapitre là-dessus XD (si je foutais le reste, on serait surement arrivé à du 7000 mots c'était vraiment trop contre balancé, donc voilà on s'arrête sur le face à face désoléééééeeee)_

_Petit référence à une scène connue pour les shipper Poe/Finn (Stormpilot) de Star Wars, avec la veste ;)_

_J'adore vraiment trop la relation Billy + Max, je m'éclate à écrire sur eux, et voir Billy aux commandes d'un skate était un petit rêve perso devenu enfin réalité XD_

_Sid et Wayne sont en effet les amis de Billy dans le livre « Runaway Max », quand il était en Californie. Un livre bien sympa, qui nous en apprend davantage sur la famille de Max._

_Je voudrais encore une énième fois vous remercier pour tous vos superbes messages… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Ainsi, après un gros merci, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, on se retrouve vendredi ou samedi !_

_Ciaou !_


	15. Je suis clairement un déchet émotionnel

_-''-_  
Chapitre 15  
**Je suis clairement un déchet émotionnel  
**_-''-_

_« Et si c'est déjà trop tard ? » lui fit soudain Steve, la voix plongé dans un murmure instable._

_« Trop tard ? »_

_« Et si j'avais déjà… quelqu'un en tête. Et ce quelqu'un était un mec ? »_

Billy se raidit tout autant que Steve qui avait les joues en feu malgré le fait qu'il soutenait audacieusement le regard du blond devant lui. Inconsciemment, Billy se mit à imaginer des mains fermes et rudes contre la peau du torse du garçon en face de lui. Des mains d'hommes. Ses _propres_ mains.

Un papillonnement brûlant vint embraser le bas de son ventre.

« Eh bien, bon voyage sur de nouveaux horizons, Princesse, » articula Billy ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien. « Car j'imagine sans difficulté que tu n'as jamais été avec un mec auparavant. »

« Et toi ? »

Cette question le prit quelque peu au dépourvu et il sourcilla. Durant l'espace d'une petite seconde il se remémora être dans une des pièces de l'immense maison hébergeant l'une des plus grosses soirées de Hawkins, mais rapidement, quelques flashs nostalgiques claquèrent dans son esprit, venant le bercer.

Des souvenirs concernant ses derniers mois en Californie.

Et il ne trouva pas la force de nier, d'éviter la question, de quitter la pièce. Les yeux intensément profonds de Steve le scrutaient, partagés entre curiosité et innocence. Le piégeant.

« Je n'ai jamais _été_ avec un mec, non, car les relations c'est clairement pas mon fort… » lui avoua-t-il donc en baissant un instant les yeux, perdus dans une certaine nostalgie. « Mais sinon, niveau expérience j'en ai eu un petit paquet en Californie, yep. »

Il découvrit avec surprise qu'il était ridiculement facile d'avouer tout ça à Steve. Mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre, ce n'était pas ses affaires et ce n'était pas non plus le lieu pour discuter de ces choses-là.

Il y eut un instant de silence entre eux, comme si c'était au tour de Harrington d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Le brouhaha du rez-de-chaussée semblait tout comme la musique, tonner contre les murs, mais étrangement, Billy se sentait dans une troublante sécurité.

« Tu as raison, » reprit soudain Steve qui se trouvait toujours à un pas de lui, son index grattant la peau près de l'ongle de son pouce, quelque peu agité. « J'ai jamais rien fait avec un autre gars. »

Au moment où Billy levait à nouveau les yeux vers Steve, ce dernier le regardait étrangement, et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et potentiellement lui répondre, Steve bougea soudain jusqu'à lui, agrippa le col de sa chemise noire de ses deux mains et ses lèvres brûlantes entrèrent en collision avec les siennes.

Le cœur de Billy fit un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine et il resta paralysé, ses yeux s'arrondissant sous le choc, dans le baiser. Non, ce n'était pas un _baiser_. C'était une pression ferme d'à peine deux secondes avant que Steve ne le lâche dans la précipitation pour reculer d'un pas, les joues en feu.

Bouche s'entrouvrant dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, Billy resta à scruter l'autre garçon en face de lui. L'expression de Steve était partagée entre crainte et espoir et l'agitation se lisait clairement dans ses mains tremblantes et sa respiration haletante.

« Et ça… C'était mon premier baiser avec un mec… » articula difficilement Steve d'une voix rauque, fermant ensuite la bouche avec rudesse pour se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Tout un tas d'alarmes s'étaient enclenchées dans l'esprit de Billy, lui hurlant de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, qu'il y avait trop de risques. Mais d'un autre côté, son cœur comprenait maintenant que Steve parlait de lui un peu plus tôt. Et que la sensation des lèvres qu'il avait senties contre les siennes était quelque chose qu'il avait indéniablement besoin de ressentir, là, tout de suite.

Ainsi, sans réfléchir, il fit un pas en avant, attrapa en coupe le visage de Steve qui sursauta sous le geste, ses doigts se perdant dans tous les cheveux doux de Steve, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'ait un _vrai_ baiser, Princesse. »

Et sans attendre, il se jeta rudement sur ses lèvres.

Il le tint fermement, comme s'il pouvait lui échapper à tout moment. Et cette fois-ci, il bougea ses lèvres contre celles toujours immobiles de l'autre garçon, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, tentant de pénétrer dans sa bouche.

Et quand il sentit les mains de Steve venir s'accrocher au t-shirt blanc sous sa chemise, tout proche de ses cicatrices, et ses lèvres commencer à bouger contre les siennes, la conscience de Billy Hargrove s'endormit.

Il n'y avait plus de porte non verrouillée derrière lui, plus de fête bruyante juste en-dessous d'eux, plus de cauchemars, plus de regret, plus de Mind Flayer, plus de Neil Hargrove, plus de Hawkins. Rien. Juste les lèvres enflammées de Steve contre les siennes, qui avaient un goût non désagréable de sucre provenant très certainement de bonbons ou gâteaux qu'il avait mangés un peu avant.

Il intensifia le baiser lorsqu'il parvint à avoir fait reculer Steve jusqu'à la bibliothèque, pressant ainsi son dos contre la surface derrière lui et trouvant un angle plus approprié pour explorer la bouche tant désirée du Pretty Boy. Un gémissement étouffé provenant de la gorge de Steve se fit entendre au moment où il entourait le cou de Billy de ses deux bras, comme cherchant une attache, comme l'empêchant de battre en retraite et mettre fin à ce plaisir.

Billy vit ses propres mains descendre le long du torse de Steve, toucher du bout de son épiderme la veste en jean qui lui appartenait et dont il espérait, serait bientôt imprégnée de l'odeur de son partenaire. Ses doigts finirent par se glisser sous le t-shirt rouge que portait Steve, parcourant la peau brûlante de son ventre, de ses flancs, de son bassin…

Un autre gémissement de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de Steve, avalé par celles de Billy. Il sentait les bras de Steve le serrer encore plus fort, mais le manque d'oxygène commençait à se faire ressentir, rouvrant petit à petit l'esprit de Billy sur le monde. Il fut pris soudain d'un vertige, encore étourdi par ce flot intense de sensations que lui avait procurées cet échange endiablé,

Au moment où il détacha ses lèvres fiévreuses de celles de Steve, gardant pourtant son visage proche du sien, il garda les yeux fermés, tout en respirant lourdement.

« Billy… ? »

Derrière ses paupières closes, Billy ne voyait plus le sourire doux et candide de Steve Harrington. Il ne revoyait que ses pupilles écarquillées dans l'horreur, le visage en sang, à deux doigts d'une mort certaine causée par son propre corps contrôlé par le Mind Flayer lui-même.

Il le revoyait aussi allongé à même le sol du salon des Byers, ses propres poings tachés d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, ayant frappé Harrington comme son père aurait fait quand il perdait son sang-froid.

« _Steve_… » murmura soudain Billy d'une voix plus rocailleuse sans ouvrir les yeux, ses mains s'étant inconsciemment ficelées autour des pans de la veste en jean que portait Steve. « Je suis pas bon pour toi. Vraiment _pas_. »

Puis, de ses mains tremblantes, il lâcha le tissu en jean, le souffle court, n'osant regarder l'autre garçon toujours pressé contre la bibliothèque pourvu de livres anciens. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser parler ses pulsions, ça n'avait rien arrangé du tout.

Reculant d'un pas, il leva ensuite les yeux vers Steve qui resta adossé contre la surface derrière lui, les yeux ouverts dans la surprise, les lèvres rougies et humides, les cheveux en pagailles.

« Oublie tout ça, Harrington. On peut pas… _Je_ peux pas. »

Comme retombant sur terre après l'esprit flouté par leur échange brumeux, Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se détacha de la bibliothèque.

« Je te l'ai dit, on ne te tiens pas coupable de toutes ces choses, et-… »

« Ce n'est pas que ça, » le coupa net Billy en reculant à nouveau d'un pas, souhaitant apposer de sérieusement distances de sécurité avec lui. « Je suis _dangereux_, quoi que vous vous dites pour dormir sur vos deux oreilles. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. Le Mind Flayer l'était. »

Lâchant un rire ironique qui parut résonner tout autour d'eux, Billy secoua lentement la tête, accablé par la naïveté de l'autre garçon.

« Tu oublies facilement ce qui s'est produit en novembre dernier, » lui fit-il sans le regarder.

Et cette fois-ci, Steve ne lui répondit pas. Évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait obligatoirement. Son visage s'en était rappelé durant de longues bonnes semaines où il avait eu du mal à sourire sans souffrir.

« Je suis dangereux, » ajouta Billy d'une voix plus morne. « Comme mon père. Avec ou sans cette Ombre. »

Ses accès de colère qui agaçaient Max, il en était conscient. Il était incapable de les contrôler convenablement, et ceci combiné aux vestiges du Mind Flayer restait à l'effrayer.

Puis finalement, Steve brisa le silence électrique entre eux, d'une voix plus assurée, plus légère :

« Pourtant, tu en as eu des occasions pour me casser la gueule après ça. Des raisons bien plus légitimes, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu te rappelles ? »

Bien que Steve avait raison, Billy fronça les sourcils et reporta un regard dur vers le brun.

« Je suis instable, Harrington, » lui siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Ces rêves… Ces putains de rêves… Cette fichue porte, j'ai compris qu'elle a été fermée une fois puis rouverte, ce qui a réveillé l'Ombre. Si elle s'ouvre une troisième fois, hein ? Les restes de cette chose sont peut-être toujours en moi et ces cauchemars en sont des signaux très clairs. Et j'peux pas supporter tout ça en te sachant si proche… si proche et vulnérable. »

Il vit Steve sourciller à ses propos, et son expression se tendit, puis il fit de nouveau un pas vers lui.

« Je sais gérer ce genre de problèmes, je fais face à l'Upside Down depuis plus longtemps que toi, » déclara Steve en soutenant son regard, n'haussant pas le ton, mais restant catégorique. « Et je sais te gérer, Billy. Je ne suis pas fragile ou vulnérable. Ne me sous-estime pas. »

« Tu peux _pas_ comprendre. »

« Et encore une fois, je peux écouter et aider. »

Les événements de la veille se répercutèrent dans son esprit et Billy déglutit. Steve avait en effet été là ce soir-là. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était venu s'excuser, non ? Pour avoir agi aussi égoïstement après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

« Je peux être là… Je peux t'aider, » ajouta Steve plus doucement, faisant à nouveau un pas vers lui.

Billy se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux rivés vers le parquet à ses pieds lorsqu'il sentit les doigts chauds de Steve frôler les siens et quand il leva la tête, il croisa ses magnifiques yeux noisette dans lesquels il se perdit à nouveau. Son visage était si proche. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration encore un peu haletante suite à leur baiser, venir caresser ses lèvres.

« Je _veux_ t'aider… » lui murmura Steve, ses doigts prenant cette fois-ci la main de Billy avec douceur et patience.

« Harrington… »

Les lèvres de Steve étaient pratiquement contre les siennes, mais il ne brisa pas les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient, comme attendant le feu vert de Billy. Mais Billy resta figé, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

« Rien ne peut m'arriver. Et à toi non plus, je te le jure, » chuchota ensuite Steve, apposant une douce pression contre sa main.

Mais, canalisant toute la force qu'il pouvait pour arrêter Steve Harrington de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et ne jamais en ressortir, Billy leva sa main libre, la pressa contre le torse de Steve et le repoussa.

« Je peux _pas_, » déclara-t-il à nouveau, voix rauque et instable.

Cependant, Steve parut ne pas être affecté par le geste de rejet du Californien et resta à un pas de lui, le regardant très sérieusement.

« Billy, on peut sortir de là, tous les deux. »

Puis, il lui tendit une main. Une main plus chaude, plus brûlante que la fois à la carrière, et les yeux de Billy vinrent finalement se poser sur cette paume de main qu'il savait douce et ferme, avidité mordante s'éveillant dans ses yeux.

Il voulait y croire. Pour la première fois, il voulait y croire. Il voulait prendre cette main.

Soudain, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune couple un peu saoul. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vivement vers le battant ouvert, Steve reculant presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Billy se figeant sur place.

Mais la jeune femme qui avait ouvert la porte, bras entourant les épaules de son petit copain, se mit à glousser tout en secouant une main tenant la casquette orange appartenant certainement à son partenaire.

« Ouuuuppps, mauvaise chambre ! » s'exclama-t-elle entre deux rires.

Et le jeune à ses côtés rit lui aussi, visiblement tout aussi ivre qu'elle, et ils quittèrent le pas de la porte sans même refermer le battant derrière eux, leurs rires faisant écho dans tous les couloirs.

Billy tourna vivement la tête vers Steve, tous deux partagés entre soulagement de ne pas avoir été attrapé sur le fait quelques minutes plus tôt et la réalisation qu'ils se trouvaient toujours en pleine soirée.

Ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le cœur battant, Billy fut finalement incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, et finalement, serra les dents. Sans un mot, sans un autre regard, il tourna les talons, délaissant Steve et sa propre veste en jean dans la grande bibliothèque de la demeure spacieuse et luxueuse, et s'échappa des lieux, ignorant les regards curieux que lui lança Robin quand il traversa le jardin.

O

_Samedi 17 août 1985 – 16h58_

_Un corps chaud, brûlant, était au-dessus de lui, le maintenant fermement contre le matelas du lit. Gardant les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, la tête tirée en arrière brassant ses cheveux contre le matelas, Steve se délectait de toutes les sensations enflammées qui crépitaient dans son bras ventre. À savourer les mains ardentes qui se baladaient sur tout son corps nu et les lèvres qui traçaient leur chemin le long de son cou à découvert._

_Lorsque cette chaude main vint écarter un peu plus ses jambes, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et croisa des iris d'un bleu vertigineux qui le scrutaient intensément. Son prénom fut appelé sensuellement « Steve », et il ferma à nouveau les yeux au moment où une main calleuse et ardente remontait le long de sa cuisse. _

Et Steve Harrington s'était réveillé. Il s'était réveillé mortifié et brûlant de désir.

Ainsi, torturé par tout un tas de pensées, partagé entre béatitude, déception, impuissance, frustration, il était allongé de tout son long sur la moquette derrière le comptoir de Family Video, scrutant intensément les pâles du ventilateur accroché au plafond qui tournoyait lentement, l'hypnotisant.

« Eh oh, Dingus, j'espère que tu n'étais pas comme ça pendant le rush à 15h, » lui fit la voix de Robin.

La jeune femme se tenait assise sur le bord du comptoir, le regardant curieusement. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, mais était passée voir Steve qui l'inquiétait un peu depuis hier soir. Quand ils étaient rentrés, il avait à peine décroché un mot, prétextant être fatigué. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'avant ça, Billy Hargrove était allé jusqu'à Steve et elle ne savait fichtrement pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose.

« Non. Je fais juste une pause, » l'avertit Steve sans lâcher des yeux le plafond, deux mains contre son ventre.

« Une pause ? On dirait que tu es en pleine crise existentielle, Harrington. »

Et elle n'avait pas tort, mais elle ne le pressa pas. Dustin quant à lui, était hissé sur le comptoir à l'aide de ses bras, et observait Steve étrangement.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » se préoccupa le collégien.

« On ne peut mieux, » lui répondit vaguement Steve en levant un pouce dans sa direction.

Et ceci eut don d'accroitre l'expression de préoccupation de Dustin. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au vidéoclub, Steve paraissait ailleurs et fatigué, et les cernes prononcés sous ses yeux avaient indiqué qu'il avait surement peu dormi. Ce qui encore une fois, était une réalité.

Étant trop bouleversé par ce qui s'était produit chez Diana la veille, Steve avait à peine dormi avant d'être réveillé en sursaut par un rêve bouillant.

« Laissez-le, il pense à son amoureux, ça se sent à des kilomètres, » lâcha soudain la quatrième et dernière personne du vidéoclub.

Erica était là elle aussi, tranquillement assise sur la moquette adossée à l'une des étagères comportant tous les nouveaux films de l'été parut en cassette, tout en comptabilisant énergiquement les points d'un questionnaire qu'elle avait soumis à Scoops Troop concernant leur animal totem.

Steve de son côté, laissa échapper un gémissement atterré, proche d'une lamentation avant de presser deux mains contre son visage, n'ayant même pas la force de répliquer, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Robin et Dustin. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui faire part de leurs interrogations, Erica se levait et vint déposer vivement son magazine contre le comptoir.

« C'est bon, j'ai vos animaux totem, » déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« C'est quoi l'intérêt, déjà… ? » marmonna Dustin à son encontre, menton déposé paresseusement contre ses avant-bras.

Erica levait les yeux avec exaspération évidente et abaissa brutalement la casquette de Dustin contre son propre visage.

« Ce sont comme des anges gardiens chez qui tu pourras trouver réconfort, » répéta-t-elle sévèrement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Steve se leva lourdement sous les yeux suspicieux de sa collègue de travail pour venir presser un coude contre le comptoir, main frottant nerveusement ses cheveux littéralement explosés aujourd'hui. Le petit questionnaire d'Erica ne l'intéressait guère, mais s'il pouvait au moins tenter de se changer les idées durant quelques petites minutes, c'était toujours ça de gagner.

« Je suis moi-même l'Hibou qui correspond au flair, » annonça donc Erica visiblement fière. « Ce qui est plutôt juste, mes intuitions se révèlent bien souvent exactes ! »

_Si seulement elle savait_… Steve ne put empêcher un petit sourire ironique germer sur ses lèvres qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux inspecteurs de Robin.

« Si tu en es si certaine, va parier aux courses, » proposa Dustin qui tenta de jeter un coup d'œil au magazine ouvert.

Mais Erica le tira sur le côté pour l'extirper de son champ visuel. Steve quant à lui, laissa son regard divaguer jusqu'à la porte de Family Video, espérant vainement que peut-être, comme la dernière fois, Billy Hargrove pousse le battant, armé de son sourire séducteur et détaché.

« Ce serait tricher voyons, » répliqua-t-elle en le pointant du bout de son crayon à papier où était suspendu un pompon rose. « Henderson, toi tu es le Cerf, la curiosité. »

Le visage du concerné s'illumina donc.

« Oh, plutôt cool ! »

« Tu n'iras pas te moquer de Lucas qui a pour animal totem la Fourmi, hein ? » ricana ensuite vicieusement Erica.

Et elle éclata de rire, suivi par celui de Dustin qui lui jura solennellement ne jamais garder le secret pour lui. Mais Steve était totalement hors du temps, restant pensivement à scruter la porte de Family Video, menton pressé dans sa paume de main.

« Buckley, tu es un Saumon, » reprit ensuite Erica, tirant la jeune femme hors de ses pensées, elle aussi l'esprit ailleurs, concentrée sur l'étrange comportement de son collègue.

« Toujours mieux que la Fourmi, » glissa-t-elle en reportant un regard vers la fillette.

« Pour la sagesse intérieure, » crut bon de préciser Erica en levant un index vers Robin, visiblement prenant très au sérieux ce questionnaire.

« La sagesse, laissez-moi rire, » glissa alors Steve en jetant un bref regard taquin vers son amie.

Malgré son entrée dans la conversation, Robin sentait qu'il avait l'air un peu éteint, et elle lui sourit tout aussi malicieusement que lui, et prit part au jeu.

« C'est sûr que toi, t'es loin de savoir ce qu'est la sagesse pour pouvoir la détecter, » fit-elle.

« Et Harrington, tu as le Panda, » ajouta ensuite Erica sans laisser à Steve l'opportunité de répondre à Robin. « Qui est la sensibilité. »

Dustin de son côté, pouffa quelque chose tout bas que Steve fut incapable de discerner et Robin vint à l'attaque.

« Oooooh Stevie, » lui fit-elle d'un ton mielleux tout en poquant son index deux fois contre la joue de Steve avant qu'il ne tire sa tête en arrière. « Tu es un bon gros pandaaaa, viens là que je te fasse des papouilles. »

Ceci eut don de faire rire Dustin et même Erica qui refermait son magazine. Décidément, quand le vidéoclub était vide de clients, le lieu devenait une vraie salle de thé et de parlotte.

« Mais tu me fais faire ce genre de test quand je suis clairement un déchet émotionnel, » se justifia Steve vivement en désignant le magazine sur le comptoir d'un geste de la main.

Alors que Robin refermait la bouche, ne voulant pas pousser son ami sur un chemin qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir emprunter tout de suite, Dustin et Erica se lancèrent un regard complice –qui l'aurait cru ?!- avant de se retourner tout sourire vers leur victime qui recula d'un bon bas derrière le comptoir.

« Donc il y a décidément quelque chose, Harrington, » affirma Erica en croisant les bras, haussant un sourcil à son adresse.

« Cap' de nous en dire plus ? » ajouta Dustin en pressant ses coudes contre le comptoir, souriant avec innocence suprême.

« Fais-nous pars de tes malheurs ! »

« Huuuuh, laissez-moiiiii… ! » s'exclama Steve en pressant deux mains contre son visage avec exaspération.

Et contre toute attente, les deux enfants se turent. Erica ne vint pas forcer à en savoir davantage, et Dustin ne vint pas se moquer de sa lamentation. Même Robin parut surprise de les voir soudain si calmes après tout ce qui s'était produit concernant les déboires de Steve Harrington où ils aimaient bien interférer.

Steve laissa son dos regagner le mur derrière lui, abaissant lentement ses bras tout en levant la tête vers le plafond du vidéoclub, ne disant rien. Seul un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et Robin lui offrit un petit regard peiné, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se produire hier. Elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus mais sentait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer.

Elle l'avait déjà bien assez poussé à lui dévoiler l'un des plus gros secrets de Billy Hargrove et s'était promis de ne plus lui foutre une telle pression. Mais être dans l'inconscience était difficile. Elle voulait vraiment savoir. Savoir si elle avait besoin de défoncer le visage du Californien anciennement possédé.

« OK, Steve, » fit soudain Dustin plus sérieusement. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour te remonter le moral. Tu peux toujours demander l'aide d'un Panda, hein, mais bonne chance pour trouver un Zoo dans le coin. »

Erica lui offrit un regard lourd, bras toujours croisés, mais ne le coupa pas et Steve abaissa la tête pour le regarder avec une certaine curiosité, visiblement un peu détendu par la blague ridicule du collégien.

« Je parle de gaufres, » précisa Dustin comme si cela était une évidence. « Je vais aller t'en acheter une, c'est à deux pas d'ici. Une bonne gaufre au chocolat. Je sais que tu en as besoin. »

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Steve Harrington raffolait du KFC mais aussi, des gaufres, et préférentiellement lorsqu'elles étaient nappées de chocolat chaud. De son côté, Steve se détacha du mur tout en croisant les bras, petit sourire amusé titillant le bout de ses lèvres.

« Et avec quel argent ? » s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil à son adresse.

« Le tien, évidemment, » fut la réponse du Henderson avant de lui offrir un clin d'œil et de tendre une main vers lui.

N'étant finalement pas contre un petit quatre-heure sucré, Steve récupéra son portefeuille toujours situé dans l'une des poches de son bermuda en jean, et au moment où il sortit un billet de cinq dollars et qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander qui des autres souhaitaient aussi manger, Dustin lui arrachait déjà l'argent des mains et tournait les talons.

« Bouge pas Steve, je reviens avec ton rehausseur de moral ! » s'exclama Dustin en agitant sa main vers le petit groupe avant de pousser brutalement la porte du pauvre vidéoclub.

Steve soupira un instant derrière le comptoir, ses bras regagnant la surface plane en bois, et les deux filles face à lui se lancèrent un drôle de regard, mais aucune d'elles ne le poussa aujourd'hui. Elles savaient finalement quand il fallait s'arrêter.

De son côté, Dustin traversa le parking et s'apprêta à le contourner, billet dans une main, casquette dans l'autre avec laquelle il s'éventait suite à la lourde chaleur de l'après-midi, quand une silhouette particulière se dessina au coin de ses yeux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers ladite personne, plus pour occuper son esprit qu'autre chose –souhaitant vite regagner l'échoppe de gaufres afin d'être au frais- et s'arrêta net au milieu du parking.

Prudemment, il tourna la tête vers le vidéoclub derrière lui, mais vit qu'il était impossible pour Steve ou les autres occupants de Family Video de voir qui était adossé à la carrosserie d'un vieux pick-up bleu foncé, celui-ci s'étant garé à l'angle même du parking, peut-être par stratégie. Ainsi, curieux, Dustin tourna à nouveau la tête vers le véhicule et l'adolescent qui semblait ne pas se préoccuper de la chaleur extérieure, habillé d'un jean, et d'un marcel d'une couleur se rapprochant grandement à celle du pick-up derrière lui. Et cette personne semblait ne pas l'avoir vu.

En effet, _Billy Hargrove_ était là, adossé avec lassitude contre le véhicule derrière lui, le soleil tapant sur les boucles de ses cheveux, et derrière les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait sur le nez, Dustin était persuadé que le Californien examinait intensément ce qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. Tête baissée, clope en bouche, doigts tenant deux papiers de couleur rose pastel, Billy paraissait être hors du monde.

Et Dustin se demandait bien quelle démarche entreprendre. Mais se rappelant que Steve avait besoin de lui et de son booste, il quitta Billy des yeux et partit au sens inverse, en direction du Bubble Waffle qui se trouvait à deux rues d'ici.

Mais lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas quelques minutes après avec un petit paquet cartonné blanc contenant deux gaufres au chocolat, il se figea encore une fois au même endroit, remarquant que Billy Hargrove n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement. Il semblait toujours regarder de temps à autres les deux curieux papiers dans sa main et dans son autre, se tenait une cigarette à deux doigts de rendre l'âme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche planté ici… ? » marmonna Dustin pour lui-même en plissant les yeux.

Encore une fois, Billy ne le voyait pas, trop concentré sur les papiers, éblouit par le soleil ou bien parce que Dustin était aussi immobile qu'un des arbres situés sur le bas côté. Encore une fois, Dustin reporta son attention vers le vidéoclub, se demandant soudain si le comportement étrange de Steve avait bel et bien un lien avec Billy Hargrove.

Erica semblait penser que _oui_. Et Dustin n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais la présence de Hargrove ici pouvait être un gros indice. Peut-être qu'il avait fait du mal à Steve ? Peut-être l'attendait-il à la sortie pour lui casser la figure ou l'engueuler ? Voilà pourquoi Steve semblait mal à l'aise aujourd'hui !

Dustin serra les dents, prit son courage à deux mains et cette fois-ci, se dirigea jusqu'à Billy Hargrove. Il n'avait plus peur de lui. Dire qu'il avait pourtant confiance en lui serait abusé, mais il ne sentait plus d'animosité se répandre tout autour de lui, ou du moins, plus la même animosité qu'autrefois.

Mais héros ou pas héros, Dustin Henderson était décidé à faire face à Billy et comprendre ce qui avait mis Steve dans cet état. C'était à son tour de le protéger.

Mais alors que son cœur commençait à s'agiter dans la crainte, il se sentit soudain pris sous la surprise et ralentit d'un pas, toute angoisse s'échappant de son corps.

Ce que tenait Billy Hargrove dans ses mains… C'était… Des billets de cinéma ?

Dustin s'arrêta à quelques pas de Billy Hargrove qui décidément, n'avait pas l'air du tout sur ses gardes pour ne pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher. Et, troublé par la présence de Billy ici et ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour Steve qui avait un sérieux béguin sur le blond, Henderson déglutit et prit une plus ample inspiration.

« Tu comptes les regarder encore longtemps ces billets ? » lâcha-t-il en essayant de prendre une posture zen et détachée.

L'effet fut immédiat. Billy Hargrove ne sursauta pas mais tourna brutalement la tête vers lui tout en abaissant la main contenant les billets comme pour les dissimuler sur le côté de son corps et il se détacha du véhicule pour hausser ses lunettes et lui lancer un regard hautement dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » largua Billy de sa grosse voix habituelle.

_Pardon_ ? Billy Hargrove lui posait à _lui_ ce genre de question ? Dustin prit un air offensé, trouvant cette question bien gonflée alors que Dustin passait pratiquement sa vie au vidéoclub quand il n'était pas avec son groupe de potes.

« De nous deux, c'est plutôt toi l'intrus ici, » répliqua Dustin qui se sentait pousser des ailes de courage.

Bon sang, quelques mois auparavant et il se serait fait pipi dessus après lui avoir lâché cette punchline. Mais à aujourd'hui, il se contenta de regarder l'autre adolescent droit dans les yeux, Billy ayant entièrement retiré ses lunettes de soleil pour lui adresser un regard partagé entre lassitude et agacement.

« C'est une place publique Henderson, et c'est toi qui viens jusqu'à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Malgré la dureté de sa voix, Dustin ne fut pas intimidé –ou du moins pas énormément- et il baissa un instant les yeux vers le poing fermé de Billy près de sa hanche, contenant les deux billets de cinéma.

Il avait compris ce que Hargrove fichait ici, et Dustin ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir pour Steve ou bien en être alarmé. Mais selon toutes vraisemblances, Billy semblait sérieusement hésiter à aller au vidéoclub et réellement agir, le collégien avait pu sentir sa réticence du bout du parking.

« Si tu voulais les faire disparaître en pensant les brûler avec ton regard, je pense que c'est plus rapide de les foutre simplement à la poubelle, » lui fit Dustin en désignant le poing fermé d'un geste du menton. « Mais… Je pense que tu devrais lui donner. Il sera… content ? »

Il mesurait ses mots par crainte de ne vendre le secret de son ami et le scepticisme de Billy sembla monter d'un cran, comme s'il ne croyait pas en l'honnêteté des paroles du collégien face à lui.

« _Lui_ ? » répéta finalement Billy, d'une voix trainante et presque menaçante.

« Steve. »

« Qui te fait dire que le second billet est pour _Steve_ ? »

Bon sang, il avait eu raison quand il avait comparé le regard douteur et dubitatif de Maxine avec celui de Billy. Tous deux semblaient comme pouvoir lire dans l'âme de leur interlocuteur à l'aide de leurs yeux clairs et tranchants, et Dustin se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Le carton des gaufres lui paraissait si lourd.

« Tu te plantes au vidéoclub, ou bosse _Steve_, » se justifia Dustin.

« Ou bosses aussi Buckley, » lui glissa Billy d'une voix morne, toujours en le regardant avec attention.

Comme cherchant à savoir comment il allait procéder pour terminer sa vie proprement et rapidement.

« Ouais, mais Robin ne travaille jamais le samedi, » tenta donc Dustin qui se demandait bien d'où pouvait lui provenir tout ce courage à tenir tête à Billy Hargrove –peut-être après avoir fait face à des Demodog et à des Russes maléfiques ?-. « Elle l'a dit à table la semaine dernière et tu as même lâché un commentaire satanique… »

Il vit Billy sourciller à ses propos on ne peut plus corrects et le blond finit par se redresser pour réinstaller ses lunettes de soleil Aviator sur le haut de son nez tout en se désintéressant totalement du collégien. Mais Dustin ne bougea pas, attendant que Billy expire une dernière bouffée de nicotine avant de jeter le mégot à terre et l'écraser du talon de sa bottine.

« Tu devrais. Lui donner, je veux dire, » ajouta ensuite Dustin en désignant le vidéoclub d'un geste de la tête. « Ça lui remontera peut-être un peu le moral. »

Cette fois-ci, quand Billy tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus étant cachés derrière des verres teintés, Dustin fut incapable de lire l'expression qu'il pouvait lui offrir à cet instant-là.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? » l'interrogea Billy d'une voix toujours aussi lasse.

Mais visiblement quelque peu piquée par une curiosité malgré lui.

« Comment ça _encore _? » répliqua Dustin en fronçant les sourcils, pour ensuite le regarder avec suspicion évidente. « Tu ne serais pas d'ailleurs la cause de son comportement chelou ? »

« J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, maintenant, dégage. »

Billy lui fit du vent de sa main libre, lui intimant de le laisser respirer mais Dustin ne bougea pas, détaillant des yeux la tenue plutôt bien apprêtée de Billy Hargrove face à lui. Décidément, il avait toujours l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mannequinat lui, même Dustin pouvait le remarquer. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que toutes les filles –et Steve- tombaient pour lui.

« Non, pas avant que je ne t'ai dit un truc, » déclara fermement Dustin qui tenta de croiser les bras, mais échoua en remarquant soudain qu'il tenait toujours la boîte en carton des deux gaufres sucrées.

Ainsi il resta droit face à Billy et il lui sembla que derrière ses lunettes, le blond levait les yeux au ciel.

« Eh beh vas-y, lance-toi Henderson, » largua Billy avec lassitude évidente, ouvrant un bras sur le côté comme l'invitant à parler. « C'est pas comme si je pouvais t'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. »

« Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, t'es mort. »

Il avait sorti ça tout seul, sans réfléchir à la forme. Et Dustin serra automatiquement la mâchoire se demandant s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin. Car là maintenant, s'ils se décidaient tous les deux de se battre à mort, il y avait fort à parier que c'était Henderson qui finirait dans une tombe.

Mais Billy se contenta de lâcher un rire ironique et grave, tout en regardant droit devant lui, sa main libre s'étant emparée de son briquet argenté pour l'ouvrir et le fermer machinalement sous des doigts experts.

« Harrington est un grand garçon, » reprit le Californien qui semblait scruter le vidéoclub de l'angle où il se trouvait. « Il est capable de se débrouiller seul, » puis il referma le briquet d'un coup sec et retentissant puis haussa les épaules, l'air de rien. « J'ai beau lui avoir cassé la gueule une fois, il est plus dur qu'il en a l'air. »

_Oh_.

Malgré lui, Dustin se sentit soudain plus à l'aise. Le ton plus doux, presque défaitiste qu'avait pris Billy tout en parlant de Steve Harrington était inhabituel et Dustin n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il sorte de pareils propos.

« Bien… » commença donc Dustin lentement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Il ferait mieux de vite retourner à l'intérieur, donner les gaufres à Steve et lui hurler que son crush était dehors avec deux tickets de cinéma et qu'il n'allait certainement pas avoir le courage de venir les lui donner.

« Vous vous êtes tous passé le mot ou quoi ? » renchérit ensuite Billy en regardant à nouveau dans sa direction, léger sourire amusé s'étirant sur le bout de ses lèvres. « Buckley m'a sorti la même menace. »

« Demande-toi pourquoi. »

_Oups_, il n'avait pas voulu lui répondre ça comme ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse regretter cette soudaine froideur venant de sa part, Billy haussait simplement les épaules visiblement loin d'en être offusqué et ouvrait la portière du pick-up derrière lui.

« Non. J'ai confiance, » coupa alors Dustin en accomplissant inconsciemment un pas en avant, ce qui eut don de figer Billy dans son geste, la main toujours entourée autour de la poignée du vieux véhicule. « Yep, j'ai confiance en toi, Hargrove. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé auparavant, ça ne le tua pas de dire cela tout haut, et Billy parut presque surpris par ses propos. Cependant, l'expression surement surprise qu'il lui adressait de derrière ses lunettes et son immobilité ne dura pas et il finit par hocher la tête pour ensuite se placer devant le volant du pick-up bleu foncé et claquer la portière.

La fenêtre étant ouverte, Dustin s'approcha de la porte côté conducteur, se demandant pensivement à qui il avait bien pu piquer ce véhicule si antique et tandis que Billy enfonçait la clé du véhicule où pendait une petite guitare forgée dans du bois, le collégien ajouta d'une voix qu'il voulut forte et assurée :

« Et si jamais tu fais ta poule mouillée et que tu veux jeter les tickets, donne-les-moi plutôt, j'aime bien aller au cinéma et ça serait bête de gâcher. »

Billy ne fit pas pivoter la clé pour démarrer le contact et tourna avec exaspération évidente la tête vers le collégien qui souriait tout innocemment, dévoilant sa dentition peu commune.

« Je devrais te rouler dessus pour ça, Henderson, » lui siffla Billy sans pour autant sortir du véhicule et le menacer. « Mais grosse flemme de nettoyer le sang et aller jeter ton cadavre dans la carrière. Maintenant dégage. Et si tu dis à Harrington que je suis ici, je vais te mener un vrai enfer, capiche ? »

Il pointa vers lui un doigt sévère et Dustin leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête. D'accord, il ne dirait pas à Steve spécifiquement, _non_…

« Ouais ouais, bisou, » lâcha Dustin en le saluant brièvement de la main.

Mais quand il tourna les talons sans attendre une potentielle réponse assassine du Californien, et qu'il atteint la porte du vidéoclub, jamais il n'entendit le moteur du pick-up démarrer.

* * *

_Gros chapitre avec pas mal de choses qui bougent pour nos deux amoureux._

_On s'approche de la fin les amis !_

_Et vous quel est votre animal totem ?_

_Avez-vous aimez le petit face à face entre Billy et Dustin ? Et le fameux biiiiiiiisou entre Steve et Billy ? On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour le 16__ème__ chapitre. Ciaou !_

_PS : Merci à mes fidèles "anonymes" Mllz Naeri et Corvino ^^_


	16. Princesse, viens avec moi ce soir

_-''-_  
Chapitre 16  
**Princesse, viens avec moi ce soir  
**_-''-_

_« Ouais ouais, bisou, » lâcha Dustin en le saluant brièvement de la main._

_Mais quand il tourna les talons sans attendre une potentielle réponse assassine du Californien, et qu'il atteint la porte du vidéoclub, jamais il n'entendit le moteur du pick-up démarrer._

Il supposa qu'il n'était pas parti et quand il entra dans l'échoppe d'emprunt, il mit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas sourire sournoisement et paraître tout à fait normal.

« Hey, Steve, j'ai ce qui te faut ! » s'exclama Dustin en s'avançant vers le comptoir.

Mais Steve qui encaissait un client, lui fit signe de la main d'attendre et Dustin vint alors rejoindre Erica qui était assise sur un fauteuil près de la section des films romantiques, à feuilleter avec ennui son magazine. Robin était un peu plus loin à réarranger une étagère de cassettes de dessin-animés bien qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.

Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, Dustin déposa énergiquement la boîte blanche en carton sur le comptoir, fier de son idée, mais finalement, Steve insista pour partager et chaque membre de Scoops Troop se trouva à déguster une moitié de gaufre. Pendant que Steve mangeait tranquillement et avec envie son dû, Dustin ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards furtifs, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se produire dans sa vie.

Et aussi, ce qu'attendait Hargrove pour lui donner ce foutu ticket de cinéma. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que tout Scoops Troop soit au courant, ceci serait logique. Peut-être que finalement ce geste était plus que de la pure et simple amitié et que Max s'était trompée en disant que son frère était un pur hétéro ?

Mais Dustin abandonna toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans sa tête. Il était trop jeune pour ce genre de complexité.

Quand l'heure de s'en aller survint, Dustin fut heureux de constater que Steve paraissait plus détendu et il fut moins fautif d'avoir à laisser l'adolescent à Family Video pour la fin de son service.

« On a des choses à se raconter ce soir, Harrington. Je t'appelle OK ? » lui fit Robin près de la porte du vidéoclub, alors qu'Erica tenait le battant ouvert.

De derrière le comptoir tout en fouillant dans la boîte à outils qu'il avait sorti du local, Steve leva une main vers elle et hocha la tête.

« Ça marche, rentrez bien, » répondit-il au petit groupe et à Robin.

Quand ils quittèrent le vidéoclub, Dustin vérifia sa montre qui annonçait 18h02, puis inconsciemment, il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers l'angle du parking. Le pick-up bleu foncé était toujours garé mais de sa position il ne pouvait pas dire si Billy s'y trouvait encore. Ainsi, avant que ses amis ne se demandent ce qu'il regardait avec insistance, il continua son ascension près d'eux, marchant dans la direction inverse au véhicule, vers l'arrêt de bus.

Mais alors qu'Erica commençait à se lancer dans tout un tas d'hypothèses concernant l'attitude étrangère de Steve aujourd'hui, Dustin intercepta le bras droit de Robin et gauche d'Erica pour les tirer toutes les deux avec lui dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire qui puait les poubelles et la pisse.

Robin se laissa faire, étant habituée aux élans de folie du collégien, mais Erica tira fermement sur son bras pour s'arrêter au milieu de la ruelle puante, empêchant Dustin de la traîner plus loin au fin fond jusqu'à la pénombre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'est ton problème, Henderson ? » lâcha Erica en se pinçant le nez. « Ça schlingue ici ! »

« Vas-y, crache le morceau, t'as quoi à nous dire ? » l'interrogea donc Robin qui s'était arrêtée près de Dustin, croisant alors les bras.

Robin, toujours aussi perspicace. Et quand Erica comprit que _oui_, Dustin avait quelque chose d'important à leur faire parvenir, elle parut plus intéressée et s'approcha des deux autres malgré l'air putride tout autour qui tenait repoussé la plupart des passants. Ici, ils étaient tranquilles.

« Je sais pas si ça a vraiment quelque chose à voir avec le comportement de Steve, » commença donc Dustin qui voyait les deux filles être plus intensément intéressées par ce qu'il avait à dire. « Mais tout à l'heure j'ai croisé… le frère de Max sur le parking. »

« Quoi ?! » lâcha Erica d'une voix aigüe alors que de son côté, Robin haussait les sourcils hautement surprise.

Mais avant que la fillette n'ait pu tourner les talons pour aller inspecter le parking en question, Dustin se jetait presque sur elle pour la maintenir fermement par l'épaule.

« S'il apprend que je vous l'ai dit, je suis un homme mort, » lui précisa Dustin avec de gros yeux alarmés.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Il avait l'air de stalker ? De passer simplement par là ? » l'interrogea Robin.

Car elle avait l'impression que la présence de Billy n'était en rien anodine. La veille au soir, elle l'avait dirigé jusqu'à Steve, et Billy avait ensuite fui les lieux sans regarder autour de lui, comme un enfant pris en faute. Le lendemain, Steve paraissait agité et perdu, et voilà qu'ensuite Hargrove se pointant non loin du lieu de travail de Steve. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

Mais les deux gosses ne savaient rien de tout ça.

« Il avait des billets de cinéma dans sa main, » précisa Dustin en lâchant l'épaule de la fillette après avoir été sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se précipiter jusqu'au parking pour sortir Billy hors de sa cachette. « Et il n'a pas nié que l'un des tickets était pour Steve. »

« _Il n'a pas nié_… Attends une seconde, tu veux dire que tu es allé lui causer ? » lâcha Erica, ahurie. « Toi ? HENDERSON ? »

Elle le désigna du bout de son index verni et Dustin se demanda sérieusement s'il devait en être outré, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête l'air de rien et Robin ouvrait la bouche dans un grand « O ».

« Oui je suis allé lui _causer_, pour protéger Steve de ce que qu'il pourrait potentiellement lui faire, » affirma Dustin en croisant les bras, assuré. « Et il hésitait clairement à entrer et lui donner un ticket. »

Robin passait de surprise en surprise. Peut-être qu'il s'était réellement produit quelque chose hier, qui avait touché Steve et Billy souhaitait s'excuser en l'invitant au cinéma ? Ce qui était plus ou moins subtil si Hargrove était potentiellement intéressé par Steve.

Mais Robin ne proposa pas cette hypothèse, ne souhaitant pas que les deux gosses sautent sur des conclusions hâtives. Car aucun des deux n'était au courant quant au probable tête-à-tête de Steve et Billy lors de la soirée dernière.

« Ça y est, Spicoli et Molly vont avoir leur fin heureuse, » conclut donc Erica avec un sourire en coin. « J'attends de voir Harrington s'agenouiller devant moi et me demander pardon. »

« Ou peut-être qu'il veut simplement y aller en tant qu'ami, » crut bon de préciser Robin avant que la fillette n'aille s'égarer. « Tu n'y vas pas avec ton gang toi, au cinéma ? »

« C'est totalement pas dans la même situation et contexte, » répondit Erica avec un clin d'œil à son égard.

La jeune femme soupira, parfaitement consciente qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à prendre en compte dans l'équation. Elle avait décidément hâte de l'appeler ce soir et apprendre ce qui s'était produit hier à la soirée, mais aussi savoir si Hargrove s'était vraiment décidé à l'inviter voir un film au cinéma.

« J'ai… Pas peur qu'il lui fasse du mal mais… » commença Dustin qui observait pensivement le bout de la ruelle éclairée par le soleil chaud d'août, en parfait contraste avec la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient à demi-plongés. « J'ai peur qu'il offre de faux espoirs à Steve si… Si voilà quoi. »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, » intervint Erica en se dépêtrant de son sac à dos _My Little Poney_ pour le planter sur les dalles sales.

Elle se pencha au sol pour ouvrir le sac et sous les yeux sidérés de Robin, la fillette s'empara d'une paire de jumelles noires qu'elle brandit vers eux.

« Dis-moi que c'est un gag, » s'exclama Robin en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. « Tu ne te balades pas avec des jumelles continuellement dans ton sac ! »

« Depuis mon infiltration dans la base russe, si. »

Ce n'était pas croyable, mais Dustin était le moins étonné des deux, ayant déjà été confronté à ce genre de même événement lundi dernier lorsque Steve et Billy étaient sortis tous les deux faire du Bowling. Le jour où il avait appris qu'Erica avait flairé quelque chose.

Enfilant la lanière des jumelles autour de son cou, Erica ignora la blonde qui s'avançait vers elle, mains sur les hanches.

« Non, on ne va pas les espionner, » trancha Robin catégorique. « C'est violer leur intimité. »

« C'est juste observer rapidement si Harrington peut être en danger, » répliqua tranquillement Erica en haussant les épaules comme si ce genre de situation était une habitude. « Voir si le quatrième et dernier membre de Scoops Troop peut voler de ses propres ailes. »

« Harrington est l'ainé d'entre nous. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le stalke comme ça, » répliqua Robin en fronçant les sourcils. « Erica, tu l'as bien assez aidé, il a accompli des prouesses grâce à tes coups de pression. Mais _pas_ aujourd'hui. »

Cette fois-ci, Erica quitta des yeux les jumelles qu'elle réglait et regarda très sérieusement Robin, visiblement pas offensée par ses propos, mais simplement, curieuse. Dustin lui aussi écouta attentivement Robin qui semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« Sérieusement je pense… Je suis persuadé que Steve n'a pas besoin de nous sur ce coup-là. »

Les deux gosses restèrent silencieux, buvant les paroles de la jeune femme. Robin haussa donc les épaules, et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'extirpait d'entre les toits de la ruelle étroite, et sourit doucement.

« Je pense que ça va bien se finir… Je le sens, » finit-elle.

« Oh… » fut la réponse de Dustin, sourcils haussés.

« T'es sûre ? » lui répondit Erica en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, pour ensuite pousser un petit soupir entendu. « Après tout tu es le Saumon, la sagesse intérieure, peut-être que moi, le flaire, je peux te faire confiance. »

« Oui, faites-moi confiance, » affirma ensuite Robin en abaissant la tête pour observer les deux enfants face à elle.

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Rien que hier, le Billy Hargrove qui s'était pointé en pleine soirée sans s'apprêter comme il le faisait si bien, juste pour retrouver Steve, après lui avoir avoué tout un tas de choses que seuls Steve et elle savait, était un bon point.

Car même sans savoir que Billy Hargrove avait avoué à Steve être gay, Erica restait persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose, et Dustin semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde. Et tous ces signes ne voulaient dire qu'une chose, non ?

« Du coup… S'il te répond pas ce soir quand tu l'appelles, c'est que… que Billy Hargrove a eu les couilles de donner le ticket, » proposa donc Dustin plus lentement, un doigt contre son menton, se plongeant dans une intense réflexion.

« Et qu'ils sont en plein RENCARD, » ajouta Erica malicieusement.

Robin se contenta donc de rire gaiement.

Peut-être bien. _Peut-être_…

O

_Samedi 17 août 1985 – 18h36_

Les premières gouttes de pluie indiquant une future tempête regagnaient le sol et Steve était assis en tailleurs sur la moquette beige en face d'une étagère qu'il essayait en vain de réparer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la clochette retentit. Conscient du bruit distinctif, Steve ne tourna pas son attention vers le ou les clients qui étaient entrés, étant concentré sur les vis qu'il essayait de différencier. Si jamais on avait besoin de lui pour récupérer des cassettes ou bien remplir le papier d'emprunt, ils n'auraient qu'à faire sonner la petite cloche près du comptoir –Erica Sinclair, tout comme à Scoops Ahoy, ne s'en faisait pas prier elle-.

Autour de lui se trouvaient des cassettes vidéo sous le thème musical empilées, ainsi que des outils en tous genres et la fameuse caisse rouge qu'il avait trouvée dans l'arrière-boutique. Mais il peinait à se concentrer totalement sur sa tâche, son esprit étant toujours tourné vers ce qui s'était produit la veille.

Une ombre se dessina sur la moquette, cachant la lumière et donc, obscurcissant le champ de vision nécessaire pour venir à bout de sa mission. Il abaissa donc les mains, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever les yeux vers le client en question, ladite personne vint s'installer dans la même position que lui, au milieu des cassettes et des outils.

Et soudain, l'air lui fut soutiré hors de ses poumons alors qu'il croisait le regard imperturbable de Billy Hargrove, assis-là, en tailleur à ses côtés sur la moquette de Family Video. Il avait ses deux bras pressés contre ses cuisses, et le scrutait droit dans les yeux, ses cheveux bien coiffés quelque peu humidifiés par la pluie extérieure, son odeur caractéristique allant frapper ses narines.

Cette vision était si invraisemblable que Steve resta un instant muet, les yeux arrondis dans la surprise, ses mains se refermant douloureusement autour des vis jusqu'à lui égratigner la peau, et le semblant d'un petit sourire vint titiller les lèvres de Billy Hargrove.

« Eh ben, Harrington, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, » se moqua le blond en se redressant un peu, mais restant toujours dans la même position, à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« C'est que… Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici… » répondit finalement Steve encore sous le choc.

À vrai dire, après ce qui s'était produit hier et la fuite précipitée de Billy suite à ses propos teintés de regret et de peur, Steve aurait pensé qu'il l'évite durant un bon laps de temps afin d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Mais non, le voilà ici, comme si rien ne s'était produit dans la bibliothèque de Diana Lilith.

« Je suis plein de surprises, Princesse, » lui répondit Billy sous un ton plutôt enjôleur, bien que son regard se riva pensivement vers la moquette.

Steve resta un instant interdit, digérant petit à petit le fait que Billy se trouvait à un pas de lui après lui avoir presque littéralement déclaré tout haut qu'il était intéressé par lui. Le baiser ayant été répondu par le Californien, Steve avait espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques, mais après tout ce qui avait suivi, il ne savait pas si Billy avait répondu à ses avances dans le feu de l'action, par pitié, ou pour il ne savait quoi d'autres.

Mais sa torture mentale semblait prendre bientôt fin puisque Billy Hargrove se trouvait là. Peut-être allait-il enfin avoir le fin mot de toute l'histoire. Peut-être que Billy allait clairement lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas établir une relation avec lui. Ou bien…

Steve retint son souffle, se trouvant incapable de répondre à l'autre garçon. Son cœur était bien trop rapide, ses pensées énergiques et vivaces. Ainsi, il attendit. Billy resta plongé un instant dans un silence bercé par le bruit des gouttes de pluie contre les fenêtres du vidéoclub, pour ensuite s'emparer d'une des cassettes vidéo qui traînaient par là –_Footloose_, put remarquer Steve de sa position-. Mais il semblait que c'était plus pour occuper ses mains qu'autre chose.

« J'ai mal agi hier, » reprit alors Billy en ayant soudain un très grand intérêt pour la jaquette du film. « T'avoir planté comme ça… J'ai flippé. »

Steve fut surpris par l'honnêteté de Billy et hocha lentement la tête, n'ayant pourtant jamais réellement porté la faute sur lui et sa fuite. Le vidéoclub fut à nouveau calme. Steve savait qu'il n'y avaient qu'eux –l'heure de la fermeture approchait en plus de ça-, et Billy semblait aussi le savoir sinon il ne se serait jamais confier de la sorte.

Puis, conscient que c'était surement à lui de parler ou du moins, pour apaiser un peu l'angoisse qui se lisait dans les mains agitées de Billy qui venaient de reposer sans douceur la cassette sur la pile, Steve ouvrit la bouche, sa voix étant loin d'être assurée, mais plus stable que chancelante :

« Tout est allé très vite et puis… on n'était pas vraiment dans le bon endroit pour… enfin, pour avoir ce genre de discussion. »

Le genre de discussion qui s'était vu être agrémenté d'un échange brûlant, le dos de Steve pressé contre la bibliothèque, les mains endiablées de Billy Hargrove sous son t-shirt. Et ce souvenir persistait à envoyer des frissons incandescents tout le long du corps de Steve, jusqu'au bas de son ventre.

Pour toute réponse, Billy hocha lui aussi lentement la tête, regard rivé vers la pile de cassettes. Puis, Steve sourit doucement, finalement appréciant de le voir être venu jusqu'à lui malgré les craintes que le blond avait mentionnées la veille. Peut-être n'était-ce pas perdu ?

« Harrington, » appela soudain Billy.

N'ayant pas remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient perdus jusqu'à l'étagère à moitié vide devant lui, Steve tourna la tête et croisa cette fois-ci les magnifiques iris de l'autre garçon, qui soutenaient son regard très sérieusement, comme s'apprêtant à déclarer quelque chose de très important.

« Tu n'es pas faible comme j'ai pu le sous-entendre hier, » lui affirma-t-il.

Steve se rappela vaguement d'avoir en effet été un peu irrité d'avoir compris que Billy le pensait vulnérable et incapable de lui faire face tout seul. Mais le voilà à s'excuser. Deux fois en deux jours. Et ceci était si improbable que Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bouche entrouverte, et Billy en profita pour continuer d'une voix plus abaissée, plus dépitée :

« Je suis juste-… J'ai pas confiance en _moi_. »

« J'ai confiance en toi, » répliqua aussitôt Steve en fronçant les sourcils. « Et je suis sincère. »

Et voyant que Billy ne semblait pas affecté par ses propos, Steve insista tout en se penchant légèrement en avant pour agripper inconsciemment son poignet :

« J'ai vu comme tu as changé depuis novembre dernier, Billy. Les efforts que tu as faits petit à petit. Je les ai vus, je les ai ressentis. Certes, tu es resté une belle épine dans le pied, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, non ? »

Steve tenta un sourire et fut heureux d'entendre un faible rire s'échapper des lèvres de Billy qui détourna les yeux.

« Vis-à-vis de ta sœur aussi, » renchérit Steve toujours en souriant. « On a tous vu le changement. Et tout ça ne date pas d'après ta possession, non. Depuis des mois avant. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu me construire une confiance en ton égard. »

« Soit honnête et dis-moi pas que tu ne flippes pas un peu en sachant que tu traînes avec un type ayant été possédé par un monstre et-… »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas _faible_. Je survirais près de toi, dommage pour toi. »

Et Steve lui sourit davantage, relâchant lentement sa pression contre le poignet de Billy qui n'avait pas repoussé son toucher. Mais avant que Steve n'ait pu se repositionner, Billy vint attraper cette même main d'un geste vif, ses doigts chauds se glissant lentement le long des siens tout en levant un regard hésitant dans une question silencieuse.

Pour réponse, Steve vint refermer ses propres doigts contre les siens, son cœur tambourinant fort contre sa poitrine, incapable de retenir les rougeurs jubilatoires qui vinrent se répandre sur ses joues. Billy Hargrove était revenu vers lui… !

« Tu es sûr ? » l'interrogea Billy d'une voix rauque, se perdant dans ses yeux.

Cette question semblait être le climax. Billy ne bougeait pas, ses doigts faisant douce pression contre ceux de Steve.

Était-il prêt à poursuivre la suite de son chemin aux côtés de Billy Hargrove ? Steve aurait voulu hurler un « OUI » excité. Il avait amplement eu le temps de penser à tout ce que ça impliquait, et alors que deux semaines en arrière il aurait probablement hésité, la question était toute réfléchie à aujourd'hui.

« Parfaitement sûr, » affirma donc Steve en apposant lui aussi une douce pression contre les doigts de Billy pour appuyer ses propos.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grande chose ici, par crainte d'être vu ou entendu par de potentiels clients arrivant juste avant la fermeture ou bien par le groupe de gosses habituel qui venait parfois à l'improviste –comme Scoops Troop tout à l'heure-, mais Billy se contenta finalement de lui sourire, son visage s'éclairant alors comme Steve n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et doucement, le blond retira sa main.

Ce sourire, _bon sang_. Steve resta pétrifié par ce sourire lumineux, qui lui allait si bien, loin de tout rictus moqueur ou risette séductrice. Ce fut donc avec un certain regret qu'il accepta de se séparer de cette main chaude contre la sienne.

« Écoute ce qu'on va faire, » lui fit ensuite Billy en baissant l'intonation de sa voix, sous un ton plus joueur, plus enjôleur. « Je vais t'aider à remonter cette… cette étagère. Ensuite on va quitter cet endroit, à 19h, c'est ça ? Tu vas me suivre jusqu'à ma nouvelle caisse-… »

« Tu as une nouvelle voiture ? » le coupa Steve en haussant les sourcils.

« Hum, pas vraiment une voiture, c'est plus temporaire qu'autre chose, avec l'assurance de mon ancienne caisse et quelques économies. C'est le vieux pick-up que tu verras garé et qui aura aucune gueule. »

Steve ricana, mais ce fut loin d'être méchant. Il avait pourtant à peine du mal à imaginer le Californien au volant d'un pick-up, bras pressé contre la vitre abaissée, clope en bouche, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, cheveux dans le vent.

« Un pick-up… » répéta donc Steve au petit air pensif. « À vrai dire, je trouve que ça peut plutôt bien t'aller. »

« Pour qui tu me prends, j'suis tout de même un peu plus raffiné que ça, » riposta Billy le visage placardé par une grimace de dégoût comme blessé dans sa fierté.

« De quoi tu te plains, hein ? Je suis sûr que ton pick-up a une bonne radio, tu vas t'éclater à exploser les tympans des autres usagers comme tu aimais si bien le faire. »

Malgré le cauchemar que semblait être ce véhicule pour Billy, le blond se mit à rire sincèrement à cette petite remarque tout à fait juste. C'était apaisant de le voir si détendu, si léger.

« Mais je t'écoute, tu me racontais une histoire passionnante, Hargrove, » ajouta Steve en croisant les bras, amusé, pressant un poing intéressé sous son menton.

« J'en viens, Harrington, » reprit Billy au sourire éclatant. « Comme je disais, tu vas poser ton joli p'tit cul dans mon pick-up dégueulasse, comme tu l'as très gentiment souligné, je vais exploser tes tympans avec ma bonne musique, et ensuite on va voir un film. »

« Un film ? Chez toi ? »

« Nope. »

S'étirant un peu pour regagner la poche de son jean foncé, Billy récupéra quelque chose, et tendit vers l'autre garçon deux tickets de cinéma rose clair. Le souffle de Steve se coupa, louchant presque sur les deux billets, alors qu'il pouvait lire en lettres grasses le nom du film inscrit sur le papier.

_Retour vers le futur._

« Princesse… Viens avec moi ce soir. »

Ses joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau, se remémorant avoir il y a quelques jours presque rêvé bêtement aller voir ce film avec Billy Hargrove. Chez les Byers ils en avaient discuté, et finalement, Billy semblait ne pas l'avoir oublié. Ainsi, ignorant le surnom ridicule, perdu dans ce flot incroyable d'émotions en tous genres alors qu'il pensait vivre une journée sans aléas, torturée et calme, Steve récupéra l'un des billets roses des mains de Billy.

Là, ça sentait le _rencard_, Steve en était persuadé.

« Doooonc, dans quelle galère tu t'es encore foutu, Pretty Boy ? » l'interrogea ensuite Billy plus légèrement, tout en commençant à s'emparer de quelques outils qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux.

Et Steve sourit doucement, refermant son poing autour du ticket de cinéma. Il en avait invité des filles au cinéma, mais très franchement, il ne se rappela pas d'avoir été aussi enthousiaste et emporté à l'idée d'y aller avec son crush du moment.

Il savait dans quels genres de risques et problèmes il s'embarquait mais qu'importe, il n'en avait que faire. Parce que Billy Hargrove répondait à ses propres sentiments. Le monde pouvait imploser le lendemain, il n'en avait que faire.

Une fois que l'étagère fut réparée, les cassettes redistribuées le long de celle-ci et les outils rangés dans leur boîte d'origine, Billy se leva, et lui tendit une main chaleureusement et envieuse. Cette même main, Steve l'accepta.

Et contrairement à la fois où au basketball Billy Hargrove l'avait laissé retomber au sol après un commentaire rétrogradant, le Californien hissa Steve sur ses pieds, et leur toucher perdura plus longtemps, l'un en face de l'autre, au milieu du vidéoclub silencieux.

O

_Samedi 17 août 1985 – 19h21_

Lorsque Steve s'approchait de la caisse du Hawk Theater pour acheter deux portions de pop-corn et les sodas de la formule, Billy était quelques pas derrière lui à terminer sa cigarette. Il avait bien du mal à dissimuler son sourire pratiquement béat et à plusieurs fois, par crainte de n'être trop évident, Steve fut contraint de se mordre vivement la lèvre inférieure.

« Stevie, ça faisait un moment ! » s'exclama alors la jeune femme au comptoir, portant casquette et t-shirt rouge.

« Oh, Megan ! » répondit Steve surpris de voir l'employée du cinéma de Starcourt ayant migré jusqu'à celui si petit de Hawkins.

Lors de l'ouverture du centre commercial en mai dernier, Steve s'y était beaucoup rendu avec ses conquêtes du moment –jusqu'à ce que ça soit plus difficile de draguer quand il avait eu son job à Scoops Ahoy- et à chaque fois, il était tombé sur la fameuse Megan à la peau foncée et au sourire magnifique qui vendait pop-corn et sodas.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis en douce, » ricana alors Steve qui avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la jeune femme.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle était de deux ans son aînée mais n'avait jamais passé sa scolarité à Hawkins bien que son père y habitait.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, mon coco, » répliqua-t-elle, amusée, pour ensuite se pencher légèrement en avant, bras pressés contre le comptoir et baisser d'un ton. « Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ce soir ? »

Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle allait lui poser la question –elle l'avait toujours fait à l'époque- car en plus de cela, sortir à l'extérieur un samedi soir, surtout au cinéma, ça criait _rencard_, non ? Espérant que son probable rougissement ne soit pas détectable, il se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait peiné à bien coiffer quand il était dans le pick-up de Billy.

« Eh bien, personne, » lui fit-il en tentant un sourire tranquille. « J'y vais avec un ami. »

« Oh, encore à baby-sitter ces petits gosses, tu es un vrai samaritain Steve, un vrai _ange_. »

Le cœur agité, Steve secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Non plus, » articula-t-il en jetant un bref regard sur le côté.

« Oh… Serait-ce avec le beau blond là-bas ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en désignant quelqu'un du bout de son doigt verni de rouge.

Steve avait à peine besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qu'elle désignait Billy Hargrove un peu plus loin, à fumer, et qui discutaient à présent avec deux filles que Steve reconnu comme ayant été au lycée avec eux.

« Yep, » répondit Steve en attardant son regard vers l'une d'elles qui n'était autre que Vicki, ancienne et première conquête populaire du lycée de Hawkins à peine deux jours après l'arrivée de Billy ici.

« On dirait le sauveteur de la piscine qui faisait chavirer tous les cœurs en juin dernier, » remarqua alors Megan en contemplant pensivement le blond, poing contre son menton.

« Le seul et l'unique. »

Alors que Steve observait le petit groupe, plongé dans ses pensées, Megan vint reprendre son rôle d'employée et bientôt, glissa deux pop-corn et deux gobelets de coca-cola devant Steve.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à ta place ! » dit-elle alors avec un petit clin d'œil joueur. « Allez, profite bien ! »

Steve s'agita à nouveau, récupérant maladroitement ce qu'il avait payé, mais se força à se détendre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Megan puisse savoir que ce n'était pas simplement une sortie entre amis, _impossible_. Ainsi, il la remercia et se retourna vers Billy qui souriait comme à son habitude aux deux anciennes lycéennes qui prenaient congé de lui en entrant dans le cinéma.

Mais en réalité, bien que Steve savait que ce genre de manège allait perdurer pour Billy et son oppression maladive à devoir trouver une parfaite couverture, il n'en fut pas jaloux. Bon, peut-être un petit peu, ce qui était normal. Mais il était le seul à savoir que les filles n'intéressaient en rien Billy Hargrove.

Et qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts pour atteindre Steve malgré tout ce qui aurait dû le faire fuir. Alors Steve Harrington avait confiance en lui. Ce fut donc avec un sourire léger que Steve vint se diriger vers Billy afin de lui tendre un pop-corn et un soda.

« Prêt à enfin comprendre pourquoi ce film fait parler de lui partout depuis des semaines ? » lui demanda alors Billy en acceptant le paquet en carton et le soda,

« Prêt à enfin comprendre pourquoi la mère du héros veut se faire son fils ? » ajouta donc Steve aux yeux pétillants.

Ceci eut l'air de déstabiliser un peu les traits contrôlés de Hargrove qui finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, perdu.

« Tu verras, tu verras ! »

Puis Steve et lui se rendirent jusqu'à la porte numéro 2, ticket en mains.

Finalement, Steve comprit rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement à s'inquiéter d'être vu tous les deux au cinéma même s'il avait l'impression qu'il était écrit sur son front « j'ai un rencard avec Billy Hargrove, oui le blond juste à côte de moi, bisou ». En effet, c'était les vacances, tout le monde paraissait plus occupé à discuter entre eux, s'intéresser aux affiches des films, à compter leur monnaie ou traverser l'entrée pour directement pénétrer dans les salles sombres.

En plus de tout ça, Hargrove étant réputé comme étant un tombeur, personne n'irait imaginer qu'un jour avant il avait embrassé le même type avec qui il était au cinéma actuellement.

Quand ils prirent place sur les sièges rouges, Steve se demanda bien quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans _ce_ cinéma. Peut-être avec Nancy quand ils étaient encore ensemble ? Et il fut heureux de constater que cette pensée ne lui piquait plus du tout le cœur, et que finalement, c'était devenu un souvenir plutôt agréable et nostalgique.

Mais lorsque toutes les lumières se furent éteintes, et que le film commença, Steve Harrington eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur les scènes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. La présence de Billy dans le noir à ses côtés concentrait toutes ses pensées, et son cerveau disjoncta presque entièrement après une quinzaine de minutes de film.

Ce n'était pas parce que Billy Hargrove s'était emparé de sa main dans le noir, comme tout cliché filmique ou idée d'un rencard parfait non, il fallait croire que même dans la pénombre, il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas franchir –à chaque éclat de la DeLorean, la salle était éclairée et leur cachette éclatée-. Mais le blond trouva un petit quelque chose à faire, discret et infime, mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans l'esprit de Steve.

La jambe gauche de Billy avait bougé, croisant la droite de Steve, et son mollet était ainsi pressé contre celui de Steve qui pouvait sentir contre sa peau nue le tissu du jean du blond, mais aussi, la chaleur qui s'y échappait. Sans lâcher des yeux l'écran au moment où Marty McFly rencontrait sa mère pour la première fois, Steve bougea son pied, afin de rapprocher un peu plus sa jambe contre celle de l'autre garçon, et tenir cette pression.

C'était… parfait. Les limites tracées les restreignaient, mais qu'importe. Steve Harrington se sentit si _bien_. Il se sentait flotter.

O

_Samedi 17 août 1985 – 19h48_

Robin raccrocha lentement le téléphone dans son support accroché contre le mur de son salon, son petit chien au pelage blanc assis derrière elle patiemment, langue pendante et respiration haletante, Erica et Dustin un pas derrière plongés dans un profond silence.

Elle resta un instant face au mur, maintenant le suspens, un sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres. Puis, sa main quitta le combiné téléphonique beige, et elle se retourna vers les deux gosses qui demeuraient silencieux, dans l'attente d'une réponse de la jeune femme.

Elle leur afficha donc un large sourire victorieux et leva les mains autour d'elle.

« Harrington ne répond pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une certaine délivrance.

L'effet fut immédiat, Erica bondit poings serrés en criant un « yesssssss ! » et Dustin ouvrait grand la bouche pour ensuite y presser deux mains et souffler un « il l'a fait, il l'a fait l'autre idiot ! » tandis que le petit Westie blanc de Robin sursauta et vint se réfugier sous la table du salon.

Le cœur de Robin battait à tout rompre, sentant que la venue de Billy hier à la soirée avait été le déclenchement de tout ça. Mais la préoccupation de Dustin stipulant Billy offrant de faux espoirs à Steve, Robin n'y pensait même plus. Elle doutait que ça se produise, si Steve se trouvait réellement au cinéma avec son béguin à l'heure actuelle, ça ne voulait pas dire trente-six choses.

Et elle espéra de tout cœur que ça se déroule bien entre eux.

« Bon maintenant Buckley, et si tu nous invitais au cinéma ? » minauda Erica avec un large sourire, mains derrière le dos.

« C'est ça, bien tenté Sinclair, » ironisa Robin se secouant la tête. « J'ai dit que je vous payais une glace au Mcdo', c'est tout. »

Mais lorsque le petit groupe quitta la maison des Buckley, armés de capuches et parapluie, Dustin resta silencieux, tout de même soucieux. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la route alors qu'Erica et Robin regagnaient l'arrêt de bus en courant. Protégé sous une capuche tirée sur sa casquette fétiche, Dustin scruta le fond de la rue, là où se dressait la route goudronnée menant au centre-ville.

_Que la Force soit avec toi, Steve_.

* * *

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je vois bien Robin avoir un petit chien tout blanc ^^_

_La fille à la caisse du cinéma, c'est celle de la Publicité promotionnelle en mode années 1980 qui était sortie quelques semaines avant la saison 3 de Stranger Things (avec qui Steve avait rapidement échangé)_

_Corvino, j'espère que là tu as crié "YA LE CHAPITRE 16 !" cette fois x)_

_Tout en terminant cette fic, je commence à potasser une nouvelle fic Harringrove qui comporte plus d'action et d'aventure. Je l'avais commencé il ya un moment mais je l'avais laissé en suspens (je l'avais posté sur AO3, certains ont peut-être dû la spotter! Sachez donc qu'elle aura bien une site, mais ici sur ce site !) Donc je pense que après cette longue fic, je me lancerait sur celle-ci ^^_

_Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne semaine, surtout avec les rentrées qui commencent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à supporter tout ça :3_

_Ciaou et encore et toujours MERCI !_


	17. Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

_-''-_  
Chapitre 17  
**Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?** **  
**_-''-_

_Samedi 17 août 1985 – 22h54_

Le pick-up de Billy se mit en stationnement près de la BMW de Steve qui était restée sagement garée en face du vidéoclub. La pluie coulait en cascade contre le pare-brise et lorsque Billy coupa le contact et que les essuie-glaces s'immobilisèrent et la musique se tue, le rideau d'eau leur bloquait la vue.

Billy garda une main contre le volant, la seconde déposée contre sa cuisse, index tapotant le jean de façon erratique. Steve resta silencieux lui aussi, regard rivé vers sa propre vitre mais il peinait à voir quelque chose à travers toute cette pluie.

Rien ne s'était produit, et un œil externe aurait juré qu'il s'était agi d'une sortie entre deux amis proches. Après le cinéma, les deux adolescents s'étaient installés au Taco Bell d'en face, simplement pour se commander des donuts –ayant l'estomac déjà bien rempli par les pop-corn-, et avaient discuté activement du film ainsi que des compétences musicales du personnage principal. Cependant, Billy n'avait aucune envie que cette sortie se termine.

Mais le temps était compté, il avait malheureusement des ordres provenant de son père pour ce soir.

« Hé, attends là, je reviens, » lui fit soudain Steve en ouvrant alors la portière du véhicule.

L'eau de pluie vint arroser l'inférieur du pick-up malgré la rapidité de Steve pour en sortir et refermer la portière, et Billy attendit donc, vérifiant tout de même l'heure en rallumant le contact. Et il ne retint pas sa mine frustrée en voyant qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de quitter Steve.

Mais il eut à peine le temps d'insulter intérieurement une bonne centaine de fois son père, puisque Steve rouvrait déjà la portière et s'extirpait du déluge pour se laisser retomber contre le siège en poussant un soupir de bien-être, appréciant l'abri. Billy baissa les yeux vers ce que portait Steve aux cheveux à présent bien mouillés, dans le creux de ses bras. Il s'agissait de sa veste en jean.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était sur les épaules de Steve à la soirée de Diana Lilith.

« T'en fais pas, j'en ai pris soin, elle a passé du bon temps avec moi, » lui fit alors Steve en lui tendant la veste bien pliée.

Nul doute qu'à présent, elle devait être imprégnée par l'odeur de Steve –probablement incorporée à celle du propriétaire-, et en scrutant le vêtement symbolique, Billy se prit à s'imaginer la porter prochainement et sentir l'odeur particulière de son béguin tout autour de lui. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée, et son corps s'embrasa. Steve ne serait jamais loin.

Mais cette euphorie fut de courte durée puisque le visage de son propre père le rappelant à l'ordre se dessina dans son esprit. Neil Hargrove avait parfois eu la fâcheuse tendance à sentir le parfum des filles sur ses vêtements avec lesquelles il avait fricotées quand il rentrait le soir ou tôt le matin, et son père avait toujours pris soin de lui rappeler qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire à la maison –comme réparer la clôture, laver la vaisselle, nettoyer les carreaux- ou bien l'avertissait encore et encore de ne surtout pas mettre l'une de ses conquêtes enceinte.

Et si jamais Neil sentait l'odeur d'un autre homme sur sa veste, ça risquait de vraiment mal s'agencer pour lui.

Ainsi, il quitta le tissu des yeux, déglutissant, les plantant dans ceux de Steve, pétillants et vivaces. Il avait une bien meilleure idée.

« Garde-la, Princesse. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle te va bien, » lui fit-il en repoussant la veste contre le torse de Steve.

Voir Steve Harrington porter sa veste était une vision des plus alléchantes, il avait pu le constater à ses dépens la veille à la soirée, et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mis ce vêtement en public et le commun des mortels ne remarquerait surement pas qu'il s'agissait de la sienne et non pas de celle de Steve.

« Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? » l'interrogea Steve visiblement surpris. « C'est celle que tu portais pratiquement tous les jours quand tu as mis le pied à Hawkins. »

« Oh, ça m'observait déjà de loin ! »

C'est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup cette veste, en réalité, avant la possession par le Mind Flayer peut-être l'aurait-il gardé malgré cela, mais après la catastrophe, il avait revu l'ordre de ses priorités. Et puis, Harrington lui avait rapporté l'un de ses biens les plus précieux : son briquet argenté.

« Ce n'était pas difficile de te remarquer, » lui fit Steve avec un petit sourire ironique, gardant la veste contre lui.

« Je sais, je sais, » ricana Billy en retour, ses doigts tapotant énergiquement et gaiment le volant devant lui. « Allez, accepte ce présent, en gage de gratitude après que tu sois allé te foutre tout seul dans la décharge pour récupérer mon briquet. »

Steve alla répliquer, sourcils froncés, mais Billy leva un index devant lui et ajouta :

« Je t'avais dit que je te revaudrai ça. »

Refermant la bouche, Steve parut un instant analyser la situation puis finalement, hocha la tête en souriant, et Billy fut impatient de voir l'autre garçon se balader dans tout Hawkins avec sa propre veste sur le dos.

« Alors accepte le mien aussi, » renchérit ensuite Steve.

Steve tira un bras vers lui, et Billy le vit déboucler sa propre montre au bracelet en cuir. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il l'avait rarement vu sans cette montre autour du poignet qu'il semblait n'enlever que pour la douche et le sport. Quand Steve lui tendit le bijou sans une once d'hésitation, Billy la prit doucement dans ses doigts, ses yeux scannant la montre.

Le bracelet en cuir paraissait un peu usé par le temps et la couleur éclaircie à l'endroit où la boucle était continuellement pressée. Il ne connaissait pas la provenance de cette montre, ni ce qu'elle représentait pour Steve, mais il devina qu'elle lui était importante.

Peut-être même qu'elle lui avait coûté très cher.

« Je peux pas accepter ça, » répliqua Billy en secouant la tête, lui tendant à nouveau le bijou. « Elle t'est importante et-… »

« J'en ai d'autres chez moi, t'en fais pas. »

Certes, il avait peut-être raison, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que Billy était persuadé que Steve aimait cette montre. Cependant, le sourire doux et les pupilles pénétrantes de l'autre garçon eurent raison de lui, et il abandonna. Après tout, cette idée d'échange de biens avait beau être niveau primaire ou collège, Billy s'étonna à apprécier le geste.

« Elle te gardera au temps présent, » ajouta Steve en baissant les yeux vers le cadran de la montre qu'avait toujours Billy entre ses doigts. « Hors des cauchemars et de l'irréel. T'as qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il est et _hop_, tu es sur terre, et je suis là, pas loin. »

« C'est si cliché et niais, Princesse, » rit alors Billy en entourant son propre poignet de la montre.

Il fut contraint de décaler d'un cran le bracelet de la boucle et l'usure du cuir à présent dévoiler alors qu'il contemplait son poignet était comme une trace du passage de Steve.

Le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain, mais les deux garçons qui levèrent la tête suite au son résonnant ne pouvaient rien voir à travers le pare-brise. Il pleuvait bien trop fort. La pluie renfermait leur petite bulle au sein du vieux pick-up, et Billy fut presque étonné de ne pas voir une fuite d'eau quelque part tant le véhicule était ancien.

Puis, il porta un regard d'appréhension vers la montre, et vie que l'aiguille des minutes filait bien trop rapidement. Il allait être temps de mettre fin à leur petite sortie –rencard ?-

« Je dois… aller chercher Max chez Sinclair, » annonça Billy en haussant un peu le ton suite à la pluie plus violente qui tonnait contre les vitres. « Mon père croit qu'elle est à une pyjama party entre gamines. »

Bordel, il avait hâte que Maxine ait le permis et une voiture. Mais ce temps semblait si loin.

« OK… » lui répondit Steve qui scrutait toujours l'eau qui coulait sans interruption contre le pare-brise devant lui.

Au moment où Billy tournait la tête vers Steve, l'autre garçon faisait de même. Et dans ce cocon agréable et dissimulé aux yeux de tous, Billy passa brusquement une main derrière la nuque de Steve alors que Steve lui-même s'emparait du col du débardeur de Billy.

Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, et leurs lèvres s'agitèrent dans une danse endiablée, intense et étouffante. Contrairement à la veille, l'absence de surprise de la part d'un d'eux engagea dans la seconde un échange réciproque et bouillant, faisant frémir absolument tout le corps de Billy.

Il ne sut pas comment, mais il prit faiblement conscience que les fesses de Steve se trouvaient sur ses cuisses. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demandait réellement comment Steve avait fait pour se hisser jusqu'à lui sur le siège du conducteur et s'installer sur ses genoux. Mais malgré la position que Billy pensa être tout de même peu confortable pour Steve, le brun continuait de répondre au baiser intense, l'une de ses mains commençant son ascension sous le tissu de son débardeur.

Dans un gémissement partagé, Billy vint planter ses mains contre les hanches de Steve, l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Cette douce friction condensa un nouveau gémissement jumeau, s'extirpant de leurs gorges mais happé par le chaud baiser.

L'embrasement de tout son corps prit en ampleur lorsque dans le baiser, il ressentit contre son bas-ventre, l'entrejambe de Steve Harrington, dur et désireux. Et la propre bosse évidente qui se formait dans le jean serré de Billy Hargrove devait elle non plus ne pas passer inaperçue puisque Steve lui-même était quasiment _assis_ dessus.

Soudain, un coup de bras mal placé en arrière, et le coude de Steve vint frapper le volant derrière lui. Le bruit de klaxon qui retentit brisa leur échange dans la seconde, Billy hoquetant de surprise, Steve lâchant un cri suraigu.

Mais alors que les deux garçons ne faisaient plus aucun geste, les mains de Steve s'étant agrippées inconsciemment contre les épaules de Billy, et le blond, ayant toujours les siennes autour de ses hanches, ils comprirent rapidement que la pluie puissante avait dû étouffer le son de klaxon et que personne n'irait se risquer sous la pluie pour venir jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils soufflèrent alors, Steve reculant légèrement jusqu'au volant en prenant soin de ne pas se presser contre lui, toujours à califourchon sur Billy.

« Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque, » souffla Billy en détachant l'une de ses mains du bassin de Steve pour la passer dans ses cheveux blonds.

« J'ai failli te mordre la langue, » renchérit Steve avec un petit rire, penchant ensuite légèrement la tête vers le bas, ses mains toujours pressées contre les épaules du blond.

Ses cheveux bruns et humidifiés par la pluie tombèrent devant son front et même si Billy ne pouvait plus voir son visage, il entendit son doux rire. Ce rire qui avait pour effet de le détendre. Ainsi, poussant un long soupir de soulagement teinté lui aussi d'un sourire, Billy laissa retomber son crâne contre le dossier derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est, du coup… ? » fit soudain Steve, la tête toujours penchée en avant.

L'eau de pluie bruyante avait presque été capable d'étouffer le son de sa voix, et Billy aurait pu ne jamais entendre la question. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et Billy redressa sa tête au moment où Steve relevait la sienne et leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Le sang des cuisses de Billy commençait à lui manquer tandis que le pied droit de Steve était douloureusement pressé contre la poignée de la portière côté conducteur. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

« Harrington… _Steve_… On doit faire gaffe, » fut alors la réponse rauque de Billy, ses mains glissant légèrement derrière le haut des cuisses de Steve.

Au regard que lui adressait Steve, il avait compris que le brun était parfaitement au courant et Billy s'humecta les lèvres. Steve hocha la tête lentement, ses doigts serrant un peu plus fort les épaules musclées de l'autre garçon.

« Mon père… ne doit rien savoir, piger ? » ajouta Billy plus fermement. « Ni même Hawkins. »

« Ouais, ça doit rester un secret, je sais. »

Mais derrière la détermination qui se lisait clairement dans les yeux de Steve, Billy capta autre chose. Ce n'était pas du regret non, ni même de l'irritation. C'était comme… une certaine tristesse.

C'était légitime. Billy se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de King Steve une fois arrivé à Hawkins et ce qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'il fréquentait encore Nancy Wheeler. Steve était une personne relativement tactile, qui aimait vivre au grand jour et procéder à de petites attentions aussi mignonnes que niaises.

Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire, non. Pas en public. Et Billy se sentit comme coupable de l'embarquer là-dedans.

« Tu peux le dire à ceux en qui tu as une parfaite confiance, c'est clair ? » ajouta donc Billy qui se décida à lui ouvrir une porte.

Ce fut impossible pour Billy de ne pas remarquer la lueur réjouie qui vint briller dans les yeux foncés de Steve.

« Il me tarde de le dire à Indiana, » fit Steve avant un petit rire.

« Qui est Indiana ? »

« Le chien de Robin. J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, il est adorable. »

Billy ricana lui aussi et se détendit un peu. Il aurait aimé que Steve reste ici pour toujours, près de lui. Ressentir la chaleur de son corps pour le reste de la nuit. Mais le temps tournait.

« Bon Pretty Boy, si tu dégages pas rapidement de mes genoux, je finirais par ne plus répondre de mes actes et Max va attendre comme une idiote sur le perron des Sinclair. »

Pour toute réponse, Steve vint prendre avec impressionnante douceur le visage de Billy en coupe pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et ensuite s'extirper difficilement mais surement de ses genoux.

« Tu bosses demain, Princesse ? » lui demanda Billy alors qu'ils se réinstallaient tous les deux comme si rien de ne s'était produit.

« Ce surnom est dépassé, » répliqua Steve en lui lançant un regard de supplication. « Utilise mon prénom, pitié. »

« Surement pas. Il te va si bien. Et puis, tu ne m'avais pas menacé de m'en trouver un aussi, _Princesse_ ? »

Il récolta un regard blasé de la part de Steve mais Billy pouvait remarquer qu'il peinait à dissimuler un sourire tout de même amusé. Finalement, Steve s'humecta les lèvres et haussa les sourcils, une lueur provocatrice brillant dans le creux de ses yeux foncés.

« OK, si c'est ce que tu veux _Spicoli_, on s'en tient à ça. »

Ce prénom étant peu commun, et se rappelant que Harrington lui avait une fois ou deux parlé du film _Fast Times At Ridgemont High_, le visage du personnage en question lui vint directement à l'esprit et Billy prit un air choqué.

« Tu ne viens tout de même pas de me comparer à ce type, » lâcha-t-il alors que Steve souriait malicieusement.

« Rentre bien, Spicoli, » insista alors le brun en se retournant vers la portière du pick-up.

Mais Billy agrippait déjà fermement son épaule avant même que sa paume de main n'ait pu rencontrer la poignée en fer. Néanmoins, ce soudain élan n'avait pas pour but de débattre avec Steve quant à cette comparaison ridicule qui se résumait simplement à une coupe de cheveux –et encore, c'était beaucoup dire-.

« Je t'appellerais, OK ? » lui affirma le blond sans lâcher son épaule, tandis que Steve tournait sa tête vers lui. « Demain. Quand mon vieux sera sorti. »

Surtout maintenant qu'il avait obtenu le numéro de téléphone de Steve Harrington, il n'allait pas se faire prier. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il avait à acheter des roulements pour le skate de Maxine, _merde_.

« Ça marche, » lui sourit donc Steve en serrant plus fermement la veste en jean contre son torse, prêt à la protéger de la pluie. « Salue Max et Lucas pour moi. Ou-… ou ne le fait pas. Fais comme tu sens, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'on était… ensemble. »

Délibérer ensemble sur ce qu'ils avaient le droit de dire ou non à leur entourage allait bientôt être monnaie courante, ça Billy le savait malgré lui. Il soupira, et haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

« Si on considère que ton gosse aux cheveux bouclés est plus ou moins au courant que je voulais t'inviter au ciné, je pense que Max sera très rapidement mise au courant qu'on s'est vus… »

« Quoi ? Dustin était au courant ? » s'exclama Steve qui tombait des nues.

« Longue histoire. Mais tu sauras tout demain, Pretty Boy. Je vais sérieusement être en retard. »

La montre vers laquelle il avait jeté un rapide regard indiquait à présent 23h11, si jamais il n'était pas rentré à la maison avant 30 avec Maxine en tête de file, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et Steve était loin d'être idiot.

Ainsi, le brun se pencha rapidement jusqu'à Billy pour apposer une très légère pression de sa bouche contre la commissure de ses lèvres, et après un « à demain » épanoui, Steve serra la veste en jean contre lui et abaissa la poignée du véhicule.

O

_Samedi 17 août 1985 – 22h54_

« Oh, Bonsoir Billy ! Viens, vite entre, il y a un de ces vents ! »

En effet, quand Madame Sinclair, toute pimpante et souriante avait ouvert la porte de sa luxueuse maison, Billy avait beau être positionné sous le porche en bois, la pluie et le vent arrivaient jusqu'à lui et frappaient son corps. Et pour couronner le tout, il était parti de chez lui sans amener la moindre veste ou gilet, et il commençait à ressentir la chute de température.

« Merci Madame Sinclair, » lui sourit alors Billy de façon charmeuse comme à son habitude tout en passant le pas de la porte pour s'arrêter sur un chaud tapis.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait jusqu'à chez Lucas pour ramener Max, et comme à chaque fois, Neil et Susan pensaient que la rouquine était soit à une soirée d'anniversaire, avec Eleven ou bien à la salle d'arcade. Mais qu'elle soit seule avec Lucas ? Ça non, c'était un secret.

Si Neil savait que Max trainait ici, il serait furax.

« Lucas ! Dit à Max que son frère est arrivé ! » s'éleva la voix de Madame Sinclair qui appela son fils du bas des escaliers.

Billy resta sur le tapis, à observer curieusement les alentours, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans les si belles maisons de Hawkins appartenant aux familles ayant bien plus de moyens que la sienne. Il ne se soucia pas de corriger la mère de Lucas, affirmant que ce n'était que sa « demi-sœur », comme autrefois, et resta silencieux, le bout de ses doigts allant inconsciemment caresser le cuir de la montre qu'il portait.

« Billy, souhaites-tu quelque chose à boire ? » l'interrogea donc Maman Sinclair en revenant jusqu'à lui. « Oh, nul besoin de prendre racine ici, tu peux avancer, je dois passer le balai demain de toute façon. Viens. »

« Je vous remercie, Madame Sinclair, » lui répondit Billy en la suivant tout de même jusqu'au salon. « Mais je ne prendrais rien. Max à un couvre-feu et nous n'allons pas tarder. »

Hochant la tête avec compréhension la plus totale, l'élégante mère de famille habillée à la pointe de la mode tourna les talons et rejoint à nouveau l'escalier.

« LUCAS ! » cria-t-elle alors, ce qui fit presque sursauter Billy. « Ne met pas Max en retard ou tu auras affaire à moi ! »

Billy crut entendre une réponse grognée de la part du concerné, mais il fut incapable de discerner ce qu'il dit. Bientôt, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers alors que Madame Sinclair venait à peine de s'excuser et rejoindre la cuisine.

Mais à la grande surprise de Billy, ce ne fut ni Lucas ni Max qui n'arriva dans le salon. Parfois, ça lui arrivait d'oublier que le copain de la rouquine avait lui aussi une sœur.

« Hééééé ! Salut Billy ! » s'exclama en effet Erica, affublée d'un long t-shirt jaune _Hello Kitty_, surement destiné à être un pyjama. « T'en fais pas, mon imbécile de frère arrive. »

Hochant la tête après avoir levé une main en signe de salut, Billy la suivit des yeux. L'enfant vint se laisser tomber lourdement contre le canapé tout en recouvrant un scoobidou à moitié ficelé.

« Et ils n'ont rien fait de dégoutant, » ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien en commençant à croiser les brins colorés.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, » ricana Billy en croisant les bras.

La fillette semblait s'être entichée de Steve, il avait l'impression que n'importe où qu'il soit, cet enfant était là. Décidément, son tout nouveau petit copain menait une réelle colonie.

« Et toi, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » s'enquit donc Erica tout en restant concentrée sur son tissage.

Billy se raidit, se demandant soudain si une enfant de cet âge pouvait être ami avec Henderson et être potentiellement au courant qu'il s'était planté sur le parking du vidéoclub avec des billets de cinéma en main. Il déglutit, mais tenta de calmer son cœur et de rester sensé. Les tickets de cinéma que Dustin avait vu ne voulaient rien dire.

« Tranquille. Rien à déclarer, » avoua-t-il donc en prenant un air détaché.

Puis, Erica tourna son attention jusqu'à lui, et sembla le zieuter, de la tête aux pieds, pour ensuite sourire sournoisement.

« Tu es sorti voir une fille, c'est ça ? » lui fit-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Bon sang, ça se voyait tant que ça à chaque fois qu'il se préparait pour aller à un rendez-vous qui lui tenait à cœur ? Mais devant la fillette, il parvint à garder sa prestance habituelle et lâcha un « Yep », le son du « P » s'éternisant plus longtemps que les autres lettres.

« Et ça c'est bien passé ? » l'interrogea donc Erica en souriant de plus belle. « Vous allez vous marier et avoir plein de beaux enfants ? »

À cette semi-vision, Billy se serait presque étouffé avec sa propre salive, et finalement haussa les épaules en laissant ses yeux dévier jusqu'aux photos de famille déposées sur le haut de la cheminée.

« Ça me paraît bien difficile… Mais c'est alléchant, » avoua-t-il.

Mais quoi qu'ait voulu répondre Erica, elle n'en fut pas capable puisqu'à nouveau, les marches des escaliers tremblèrent et bientôt, Lucas et Max entraient dans le salon large sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Billy haussa les sourcils en remarquant que les joues de la rouquine étaient teintées de rouges. Jamais il n'avait vu Maxine rougir. Jamais il n'avait vu Maxine si _enjouée_, si béate.

Lucas se permit un commentaire désabusé à l'adresse de sa sœur, se demandant bien ce qu'elle fichait encore debout, et Max s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la moquette du salon, ses yeux clairs étant tombés sur son demi-frère. Tout comme Erica avant elle, la rouquine analysa Billy d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Oh, toi t'as dragué ce soir, » déclara Max de but-en-blanc.

Évidemment, puisqu'il faisait un peu moins attention à ce qu'il portait sur son dos depuis sa sortie de l'hosto, dès qu'il faisait un petit effort, ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Billy grinça des dents et se tournait déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

« Max on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Mets tes chaussures et dit au revoir. »

Fort heureusement, Maxine ne traîna pas, consciente qu'ils ne gagneraient rien tous les deux à rentrer au domicile avec quelques minutes de retard. Et bientôt, Lucas secouait sa main en direction de Maxine du pas de la porte, alors que Billy démarrait le pick-up sous la pluie un peu moins intense de la nuit.

Mais quand Max enclencha sa ceinture de sécurité, Billy l'entendit renifler l'air alors qu'il braquait pour quitter son emplacement de stationnement.

« Pourquoi est-ce ça sent… »

Au moment où la voix de la rouquine mourut dans le fond de sa gorge, Billy sentit son souffle se couper, et ses mains serrèrent douloureusement le volant. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir reconnu l'odeur de Steve… Et même, son odeur n'avait pas pu s'imprégner si rapidement dans l'habitacle, si ?

« Quoi ? » lâcha malgré lui Billy, d'une voix ferme et rauque.

Jamais elle n'oserait le dire si c'était le cas, si ?

« Rien, » répondit finalement la rouquine en se tournant entièrement vers la portière du côté passager tout en attachant ses beaux cheveux roux dans un chouchou rouge.

Alors qu'il aurait dû paniquer, sachant que Max était une enfant imprévisible et que tout ce que pouvait entendre Neil pouvait être interprété de tout un tas de façons, Billy se trouva à se détendre. Ses mains se firent plus molles contre le volant et il poussa un faible soupir.

C'était fou à dire mais… Il avait _confiance_ en Max.

O

_Vendredi 23 août 1985 – 12h11_

Une semaine passée s'était écoulée depuis leur tout premier baiser, et Steve avait avec plus au moins l'approbation de Billy, décidé d'en toucher un mot à certains de ses amis. Il était déterminé à leur avoué qu'enfin, il sortait avec Hargrove alias Spicoli.

Mais il n'allait pas cracher ça sous tous les toits, non. Il avait pour objectif de n'en parler qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes. D'abord à Robin, parce que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle le questionnait et une semaine que Steve lui assurait qu'il allait bientôt lui en parler. Puis à Dustin, parce qu'il savait déjà pour son crush et qu'il était pratiquement comme son meilleur ami. Et enfin, malgré tout, à Erica, parce qu'elle faisait partie de Scoops Troop –et qu'elle l'avait finalement bien aidé-.

Ainsi, en cette chaude journée d'août, Steve profita de sa pause-déjeuner de deux heures pour inviter Robin, Dustin et Erica à manger un bout à l'extérieur, sans pourtant les alarmer comme quoi il avait quelque chose à leur avouer.

Ce fut au McDonald's que Steve prit la commande du petit groupe –Dustin prenant double ration, en profitant que ça soit la baby-sitter qui payait- et souhaitant profiter du soleil –et aussi pour avoir un peu d'intimité-, Steve les conduisit jusqu'au parc près de la forêt, peu peuplé. Une table en bois semblait presque les attendre entre deux arbres, près d'un terrain délabré de foot là où généralement les jeunes venaient se poser et faire du skate par-dessus les crevasses et remontées de terrain.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, riant et discutant gaiment. À vrai dire, depuis une semaine, Steve se sentait comme planer, semblables aux premiers jours qui avaient suivi le début de sa relation avec Nancy. Et plusieurs fois au boulot, Robin lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était dans les nuages et un peu trop joyeux à son goût pour quelqu'un qui bossait dans un vidéoclub.

« Hé ! Me pique pas mes frites ! » s'exclama Erica en pressant une main contre le rebord de la table en bois, la seconde venant frapper celle de Dustin qui avait essayé discrètement de voler la frite en question.

« Tu m'en as chouré une dès qu'on s'est assis ! Je l'ai vu ! » riposta Dustin alors que la frite était retombée dans le sachet qu'Erica avait noyé dans le ketchup et la mayonnaise.

« Elle faisait cette taille ! » elle représenta la longueur de la frite entre son pouce et son index. « Celle que tu viens de prendre fait dix kilomètres de long ! »

Robin leva les yeux au ciel et vint au secours alors que Steve laissait échapper un rire amusé. Puis, pendant que sa collègue médiatisait le conflit, son sandwich dans une main manquant de relâcher les feuilles de salade qui n'avaient qu'une envie, de sortir, Steve balaya les alentours d'un œil concentré.

Il n'y avait personne. Pas même sur le terrain, dans l'herbe à la lueur du soleil ou bien sur les deux balançoires un peu plus loin. La vieille femme qui lisait anciennement un livre sur le banc près de la poubelle avait elle aussi quitté les lieux. C'était le bon moment pour lever le rideau.

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise, » leur avoua donc Steve ce qui eut don d'arrêter tout piaillement provenant des deux gosses.

Trois têtes intéressées se tournèrent vers lui et Robin reposa inconsciemment son sandwich dans le carton du burger, comme déjà captivée par ce qu'il avait à dire. Suite à tant d'attention d'un seul coup, Steve sentit son courage être un peu ébranlé et se racla la gorge.

« Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous, c'est clair ? » reprit Steve qui vint croiser ses bras contre la table, se penchant un peu en avant pour regarder très sérieusement les membres de Scoops Troop. « C'est du sérieux, je ne veux pas que ça se répande parce que vous en aurez parlé autour de vous en message codé ou je ne sais quoi. »

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les deux gosses en question, et Dustin leva aussitôt ses mains en signe de reddition, prenant un air offensé.

« Tu nous prends pour qui ? » lâcha Erica, le ton empli de reproches.

« Pour des gosses ayant la langue bien trop pendue à mon goût, » répondit Steve aussitôt, soutenant le regard de la fillette.

Robin ricana quelque chose tout bas, mais Steve garda ses yeux braqués vers la sœur de Lucas. Quand Steve avait dit à Billy qu'il souhaitait en parler aussi à Erica qui avait pratiquement prédit toute l'histoire, le blond lui avait ri au nez. Jusqu'à temps qu'il comprenne avec horreur que Steve Harrington était très _sérieux_.

« OK, OK, Harrington, » capitula Erica en soupirant. « Je fais le serment de ne jamais ouvrir la bouche concernant ce que tu auras à nous dire. Même si tu avoues par pur hasard, avoir tué quelqu'un, je mentirais à la police. Ça te va ? »

Steve l'observa un instant sans rien dire, et Erica ajouta en soupirant :

« OK, je le jure sur la tête de Lucas, c'est bon ? »

Ce fut au tour à Dustin de jeter un regard atterré vers Erica, mais elle l'ignora.

« Jure-le sur ton hamster, » la défia Steve en plissant les yeux à son adresse.

« Non, Roucky a déjà une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Deux ça en fait trop. »

Mais le regard lourd que lui adressait Harrington finit par avoir raison d'Erica qui soupira exagérément longtemps et fort avant de frapper le bord de la table de ses deux mains, faisant trembler les gobelets et renverser celui de Dustin qui était vide.

« Très bien, j'abandonne ! Sur la vie de Roucky je ne dévoilerais pas ton secret ! »

Satisfait par les propos de la fillette, les traits crispés du visage de Steve se détendirent et Robin eut l'air de voir ses pupilles s'illuminer soudain d'une lueur excitée.

« Bon, crache le morceau, elle a juré, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, » lâcha Dustin en désignant vaguement la fillette d'un geste de la main.

Les deux mains de Steve entouraient son gobelet de soda, tandis que ses doigts tapotaient la surface plastifiée avec impatience. Visiblement le petit groupe était très intéressé, et Steve se lança alors, après un énième regard tout autour.

« Je voulais vous dire que… » il prit une plus ample inspiration. « Que Robin peut à présent marquer un point dans la colonne _you rule_. »

Robin retint un sourire de venir s'étaler sur son visage et les yeux de Dustin s'arrondirent alors, lâchant tout d'abord un « oh ». Il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser, le trio savait très bien que ça voulait dire que niveau sentimental, il s'était produit quelque chose.

« Donc… Fini le célibat, ça y est ? » fit Erica qui elle ne retint absolument pas son large sourire narquois.

« Yep. »

Mais Steve se sentit soudain violemment rougir suite au regard insistant que lui délivrait Erica, ayant pressé ses deux poings contre son menton pour soutenir son crâne et sourire, encore une fois, comme celui du chat dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Steve ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il avait comme l'impression que ça n'était en rien une surprise pour Erica.

« Et… Est-ce qu'on peut… savoir qui est cette _douce_ personne, » tenta Dustin un peu plus soupçonneux en cherchant à percevoir d'autres indices dans l'attitude de son ami.

Steve déglutit, s'attendant évidemment à cette question. Quand il en avait parlé avec Billy alors qu'ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux allongés tranquillement sur le capot de la BMW rouge, Steve lui avait dit que si jamais il leur avouait qu'il était avec quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était un homme, le groupe serait sans tarder qu'il s'agirait de Billy Hargrove.

Car en un sens, Steve avait déjà fait son « coming out » près d'eux –plus ou moins contre son gré- et avouer qu'il n'était plus célibataire allait dévoiler le secret de Billy aussi.

Finalement, comme lui avait dit Billy dans la voiture, il _pouvait_ le dire à des personnes _d'extrême_ confiance.

Et oui, c'était fou là aussi, mais il avait confiance en ce trio de bras cassés.

« Ne criez pas, hein ? » leur fit Steve en baissant d'un ton.

« Tu le sais, on est toujours très calme, » lui affirma Dustin en pressant un poing solennel contre son cœur.

« Ouais, ouais évidemment. »

« Bon crache le morceau Dingus ! » s'exclama alors Robin en jetant vers lui une serviette qu'elle avait roulée en boule. « Même si je sais à cent pourcents de qui il s'agit, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! »

Steve tourna la tête vers sa collègue, incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle savoir à _cent pourcents _? Il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir trouvé une fille avec qui batifoler la fin de l'été.

« Pardon ? Comment ça _tu sais_ ? » lâcha-t-il à son adresse.

« Parce que c'est une évidence ! »

Puis Robin se mit à rire gaiment, et cette fois-ci, Steve tourna la tête vers Dustin qui se trouvait à sa gauche, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait-là.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, » riposta aussitôt Dustin en haussant les bras. « Maintenant que t'as avoué plus être célib', on a pas l'embarras du choix… »

« Moi j'en ai tout bonnement aucune idée, diiiiiiiiiiis-le-moiiiiiiiiiiii Steviiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! » s'exclama Erica qui était à présent hissée sur ses genoux, mains contre le bord de la table, excitée à l'idée d'en apprendre plus.

Quelque peu sceptique face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Steve inspira un grand coup, et pour occuper ses mains, vint s'emparer d'une des frites d'Erica –qui le laissa étrangement faire-, et garda son regard rivé vers le ketchup avec lequel il la badigeonna généreusement.

« OK. Vous êtes les premières personnes à le savoir… » se lança-t-il. « Moi et Billy on sort ensemble depuis samedi. »

Comme deviné, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Parmi quelques exclamations –que Steve espéra férocement ne pas être trop fortes-, Robin se leva, contourna la table et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le secouer amicalement tout en le félicitant.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama Erica en tapant la table de ses poings. « Tu sais quand j'ai interrogé Billy la semaine dernière, et que je lui ai parlé de son rendez-vous ! Eh bien il a dit que ça serait ALLÉCHANT de se marier avec toi et avoir de beaux enfants ! »

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ?! » s'étouffa Steve qui était à moitié étranglé par sa collègue dont sa main ébouriffait ses cheveux.

« Il pensait que je _pensais_ qu'il avait vu une fille. Il ne pensait pas que JE pensais qu'il s 'agissait de toi. »

Et après cela dit, Erica se réinstalla toute tranquillement et porta la paille de son soda à ses lèvres tout en souriant innocemment.

« Tu dois tout me raconter, Dingus, » lui fit Robin qui s'assit donc à côté de lui sur le banc en bois, son bras toujours autour des épaules de son collègue. « Tu me dois TOUS les détails, c'est clair ? »

« Nous aussi on veut, » précisa Erica, ses canines se refermant ensuite autour de la paille.

« Non, non, c'est une conversation 18+, » répliqua Robin.

« T'as même pas dix-huit ans toi, » fit remarquer la fillette l'air de rien.

« Je suis dans l'année de mes dix-huit ans, y'a rien à ajouter. »

Puis, Steve osa un regard vers Dustin qui hormis quelques exclamations après sa révélation, n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Le collégien le regardait en silence, de façon calme et patiente, ce qui venant de sa part, étant toujours troublant.

« Et toi, t'en pense quoi ? » l'interrogea donc Steve qui espérait surtout avoir la bénédiction de Dustin parmi tout le groupe.

C'était qu'il l'aimait beaucoup ce gosse, et il ne le dirait jamais tout haut, mais son avis lui importait beaucoup.

« Ce que j'en pense ? » répéta Dustin qui parut soudain se réveiller, son menton se décollant du poing contre lequel il avait pris appui.

« Ouais, ça avait pas l'air de t'égayer d'apprendre que j'avais des vues sur lui. »

Cette fois-ci tous les regards se rivèrent jusqu'à Dustin qui pourtant ne parut pas mal à l'aise, et l'enfant se contenta de hausser les épaules, regardant un instant du côté du terrain de foot laissé à l'abandon. Puis, finalement, sous l'angoisse qui naissait chez Steve, Dustin se mit à sourire et se retourna vers Steve toujours assis à ses côtés.

« Non mec, te fait pas de bile, j'suis heureux pour toi. »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il se pencha vers Steve et le serra fort dans ses bras, pressant son crâne contre le torse de Steve et Robin en profita pour frotter énergiquement le haut de la tête du collégien protégé par sa casquette favorite.

« Vous êtes vraiment puérils, » fit remarquer Erica qui contemplait le tableau devant elle d'un air on ne peut plus blasé.

Et le trio explosa alors de rire, ce qui fit soupirer Erica, mais un sourire vint finalement titiller ses lèvres. Puis, la fillette inspira bruyamment le reste de sa boisson, reposa vivement le gobelet contre la table en bois et claqua une fois dans ses mains, expression doucereuse prenant possession de son visage d'enfant.

« Bien, maintenant que Harrington est casé et que Dustin aussi, c'est au tour de Robin, il faut lui trouver quelqu'un ! »

Le bras de Robin qui entourait les épaules de Steve vint s'enserrer un peu plus fort contre le cou de son collègue et elle adressa un regard d'avertissement à la fillette devant elle.

« Même pas en rêve Sinclair ! Contrairement à Dingus ici présent, je mords. »

Et Erica se mit à rire malicieusement au grand dam de la blonde qui poussa un profond soupir. Steve sourit doucement, et remarqua alors qu'Erica n'avait pas mentionné tout haut le fait que Robin avait besoin d'une fille, et non pas d'un garçon. En effet, Dustin n'était surement pas au courant pour les préférences de leur amie, et Erica malgré tout, semblait s'en souvenir et n'avait pas brisé le secret.

Finalement oui, il fut persuadé d'avoir eu raison à se confier. Il avait confiance en Erica Sinclair.

* * *

_La montre de Steve, il me semble le voir la porter de la saiso (on dirait vraiment que c'est toujours la même)_

_Donc le chapitre suivant sera le tout __**dernier**__ ! Et oui ! Ca sera un chapitre tout aussi long que celui-ci je pense. Je vous préviens, il n'y aura finalement pas de lemon mais les prémices, pas vraiment beaucoup détaillé, mais si ça en gène certain d'entre vous pourrez skipper cette partie ;)_

_On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour la fin, ohlala c'est passé si vite et ce fut si long à la fois x) Encore un si grand merci !_

_Ciaou :) _


	18. Je crois que…

_-''-_  
Chapitre 18  
**Je crois que…** **  
**_-''-_

_Vendredi 23 août 1985 – 19h25_

« _Du coup… Mission accomplie_, » fit la voix de Dustin dans le talkie-walkie.

Se figeant au milieu de sa chambre alors qu'elle brossait ses cheveux roux emmêlés par la journée, Max tourna vivement la tête jusqu'à l'engin de communication qui demeurait cette fois-ci sur sa commode près d'une pile de comics qu'elle avait prévu de prêter demain à Eleven.

« _Avec succès je dirais. Tu vois, j'avais eu le flair. Je ne suis pas le Hibou pour rien,_ » ajouta ensuite la voix d'Erica.

La suspicion prit en ampleur. Max fronça les sourcils, la brosse à cheveux toujours à mi-chemin entre la racine et les pointes. Qu'est-ce que Erica fichait encore une fois dans le réseau ? Lucas lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait caché son talkie-walkie de la meilleure des manières.

« Si tu l'as encore caché dans la boîte de Lego, tu es un idiot Lucas Sinclair, » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant de retirer la brosse de ses cheveux et la lancer sur son lit.

« _Ça serait pas un gros coup de chance ?_ » demandait Dustin.

Max s'empara du talkie-walkie.

« _Absolument pas. Je l'ai senti à dix kilomètres. Et regarde maintenant ! Spicoli et Molly vivent maintenant la parfaite idylle en partie grâce à mon flair, Henderson_. »

Le pouce de Max s'arrêta net, tout proche de la touche rouge, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quoi ? _Spicoli_ et _Molly_ ? C'était les noms de code pour son frère et Steve ça, Erica l'avait mise au jus un peu avant qu'elle ne se lance dans une mission périlleuse stipulant en apprendre davantage quant à la sexualité de Billy.

« _Ouais ouais, ils s'aiment, tout est bien qui finit bien, bisou. Maintenant on peut passer à autre chose. Va chercher ton frère, j'ai un truc à lui dire pour demain_. »

Ils-… Ils _s'aiment_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient là tous les deux. Ainsi, sans penser davantage, elle pressa le bouton rouge.

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi ce délire ? » lâcha-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

Elle entendit une inhalation vive et paniquée de la part du Henderson. Et tout en gardant le talkie-walkie près de ses lèvres, Max dévia ses yeux clairs jusqu'à la porte close de sa chambre. Sa mère, Neil et Billy étaient à la maison, elle avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qui pouvait se dire.

« _MAX ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur cette fréquence ?! Elle est destinée à moi et Lucas !_ » hurla alors Dustin à l'autre bout du fil.

Rapidement, Max abaissa le volume de l'engin. Elle n'avait pas peur que sa mère ou Neil ne viennent lui ordonner de baisser le son, non, Billy passait la moitié de son temps avec la musique à fond dans sa chambre, raisonnant absolument partout dans la maison. Elle était surtout effrayée des conséquences de tout ce qu'allait impliquer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

« Quand Lucas a mentionné le fait qu'on partageait tout, on partage _tout_, » répondit simplement la rouquine sans lâcher des yeux la porte de sa chambre.

En effet, il y a quelques jours, Lucas lui avait passé toutes les fréquences qu'il avait. Ça avait été son gage pour être tombé le premier en faisant le Ollie.

« _Sauf les culottes, j'imagine,_ » s'enquit la voix d'Erica, l'air de rien.

« Plus sérieusement… C'est quoi ce délire ? » ajouta Max en chuchotant fermement près de l'appareil qu'elle empoigna de ses deux mains. « Vous êtes devenus fous ? »

Rien ne paraissait cohérent dans leur récit.

« _J'ai juré sur la vie de Roucky. Encore,_ » soupira Erica. « _Je ne peux rien dire._ »

Encore un secret ? Bon sang, Max commençait petit à petit à comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas une blague tout ça. Elle reporta encore une fois les yeux jusqu'à sa porte de chambre close, comme craignant ne voir son frère débouler et lui arracher le talkie-walkie des mains.

« _Bordel Max, tu jures de ne rien dire ?_ » paniqua Dustin dont le comportement était en parfaite contradiction avec celui de la sœur de Lucas.

« Je croyais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça, » répliqua Max d'un ton toujours aussi bas. « Je sais que ce genre de sujet n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

Elle s'enfonça dans sa chambre, pressant son épaule contre le mur près de la fenêtre qui était ouverte pour que les grillons de la nuit étouffent un peu le son de leurs propos.

« _Jure sur la vie de Lucas !_ » ajouta Erica et Max pouvait clairement sentir un sourire dans la voix de l'enfant.

« Crachez le morceau, c'est bon je ne dirais rien. En plus de ça, je suis en droit de savoir, vous m'avez embarquée dans vos histoires chelou. Et j'ai risqué ma vie à interroger Billy. »

Elle entendit Dustin grommeler quelque chose ainsi que la voix de Neil Hargrove retentir dans le couloir, ordonnant à Billy de venir mettre la table. La rouquine se figea et pressa sa main contre la sortie du son et attendit un instant. Quand la voix de Dustin se fit à nouveau entendre, elle retira sa main, et elle entendit cette fois-ci la porte de la chambre de Billy s'ouvrir brusquement et des bruits de pas rejoindre le salon.

« _Steve est en couple. Voilà c'est dit, je vais manger, salut. _»

« DUSTIN ! » s'écria-t-elle vivement.

Bien que quelque part, elle savait ce que Dustin avait à lui dire, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle avait besoin d'une confirmation. Savoir si oui ou non son frère s'était plongé dans une bien grosse merde.

Savoir si elle avait besoin de le _protéger_ et de cette fois-ci, parvenir à le sauver.

« Dustin, il se passe quoi avec Billy, » insista-t-elle plus lentement, le talkie-walkie à à peine quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« _D'accord, Steve est en couple avec ton frère. Youhou, surprise. Il n'était pas aussi hétéro que tu le pensais._ »

Sa voix se bloqua dans le fin fond de sa gorge, et sa respiration se coupa. Tout était clair maintenant. _Tout_. Ses réactions violentes, son changement de comportement depuis samedi dernier le rendant moins abrasif, l'odeur de Steve dans sa caisse, le fait qu'il était si peu à la maison ces derniers temps.

Spicoli… et Molly…

« Vous êtes… sûrs ? » tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

« _Soit pas dégoutée, c'est comme ça, faut l'accepter_, » reprit donc Dustin, le ton presque suppliant.

« Je ne suis pas _dégoutée_. Juste… » elle scruta pensivement la porte de sa chambre. « Un peu inquiète. »

Puis, le visage souriant de Billy lui vint en mémoire. C'était l'expression qu'il lui avait offerte il y a trois jours, avant de sortir elle ne savait où. Elle lui avait demandé où il allait alors qu'elle était sur l'herbe à desserrer les trucks de son skate. Et il avait répondu d'abord que ça ne la regardait pas, pourtant sans méchanceté aucune et ensuite lui sourire doucement et lui promettre qu'elle aurait bientôt ses roulements.

Son demi-frère était _heureux_. Vraiment heureux.

Et c'était grâce à Steve Harrington.

« _Inquiète ?_ » répéta Dustin.

« Et contente en fait, » ajouta-t-elle ne remarquant même pas qu'elle souriait à présent. « Billy est-… »

« MAXINE à table ! » cria soudaine la voix de Neil Hargrove.

Max retroussa ses lèvres, lançant des éclairs à son beau-père d'à travers la porte avant de hurler exagérément fort qu'elle arrivait. C'était de Neil dont elle avait peur. Elle l'avait vu battre son propre fils dans la cuisine sous ses yeux alors qu'elle mangeait des céréales un matin en Californie. Elle l'avait vu utilisé sa ceinture.

Pour de pauvres broutilles. Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il apprenait que Billy fréquentait un garçon à Hawkins ?

Mais elle repoussa ses idées noires et salua rapidement Dustin qui lui répétait de garder le secret pour ensuite changer de fréquence, cacher le talkie-walkie sous son lit et rejoindre la porte de sa chambre.

Quand elle pénétra dans le couloir, une douce odeur de nourriture chatouilla ses narines et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien faim. Une seule partie de ses cheveux était brossée ce qui était hautement ridicule et alors qu'elle rejoignait la cuisine, elle attacha rapidement ses mèches ondulées.

Dans le salon, Neil était déjà assis, une main autour de son verre de vin, la seconde montrant à Susan quelle sauce sortir du frigidaire qu'elle avait ouvert du côté de la cuisine ouverte. Billy quant à lui, s'installait à table, toujours avec cet air d'indifférence lorsqu'ils prenaient leur repas traditionnel tous ensemble lors des vendredis soir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'inspecter alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui. C'était indéniable, il y avait quelque chose de plus éclatant chez lui, même lorsqu'il faisait la moue comme il le faisait actuellement. Elle se prit à se demander soudain comment Billy traitait Steve. S'il le traitait comme toutes les autres filles qu'elle avait vues avoir côtoyé à San Diego et à Hawkins.

Non… Ça devait être différent. Jamais il n'avait paru si épanoui. Et puis, jamais le mot _couple_ qu'avait utilisé Dustin n'avait été dans le jargon de Billy jusqu'ici.

« Alors Max, qu'as-tu fait de beau aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda gaiement sa mère une fois qu'elle fut installée à table avec l'assiette d'entrée et la sauce mayonnaise.

Max retint un lever d'yeux au ciel. Sa mère semblait vouloir en apprendre plus sur sa journée seulement lorsqu'elle passait son après-midi avec Eleven à faire des trucs de « filles ». Une journée à l'extérieur en skate ? Non. À voir des films avec Mike et le groupe ? Non plus. Mais pour ne pas engendrer un autre débat intergalactique avec Neil à sa droite qui à coup sûr dardait vers elle un regard appuyé, elle raconta brièvement ce qu'elle avait fait avec Eleven chez les Byers.

Elle n'avait pas hâte que Will et Eleven quittent Hawkins, mais alors là pas du tout.

Mais ce soir-là, le repas prit un tout autre tournant. Un tournant que Max ne sentait vraiment pas.

« Cette montre, fils… À qui est cette montre ? »

C'était Neil qui avait craqué l'allumette. Ce dernier pointait Billy du bout de sa fourchette, expression soupçonneuse et glaciale déformant son visage. De sa position, Max vit son demi-frère porter un rapide regard vers son propre poignet pressé contre la table à la nappe parfaitement blanche, et ensuite lever un regard d'appréhension vers son père. Les mains de Billy se refermaient autour de ses couverts et Max le vit devenir blême.

C'est là que la rouquine remarqua en effet la montre autour du poignet de Billy. Une montre qui était d'un tout autre style que le look qu'exhibait Billy au monde. Une montre que Max avait aperçue à son poignet depuis quelques jours, et, tout bien réfléchi, qu'il ne portait qu'en journée, et jamais le soir. Jamais à table. Jamais quand Neil trainait.

Max fronça les sourcils, elle aussi ayant arrêté de manger, tout comme Billy et son père. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce bijou mais maintenant que le père Hargrove le mentionnait…

La montre était usée par le temps, mais bien conservée, ça se voyait rapidement si on s'y concentrait un peu. Ce n'était clairement pas un achat récent –et puis Billy concentrait ses économies sur une nouvelle voiture- de plus, si elle avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre avant cela, vu le design, ça avait été obligatoirement à un homme.

Et là, Maxine comprit. Voilà pourquoi Billy s'évertuait à cacher la montre quand Neil était là. Parce que c'était celle de _Steve_. Oui, maintenant elle se rappelait avoir vu cette montre au cuir marron tout le temps au poignet de Steve, même quand il portait son costume à Scoops Ahoy.

Et Billy avait dû oublier de la retirer ce soir.

« C'est juste-… » commença Billy vraiment mal assuré, ça Max pouvait le sentir.

« C'est un cadeau que je lui ai fait, » coupa Max en pointant sa fourchette fermement dans son dernier morceau de viande. « Elle est d'occasion mais les autres étaient trop chères. » Puis elle fourra le morceau dans sa bouche et prit le temps d'avaler sous le regard perçant de Neil, admiratif de Susan et déboussolé de son frère. « Je m'étais dit que Billy en avait besoin d'une autre qui marchait au lieu de toujours dépendre d'une voiture ou de l'horloge pour lire l'heure. »

« C'est gentil ça, » sourit Susan qui semblait aimer voir que le frère et la sœur continuaient sur un bon terrain d'entente. « En tout cas, elle est jolie cette montre. »

Alors que Neil commença à argumenter avec Susan comme quoi Max aurait pu utiliser ses économies différemment, Billy garda un regard abasourdi rivé vers sa sœur, bouche entrouverte. Mais continuant de jouer le jeu, Max terminait son assiette en silence.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fini de manger, débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, sa porte de chambre était entrouverte pour aérer et faire des courants d'air dans toute la maison. Max appliquait un dernier pansement contre sa plaie encore un peu fraiche située sur le genou afin de ne pas tacher les draps cette nuit lorsqu'on toqua légèrement à sa porte.

Discrètement, pour ne pas élever la suspicion de Neil devant la télévision avec Susan.

Quand elle leva la tête du lit où elle était installée, genou replié contre sa poitrine, Billy entrait déjà, et refermait la porte, toujours affublé de la belle montre.

« Max… » commença-t-il, sa main toujours contre la poignée de la porte, comme n'osant pas trop entrer pleinement dans la chambre.

« Hum ? »

« Merci. »

Elle fût un peu surprise de le voir la remercier. En temps normal, il aurait laissé courir et aucun des deux n'en aurait parlé. Mais ce soir, ce ne fut pas le cas, et finalement, Max se rassit convenablement sur le lit, et lui sourit.

« Pas de quoi. »

Hochant alors la tête, Billy abaissa à nouveau la poignée, prêt à quitter la pièce, mais Max voulut aller au bout des choses.

« Comme je t'ai dit Billy… Je suis pas Hawkins, » fit-elle sans réellement penser aux conséquences.

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a plus d'une semaine, dans cette même maison. Ce qui l'avait pris de court. Et là, Billy resta silencieux un instant, et lâcha alors la poignée pour cette fois-ci, se planter devant Max, bras croisés.

« Je sais. T'es la Californie, Max. »

À ces propos, elle sourit davantage, satisfaite. Cette région libre, chaude, ouverte. Là où ils avaient grandi tous les deux. Mais en définitif, c'était à Hawkins qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprocher.

« Je suis là. Dès que tu veux causer, » ajouta Max.

Elle ne voulait pas réellement lui déclarer sans préambule qu'elle était au courant pour Steve et lui, ou bien que la montre était définitivement celle de Steve. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça tout haut, surement finirait-il par comprendre que sa sœur _savait_. Peut-être le savait-il déjà depuis le coup du repas.

Ainsi, elle sauta de son lit et lui tendit une main. La même main qu'elle lui avait tendue à la piscine municipale quand Billy était rongé par la culpabilité. Mais à aujourd'hui, pour une raison toute différente.

« Et sache que je protège tes arrières, frérot, » conclut-elle.

Une réelle lueur de surprise fila dans les yeux clairs de Billy. Mêmes yeux qui retombèrent sur la main chaude que lui tendait la rouquine. Puis, pratiquement sans hésitation, il serra la main de Max dans la sienne, comme concluant un pacte sans mots.

« J'ai la dalle, » annonça ensuite le blond en lâchant la main de la rouquine encore humide de désinfectant, prenant à nouveau son air typique d'indifférence. « Ça te dit on passe se prendre un vrai dessert. Une crêpe ou des glaces au centre-ville. On sera de retour avant ton couvre-feu. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Max d'être surprise. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient sortis tous les deux prendre à manger ou bien tout simplement pour passer du temps hors de la maison, ça datait du début de l'année, lorsqu'il avait essayé de se racheter suite à sa perte de contrôle chez les Byers. Néanmoins, ça n'avait pas été une habitude, puisque Billy était passé vite à autre chose et Max préférait sortir avec ses amis.

Mais à aujourd'hui, elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec l'autre garçon.

« Plutôt tentant comme idée, tu deviendrais presque adorable. »

Billy ricana en haussant simplement les épaules, alors que Max partait récupérer un gilet roulé en boule sur son siège de bureau.

« Et puis si t'es sage et que tu touches pas à la radio de ma caisse… Peut-être que je t'avouerais quelque chose, » lui fit-il, ses yeux se perdant derrière la fenêtre ouverte où se dessinaient les étoiles de la nuit.

Max retint un sourire alors qu'elle enfilait son gilet vert, totalement froissé, mais qu'importe. Ainsi donc, Billy serait-il prêt à… lui avouer ?

« Hum, intéressant. Tu payes ma glace, hein ? » sourit-elle ensuite malicieusement.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir garder son argent de poche pour aller à la salle d'arcade ou pour acheter les boucles d'oreilles qu'Eleven avait vues à la bijouterie et qui semblaient lui tenir à cœur.

« Même pas en rêve ! » s'exclama Billy en reportant vers elle un regard amusé.

« Alors je choisis la première chanson sur la route ! »

« Raaah, OK. Deal. »

O

_Samedi 24 août 1985 – 23h56_

Le dos de Steve Harrington rencontra lourdement le matelas de son lit, et aussitôt un autre corps vint se placer au-dessus du sien et deux mains prirent appui proche de son crâne aux cheveux bruns dispersé sur le drap gris. Sans prendre le temps de se remettre de cette chute plutôt conséquente produite par l'autre garçon, Billy Hargrove vint se jeter sur les lèvres de Steve pour un énième baiser ardent.

Déjà torse nu, t-shirt et chemise échoués à même la moquette de la chambre, Steve éleva ses mains pour les appuyer rudement contre l'arrière de la tête du Californien affamé, et ainsi intensifier leur échange. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour que Billy puisse s'y installer plus confortablement, et sans briser le baiser mixant dents et langue brûlante, le blond vint passer ses mains à l'arrière des cuisses de Steve et agripper ses jambes afin de le tirer entièrement jusqu'à lui.

À la friction, Steve gémit, le son avalé par la bouche et la gorge de Billy. Les mains avides du brun vinrent lâcher le crâne de son partenaire, et bientôt, le blond sentit ces mêmes doigts défaire la boucle de sa propre ceinture. Ce toucher à travers son jean et l'anticipation enflammèrent le bas-ventre de Billy qui gémit à son tour, dévorant plus intensément les lèvres du garçon sous lui.

Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient partagé que quelques petites gâteries par-ci par-là, dans le BMW de Steve, même dans le vieux pick-up, mais surtout, chez les Harington, profitant que les parents étaient absents de toute la semaine pour s'explorer l'un l'autre.

Néanmoins, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Billy sentit qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient aller plus loin. Alors que Steve avait toujours apposé des limites, n'étant clairement pas prêt pour approfondir leurs ébats, Billy avait su être patient, après tout, ils avaient finalement tout le temps du monde désormais. Ainsi donc… que voulait Steve aujourd'hui ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Steve ? » articula alors Billy d'une voix profondément rocailleuse, tout en ayant agrippé ce poignet à la main entreprenante qui était parvenue à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Steve qui rouvrait lentement les yeux pour croiser ceux de Billy ayant légué leur couleur claire à une teinte noircie de désir vorace. La pomme d'Adam de Steve s'éleva lorsqu'il déglutit, mais il ne lâcha pas le pan du jean de Billy, ressentant l'épiderme bouillant du blond contre son poignet.

« Toi, » fut la seule réponse cohérente que put lui offrir Steve sans le lâcher des yeux.

Le visage déjà rougi par les premiers touchers et le baiser incandescent, Steve sentit à présent son cœur s'accélérer et un afflux de sang venir se précipiter jusqu'à ses joues. Il referma puissamment la bouche, soudain un peu plus nerveux. Mais l'autre garçon finit par sourire et rire doucement, reculant un peu son visage et Steve le suivit du regard en se redressant sur ses coudes une fois que son poignet fut dégagé.

Billy se réinstalla droit, à genoux entre les jambes de Steve, arquant un sourcil à son adresse, malicieux.

« _Moi_. Je sais que tu me veux, Stevie. Tout ton corps le hurle. Mais soit plus spécifique. Soit plus précis. »

Rien que l'intonation de sa voix envoyait des frissons éclatants tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Steve, et se répandaient ensuite dans tout son corps, particulièrement à un endroit spécifique. Il se mordit alors vivement la lèvre inférieure, et finalement capitula.

« Passez aux choses sérieuses, » fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée.

Mais ses propres paroles et l'intonation de sa voix quelque peu chancelante lui donnèrent sérieusement envie de se frapper le crâne contre le mur le plus proche. De son côté, à son grand dam, Billy se mit à rire plus franchement.

« Oh, pour toi tout ce qu'on a fait avant n'avait rien de sérieux ? » l'interrogea ensuite le blond, se penchant légèrement en avant pour presser deux mains puissantes contre le haut des cuisses de Steve.

L'épiderme de Billy semblait enflammer la peau derrière le jean de Steve qui inspira d'un coup vif, pris au piège dans une spirale de sensation crépitantes et exaltantes –et cela juste parce que Billy venait de toucher ses cuisses, bon sang, il n'allait jamais réussir à durer plus d'une pauvre petite minute-.

« Billy, j'vais te tuer. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, » maugréa Steve entre ses dents, lui offrant une expression sévère.

« Humm, je crois que oui Princesse. »

Puis, Billy plongea à nouveau jusqu'aux lèvres de Steve, s'empara en chemin de ses poignets pour les presser dans une douce fermeté de part et d'autre de son crâne. Il l'embrassa une autre fois, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentit le corps de Steve sous lui frémir d'excitation et il se retenait clairement pour ne pas violemment arracher le reste des vêtements du Pretty Boy et s'emparer de tout son être.

Puis, à nouveau, il se détacha de la bouche humide et rouge du brun, un filet de salive liant leurs lèvres insatiables pour ensuite s'évanouir dans l'air.

« Mais si tu n'arrives pas encore à le dire tout haut, peut-être vaut-il mieux attendre que tu sois réellement prêt, Pretty Boy, tu crois pas ? » lui chuchota alors Billy, petit sourire en coin, loin d'être moqueur, mais plutôt joueur.

« Je suis _prêt_, » riposta aussitôt Steve en fronçant les sourcils dont les mains s'étaient perdues contre les épaules nues de Billy. « Arrête de me ménager, tu as dit toi-même que je n'étais pas faible, que tu me prenais pas pour une frêle pe-… »

Billy avala le reste de ses mots dans un baiser que finalement Steve ne fut pas mécontent de partager. Néanmoins ce fut rapide, car Billy reculait à nouveau son visage, ayant hâte de voir l'avancée de la situation.

« D'accord, d'accord, » ajouta donc le Californien d'une voix grave. « Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux faire histoire qu'on clarifie tout ça. »

Soudain bien téméraire, Steve se redressa sur un coude, obligeant ainsi Billy à reculer, et d'une main s'empara vivement du pan du jean de Billy au niveau de son ventre, tout proche de la ceinture débouclée.

« Ce truc entre tes jambes là… à l'intérieur de moi, » articula lentement Steve en scrutant l'autre garçon on ne peut plus sérieusement. « C'est comme ça que ça marche, non ? »

Suite à ses propos, Billy Hargrove explosa littéralement de rire alors que les yeux de Steve s'arrondissaient dans la surprise. Ce fut incontrôlable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire encore et encore. Un rire amusé, soulagé, heureux, excité. En réalité, Billy avait presque le tournis, il se sentait si bien. Il se sentait vivre.

Steve Harrington le _tuait_. Il était _parfait_.

« _Comme ça que ça marche_ ? » arriva alors à verbaliser Billy entre deux rires. « Tu me poses sérieusement la question là ? »

Mais pour simple réponse, Steve lui adressa un regard blasé, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité du blond à son grand désespoir. Mais en rouvrant les yeux, Billy tenta de se calmer, et concentra alors son regard sur le jeune homme étalé devant lui sur le lit, ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses genoux, ouvertes si chaleureusement pour lui. Il se concentra sur le visage écarlate du Pretty Boy, sur ses lèvres rougies et ses yeux pétillants de tout un tas de choses.

Pétillant de curiosité, de désir, d'incrédulité, d'anticipation.

« Tu es adorable, Stevie, » lui sourit Billy, enjôleur.

« Toi t'es vraiment relou. »

Il rit à nouveau, plus calmement, plus doucement, puis vint se pencher à nouveau vers Steve qui laissa donc retomber son dos contre le matelas, à quatre pattes au-dessus du brun qui frémit à nouveau d'anticipation.

« Mais as-tu ce qu'il nous faut, Princesse ? » lui murmura-t-il, son souffle venant chatouiller la peau brûlante du visage au-dessous de lui.

« Euh… Préservatif ? » tenta Steve dans un souffle.

Oui, ça, évidemment, il en avait. _Check_.

« Entre autres, » lui répondit Billy sous un ton plus énigmatique, plus espiègle.

Fronçant les sourcils, Steve voulut répondre mais fut aussitôt coupé.

« Je te charrie, Petty Boy. Je suis toujours paré à toutes éventualités. »

Quand Billy se redressa entièrement, les yeux de Steve s'attardèrent un instant sur les cicatrices profondes qui se répandaient sur son torse, éclairé par la lumière bleutée de la piscine extérieure qui était seule source de lumière au sein de la chambre chaude de Steve.

C'était il y a deux jours, près de la piscine des Harrington, Steve lui avait demandé s'il était possible qu'il retire son t-shirt, ayant aussi appuyé que c'était injuste que durant leurs petits moments d'intimité, il était le seul des deux à finir torse nu. Mais comme anticipé, Billy appréhendait ce moment.

Le moment où il serait contraint de montrer à son copain les cicatrices qu'il gardait.

« Tu es magnifique… » murmura Steve perdu dans ses pensées, détaillant tout le corps de Billy qui plongeait ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

Il avait dit la même chose lorsque Billy avait cédé près de la piscine où ils sirotaient des bières après une journée de boulot éreintante pour Steve et un entretien d'embauche angoissant pour Billy. Les cicatrices étaient rougies, profondes, elles étaient _partout_. Mais elles étaient ce qu'était Billy Hargrove, et Steve les acceptait sans difficulté aucune.

Près de la piscine, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, arrachant ainsi les démons de Billy accrochés à ses épaules qui lui avaient offerts un sentiment de honte vis-à-vis de ses cicatrices.

_« Tu es mon Rambo, »_ lui avait dit Steve.

_« Tais-toi, »_ lui avait répondu Billy.

_« Rien qu'à moi. »_

_« Alors toi t'es ma Princesse Leia. »_

_« Ah ah… La ferme. »_

Billy, ayant été soulagé d'un autre poids, laissait à aujourd'hui son corps fièrement à découvert devant Steve Harrington et lui sourit en retour.

« Toi aussi t'es plutôt pas mal, » lui répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Puis, il sortit de ses poches deux petits sachets et les jeta sur le torse de Steve qui abaissa curieusement le regard. Le premier était un préservatif, quoi de plus normal. Et le second, un échantillon de lubrifiant. Et à la seconde où Steve comprit bêtement à quoi ça pouvait bien leur servir, ses joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau et il reporta ensuite un regard agité jusqu'à Billy.

« Tu… Tu te balades H24 avec tout ça dans tes poches ou juste depuis qu'on sort ensemble ? »

« Non, non, non, pas de questions, » ricana Billy en se penchant vers lui, son index venant se presser contre ses lèvres rosies. « C'est comme demander au magicien le « truc » de son tour de magie. »

Puis, Billy récupéra les deux sachets sans lâcher l'autre garçon des yeux, et passa sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure humidifiée par tous leurs échanges.

« Tu es sûr de toi, Pretty Boy ? » l'interrogea-t-il une première et dernière fois.

« … Ouais… Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Princesse… »

« Un peu quand même ! »

Et Billy rit à nouveau. De son rire profond et éclatant, qui faisait vibrer les entrailles de Steve. Le brun resta donc silencieux à le scruter, le cœur battant.

Billy Hargrove était _parfait_.

Puis, des mots s'échappèrent tout seuls de sa bouche, étincelants de pure honnêteté et de sentiments sincères.

« Je crois que… J't'aime. »

Le rire de Billy s'évanouit dans l'air chaud de la chambre, et ses yeux se reposèrent dans ceux de Steve. Une partie de son visage était éclairé par le bleu de la piscine extérieure et permit à Steve de d'abord percevoir une petite lueur de surprise briller dans ses yeux clairs assombris par le désir ardent, très vite remplacée par sa prestance enjôleuse habituelle.

« Tu crois _juste_ ? » lui répondit Billy à voix basse, doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est très probable, oui, » lui sourit en retour Steve, taquin, laissant lentement retomber sa tête contre le matelas.

Et Billy suivit son ascension, se trouvant à nouveau au-dessus du brun, deux mains appuyées contre le matelas tout proche de son crâne.

« Hum… Il se peut que moi aussi, » ajouta Billy avant de s'emparer encore une fois de ses lèvres.

Durant l'échange, cette fois-ci, les mains de Steve vinrent s'attaquer à la braguette et bouton du bas de Billy tandis que Billy retirait déjà le jean de Steve qui haussait les hanches pour lui permettre de le retirer plus facilement.

Les pantalons jetés sur la moquette sans préambule furent bien vite rejoints par chaussettes et caleçons. Les petits gémissements plaintifs furent bientôt remplacés par d'autres plus puissants, gorgés de plaisir et d'euphorie. Le collier argenté de Billy penché vers Steve claquait régulièrement contre le torse du brun.

La main de Billy, quant à elle, était fermement enclavée dans celle de Steve, leurs doigts entremêlés ensemble, tous deux partageant cette pression chaude et intime.

O

_Mercredi 25 août 1985 – 21h22_

« Ils souhaitent vraiment garder leur relation secrète ? VRAIMENT ? Parce que là ils font tout le contraire, non ? »

« Arrête de les zieuter, Erica. »

« Je peux pas faire autrement, ils sont devant moi dans mon champ visuel. »

« Arrête de t'intéresser à eux et prétend être occupée à discuter. Laisse-les respirer. »

« Manquerais plus qu'ils s'embrassent pour se dire au revoir. Et après ça me lance des _Ericaaaaaaaaa arrête de sous-entendre des trucs_ _devant les autres_ ou bien _Ericaaaaaaaaa rappelle-toi que tu as juré sur Roucky._ »

Dustin laissa décidément tomber en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Max, bras croisés, lançait un bref regard flegmatique vers les deux concernés et que Will souriait timidement.

Pour l'anniversaire surprise de Joyce, le petit groupe s'était réunis au plus grand _diner_ de Hawkins, et quand Will et Jonathan avaient pratiquement poussé leur mère dans le restaurant, tout le monde était déjà là pour crier un « SURPRISE ! ».

Même Billy Hargrove avait été présent, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire après avoir été invité si gentiment chez Madame Byers il y a quelques semaines. Et dorénavant, après le repas, les voilà tous à l'extérieur sur le parking du _diner_, en petit groupe, discutant, certains s'apprêtant à partir.

Ce fut pourquoi Erica, Dustin, Max et Will se trouvaient près de la voiture de Jonathan, la Sinclair particulièrement intéressée par les deux adolescents un peu plus loin près d'un pick-up bleu qui discutaient dans leur coin avant des au revoir.

Ils étaient un peu à l'écart, mais il n'était difficile pour personne de les observer. Suite à la fraicheur de la journée grisâtre, Steve portait sur le dos une veste en jean tandis que Billy avait opté pour son ancienne veste en cuir dont il avait retroussé les manches par-dessus un t-shirt blanc.

Mais malgré les indications de Dustin qui commença une conversation l'air de rien pour essayer de capter l'attention de la sœur de Lucas, Erica resta à les scruter les yeux plissés.

Ils souriaient tous les deux, et de sa position, la fillette pouvait voir que Billy –peut-être inconsciemment ?- continuait de parler à Steve, sa main emprisonnant doucement l'auriculaire et l'annulaire de Steve devant lui. C'était discret et de la position de l'autre groupe comportant Joyce, le reste des gosses ainsi que Nancy, Robin et Jonathan, ils leur étaient probablement impossible de voir leurs mains liées.

« Me dis pas que tu songes passer d'entremetteuse à conseillère matrimoniale ? » lâcha soudain Max ce qui brisa la profonde réflexion dans laquelle s'était plongée Erica Sinclair.

« Je suis juste leur ange gardien, c'est tout, » répliqua la fillette en reportant son attention vers le groupe, tout en haussant les épaules comme si cela était une évidence.

« _Ange_ ? C'est une blague ? » marmonna Dustin on ne peut plus sceptique.

Mais avant qu'Erica ne puisse potentiellement répliquer à cet affront de haute envergure, une grosse voix s'éleva, faisant sursauter absolument tout le gang sauf Max qui était une habituée et qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« MAX ! On y va ! »

C'était Billy, qui se tenait près de Steve devant son pick-up, une main tenant une cigarette, la seconde enfilant déjà des lunettes de soleil Aviator sur son nez, et qui regardait dans leur direction avec impatience.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin d'un ange gardien _lui_ ? » chuchota Dustin en désignant le blond plus loin d'un bref signe de la tête, une fois qu'il fut remis de sa frayeur. « Hargrove fait quand même bien flipper. »

« Mais au fond, ça reste un petit chamallow tout mou tout sentimental, » lui affirma Erica avec un petit clin d'œil.

Les yeux de Maxine s'arrondirent exagérément fort tout en lançant un « mais oui mais oui » bien ironique avant de siffler et appeler le prénom de Lucas et le saluer d'un geste de la main. Puis, elle prit ensuite direction de la voiture à grandes enjambées puis contourna le véhicule et s'installa du côté passager.

Alors qu'elle attachait la ceinture de sécurité, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant vers la vitre du côté conducteur. Elle pouvait voir le visage de Steve qui souriait à Billy. Il était éclatant, y'avait pas à dire, ses yeux pétillaient de lueurs que Max avaient rarement vues aussi intenses, et son sourire était presque fou.

Billy quant à lui, ajouta quelque chose que ne put pas entendre distinctivement Maxine de l'intérieur du véhicule, et tapota plusieurs fois l'épaule de Steve avant que cette même main ne s'attarde un instant dessus. De sa position, la rouquine remarqua la caresse discrète du pouce de son frère contre l'épaule Steve avant qu'il ne retire sa main et ne vienne ouvrir la portière.

Quand il démarra et après un dernier regard vers Steve qui avait reculé d'un pas pour le laisser manœuvrer, les yeux de Maxine se plantèrent innocemment vers le brun.

« Ça ne serait pas ta veste par hasard ? » fit-elle l'air de rien, menton contre sa paume de main.

« Il se pourrait, » lui répondit son demi-frère sous le même ton, sans lâcher la route des yeux alors qu'il quittait le bas-côté.

« Ooooooh, quel romantique tu fais Billy, » ajouta ensuite Max, se retournant vers lui pour lui sourire malicieusement et prendre un ton exagérément doucereux. « J'en reste bouche bée ! »

Pour réponse elle eut le droit à une tape à l'arrière du crâne et un « la ferme, toi », mais la collégienne ne se dépêtra pas de sa risette sournoise.

Le sourire qui s'était glissé sur les lèvres de Billy lui restera pour toujours gravé en mémoire. Un sourire qui était nouveau chez lui. Partagé entre légèreté, amusement, douceur et surtout, témoignant d'une paix intérieure.

Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Billy Hargrove à leur arrivée ici, il n'y avait pas que des _vaches_ à Hawkins.

Un peu plus loin près du _diner_, Steve Harrington resta un instant sur le bas-côté, mains dans les poches de la veste en jean, expression guillerette et pensive sur le visage.

« Jolie veste, Monsieur Harrington, » glissa soudain Robin, taquine, qui était venue jusqu'à lui. « Le jean vous va plutôt bien. »

Sachant que la jeune femme savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette veste, Steve ricana et reporta vers elle un regard amusé. Puis, Robin passa un bras amical autour des épaules de son collègue de travail, toute souriante.

« Allez, t'en fais pas Dingus, tu le retrouves tout à l'heure ton Spicoli, » lui affirma-t-elle gaiment. « Et je suis sûre, pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ! »

« Robin ! » s'exclama aussitôt Steve dont les yeux s'arrondirent et les joues s'empourprèrent.

Et elle éclata d'un rire léger, ébouriffant les cheveux de Steve Harrington.

Ainsi, ils restèrent tous les deux sur le bord de la route, contemplant le soleil qui se couchait derrière Hawkins.

Hawkins qui restait certes la même, mais Steve Harrington et Billy Hargrove étaient nouveaux. Tenaces, complices et soudés.

« _Bitching_ » aurait même ajouté Eleven avec un petit sourire en coin.

**F**in

* * *

_Et voilà c'est __**terminé**__ ! Sur une pointe que je trouvais plutôt douce._

_Peut-être avez-vous remarqué, mais depuis le début de la fic à chaque date, il s'agissait d'un POV (point de vue) différent. Parfois, celui de Billy, celui de Steve, celui de Dustin, ou bien celui des gosses combiné. Hormis la date de leurs ébats amoureux ;) le POV mixait nos deux protagonistes adorés._

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je voudrais aussi vous __**remercier mille fois**__. Sans vous je ne serais jamais allée aussi loin. Je ne pensais pas atteindre autant de reviews, d'avis et un nombre de lecteurs aussi conséquent. Vous m'avez choqué de la meilleure des manières :') _

_En tout cas, si ce couple vous intéresse toujours, sachez que je n'abandonne pas, et que j'ai encore quelques petits trucs en réserve (comme ce dont je vous aie parlé la dernière fois)_

_Ainsi donc j'espère qu'on se retrouvera vite, et encore une fois MERCI :D_


End file.
